Star Wars Pokemon Rebels
by Crusherboy93
Summary: Years after the Battle of Endor, the New Republic is founded. A young Captain commanding a strike group is unknowingly betrayed and loses all but a few ships, including his flagship, and crashes on a 'unknown' world, unbeknownst to him, his Past will return and he fights the Imperial Remnant with Ash and the Pokemon Resistance until reinforcements arrive.
1. Lost man Returns Home

On board a starship, a man was asleep on his cot in his private quarters. While he was sleeping, he was having a dream. This dream was the same dream he had for the past nine nights. In the dream, the man was looking through the eyes of someone as the person he's looking through and several other people he did not recognize capture a small outpost that flew the Imperial Remnant flag. He then heard the person he was seeing through say " _Good job people, another enemy outpost fallen to the P.M.R._ _"_ The voice was his, he was there when the Outpost fell, but he doesn't remember ever being there. Just then, another man walked up to him and said, " _John, we have a few casualties, no fatalities, but a few wounded men._ " The man in the cot heard the man he was looking through say, " _Alright Ash, break out the med-kits and let's treat the wounded."_ Just then, a scout trooper pulled out his blaster and pointed it at the man talking to John and he said, " _For the… true EMPIRE!_ " The man saw the trooper and pushed Ash out of the way but took the shot himself. The man then sat up and shouted, "NO!" The man breathed heavily until he heard a knocking on his door. The man then said, "Enter."

When the door slid open, two soldiers walked in and one of the soldiers, a human male said, "Commander Bertrand, are you alright?" the man looked at the soldier that asked him if he was alright and he said, "I'm fine Muckbarn. I just had a bad dream." The other soldier, a female Rodian, then asked Bertrand, "Sir, was it the same dream that you have had for the past nine cycles?" The man looked towards the Rodian and said, "Yes Ztuoll, it was the very same dream." Muckbarn then said, "Commander Bertrand, I really think you should see the doc." The man shook his head and said, "No, I…I'm fine." Ztuoll then said, "John, you can't go on like this."

"Sargent Gree Ztuoll, I will not be ordered to see the Doctor. If I have it again, THEN I will go see the doctor." Replied John. Gree then said, "John, you said that two nights ago, and last night too." John knew that she had a point and said, "Very well, first thing in the morning, I'll go to the Infirmary. Now please leave, I need to go back to sleep."

"Very well Captain, come on Daljac." Said Gree. She and Daljac then left John alone in his quarters so he can go back to sleep." The next morning, John walked into the ship's infirmary. Inside were two Protocol Droids, a human Female, and a male Duros. The Duros turned to see John standing there and said, "Ah, Captain, welcome. What brings you to the Infirmary?" John then said, "Well Doctor Voomoolt, I need your opinion on something." Dr. Voomoolt motioned John to sit on the table, to which he did and Voomoolt asked him, "What seems to be the issue?"

"Well, I've been having this dream for the past ten cycles, I was looking through the eyes of someone who I think it might be me. I was with several other humans and strange creatures, and we just took an outpost from the Imperial Remnant. After the outpost fell, I said 'Good job people, another enemy outpost fallen to the P.M.R.' Then someone who I don't even know approached me and said that we had wounded, and I said to breakout the med-kits. Then I saw a scout trooper pull out his blaster and he was going to shoot the man I was talking to. But before the trooper pulled the trigger, I moved the man out of the way, but the shot hit me. Lilzor, do you know what any of that means?" Lilzor thought about and said, "Unfortunately, I don't, what about you Tae?" the woman looked at Lilzor and John and she said, "Well, in Clan tal of house Vizla, we believed that dreams show us events of who we once were in a lifetime. So maybe the dream you've been having was you in a past life."

Before John could even respond to that, a voice came through the ship's intercom and it said, "Captain Bertrand, please come to the bridge, Captain Bertrand come to the bridge please." John got off the table and said, "We'll continue this later." Lilzor and Tae nodded their heads and John left the infirmary and made his way to the bridge. Meanwhile, on a planet far, far way, a man that was in John's dream was at a table, eating food. Just then, two people walked up to him and sat down on either side of him. One person said, "How are you holding up Ash?" Ash looked at the man and said, "Let's see, it's been a year since John went Missing, the P.M.R. has been betrayed by several people, making Morale reach a new low and Dawn still blames me for it all. So, you tell me how I am holding up Brock." The other person sitting next to Ash then said, "Ash, you need to control your anger." Ash then looked at the other person and said, "Y…you're right, thanks May." Ash then looked back at Brock and said, "I'm sorry Brock, I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's alright, we'll find a way to boost Morale again." Replied Brock. Ash hoped he was right and they did find a way to raise Morale. Back with John, he just got onto the bridge of the ship. A male Sullustan was at a command console. When he saw John walk in, the Sullustan said, "Captain on Deck." Everyone on board the bridge stood at attention until John said, "As you were. Now, why was I called here?"

The Sullustan then said, "We are receiving a transmission from Coruscant. It's Chancellor Mon Mothma." John told the Sullustan to patch the transmission through. In an instant, a hologram of Mon Mothma appeared in front of John. Mon Mothma then said, "Greetings Captain Bertrand."

"Chancellor Mon Mothma, to what do I owe the call?" Replied John in a tone of dislike, Mon Mothma disregarded the tone and said, "We are receiving a distress beacon coming from a Missing CR90 Corvette called the Resilience." John recognized the name, he knew the captain well. The Resilience was once part of John's strike group called the Red Devils, because John had all his ships painted Red and they fought like devils, on the land, in the sky, and in space. The Red Devils fought hard and suffered minimal casualties while dealing massive damage to the enemy. But during the second Battle of the Maw, the Red Devils were forced to retreat, and the Resilience was cut off from the rest of the group when an Imperial I-class Star Destroyer jumped in between the Resilience and the Nebulon-B2 Frigate Absolute and it fired on both ships. The Resilience made an emergency Hyperspace Jump into unknown Space while the Absolute was destroyed. John then said, "I remember the Resilience, it was part of my strike group, but we lost contact with it in the Maw Disaster."

"Captain, what do you mean by the 'Maw Disaster'?" Mon Mothma asked John. John got angry when she asked that question and he yelled, "The Second Battle for the Maw was a disaster, I lost most of my Strike group and if you don't remember, I'll give you the list of the ships I lost." John then pulled out a holo-pad and read off the list, "Out of the original 6 Quasar Fire-class cruiser-carriers I had under my command, I lost the Templar, the Courageous, and the Patience. Out of the original 11 CR90 Corvettes I had had under my command, I lost the Pathfinder, the Starhammer, the Resolution, the Griffin, the Terrifying Warrior, and the Resilience that was declared MIA. My remaining Marauder Cruisers sustained heavy damage while I lost the Marauder Cruiser Antilles. Then there's the Nebulan-B2 Frigate Absolute and the Nebulan-B2 Frigate Atollon, both destroyed while the Titan and the Resolute were damaged. Fortunately, the Bruiser didn't take damage, but I lost more than HALF my Strike Group and my fighter composition, I'm down to a few squadrons. When will I get replenished?" Mon Mothma said that John's strike group will be reinforced before they made the journey to the Resilience.

"It's about time." Replied John. Mon Mothma then said, "You are to head to Kuat to get your new ships, and your fighters replenished. John nodded his head and told the Sullustan, "Have all of our ships set a course to Kuat." The Sullustan nodded his head and began sending messages to the rest of the Red Devils strike group, until Mon Mothma stopped him and told John, "I said you, not your ships. You must go alone; the Red Devils must continue to patrol the sector." The Sullustan then said, "Don't worry Captain, we'll be fine." John looked at the Sullustan, then back at Mon Mothma and said, "Fine, but I'm taking ONE ship."

"Very well, I'll let them know that you will be arriving shortly. May the force be with you." Replied Mon Mothma.

"And you…" Replied John before he ended the transmission. John then said, "…Nerfherder." John then looked at the Sullustan and said, "I'm taking the Skyroamer." The Sullustan replied, "Alright, be careful John. John smiled and walked off the bridge and the Sullustan contacted the Skyroamer to pull up next to the Bruiser, so John could walk onto the ship.

Later, on the Skyroamer, the captain received word that his commander was coming aboard, and he pulled alongside the Red Devil Strike Group's Flagship to allow his commanding officer to come aboard. When John got on the ship, the captain of the Skyroamer said, "Commander on DECK." All the crew members on the bridge stood at attention until John said, "As you were." Everyone followed their Orders and went back to what they were doing. John then said to the captain, "Captain if you don't mind, I'll be taking over your ship for a bit."

"Not at all sir, please be seated." Replied the Captain. John took his seat and said, "Plot a course to Kuat, we're finally getting fresh ships." The crew followed John's orders and prepared to make the jump to hyperspace. After a few jumps through hyperspace, the Skyroamer exited Hyperspace in front of the Kuat Shipyards. Just then, the manager of the shipyards contacted the Skyroamer and said, "Unidentified CR90 corvette, please send your clearance codes." John pressed the talk button and said, "Kuat shipyards, this is Captain John Bertrand, commander of the Red Devil Strike group, temporarily commanding the Skyroamer. Transmitting clearance codes…now."

"Clearance codes check out, welcome Captain Bertrand, we've been expecting you. Please make your way to port 6 and someone will meet you there to take you to your new ships." Replied the KSY Manager. John acknowledged the KSY Manager and steered the Skyroamer towards port 6. After setting the Skyroamer in position to dock at Port 6, John entered the ship yards where he was greeted by a male Mon Calamari, and he said, "Greetings Commander, I am Cixarx Gotti, chief engineer for building ships, upgrading ships, and distributing ships to all of the New Republic fleets."

"Then you know why I'm here." Replied John. Cixarx nodded his head and said, "Yep, you're here for your new ships, come with me and I'll show them to you." John then followed Cixarx to where his new ships were located. As John walked down the corridor, he saw several ships from the days of the Old Republic, the ones he read about while off duty. John then said, "I see some Hammerhead Corvettes, are they being retro fitted?"

"Ah yes, 5 hammerhead Corvettes, all being fitted with the latest in fire power, the ships names are the Goliath, the Bail Organa, the Star Savior, the Star Fox and my personal favorite the Bertrand." Replied Cixarx. John took note that one of the Hammerhead Corvettes was named after him and he asked Cixarx, "Why is one of the ships named after me?" Cixarx looked at John and he said, "Why not, I mean, along with several other ships, those hammerhead corvettes are going to be under your command." Before John could even object, the stations sirens started to go off. John knew what was going on, Kuat was under attack. John and Cixarx then heard a voice over the Intercom and the voice said, "All pilots to their fighters, an Imperial Remnant fleet has exited Hyperspace and open fired at the shipyards. I repeat, all pilots to their fighters, an Imperial Remnant fleet has exited Hyperspace and open fired at the shipyards." John then said, "I need to get to the Skyroamer, call in the rest of the Red Devil Strike group."

"Wait, what about your new ships?" Cixarx Asked John, to which John told him, "Get them detached from the shipyards and have them help in the defense." John then ran back to the Skyroamer to call the rest of his fleet in. A few minutes later, John arrived on the Skyroamer and contacted the Bruiser, "Red Devil Leader calling the Bruiser, come in Bruiser." A hologram appeared, and it was the Sullustan and he said, "Greetings Captain, are you on your way back with our reinforcements?"

"Quite the Opposite, Kuat Shipyards are under attack by an Imperial Remnant fleet, I need the fleet to jump here NOW." Replied John. The Sullustan then said, "But sir, Mon Mothma's Orders were to remain here." John then said, "Breo, Kuat will fall if the Red Devils aren't here, now get the fleet jump into Hyperspace to attack the Imperial Remnant fleet from behind, that's an order.

"Yes sir, we'll begin the calculations immediately." Replied Breo. Breo then ended the transmission, John then said, "Detach from the shipyards and move us into a defensive position." The captain then said, "But sir, before we do that, you must know that we detected a heavy metal patch on Kuat's moon, when we scanned it, we found that there's an old Venator there." John was surprised to hear that there was a Venator on Kuat's Moon, he then said, "Very well, head for Kuat's moon, let's get that Venator back online." The Captain obeyed John's command and steered the Skyroamer towards Kuat's moon. As the battle went on, the Kuat shipyards defense fleet was holding on but were slowly losing ground until, two fleets of New Republic war ships came out of Hyperspace, one next to the Kuat shipyards defense fleet, and the other, being the Red Devil strike group, came up behind the Imperial Remnant fleet, and both fleets began to open fire on the Imperial ships. A few moments later, Breo then received a transmission coming in on the New Republic frequency, and the transmission said, "This is Captain John Bertrand on board the Venator cruiser Resolute, we are moving to engage the Imperial Remnant Fleet." On the Resolute, John began setting coordinates and told the crew on the bridge, "Get to the Skyroamer NOW!"

"But sir, what about the resolute?" Asked the captain of the Skyroamer. John then said, "I've plotted a course for the resolute to impact that Super Star Destroyer, anyone who's still on-board won't have time to get to the escape pods and they will die." The Captain then said, "But sir, this Venator could be an asset for our strike group."

"Captain Bursta, the Resolute was being deconstructed when we found her, we only managed to get her shields up to full power and the engines on, we don't know how this ship operates, so it would be better just to scuttle her and take down that Super Star Destroyer." Bursta knew that John had a point and they all made their way to the Skyroamer and got away from the resolute. Just as the Skyroamer got out of the Resolute's lower hanger, the Resolute came under fire by several Star Destroyers and the SSD, but the shields held strong and the Resolute got the decommissioning it deserved and plowed right into the Super Star Destroyer's Dorsal surface until it hit the bridge and cause the ship to explode in a flaming ball of Fire, pieces of both ships began hitting other ships and either destroying them or critically damaging them. John smiled as the remaining undamaged Imperial Remnant ships retreated after the SSD was destroyed, Kuat was saved.

A little while later, John finished receiving his new ships, he already knew the Hammerhead Corvettes. He then found out the rest of his ships and their names, two Assault Frigate Mark IIs, the Rebel's soul and the Ahsoka. One Republic light assault cruiser named the Redemption, and two Liberator Cruisers the Kenobi and Windu. John wasn't all to surprise to hear Mon Mothma chew him out for calling his fleet in when she specifically told him that the Red Devils were to remain in the sector they were in. After Mon Mothma was done talking, John said, "You weren't here, you weren't here when the Imperial Remnant fleet jumped in, the defenses here would have been over run, even with the fleet from Coruscant. My fleet and the Venator we found were just enough to turn the tide of the battle in our favor, so unless you want to talk to me about regulations, I suggest you give me the proper respect, ALRIGHT?!" Mon Mothma just sat in her chair, looking at John, before she said, "now that your strike group has been replenished, you may now go and find the Resilience." John smiled and told Breo, "Tell the fleet that we're going on an expedition." Breo nodded his head and sent the message to all the ships in the Red Devils. John then looked back at Mon Mothma and said, "When we find my men, I'll return so you can chew me out more."

"I look forward to that meeting, may the force be with you." Replied Mon Mothma. John then said, "And you." John then ended the transmission and said, "Man, when we find the Resilience and we get back to Coruscant, I'm turning in my resignation." Everyone on the bridge was shocked to hear what John just said. Breo then said, "Sir, you can't resign, who would take your place?"

"Until you're promoted Breo or she sends someone to take my place, that person would be you. Before you give me the whole I don't think I'm fit to take command line, don't and hear me out. You have shown yourself to be an excellent leader. You've given helpful advice, but more importantly, you created the name for our strike group. So, you should be fine." Breo smiled at what John said and he said, "Alright, we better get moving. I'll begin plotting a course towards the Resilience." John smiled and nodded his head and said, "Good, let's hope her crew is still alive."

Back on Coruscant, Mon Mothma rubbed her forehead as a hologram appeared and when she turned to face it, she said, "It's done, John's heading towards the Resilience." The Hologram then asked Mon Mothma, "What is the composition of the fleet accompanying him?"

"It's the entire Red Devil Strike group, his reinforcements and the ships you sent to the Kuat Shipyards." Replied Mon Mothma. The figure smiled and said, "Good, you have proven useful…for a Pawn." Mon Mothma then said, "Are you going to release her as you promised, I held up my end of the bargain now release my daughter." The figure laughed an evil laugh and said, "Your daughter has been dead for 3 months, we just told you she was alive, so you can send John to his doom, bye-bye." The hologram of the figure then disappeared before Mon Mothma could even say a word. Mon Mothma then called in for a New Republic Trooper, when the trooper entered, on Mothma said, "Get me commander Bertrand, immediately."

"But madam, we lost contact with the commander when he jumped his fleet out of communication's range." Mon Mothma was overcome with grief knowing that she sent John and the Red Devils into a trap. Back with John and his fleet, they just jumped into another Imperial Remnant system, there was no going back now. John gave the bridge to Breo, so he could finally get back to the infirmary. When he arrived, Lilzor and Tae were giving a male Bothan an examination.

"Ah Captain, greetings." Said Lilzor. John then said, "Greetings Lilzor, Tae, and Zagt Sirraar, what are you doing here?"

"Hello Commander, got knocked around when the Bruiser took shot direct hits from missiles from a Victory. Have a couple broken ribs, that's all." Replied Zagt. John then said, "Doesn't matter, you're going to be in your bed until you're at full health." Zagt nodded his head and Lilzor said, "Alright Zagt, you're free to go, and follow the commander's instructions." Zagt nodded his head and left to go to his quarters. John then said, "I just wanted to let you both know personally that we're in Imperial Remnant Territory and we probably won't be getting fresh supplies any time soon, so I hoped you got restocked."

"Don't worry Captain, we restocked when we were at Kuat. So, we're ready for this expedition." John smiled and said, "Good thinking Lilzor." Just then, Breo contacted John's communicator and said, "Captain, you're needed on the bridge, we're just a jump away from the Resilience."

"Understood, I'll be right up." Replied John.

When John arrived on the bridge, a crewman said, "Sir, we're about to come out of Hyperspace." John looked at the crew man and said, "Prepare for battle, raise the shields."

"Are you expecting a fight captain?" Breo asked John. John nodded his head and said, "No but I am expecting an Imperial Remnant fleet to jump in and try to ambush us." Breo nodded his head and the Bruiser dropped out of hyperspace in the system where the distress signal was located, followed by the rest of the ships that followed the Bruiser. John then said, "I want to know where the resilience is, H7, get over here." Just then, a red Astromech rolled over to John made beeps and boops.

"Hey H7, I need you to do a system scan for any signs of life." H7 made more beeps and boops as he made his way over to a terminal and plugged in and started scanning for signs of life. After about a half an hour, H7 began beeping and booping again indicating that he found signals of life. John then said, "Alright buddy, bring up any signs of life on the holomap." H7 followed John instructions and brought the holomap and two different spots that had signs of life, one in space, and another on a planet.

"Hm, looks like that planet is inhabited." Said John. Breo agreed with John and said, "So deep in Imperial Remnant territory, anything is possible." John nodded his head and said, "Breo, have the Valkyrie, the Alderaan, the Defender, and the Enterprise follow the Bruiser to the location in space and have the remaining ships hold here." Breo nodded his head and contacted the ships John told him to contact and the Valkyrie, the Alderaan, the Defender, and the Enterprise followed the Bruiser to the location in space that was indicated to have signs of life. Meanwhile on the Liberator Cruiser Windu, the Captain was on his Holo-pad when he received an encrypted message from someone only he knew, the man smiled, pressed a button and said, "All hands, prepare to fire on the Kenobi and the Rebel's soul." Most of the crew members smiled and did as they were told, but there were some crew members who thought that order was crazy and treasonous. It was the same with the Redemption, the Star Fox, and the Goliath. Back on the Bruiser, H7 made more beeps and boops, indicating that he got something on Radar.

"You got something on Rader, bring it up on the Holo-projector." Said John. H7 acknowledged John and brought it up on the Holo-projector. When H7 did, John's face showed a face of shock and relief. H7 found a badly damaged CR90 Corvette. John then said, "All forward exterior lights on." Just then, all the exterior lights facing forward on the Bruiser turned on and John and everyone on the bridge was scanning for that CR90 until Breo got a message from the Defender and he said, "Captain, I just received a message from the Defender, they found the CR90." John then told Breo to contact the Defender, Breo then said, "I already did sir, the captain's is waiting for me to patch it through."

"procced then." Replied John. Breo nodded his head and he patched the transmission through to the Holo-projector. The captain of the Defender was a male Karabak and he was standing, but he had a cane to support him, indicating that he was either old, or recovering from a recent Injury. John then said, "Greetings Captain, how's the leg?"

"The old war wound has been acting up recently, but the leg's doing fine." Replied the Karabak. John smiled and said, "That's good to hear, but onto business, Breo just told me that you found the CR90, is that correct." The Karabak nodded his head and said, "That is correct, and we scanned it for any writing on the hull and signs of life, the results were amazing." Just then, a hand handed the Karabak a holo-pad to him and he continued speaking, "For the writing on the hull, we found the name of the ship, it is the Resilience." John breathed a sigh of relief and said, "What about the signs of life, where is it located?"

"That's what I wanted to tell you as well, we only found one life sign, and it's on the bridge." John's face showed a look of sadness, he was hoping for more than one life sign, but he knew that the Resilience was missing for at least 10 months. John then asked the Karabak, "What is the status of the airlocks, can the Bruiser attach to her?"

"Yes sir, you can attach to her." Replied the Karabak. John smiled and said, "Breo. Plot a course that will bring us alongside the Resilience and prepare a squad to board." Breo nodded and the Bruiser began moving to connect to the Resilience. Just then, H7 made more Beeps and Boops but they sounded more surprised. John then asked, "What do you mean that the life signal on the bridge stopped showing, Defender are you reading the same thing?"

"Yeah, we saw that too, what's going on sir?" replied the Karabak. But before John could answer, the Resilience exploded and a sphere of what looked like an Ion disruption beam came out of the resilience.

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!" Said John. Everyone on the bridge and all over the Bruiser braced as the Ion disruption sphere passed over the Bruiser and the ships around it, killing all electronic and droids on Board. Suddenly, a fleet of Star Destroyers jumped in and began opening fire on the disabled ships, destroying the Valkyrie and began damaging the Bruiser. John then said, "Everyone to the escape pods, NOW!" John and the other crew members on the bridge made their ways to the escape pods. Meanwhile at the rest of the fleet, the captains saw the fleet of Star Destroyers jumped in and moved to engage them, but were halted when the Windu, the Redemption, the Star Fox, and the Goliath opened fire on all them, destroying the Destiny, the Sophaclies, the Skyroamer, the Alderaan, the Good Fortune, and the Titan. The Kenobi and Rebel's soul were in danger of being next to be destroyed but several shots hit the Windu from behind, catching the crew off guard, it was the Hammerhead Corvettes Bail Organa and Star Savior. They escaped the attack from the goliath and moved to help save the Kenobi and Rebel's soul. All four ships were hammering the Windu when the Kenobi saw escape pods launch from the Windu and pulled them into the Hanger Bays. Back on the Bruiser, John, Breo, Lilzor, Tae, and the other crew Members got in the escape pods and those pods were launched, with one Pod getting blasted as soon as it left its tube. John's escape Pod and several Other's from the other ships watched as the Bruiser and their ships blew up. Breo then said, "Captain, the rest of the strike group." John looked at the strike group and saw that several ships were gone, and the rest of the ships were damaged, John then said, "Can we raise any of the ships." Breo said that the pod was having power problems. Breo then said, "We're also caught in the planet's Atmosphere, along with several other pods." John was too busy looking at the Red Devil Strike group as it was torn apart, John then said, "It's the Maw disaster all over again." Breo, Lilzor, and Tae felt sorry for the Commander, for they knew of the Maw Disaster all too well. John began to cry as the escape pod he was in began to enter the planet's atmosphere, the Red Devils Strike group was gone. But what John and everyone in his escape Pod didn't see was that several ships survived and made the jump to hyperspace, surviving the battle and were going to come back with reinforcements.

After an hour of falling, John's escape pod crashed in a meadow near a town, which attracted one of the town's inhabitants. As John stayed in the Pod, Lilzor, Breo, and Tae were out scanning the area for any of the other pods. Breo walked back into the pod and told John, "We've scanned the immediate area for any other escape Pods sir, so far nothing." John didn't say anything, he only got up and walked out of the pod. John looked around and saw the town. John then said, "There's a town over there, I'll go there and gather intelligence, find out where the highest amount of Imperial Remnant troops is so we can stay away from…" John was interrupted when he heard someone say, "John…is that really you." John recognized the voice from his dream, and when he turned around, he saw the man from his dream. John then said, "Is your name Ash?" the man ran up to John and stopped about a foot away from John and he said, "Yes, it's me, Ash Ketchum, your best friend, don't you remember me?"

"I only know your name from a dream I have been having for the past ten cycles, but how do you know me?" replied John. Ash then said, "You're John Bertrand, one of the leaders/founders of the Pokémon Resistance, husband of Dawn Berlitz Bertrand, father to John Junior, scourge of the Empire."

"They're calling themselves the empire, what a load of Bantha crap." Said Breo. Ash then said, "John, come on man, say something the John I know would say."

"I'm sorry that you lost your friend who looks like me, but I can assure you, I do not know you personally. All I know you from is from a dream I have been having for the past ten cycles." Ash then became sad and said, "Well, if you're not the John I know, I welcome you to the planet…and place you under arrest by order the P.M.R., you Imperial Scum."

"Look, we're not with those Bantha turds, we're part of the New Republic, a government that fights the Imperial Remnant, who occupy this planet." Said Breo. Ash was about to blast Breo when John said, "It's true, we're not with the Imperial Remnant, if you take us to your Base, we can discuss things further." Ash thought long and hard on it and he said, "Fine, follow me." Ash then lead John, Breo, Lilzor, and Tae to the underground base.

Meanwhile in a city far away, a man stares out the window while another man was looking at a holo-pad. The man staring out the window then said, "He has returned."

"Are you positive my Lord, it has been almost a year and he was sent to Tatooine." The man at the window raised his hand and the man holding the holo-pad began grasping for air and he dropped his holo-pad. The man at the window turned to the man with the holo-pad and he said, "Do not doubt me, General Barnett, John Bertrand has returned to the planet." General Barnett then said, through gasps for air, "Apologizes, Lord Hester, I will never doubt your word again." Lord Hester then dropped the poor General, so he could breathe again. Lord Hester then said, "Now get out of my sight and come up with a plan to capture him again."

"Yes, my lord." Replied General Barnett and he ran out of the room they were in. Lord Hester then looked back out the window and said, "This time, I will do what I should have done on that day." Back with John and the others, Ash had just led them into the P.M.R. Base. As John walked by, P.M.R. soldiers greeted him as if he was a man long thought dead to come back to life. Breo, Tae, and Lilzor were greeted differently. The three of them were greeted by stares from the soldiers. After getting through the P.M.R. soldiers, Ash led John and his subordinates to what looked like a planning room, there were 5 people at a table in the center, two men and three women.

"You will never guess who I found in the meadow, not far from here." Said Ash. One of the women that was at the table said as she turned around, "Ash please, I am not in the mood to deal with you and your…" the woman stopped talking when she saw John standing next to Ash and raised her hand to her mouth. A look of surprise and Shock was clearly on her face. The woman slowly walked towards Ash and John but stopped just a few inches away from John's face. When the other people turned around and saw John, a look of shock and surprise was also on their faces.

"John…i…is th…that really you?" said the woman a few inches of John's face as her hand slowly rose to touch John's cheek and when she did, John went on a mind journey through memories of him and the woman, where they first meet, where they had their first date, where they got married, and where the woman gave birth to their son, J.J. After that last memory, John fell to his hands and knees as Lilzor ran to help him.

"Are you alright captain?" Lilzor asked John. John looked at Lilzor and said, "I'm fine Lilzor, I just had what I think of memories of me and…" John stopped what he was saying, looked at Dawn and said, "Dawn." Dawn smiled at the sight of John saying her name, and she replied, "Yes John?" John didn't say anything, he just grabbed Dawn and pulled her into a kiss, of which she gladly returned. When they separated from the kiss, John said, "I'm so glad I got my memories of you and me back." Dawn began to cry and pulled John into a hug, so she could cry on his shoulder for John Bertrand, her husband, has returned to her. Ash then said, "What about the rest of them, do you remember them?" John looked at the four-other people standing at the table, he then shook his head and said, "No, not yet, but in time, I think that all of my memories will return." Ash and the others were sad but agreed with John. After hours of explaining to Ash and the others about how he got back there and his strike group, John said, "My ship, the Bruiser, along with several support ships were caught in an Ion Disruption Sphere and all the ships lost power, suddenly a fleet of Imperial Remnant Star Destroyers came out of Hyperspace and attacked us. I lost the Valkyrie in the first barrage, my ship was taking severe damage and we wouldn't last much longer, so I gave the order to abandon ship and we took off in escape pods, along with people from the other ships in the vicinity. We all made it off alive, except for one pod that got blasted when it left the tube. We tried to call for help, but the rest of the Red Devil Strike group were under attack by several ships that we got at the Kuat Shipyards, we were completely over powered, and the red Devil Strike group was destroyed, but we did see several escape pods enter the Planet's atmosphere, so we know there are other survivors."

May then said, "I'll send scout out to find them, and I'll tell them to bring them here, so you can Identify them if they're New Republic or not" John nodded his head and said, "Thank you May, and thank you all for telling me your names. Until I figure out what happened to me to cause me to lose my memories and how to get them back, my experience with you all will be a fresh one." May, Ash, and the other people nodded their heads. John then said, "Alright, Brock, give me the load down of what's happened since my 'death'?"

"Well John, we've lost a lot of ground we had, and Morale was close to a breaking point. We've had to use hit and run tactics, but we could never be able to counter their Planetary Bombardment, the Emp… Imperial Remnant captured almost all the Legendary Pokémon, we saved as many as we could, but spies for the Imperial Remnant always gave the enemy the locations of all the Legendaries we saved. We've had to resort to keeping their locations to the people here, we only use them to help us if the situation calls for them." Replied Brock. John then said, "I see, well, what Legendaries did you managed to save?" Brock replied, "We managed to keep Celebi, Jirachi, Moltres, Entei, Registeel, Azelf, Landorous, and Tapu Koko safe."

"And that's all you've managed to save?" asked John. Brock nodded his head in response, John then said, "Damn it, I don't blame you guys, you must have tried your hardest, but right now we need to rescue the Legendary Pokémon captured by the Imperial Remnant, where are they?" Ash then said, "We don't currently know, it's like they just vanished from the Planet, we've even checked from the sky, but the only thing we see is a giant triangle circling the moon every so often."

"Hold on, a giant Triangle?" John said to Ash in which he responded by nodding his head and saying, "Yeah, but we know the shape of the star destroyers, and this was larger than that." John then looked at Breo and asked him, "Has there been anything bigger than a Super Star Destroyer reported?" Breo shook his head and said, "Never in the history of the New Republic was there ever a sighting of something bigger than a SSD, but there have been rumors about something called a Giga Star destroyer. Supposedly, it's 4½ times the size of a regular Star Destroyer."

"Then it must be the Prototype that you've been seeing, so they must have the Legendary Pokémon they captured on that ship." Said John. Ash then said, "Then that's where we strike first, now that you're back we can finally take the fight to the Imperial Remnant."

"I'm afraid that I'm going to have to disagree with you Ash, we don't have a way to get up there, even if we did, we don't have a way to get them off the ship and back onto the ground." John told Ash. Ash then realized the flaw in his plan and said, "You're right, until we have both of those things that we need, we stick to hit and run tactics." They all came up with ways to incorporate the New Republic forces that they find as the days went on. When it came time to turn in, Ash and Dawn showed John where he and Dawn slept. John looked around and saw certificates and awards lining the wall. John then said, "Are these awards all ours Dawn?" Dawn nodded her head and said, "Yes, these awards were given to us after we won the Great Pokémon War against N.T.R." John looked at the awards until a picture caught his eye, a picture of himself, Dawn, Ash, Misty, Brock, Gary, and May with several other people, but some of the faces were crossed out.

"Why does this picture have people's faces crossed out?" John asked Dawn and Ash, hoping to get an answer from either of them. Dawn just looked to the side and the ground while Ash said, "The people who have their faces crossed out, Max, Tracy, Cilan, Chili, Cress, Iris, Clemont, Serena, Burgundy, Stephan, Tierno, and Miette, they betrayed the P.M.R. and joined the Imperial Remnant." John's face gave a vibe of hatred, Dawn then said, "we've tried to get at them and eliminate them, but they have remained elusive."

"Well, they will pay for betraying the P.M.R." said John. Ash then walked away, and John asked Dawn, "What's wrong with Ash?" Dawn told John, "Serena was Ash's wife, they divorced when Serena betrayed the P.M.R. and gave the location of where we had Groundon." John's Anger grew even more, he then said, "She will definitely feel my wrath."

A few days later, at an Imperial Remnant outpost, there were a compliment of 14 stormtroopers, an AT-ST and a scout trooper sniper was stationed in a tower and she watched over the entire compound when she felt something hit the bottom of one of the sides. When she looked over, she saw a creature that said, "Electrode." Suddenly, the Electrode used explosion and sent the tower crashing down onto two Stormtroopers with the Scout trooper in it. As they struggled to get up, a shot hit the scout trooper's arm and one shot hit one of the troopers in the chest.

"Contact front." Said an Imperial Stormtrooper before he, himself, got it in the head. The commander of the stormtroopers ordered the AT-ST to advance and open fire on where the shots were coming from and as the AT-ST pressed forward, it was hit by a thunderbolt and all the systems were overloaded and the AT-ST's head section exploded. Suddenly, several P.M.R. soldiers stood up and opened fire at the Stormtroopers, killing at least 14, one of which being the commander. The last four and the scout trooper were placed in cuffs as Prisoners of war. John walked over to the prisoners and said, "The five of you will be taken to a P.M.R. prison Camp, where you will serve your time until the New Republic arrives and makes peace with the Imperial Remnant."

"You may look like the John I know, but he died a year ago, the war is lost, give up your stupid grasp of hope." Said the scout trooper. John knelt and removed the scout trooper's helmet to reveal a woman whose face was crossed out on a picture he saw a few days ago. John then said, "you must be either Iris, Serena, Burgundy, or Miette, so who are you exactly." John then placed his hand on the woman's forehead and a swell of memories came flowing back to John, the day he first met this girl, the day where he met the girl again in Kalos, the day she came to Kanto Region High school, and her and Ash's wedding. After all the memories of her and John came back to him, he took his hand off her forehead and said, "Well Serena, I guess it goes to show you that you should have never betrayed the P.M.R." John then told two P.M.R. soldiers, "Get her on a transport to Littleroot Prison."

"Yes General." Replied the two P.M.R. soldiers who grabbed Serena by the arms and as they took her away, Serena said, "You can't stop him pretender, Lord Hester will destroy you all." John made a quick U-turn and told the two P.M.R. soldiers to stop in their tracks. When they did, John walked over to them and Serena and asked her, "Who did you just say?"

"Lord Hester, that's who." Replied Serena. John then walked away when Ash arrived to see his ex-wife. Ash then said, "Hello Serena." Serena replied to Ash by saying, "Hello Ash." Back at the base, John was talking to Breo, Tae, and Lilzor when Brock and Dawn walked up to them and Dawn said, "What's going on here?" John looked at his wife and said, "We're coming up with a plan to kill Hester." When Brock asked what John meant, John said, "I mean that Hester is on a long list of people that are wanted dead by the New Republic." Dawn then said, "I take it that you've fought him before?" John nodded his head and said, "He led the forces at the Maw Disaster, his attack, crippled the Red Devil Strike group for cycles, until Mon Mothma said that we were getting reinforcements, some of which were actually Imperial Remnant Ships pretending to be New Republic ships." Breo then said, "If Lord Hester is commanding the Imperial Remnant forces on this planet, then it must have been him who set that trap with the Star Destroyers."

"That has to be the most logical explanation." Tae added on. John nodded his head and said, "That means If Hester has the legendary Pokémon under his control, we are going to have a problem. Andrew Hester is the most Dangerous Sith the New Republic as ever faced, he trained under Lord Vader himself from what I heard." Lilzor nodded his head and said, "Yes, after the battle of Endor and the death of the emperor and Lord Vader, there was a power Vacuum and several war lords rose to power, Lord Hester joined the Imperial Remnant Faction and terrorized planets that he was given command of."

"Well, we've tried to get him at Hearthome City, even before he had turned the city into a fortress and made it the planet's capital. We don't have the resources to siege the City yet." Said Brock. John was shocked to hear that Hester chose Hearthome City of all places, it had no strategic value. John then said, "By any chance, did I ever wonder why Hester choose Hearthome City to make it a fortress, it has no strategic value." Dawn replied, "Yes, you did wonder that, and we all wondered the same thing, Hearthome city had no strategic Value, besides the Pokémon Gym there."

"Yeah, Hester made no sense when he chose Hearthome City." Said a voice behind Dawn and Brock, a voice John didn't recognize. Dawn and Brock stepped aside to have John look at a Carbon Copy of himself, but his eye's looked like Dawns eyes. Standing next to him was a blonde-haired girl, same height as John's look alike.

"Hi Dad." Said the Carbon Copy of John. John then remembered the memories of him that came back to him when Dawn's hand touched his cheek. John then shed a tear and said, "S…s…son." John Junior smiled and ran and hugged his father, memories then came into John's head of when J.J. first walked, J.J.'s first word, J.J.'s first Pokémon, and J.J. fighting Imperial Remnants forces alongside his father. After all the memories stopped rushing back to him, John said, "J.J., I…I'm…I'm so happy you're alive." J.J. began crying in his father's arms, he was happy John was back. May was smiling when a P.M.R. soldier tapped her shoulder and handed her a piece of paper. When she read it, she shouted John's name and when John answered her, she said, "We just found another escape pod, it's in the Viridian Forest."

After hearing about a found escape pod, John told Breo, Tae, and Lilzor to gather a small group of P.M.R. and New Republic troopers that they found over the past few days and start to create a plan on to rescuing the pod's survivors. An hour later, John and his team arrived at the escape pod, only to find several dead Imperial Remnant stormtroopers and an entire Pod's worth of dead New Republic troopers, John was upset that he didn't get to the New Republic troopers in time. Lilzor knelt to examine one of the New Republic soldiers and he then said, "These Bodies have to be only a few hours old, the blast mark on this one is still warm." John nodded his head and said as he knelt, "Blast marks here, possible thermal Detonator explosion, I count at least three other such explosions." But when John saw Ash looking at something and he went over to see for himself, it was a Pidgeot, breathing very slowly.

"It's my Pidgeot." Said Ash. John then called over Lilzor and asked him, "Can you help this Pokémon?"

"I can certainly try sir, but I will need the help of someone trained in the anatomy of Pokémon."

"Nurse Joy can help you with that, just save my Pidgeot." Replied Ash. Lilzor nodded his head and called for a medical vehicle. When the group got back to the base, three Nurse Joys were ready and waiting for Lilzor and Pidgeot. But when the group arrived, Brock went head over heels in love and tried to romance all the Nurse Joys, but Crogunk used Poison Jab on Brock and dragged him away. John saw all that happened and asked Ash, "Was he always like that?"

"Oh yeah, Brock was always trying to get any hot woman he saw to marry him or date him, Misty grabbed his ear when the four of us traveled around, the traitor Max did the same thing and when Brock caught Crogunk, every time he would flirt with a Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, or any hot woman, Crogunk would use poison Jab." Replied Ash. John chuckled at the site of Brock's predicament. Just then then, the girl that stood next to John Junior walked up to John and said, "Hey John." John looked at the young woman and said, "Hello…um, what's your name again?" The young woman sweat dropped and said, "My name is Bonnie, give me your hand." Bonnie then reached for John's hand and grabbed it. John's memories of him and Bonnie came flowing back to him, the day they met, the time Bonnie's brother Clemont caught Dedenne for Bonnie, and all the memories after that. When the memories stopped coming back, John said, "Bonnie, I'm sorry, but as you know my memories were taken from me and…" John stopped to think for a moment until he shouted, "I GOT IT!" John then called everyone that he re-met on the day he and the others from the escape Pod came into the map room.

"So, what you're saying, is that you can get your memories of you and a certain Person just by making skin contact." Said Gary. John nodded his head and said, "I don't know why I didn't think of that before with Dawn, with Serena, and J.J., my memories of a certain person and myself are only locked until I make skin contact with the person. For example, Bonnie grabbed my hand and all my memories of her and myself traveling together in Kalos came back to me, and her joining the P.M.R. when she found out Clemont was a part of it…" John stayed quiet for a few minutes until he raised his fist to level in face and said, "He will pay, they will all PAY!" the entire room filled with cheers and laughter until John cleared his throat and said, "Now get Serena in here."

"Why do you want that traitor in here?" Ash asked John. John then said, "If we get Serena in here, we can get information from her that we can use against the Imperial Remnant. Plus, I have several Personal questions to ask her." Ash knew that he would never win in an argument against John, so he sent a carrier Pidgey to Littleroot Prison.

After waiting a few days, a van pulled up to Forward Outpost Ampharos and a guard asked for Identifications and the driver showed the guard their IDs and the guard let the van pass by and into the Rebel base. When the van stopped, John and Ash walked over to the van and opened the back doors. The first to step out of the van was a P.M.R. Prison Security Guard. After him was the requested Prisoner Serena. Finally, another P.M.R. Prison Security Guard and his Pokémon stepped out after Serena. The first P.M.R. Prison Security Guard Saluted John and Ash and said, "Sargent Hubert from P.M.R. Littleroot Prison, here to deliver H.I.P. 00-46-23 S to Commanding Generals Ash Ketchum and John Bertrand. I have her transfer papers here with me, I request that one of you sign them sirs." John and Ash saluted Sargent Hubert back, and Ash took the papers and signed them while John ordered two P.M.R. soldiers to take Serena to an interrogation room to be interrogated. The P.M.R. soldiers did as they were told and escorted Serena to Interrogation Cell 01 and Ash handed the signed Papers back to Sargent Hubert. John then said, "She wasn't happy to be here again." Ash nodded his head and went to make sure Serena didn't try to do anything. John then looked back at Sargent Hubert and said, "Thank you Sargent Hubert, you're dismissed." Sargent Hubert saluted John, who saluted back. Then Sargent Hubert, the other Security Guard and his Pokémon got back in the truck and drove back to Littleroot Prison. John then walked off to Interrogation Cell 01.

After arriving at Interrogation Cell 01, John was about to enter when Ash stopped him and said, "Let me ask her the questions John." John shook his head no and said, "No Ash, I need to do this, I can tell when people are lying to me or not." John then opened the door and sat down in the chair across from Serena. John pulled out a water Bottle and Placed it in front of Serena and said, "If you ever get thirsty, there's water for you." Serena didn't say a word, John then said, "Look Serena, I don't know why you betrayed the P.M.R. but you must know that your actions can not be forgiven, so why don't we start off by you telling me how to get Lord Hester here to meet me, so I can kill him." Serena let out a loud, "Hmph," before she said, "I will never betray my commander, I have fought against you Rebel Scum since the day I joined the Imperial Army." John then said, "That's funny because right before I got stunned, you were with the P.M.R., fighting against the Imperial Remnant." Serena shook her head and said, "Impossible, I have been fighting against you rebels for almost a year now."

"Funny, that's when I went Missing according to Ash." Replied John. Serena then said, "The John I know is dead, killed by Ash and the other people in charge because they wanted power, Lord Hester told me so." John then stood up and slapped Serena, causing her to fall off the chair and onto the ground and she laid there for a couple of moments before coming too. When she back in the chair, she opened her eyes and John saw that they were different, they were like his eyes, not the eyes that he saw before. Serena then said, "J…J…J…John, is that you?" John was confused and said, "Yes we were just talking." Serena then looked around and saw that she was in chains. Serena then asked John, "Why am I in chains?"

"You're in chains because you betrayed the P.M.R., along with Max, Tracy, Cilan, Chili, Cress, Iris, Clemont, Burgundy, Stephan, Tierno, and Miette." Replied John. Serena shook her head and said, "The last thing I remember was being in an Imperial Jail cell with Iris, Burgundy, and Tierno and two Stormtroopers came and took me into what looked like an operating room and they strapped me to a table and forced me to look at a Hypno and it used hypnosis on me I blacked out. Only to wake up on the floor here." John's face had a face of surprise and said, "Ash, get in here." Just then, the door opened, and Ash walked in. John then said, "Get those chains off her." Ash looked at John and said, "You've been gone for almost a year, you might be rusty with that skill, but there is no way Serena is telling the truth."

"Ash…look at her eyes." Said John. When Ash investigated Serena's eyes, he saw that they were different from the time he saw her get hauled off to Littleroot Prison. Ash then said, "They're different then the time we saw her off to Littleroot Prison." John nodded his head in agreement and Ash unshackled Serena and she immediately hugged Ash and cried her eyes out before she said, "I'm sorry Ash, I'm so sorry." Ash looked at John and saw that he nodded his head and gave Serena the first hug she felt from him since the day she was captured. After getting Serena a change of clothes, John and Ash escorted her to the map room where John said, "Guys, I…" John was interrupted when several Blasters were pointed in their direction by Gary, Misty, Dawn, May, J.J., and Bonnie, while Breo, Lilzor and Tae ran to John's side and pointed their blasters at them. John ran to the middle and said, "Everyone stand down, NOW!" Breo, Lilzor and Tae lowered their weapons, but the people at the table still had their blasters up. John turned to his friends and said, "Guys, just hear us out, alright." The others looked at each other until Misty lowered her blaster and said, "Start explaining then, because she is not liked here." Ash then said, "She was hypnotized by the Imperial Remnant using a captured Hypno, if John trusts her word about it, then so do I." Misty and the others at the table looked at each other again until they all put their blasters away. Breo, Lilzor, and Tae put their blasters away too. John then said, "Good, now that we're on calmed down, I can say what I was going to say before you all pointed your blasters at us."

"So, what you're saying, is that the people who betrayed us were hypnotized by the Imperial Remnant using a captured Hypno and we only need to physical Harm to them to snap them out of the Hypnosis." Said Gary. John nodded his head and said, "Yes, that is the only thing I think can get them out of their hypnosis." Misty was the first to say, "Did you ever get hit on the head when you were on the Bruiser?" John looked at Misty with a face that read, 'really' causing misty to say, "Just asking." John then said, "Anyway, all we need to do is find out where the rest of the 'traitors' are, so we can free them from their Hypnosis."

"I know where Max and Clemont are because I hate to say this, but somehow I have the memories of when I was hypnotized, Max is on Cinnabar Island as a Stormtrooper commander and Clemont is on a star destroyer orbiting the planet as an Imperial Engineer, but he's due to come down for some leave where he was supposed to meet me, but I assume that the attack you guys made on the outpost I was stationed at has gotten to Imperial Command and told everyone that was hypnotized." Ash then said, "Well, I guess that means we need a way to get up to the Star Destroyer or get him down here somehow." Then John said, "Well then, let's get started."


	2. Traitors revealed

The first person they were going for was Max Kirtman, who according to Serena was stationed on Cinnabar Island that was once a quiet island, has been turned into an Imperial Remnant mining facility. John decided to lead a small strike team to the island to do reconnaissance, John then said, "Breo, you'll stay here. Lilzor, Tae, grab three men, all P.M.R. soldiers." Ash then said, "Here I am." John shook his head and said, "Sorry Ash, but this mission requires stealth. Besides, you and Serena need to work together." Ash's face showed a hint of bitterness when John told Ash that he needed to work with Serena, after all she did to the P.M.R. when she was hypnotized to work for the Imperial Remnant. John noticed the look and said, "Ash, everyone, Serena said she was sorry, and I wouldn't have had Ash release her from her shackles after I slapped her." Everyone looked at Serena who was standing a few feet behind them all, head hanging down. John then said, "She couldn't help it, she was under the control of Hester. Try to understand and forgive her." Misty then thought back to the last Battle she saw Serena before now, how heartless Serena was to Pokémon and Ash, almost shooting him. Misty knew Serena well and she wasn't heartless, Serena wasn't the person that Misty saw for the past few months. Misty then walked over to Serena, only stopping a foot away from Serena, causing Serena to raise her head. Misty then pulled Serena into a hug, surprising Ash, Gary, Serena, and making John smile.

"I forgive you Serena." Said Misty. Serena was at a loss of words, all she could do was return the hug and cry. Serena then said, "Thank you Misty, thank you for forgiving me." Misty smiled and said, "You're welcome Serena." John then said, "I'm glad that you forgave her Misty, I hope you all can forgive her like Misty has, now back to the recon plan, like I said, Lilzor, Tae, and myself are experts in Covert Operations, like reconnaissance, Sabotage, etc." Ash then said that he knew how to be covert, but John said, "Ash, I and very confident that you do know how to be covert, but you're needed more here." Ash then told John that Brock and the others can take care of his Job, he wanted to be with John, his friend. John thought long about it, and said, "Alright, you can come along." Ash smiled and said, "Thank you John." John nodded his head and said, "Now to get two more P.M.R. soldiers."

After getting two more P.M.R. soldiers, John called for two P.M.R. Lapras to take them to Cinnabar Island. As the Recon Team waited for the Lapras to arrive, the two P.M.R. soldiers were properly introducing themselves to Lilzor and Tae. Ash then approached John and said, "I know you introduced them to us, but who in the world are they and where are they from?" John looked at Lilzor and Tae and said, "Lilzor is a Duros from the Planet Duros, he was the Bruiser's chief Medical Officer. Tae is a Mandalorian of Clan Tal of house Vizla from Mandalore, she was also a medic, but she was also the best shot on the Bruiser. We met each other when I was introduced to them on the first day I joined the New Republic Military. As battles went on, I got promoted to Captain and got the strike group we called the Red Devils and had Lilzor and Tae transferred to it as my ships medics. That was in the days of I didn't have my memories of you guys. We fought in many Battles, from the liberation Of Coruscant to the Maw Disaster."

"The Maw Disaster, what was that?" asked Ash. John realized he never told the story of the Maw Disaster to Ash or any of his old friends and he said, "The Maw disaster was the second Battle of the Maw. Lord Hester was in command of the attacking Imperial Remnant fleet attacking and we were forced to retreat, but suffered heavy casualties, which was kind of the main reasons we're here. As the Red Devils were retreating, a Star destroyer exited hyperspace between a CR90 corvette called the Resilience and a Nebulon-B2 Frigate called Absolute and opened fire on both." Ash then said, "I know the rest of the story." John nodded his head and said, "The Maw Disaster saw most of our friends and fellow commanders gone, taken from us." John then looked towards the moon and said, "In the days following th Maw disaster, my strike group would play supporting roles in several Battles, not seeing much action. Up until the second Battle of Kuat where I got my new ships and the ships that were Imperial Remnant ships. After we got the new Ships, we came to this system hoping to find the Resilience. We did, but it was a trap, you pretty much know the rest of the story." Ash nodded his head in acknowledgement of what John was saying.

Suddenly, two Lapras popped out from under the water. One Lapras rubbed its head against Ash. John smiled and said, "Looks like that one likes you Ash." Ash smiled and said, "It should, it's the same Lapras that I caught in the Orange Islands all those years ago." Ash's Lapras then rubbed its head against John and like Ash and everyone else who made skin contact with, Memories of him, Ash, Misty, Tracy, Pikachu, a Pokémon named Togepi, and Lapras traveling across the Orange Islands. After the Memories returned, John smiled and rubbed the top of Lapras's Head and said, "I remember now, hello Lapras it's been a long time." Lapras then said, "Tell me about it." That made John jump back a little and he said, "Did anyone else here Ash's Lapras talk?"

Ash then laughed and said, "Oh that, well John you see, you were bestowed a gift by Arceus that lets you understand Pokémon speech." Lapras nodded its head in agreement. Then John said, "Well, in that case, let's get going. Lilzor, Tae, and Willy, get on the Lapras while Andy, Ash, and I will be on Ash's Lapras." Everyone followed their Orders and got on the Laprases to head to Cinnabar island. Along the way, they passed by an old run aground ship, with holes in its side and gun batteries destroyed. John then asked Ash, "What happened to that ship?" Ash looked back at the ship and said, "It was part of the united Region's Navy, a government that united the seven Core Regions under one flag. When the Imperial Remnant arrived, they hit us with everything they had. The Navy did its best to hold off the enemy ships, but their fighters out maneuvered our fighters and our AAA. Only a few enemy fighters were ever shot down by our fighters and AAA, but we suffered heavy casualties. Within a month, most of the fleet were sitting at the bottom of the ocean while the rest were forced to flee to neutral Regions, but the Imperial Remnant conquered the entire Planet, no region was safe. After the entire Navy was destroyed, the president of the united Regions reformed the Pokémon Resistance and gave us several Locations to make bases, we are still using those bases to launch hit and run Tactics around the world." John smiled and said, "I'm glad that the government brought us back into service." Ash nodded his head and said, "We'll be arriving at Cinnabar island in a few hours, better get some rest."

"I'll rest when the Imperial Remnant is off our world." Replied John. Ash then said, "John, you can't force the Imperial Remnant off our world just like that, you taught me that, it will take months, possibly years. But as you once said back in the Great Pokémon war, "Like in every occupation, there will always be resistance." John smiled and said, "I guess I was in the Pokémon Resistance for a while, wasn't I." Ash then said, "Like I said when you, Breo, Lilzor, and Tae crashed landed in the escape Pod, you were one of the founders and leaders of the Pokémon Resistance." John then said, "I remember you saying that." Ash chuckled and said, "Yeah, so… what type of planets did you battle over against the Imperial Remnant?" John chuckled as well and said, "Well, there was the planet that I actually joined the New Republic on called Tatooine. A giant city Planet called Coruscant, a forest world called Kashyyk, I could tell you more, but the list goes on and on. But yeah, in the time I was in the New Republic, I have moved around a lot." Ash the told John, "You're taking me to see those planets once this is all over." John chuckled again and said, "Alright, I'll take all you guys to see the planets when we liberate our home." Ash smiled, and John said, "Well, I better take your advice and get some sleep." Ash rolled his eyes and John went to sleep. As John slept, a memory came to him in the form of a dream.

 _In the dream, John was in a town called Pewter City on the night of Christmas Eve, everyone that was still up had gathered around the tree in Cerulean City._ _John and Dawn were making Hot Chocolate while the rest of the gang were sitting on logs gathered from the forest. Ash and Serena sat on one log, Brock and a girl named Lucy sat on one as well. Clemont and another girl sat on one as well, sharing it_ _with a third girl John didn't recognize and Bonnie. As Brock added more wood to the nearby fire, John and Dawn walked up with trays of hot Chocolate and John said, "Come and get your hot chocolate." When John finished his sentence, everyone got up and formed a line in front of John and Dawn. Taking turns, the recently married couple handed each person, one cup of Hot Chocolate. But when Ash got to the front, he said, "Could I get two cups, I told Serena I would get a cup for her." John looked at Dawn, she nodded her head. John looked back at Ash and as he handed Ash the two cups John said, "Alright, here's one for you and one for Serena." Ash thanked John and walked back to Serena and handed her Hot Chocolate to her. After making sure that everyone had a cup of Hot Chocolate, John went back into the kitchen and pulled out to special Mugs that had Hot Chocolate in them and walked back outside and looked for Dawn. When he found Dawn, she didn't know what she was standing under until John said, "Honey, look up." When she looked up, Dawn saw mistletoe hanging from a Pidgey. Before Dawn could say anything, John had already put their hot chocolates down and pulled Dawn into a kiss. A few moments later, they broke their kiss and John handed Dawn the mug that had her name on it and the two of them sat down at the fire with the others. At the fire, Ash stood up and said; "Guys, I propose a toast, to John." John looked at Ash and asked, "Why just me, all of us here, we are the original members, forming the P.M.R." Ash then said, "But it was you who found the lever, your future self in the hologram that warned us what was going to happen." Brock interrupted Ash by saying, "You've also lead the P.M.R. since the beginning, you're the one we elected to lead the council." Ash then said, "To John." Everyone raised their mugs and said, "To John." John knew he couldn't argue with the large group of people present, so he raised his cup and said, "Not just to me, but to the P.M.R." Like before, everyone that was at the fire raised their mugs and said, "To the P.M.R."_ The dream then ended when John was woken up by Ash. Ash then said, "We're almost at Cinnabar Island, get ready." John stretched and said, "I had the weirdest dream, it was around winter time and we were gathered around a small fire having what I think I called hot Chocolate." Ash remembered the time John was describing, and said, "Ah, that Christmas, that was the third Christmas of the Great Pokémon War, we gathered around the campfire and had Hot Chocolate in Pewter City and made a toast to you and to the P.M.R."

"Huh, I guess it was a Memory that came back to me." Said John. Ash nodded his head and said, "The Lapras will land us on the southern end of the island, then return to that same spot in three hours to pick us up." John then nodded his head and said, "Understood. Lilzor, Tae, lock and load." Lilzor and Tae nodded their heads and prepared to do some reconnaissance. After everyone got off the Lapras, they dove under the water and would return in three hours. John then pulled out a map, placed it on a stump and he said, "Alright, three teams of two, Ash, Tae, you two will go to the volcano top and see what the composition of troopers are at the pipes going into the Volcano top, also find out why they're pumping out the Magma, Andy, you and I will go into the town to get a good look at the garrison. Lilzor, Willy, you two will hang back here for now, make sure you stay out of sight. If either team is fired upon and someone gets wounded, I need you to patch them up." Ash, Tae, Willy, Lilzor, and Andy nodded their heads and the teams went their different directions to gather intelligence or wait for the others to return. As John and Andy entered the town, after putting their disguises on, they saw that the town's people weren't being treated like lesser beings, it looked like the people in the town were being friendly to the Stormtroopers. John then told Andy, "These collaborators are going to get it when we force the Imperial Remnant off this world." Andy nodded in agreement. When John and Andy got to the local garrison building, they saw two AT-STs, an AT-AT, a few platoons of Stormtroopers, and a squadron of T.I.E. Fighters. John then said, "Looks like a standard Garrison in this sector, typical Imperial Remnant set up for planets." Andy asked John, "What do you mean General?" John then told Andy, "The Imperial Remnant set up Multiple Garrisons on occupied Planets to act as pockets of resistance to strike at New Republic forces, I have been ordered to bombard New Republic planets." Andy was shocked to hear that the Imperial Remnant had such complex plans to cause trouble for the New Republic. John then said, "Let's find two stormtroopers so we can take their Armor and find Max Kirtman." Andy made a loud, 'Hmph' and said, "If you ask me, Max and the other traitors deserve to die."

"They had no choice, Hester brained washed them and force them to betray the P.M.R., but if anyone of them weren't brained washed and actually betrayed the P.M.R., then I'll kill them myself." Said John. Andy nodded his head and nudged at John to look at two lone Stormtroopers. John then told Andy, "Follow my lead." John then ran over to the Stormtroopers and said, "I need help, our friend, he's hurt." One Stormtrooper asked, "Where if your friend?" John began to move while he said, "This way, hurry, he's dying." John then led the two Stormtroopers into a narrow alley with Andy following suit. John and Andy then beat up the two Stormtroopers and took their armor and weapons to infiltrate the local garrison to look for Max Kirtman. When John and Andy entered, they still had their comms on them and heard Ash call for John. After making sure they were out of sight of any Stormtroopers, John answered his Communication and said, "What is it Ash?"

"We found some papers up here indicating why Cinnabar Island is a Mining Facility, apparently the Magma has a special mineral in it that can be made into Star Destroyer plating." John nodded his head and said, "Copy that, Andy and I managed to get into the local Garrison to find Max." Ash then said, "Roger, making our way back to the landing point." John said roger and ended the transmission. John then turned to Andy and said "Let's go find Max, and bring him back to the P.M.R."

"Yes sir." Said Andy with reluctantly and the two of them went to find Max. John stopped one Stormtrooper and asked, "Where is Commander Kirtman, we need to show him something." The Stormtrooper told John and Andy that Max was in his Quarters, the old Pokémon Gym. When John saw Blaine's Gym, it had banners of the Imperial Remnant all over it which made him very upset. When John and Andy entered, John saw a statue of a hooded man with a plate in the stand and it read, "To Lord Hester, may you bring an end to the rebel threat, from Max Kirtman, Stormtrooper Commander of the Cinnabar Island Mining Facility." John then looked around for max and saw a Stormtrooper standing guard. John then asked the trooper, "Where is Commander Kirtman's office?" The stormtrooper pointed towards a door that was once Blaine's old bedroom. When John opened the door, Blaine's Bedroom was transformed into an office. John then saw Max, in Stormtrooper armor, with his helmet on the table. When Max saw John and Andy in the door, he said, "Is there something I can help you troopers with?" Andy was about to raise his Blaster when John stopped him and said, "Yes sir there is, may we come in?" Max motioned them to come in and when Andy closed the door, John punched Max in the face, causing him to fall to the ground. After Max got onto his hands and knees, John knelt and said, "Max, are you alright?" Max nodded his head and said, "Yeah, I'm fine, but my face is going to hurt for…" when Max looked at John, he was still wearing the Stormtrooper armor and attacked him. Max then Shout, "GET OFF OUR WORLD YOU IMPERIAL SCUM!"

"Andy, stun him!" shouted John, Andy looked on his blaster for a stun setting and when he found it, fired a stun round at Max and he fell to the ground. John then took off his helmet, looked at Andy, and said, "Would someone who wasn't hypnotized attack a Stormtrooper and say Imperial Scum?" Andy took off his helmet and said, "No sir, they wouldn't." John nodded his head and went to check on Max. As Max came to, John asked him if he was alright, to which Max said, "I think so, but I am going to have a splitting headache for…" Max stopped to process the voice who asked him if he was alright. After which, Max turned to see John and Andy and was shocked. Max then said, "J…J…John, is that really you?" John smiled while nodding his head and said, "Yes my friend, it's me." Max was hesitant to move, until John removed his glove and extended his hand out to shake Max's hand. Max was again, hesitant, but shook John's hand anyway. Memories of Max and John came back to into John's head of when he and Max's first meeting, their journey together, battling N.T.R. forces, and the Treaty of Cerulean City being signed. John then said, "Max what is the last thing you Remember?"

"I was on Patrol along route 1 when two Stormtroopers jumped me and knocked me out, when I awoke, I was strapped to a table with two Stormtroopers guarding a door, and a Hypno in front of me, I tried to look away, but I couldn't do it, soon I blacked out, only to wake up here on the floor with you asking me if I was okay." Replied Max. John smiled and said, "Get your helmet, we'll get you some new clothes when we get back to base, but you need to tell me the locations of any Legendary Pokémon the Imperial Remnant have around Cinnabar Island." Max thought long and hard until he remembered one Legendary Pokémon. Max then turned to John and Andy and said, "Heatran, he's in the volcano." John then said, "Take us to the entrance of the Volcano the Imperial Remnant are using." Max nodded his head, but before he put his helmet on, Max looked at John and said, "Who's the Imperial Remnant?"

After John explained who the Imperial Remnant was, Max lead John and Andy to the entrance the Imperial Remnant was using to get into the volcano. When they arrived, Max told John and Andy, "Those pipes lead into the Volcano from the top and from here." John then said, "Alright, you two, stay here, I'll go find the source of the lava, because the Magma in the volcano should have run out by now." Max shook his head and said, "You can't, anyone without proper armor protection will die." John then said, "Relax, I have a Plan. Andy, Take Max to the rendezvous point, I'll Radio Ash that you and Max will be heading their way, do NOT kill him, I'll tell to use a code word to verify it's you two, just in case."

"What's the code word sir?" asked Andy. John told Andy, "The code word for them to use is Kalos. Your response MUST be Region." Andy nodded his head and looked at Max and said, "Let's go." Max nodded his head and before he left, he told John to be careful, John nodded his head and headed into the tunnel as Max and Andy left the tunnel. As John followed the Pipes, he dodged Patrols and made sure to stay hidden. John then said to himself in a whisper, "I need to blend in, I'm the only guy whose armor has no red markings on it. Not only that, but according to Max, anyone without the proper protection will die, I guess he means die from overheating, I need to get new armor on fast." After slipping into what looked like a barracks, John saw one trooper in there and immediately took care of him. After which, John put the Stormtroopers Armor on and made his way without worrying for Patrols. When he found the source of the Pipes, he saw Heatran. Heatran was in a cage, being forced to pump out Lava to fuel the Mining Facility. One Trooper looking over Heatran then said, "Alright, break time for the creature." Heatran then collapsed to the ground so a trooper could give it food. John saw a trooper with a tray of Imperial Remnant Rations, ran over to him and said, "I'll take the food over to it."

"Alright, here you are, make sure it eats it all." Said the trooper as he gave John the tray. John then walked over to the Cage. When the door opened, he entered the cage and walked over to Heatran. Heatran looked at John and said, in a weak Voice, "More of your Imperial Rations, haven't you people learned yet that they're making me sick." John shook his head, pulled out a vial of a strange liquid and said, "No Heatran, you're not going to eat these imperial Rations not anymore, I'm with the Pokémon Resistance, I'm here to get you out. We'll keep you safe" Heatran looked at John and said, "That's what I was told the last time and look where I am now. But how did you know what I said?" John lifted his helmet to reveal his face, causing Heatran to be surprised and say, "General Bertrand, is that really you?" John nodded his head and said, "Take this, it will help you regain your Strength." Heatran did as he was told and drank the strange liquid. After Heatran drank all the strange liquid, his eyes opened with a look of determination. Heatran then got up on his legs and John moved aside and said, "USE FLAMETHROWER!" Heatran obeyed and used Flamethrower on the bars, melting them and cooking one trooper. One trooper then said, "The creature's loose, blast it!" As the rest of the Stormtroopers moved towards the weapons cache, John told Heatran to use Eruption on the weapons and he did exactly that, causing the weapons to explode, sparking a chain reaction that was going to cause a volcanic Eruption. Outside the volcano, Andy and Max just got to Ash, Willy, Lilzor and Tae. When Max Lilzor and Tae, he asked, "Who are they?" Ash told Max, "It's complicated."

Just then, the six of them felt the ground shake underneath them. Lilzor and Tae looked at each other, then placed their hands on the ground. They then said, "Not good." When Ash asked what they meant, Lilzor told Ash and the other P.M.R. fighters, "When the ground starts shaking like this, it means that there's going to be a volcanic eruption, we've seen this before on the volcanic world of Mustafar."

Back with John and Heatran, they were running through the tunnel John came down and when they reached the outside, John told Heatran to turn left and Heatran did that and they made their way to the rendezvous point where the others are waiting. When John and Heatran arrived, Heatran saw Lilzor and Tae and asked John, "Who are those two General?"

"I'll explain later, right now we need to get everyone off the island, the Volcano's about to blow." Lilzor then said, "So we were right about the potential Volcanic eruption." John nodded his head, looked at Heatran and said, "Listen, if we are to get off this island, you need to be caught." Heatran shook his head and said, "I can survive Lava, I'll divert it towards the ocean." John then said, "Are you sure about that, what if it heads towards town." Heatran replied by saying, "Then the town can be covered for all I care, those People are Collaborators with those guys." John then pulled out a Masterball and said, "Sorry Heatran, we came here with a job to do, you're coming with us." John pressed the button of the Masterball against Heatran's head and he went inside. After three shakes and a ding, Heatran popped out and said, "Nice try, but I need to save the Pokémon here."

"There are no more Pokémon, they were all captured in nets or cages and sent to the Mainland." Said Max. Heatran was shocked to hear that all the native Pokémon were shipped off the island, so he decided to leave with John and the others. John then called for the two Lapras to come and get them before he recalled Heatran into the Masterball. When the Lapras arrived, John got everyone on them and as the Lapras left, they were fired upon by some Stormtroopers that followed John and Heatran. John and Ash fired back, taking out a few troopers, but only trooper shot Tae in the back.

"TAE!" shouted John, after which he shot the trooper that shot Tae. John then told the Lapras to go faster. As the Lapras moved across the water, two T.I.E. fighters were closing in, John and Lilzor opened fire and tried to take them out. Their shots weren't even hitting the target and just as the T.I.E. fighters were about to get in range to open fire; several shots came from the sides and the two T.I.E. Fighters exploded. As John tried to figure out what happened, he saw two new fighters appear. As ash and the others were about to fire, John said, "HOLD YOUR FIRE, they're New Republic fighters, they're X-Wings." One pilot saluted John who saluted him back. As the X-Wings pulled off from the Lapras, Cinnabar Island's volcano exploded, and lava began to spew out of the volcano. The remaining T.I.E. Fighters took off and the islanders got on boats and away from the island. The AT-ATs melted in the lava, the Stormtroopers got as much supplies as they could onto transports but were too late to take off because the lave reached the transports and covered everything. John then said, "This may have started out as Recon, but it turned into an attack, and a victory for us." Ash agreed as they rode the Lapras back to their base. When John and the others got back to the Base, Lilzor and two Nurse Joys rushed Tae to the Operating Room when Breo walked over and asked, "What happened?" John told Breo that a Stormtrooper shot Tae in the Back.

"I thought that it was strictly Recon." Said Brock. Ash then said, "It was, until John and Andy found Max." Ash and John stepped to the side to reveal Max in his Stormtrooper Commander armor, looking at the ground, too ashamed to look at his friends in their eyes. Max then said, "I know that you guys will probably never forgive me, especially you May, but I hope that I can earn your trust again." May had a serious look on her face and walked over to her younger brother and did the same thing Misty did to Serena, pulled Max into a hug and Max began to cry his eyes out and returned the hug. May then said, "You're my brother, of course I forgive you."

* * *

Max from P.H.S.R.: "SO SHE FORGIVES ME IN THIS STORY BUT NOT IN POKÉMON HIGH SCHOOL REBELLION! COME ON MAY!"

Crusherboy93: "How in the world are you here Max from P.H.S.R.?"

Max from P.H.S.R.: "You added me in, REMEMBER!"

Crusherboy93: "…Well, YOU'RE OUT NOW!"

Max from P.H.S.R.: "I can only leave if you…" Crusherboy93 kicks Max out of Story.

Crusherboy93: "Now that he's gone, on with this story."

* * *

Max thanked May for forgiving him and Brock saw the Masterball on John and asked, "What Pokémon is in the Masterball John?" John took the Masterball from his belt and said, "Heatran, LETS GO!" the Masterball opened and Heatran popped out. Brock was shocked to see Heatran and said, "You caught Heatran!" John told Brock that catching Heatran was the only way they could get him off the island. John then placed the Masterball by Heatran's foot and said, "If you want to be a free Pokémon, just crush the Masterball and we will get you to a more hidden location." Heatran looked at the Masterball, then at John, then back at the Masterball and used his left leg to roll the Masterball towards John. Heatran then said, "I want to help the P.M.R. fight the Imperials. My flamethrower can roast Stormtroopers and melt the metal legs of their walkers." John smiled and said, "Welcome back to the Pokémon resistance Heatran."

Just then, Lilzor came out. John recalled Heatran, then he and Breo ran to Lilzor and John asked, "How's Tae doing Lilzor?" Lilzor shook his big blue head and said, "We lost her, sir, the shot scrapped her heart and we couldn't stop the bleeding, she lost too much blood." John and Breo were both sad and walked away in different directions. Ash then walked up to Lilzor and asked, "I know you just lost a friend, but how is my Pidgeot?" Lilzor told Ash that his Pidgeot was going to be fine and just needs to rest, Ash was relieved to hear that his Pidgeot was going to make, but then turned his concern to John. Later John's and Dawn's Quarters, John was looking at a Hologram picture of him, Lilzor, and Tae when he heard a knocking at the door.

"Enter." Said John. When the door opened, Dawn and Ash entered and sat down on either side of John. Dawn was the first person to ask, "Are you alright John?" John looked at his wife and said, "No, not really, Tae was a good sniper, we were originally a small strike team, that's why I chose Lilzor and Tae to come with us on the Recon mission. Speaking of that, any word from the two X-Wings that saved our asses from those T.I.E. Fighters?" Ash shook his head and said, "Not yet, I told the others and the New Republic troopers under your command to let you be the first to know if they show up." John formed a little smile and Dawns asked, "When and where was this picture taken?" John looked at the Hologram and said, "It was after our first mission together." John then goes on to tell Ash and Dawn about the Battle that would go on and be called the Liberation of Coruscant.

John started the story by saying, "We were deployed before the battle was to begin, disguised as civilians. Our target was the Planetary gun that could take out any small ships and damage any other. We got a small place where our supplies were already there for us. The local Imperial Remnant forces had everyone on a curfew and anyone caught outside past curfew needed to show identification papers or else they would be arrested. Lilzor and I were getting close to the gun when a Stormtrooper spotted us and told us to show him our papers. When we didn't, he told us to put our hands up, but he was shot in the head by Tae who found a good spot to lay down cover fire while Lilzor and I blew up the Hypervelocity gun, that's the Planetary gun I said could take out small ships in one shot and damage any ships bigger than a frigate.

Lilzor and I hid the body, so we could procced with destroying the Hypervelocity gun. I covered Lilzor while he planted the charges to destroy the gun and keep the casualty count of the fleet down to a minimal. After the charges were planted and we were clear of the blast zone, we destroyed the gun, but Tae got captured. We were told to evacuate because the battle over Coruscant began. The battle was going in favor of the New Republic, but Lilzor and I weren't planning to leave our squad mate behind and we tracked her captors down and freed her. After the battle, she wanted us to take this picture. We weren't going to say no so we took the picture and we all got a copy. Tae always kept hers with her at all times." Ash looked at the Picture and Saw that John, Lilzor, and Tae were all smiling and said, "You three seem happy."

"We were, we were the best team anyone could ask for, but when Promotions came around, I was the only one to be promoted to Captain. They didn't harbor any hatred against me, although I was upset that my teammates were looked past. When I got my ship and the ships under my command, my ship's infirmary was missing Medical Personal, so I requested that Lilzor and Tae be transferred onboard, and they've been on board the bruiser up until the destruction of the Red Devils." Dawn hugged John's arm and said, "I'm sorry you lost a good friend." John placed his head on Dawns and said, "Thank you Dawn, I appreciate it." The next day, there was a burning ceremony for Tae, according to Mandalorian tradition in Cal Tal. John was the person who would light the burning stand and after the fire died down, John and Lilzor gathered Tae's Ashes and Armor to present to her family when they returned to Mandalore. Just then, a New Republic trooper ran up to John and said, "Commander, an X-Wing just landed outside the base." John, Lilzor, and Ash, along with the rest of the P.M.R. council ran outside to see that there was a starfighter outside and a human Male was climbing out of the cockpit. The pilot then saluted John and said, "It's good to see that your alive sir." John saluted the Pilot and said, "You too pilot, what ship were you on?"

"I was on the Destiny sir, the captain had all fighters launched and after the last starfighter got out, shots came from the Star fox and the Goliath. With all power going to the forward shields, the ship was vulnerable from the rear and the Destiny was destroyed, we tried to take out as many enemy fighters as we could, but we were outnumbered. My squadron leader then told all fighters to make for the planet's surface and we did. We weren't sure if there were any other survivors." John then asked, "How many fighters managed to get to the surface?" The Pilot told John that there were ten X-Wings, four A-Wings, six Y-Wings, and four B-wings. John then said, "Damn, I was hoping to have more air cover, but I'm just glad we do have air cover."

"We still have Skarmory and Pidgeots as air support, even Salamance." Said Brock. John nodded his head and said, "True, but the T.I.E. fighters will target them and shoot them down, I want to save as many Pokémon lives as we can. So, we'll need those fighters." Brock then said, "Of course, you do value Pokémon life tremendously." John nodded his head and asked Ash, "What Locations are close to here that have an Airstrip?" Ash went on to tell John that the only closest place from their current location was Vermillion City Airport, but Vermillion City is occupied by the Imperial Remnant. John then said, "Well, looks like we got ourselves a City to liberate." Ash then said, "Unfortunately, there's a different Resistance Cell in the City and we tried talking to them, but they don't want to join us because they want to form an Empire here and use captured Imperial Remnant ships to reverse engineer and create their own starships and conquer the Galaxy. They call themselves the Free Pokémon Empire." John then said, "Well, looks like we'll have to fight two factions. Are there any other factions on the planet?"

"There's a few factions all around the world, a faction formed out of a combination of Imperial Remnant deserters and Pokémon Trainers in Sinnoh called the Galactic Pokémon Republic, they're friendly with us. Fragments of Team Aqua and Team Magma combined in Hoenn to fight the Imperial Remnant calling themselves Team Magmaqua, they're kind of friendly with us. Team Plasma is fighting back in Unova, Team Flare is fighting in Kalos, and the Ather Foundation and Team Skull are working together, fighting back in the Alola Region, all those factions are neutral to us." Brock then said, "Before you ask, John, Team Aqua, Team Magma, Team Plasma, Team Flare, the Ather foundation and Team Skull are organizations in the regions that we've met in the past and have battle in the past too." John was surprised to hear Brock answer the question he was about to ask and said, "Okay…" John then said, "Anyway, I'm sure if I got and talk to the leader, they'll surely join us and help liberate Vermillion City."

"We tired already, but if you think you have a better shot at getting them to join us, good luck man." Said Misty. John nodded his head and told the Pilot, "Tell the person in charge to get have the Bombers and Fighters ready to take off." The Pilot nodded his head and got back in the Cockpit of his X-wing and took off towards the location of the rest of the starfighters. John then got a pack together to make the tract to Vermillion City. Before John left the base however, he was stopped by Dawn, Ash, and Lilzor. Ash was the first to speak and he said, "We're going with you." Then Dawn said, "I just got you back and there is no way on this planet that I'm going to lose you again." Next to speak was Lilzor and he said, "We just lost Tae, our friend, and there is no way I'm going to let you die too." John saw in their faces that they were determined to go and said, "Alright, let's go." Dawn, Ash, and Lilzor smiled and they all got in a car and made their way to Vermillion City. Along the way, Lilzor asked, "What is this thing on the vehicle?" Ash told Lilzor that it was a roof. Lilzor then said, "Interesting, the only roofs I've seen are on Starships and buildings." As Ash drove, John and Dawn were in the back, Dawn's head resting against John's shoulder. John then said, "I'm sorry I haven't been in your life for almost a year, I know I've said sorry before, but I wanted to say sorry again." Dawn rubbed her hand against John's chest and said, "Like I said before, it's alright John. I'm just happy your back." John smiled and kiss Dawn on her head. Ash then said, "Alright enough of the lovey doves back there, we're approaching Vermillion City, I'm going to drop Lilzor off out of sight of the checkpoint to enter the city."

"Sounds good, let's get ready." Replied John. Ash then pulled over and let Lilzor out of the Car and he went into the bushes to find a way into Vermillion City. Ash then went back onto the road and pulled up to the checkpoint and showed the Stormtrooper on duty his ID, along with Dawn and John. The Stormtrooper then let them pass, and Ash drove into Vermillion City, the Imperial Remnants main Garrison in the Kanto Region.

Back at the underground Base, May Ki. asked Max if there was anyone of the 'traitors' in Vermillion City, to which Max said, "No, but I know Clemont is in Pewter City right now on leave." May then told Brock, "We need to get Clemont, he's in your hometown." Brock then said, "I know, I already have my things ready." Back in Vermillion City, Ash showed John where the main headquarters of the Free Pokémon Empire was, which was the Pokémon Center while Dawn went to find Lilzor. John saw that the Pokémon Center was going about its usual business. As Ash and John walked up to the counter, the nurse Joy saw them and pushed a button that revealed a hidden passageway to the right, John followed Ash down the hallway and down some stairs and into a large room. Lining the room were several Weapons, Blasters, Thermal Detonators, rocket launchers, Machine guns, grenades, etc., and in the middle of the room stood a man looking at a map. Ash then said, "Hello James." The man turned around and took a step forward, the man wore a white suit with black boots, had purple hair, and four letters were on the front of the buttonless suit, those letters were F.P.M.E., which stood for Free Pokémon Empire. James then said, "Hello Ketchum, I suppose you're here to try to convince us to rejoin your rebellion again." Ash shook his head and said, "I'm not here to do that, John is." James then said, "Impossible, John went missing almost a year ago, how can he try to convince us to rejoin the P.M.R. when he isn't here?!"

"It's called being right in front of you." Said John as he stepped into the light. James's face showed a look of surprise and said, "John…is that you?" John nodded his head and said, "Yes, I have returned and will unite all the rebel cells to form an alliance to throw the Imperial Remnant out of our homes and off our planet." James smiled and said, "Then in that case, the Free Pokémon Empire shall join the Pokémon Resistance, it's good to have you back as our commander." John nodded his head and asked James, "How many soldiers have you gotten to join the Free Pokémon Empire." James told John that he gathered just about everyone in Vermillion City, they were just waiting for James to give them the word to strike. John then said, "Good, where did you plan to broadcast the signal from?" James asked him and Ash to follow him. John acknowledged but told Ash to stay and wait for Dawn and Lilzor.

"Who is this Lilzor Person?" asked James. John told James that he will meet Lilzor very shortly. James said, "Very well, if you would follow me please." James then led John to the communications room where one of James's soldiers was located. James asked the radio Operator to move so John could sit down. James then said as he was adjusting some knobs, "We found a radio station that broadcasts to the entire city." John nodded his head and when James gave the signal, John started to speak.

Outside the base, Dawn and Lilzor just arrived at the Pokémon center when they heard John's voice over several Radios. John said, "People of Vermillion City, the time to liberate the city has come. My name is John Bertrand, leader of the Pokémon Resistance, we have fought the occupying Imperial Remnant forces ever since the reinstatement of the P.M.R. and we will continue fighting until they leave. Most of you thought I was gone, but the truth is that I was CAPTURED! Taken away from my friends and family, brainwashed, and my memories of my home planet taken from me. My capture has led to the P.M.R. splintering, the morale of the P.M.R. to be too low by my standards, and the capture of several Legendary Pokémon. But I have returned to help free my home from their occupation with help, and we have already freed a legendary Pokémon and he has joined our fight against the Imperial Remnant. I have requested that you, the Free Pokémon Empire rejoin the P.M.R., and your leader has accepted my request. So those willing to join our fight as we retake this city, take up arms and fight. Fight for your homes, fight for your families, fight for freedom, fight so that way your children, and your children's children don't have to suffer under the boot of Imperial Tyranny." Outside, as the speech was said, people across the city took up arms and fired at the Stormtroopers, those who didn't have weapons on them picked up the weapons from the dead Stormtroopers. Within minutes, AT-STs were called in to deal with the local Populous, as the AT-STs moved through the streets, they fired in all directions, hitting the populous, and destroying cars and buildings. But the AT-STs were taken out when several people raided the local Police Station, that the Imperial Remnant took over, grabbed rocket Launchers, and fired at the AT-STs. Within the first half hour since the fighting in Vermillion City started, the Imperial Remnant was forced out of the city and the only remaining place with a significant Imperial Remnant presence was the Airport and the Vermillion City Gym. As John, Ash, James, Dawn, and Lilzor made their way to the airport, John called for the starfighters from his strike group to come in and support the attack. James made sure that all the transmissions that the Imperial Remnant were being jammed so they couldn't get any reinforcement calls. One soldier in the Free Pokémon Empire ran up to John and the others and said, "Commanders, we just received word that a girl in Stormtrooper armor and big purple hair was spotted heading to a T.I.E. Interceptor." Ash, Dawn, and James only knew one girl with big Purple Hair and told John that the girl was none other than Iris. John then ran into the Battle, taking out Storm troopers left and right. When he got to the airstrip, a T.I.E. Interceptor opened fire at John, but he moved out of the way and shot the wing of the T.I.E. Interceptor, causing it to begin pulling apart and forcing the pilot to crash it into the ground. As John got closer, Blaster in hand, the pilot of the T.I.E. Interceptor hopped out of the fighter and pulled her blaster out and pointed it at John. The pilot was in fact Iris, and her eyes were just like Serena's eyes and Max's eyes. John then heard that the Starfighters from his strike group arrived and were awaiting orders, John tapped his communicator and said, "Have the bombers take out as many T.I.E. Fighters on the ground as you can, X-Wings and A-Wings, cover the bombers and take out the fighters in the sky."

"Roger that commander." Said the leader of the starfighters. John then took cover behind a crate as Iris opened fire from behind part of her fighter. Iris then said, "Give it up rebel scum, the Empire will succeed." John replied by saying, "You're wrong Iris, the empire was defeated at the battle of Endor years ago, the banner your fighting for is the Imperial Remnant." John then fired a few more rounds at Iris while changing his cover spot to a spot where he could flank around Iris without being seen. Meanwhile, as Imperial Remnant pilots scrambled to their fighters, the Y-Wings and B-wings opened fire and took out several T.I.E.s on the ground and those T.I.E.s that did make it off the ground, they were quickly shot down by the X-Wings and A-wings. As Iris peeked out from her hiding spot, she took a step out with her blaster pointed towards the last spot she knew John was. Suddenly, John rounded the corner and hit Serena with a stun shot and she fell to the ground, John then picked Iris up and took her back into the Airport Terminal.

Back with Brock and May, they just got done sneaking into the room Clemont was sleeping in while on his leave. While Clemont slept, May Ki. called our her Ivysaur and had it use sleep powder on Clemont. Ivysaur obeyed and used sleep powder on Clemont. After the sleep powder settled, Brock and May picked up Clemont and took him to the vehicle they used to get in and they drove off back to their base. Back in Vermillion City, Iris just woke up and John slapped her, and she fell to the ground, when she awoke, she said, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR JOHN?!" Iris's face then showed a look of surprise and shock, until she hugged John and said, "JOHN, YOU'RE ALIVE!" John laughed and said, "Yup, I'm alive. Now can you let me go so I can ask you what the last thing you remember is." Iris then sat up and said, "Of course sorry, the last thing I remember is being in a cell with Tierno and Burgundy when two Stormtroopers came and took me away and I saw two others carry Serena away on a stretcher. Then the two stormtroopers strapped me to a table and…" John interrupted Iris by saying, "Let me guess, you had to look at a Hypno the Imperial Remnant captured and after being forced to look at it for about an hour, you blacked out only to wake up on the ground here?" Iris nodded her head and said, "I take it you've been told that before." John nodded his head and said, "Twice, by Serena and Max." Iris then said, "Oh…oh my, I'm so sorry John, please forgive me." John placed his hand on Iris's shoulder and said, "You're forgiven, because I had that happen to me, but they took me to a distant planet called Tatooine, where I joined a galactic government called the New Republic, and for many months, I was fighting for them, now I fight to free our home from the Imperial remnant grasp." Iris then said, "Well, how can I help?" John, Dawn, Ash, James, and Lilzor smiled and Lilzor said, "Hi I'm Lilzor, John's ship's Medic, back when we had a ship." Iris shook Lilzor's hand and said, "Nice to meet you Lilzor, I look forward with working with you."

"Same here Iris." Said Lilzor. John then said, "Now with the city under our control, the people here can sleep easily tonight." James shook his head and said, "Unfortunately, they'll wont rest until our entire world is free, that was one of the mandates I put in place when I formed the Free Pokémon Empire." John then said, "well, your forces are now under my command, and I say that they need to rest, they fought hard today, reminds me of my strike group before it was destroyed, they need rest." James bowed his head said, "Of course. I will let them know that they can take a rest." John thanked James and James bowed again and walked off. John was then approached by a soldier and was given the casualty report for the battle, twenty dead and six wounded. Ash then said, "This Battle is the beginning of our offensive." John looked at Ash and said, "For now, we to find more of the hypnotized people and snap them out of it."

"Don't forget the legendary Pokémon, they're out there somewhere." Said Dawn. Iris then said, "I know where Mew and Mewtwo are, they're in the Gym." John then said, "Well let's go get them." John then led Iris, Dawn, and Ash to the Gym. Back at the P.M.R. Brock and May just woke Clemont up and he said, "REBEL SCUM, LET ME GO THIS INSTANT!" May Ki. then slapped Clemont and he then said, "If that was supposed to make me talk, you'll have to keep trying." May and Brock were confused, and May pulled Brock to the side and asked, "why would the 'traitors' snap out of their hypnosis when John slapped them, but it wouldn't work with the rest of us?" Brock then said, "Maybe it only works with him." May nodded her head in agreement and said, "Yeah, that's probably the best explanation we have, but we need to know for sure, let's move him to holding cell 3 until John gets back." Brock nodded his head in agreement and he and May took Clemont to holding cell 3. Back with John, Ash, Lilzor, James, Dawn, and Iris, they just arrived at the Vermillion City Gym, several Stormtroopers took up defenses inside the Gym and opened fire when John, Dawn, Ash, Iris, Lilzor, and James arrived, luckily, they all got out of the way to escape being mowed down. John, Dawn, and Ash ducked to the left, while Iris, Lilzor and James ducked to the right. John then shouted over to Iris, "Iris, can't you tell them to surrender." Iris then shouted towards the Gym, "Stormtroopers, surrender now and come out of the Gym." The shots stopped coming out of the Gym, and a Stormtrooper came out and said, "We already know that you are no longer hypnotized, our orders came from Lord Hester, and his orders are not to give up this Gym to you Rebels." The Stormtrooper hurried back inside the gym and they continued firing at John, Ash, Dawn, Iris, Lilzor, and James. John then got on his communicator and said, "I need any fighter available to do a strafing Run at a beacon I'm going to throw." One A-wing Pilot replied, "Roger that commander, awaiting Beacon." John said, "Roger, throwing beacon now." John then threw the beacon at the Vermillion City Gym. The A-wing Pilot then said, "I see the beacon, beginning strafing runs, stay clear." The A-Wing then began to make strafing runs at the entrance of the Gym, getting shots inside and taking out some of the defenders. John, Ash, Dawn, Lilzor, Iris, and James began to open fire to take out any remaining Stormtroopers.

When John, Ash, Dawn, Iris, Lilzor, and James entered the Gym, they saw that all the Stormtroopers were killed, and they found Mew and Mewtwo in a back room in cages. John was the first to enter and he said, "Mew, Mewtwo, it's me, John." Mew and Mewtwo looked at John and the others behind him. Mew then said, "John, it's good to see you." Then Mewtwo said, "That goes the same for me." John then had Ash and Iris open the cages. Ash went to open Mew's cage, but Iris was grabbed by Mewtwo's Psychic Attack and Mewtwo said, "Let's see how you like me now, you traitor." John ran over to Iris and told Mewtwo, "Let he go Mewtwo, it wasn't her fault." When Mewtwo asked him what he meant, John told Mewtwo that Iris was hypnotized, along with Max, Serena, Tracy, Cilan, Chili, Cress, Clemont, Burgundy, Stephan, Tierno, and Miette. John then told Mewtwo, "They were hypnotized by the Imperial Remnant that occupied our home. The Imperial Remnant captured a hypno and used it to hypnotize everyone they captured, forcing them to betray the P.M.R."

"Look at her Mewtwo, Iris is scared right now, you're scaring her." Said Ash. When Mewtwo looked at Iris, she was crying, meaning she was scared, so he let her go. Iris then opened Mewtwo's cage and he floated out and Ash carried Mew out. John then said, "Well now that we freed Mew and Mewtwo, let's get back to base." Ash, Dawn, Lilzor, and Iris nodded their heads and James said, "I'll stay here and help build our defenses, we won't let the Imperial Remnant retake this city." John smiled and told James, "Thank you James, now we must take our leave, keep the city safe." James nodded his head, and John, Ash, Dawn, Iris, and Lilzor got in a truck and headed out with Mew in Ash's Arms and Mewtwo following right behind, leaving Vermillion City in James's hands.

After a few minutes of driving, John, Dawn, Ash, Iris, Lilzor, Mew, and Mewtwo arrived back at the base, where Brock and May Ki. walked up to them and as John got out of the truck, Brock said, "We have Clemont." John looked at Brock with a look of seriousness and asked, "Where do you have him?" Brock and May Ki. Asked everyone to follow them to the holding cells. John told Ash to take Mew to a Nurse Joy, then got to the holding cells, ash nodded his head and he and Mewtwo took Mew to a Nurse Joy. When they arrived, Bonnie was looking at her brother in the third holding cell. When John saw Clemont, he was in the shackles Serena was wearing. John then asked, "Why do you have him in shackles?" Max walked over to the group, dressed in his P.M.R. uniform and said, "Because when May slapped him, he still thinks he's all for the Imperial Remnant." Brock then said, "We've concluded that you're the only person who can snap them out of their hypnosis, but we need to make sure, so we brought him here and waited for you." John looked at Clemont, who opened his eyes, his eyes were different then Iris's, Serena's, and Max's eyes, Clemont's eyes looked normal, John then shook his head and said, "No, it won't work, his eyes look normal, meaning that he wasn't hypnotized." John then asked Clemont, "Did you betray the P.M.R.?" Clemont looked at John and said, "Who do you think caused you to get captured by the Imperial Remnant, and the capture and hypnotization of Max, Tierno, Cilan, Iris, Serena, Burgundy, and Miette." John clenched his fists and said, "So that means Chili, Cress, you, Stephan, and Tracy… the five of you truly betrayed the P.M.R." Clemont nodded his head and said, "Yes, everyone else was hypnotized and tricked to work for the Imperial Remnant." Clemont then laughed evilly until John went into the cell and punched his lights out. When John left the holding cell, he slammed the door and said, "I want a New Republic Trooper and a P.M.R. trooper watching him and all times, if he says anything, let me know immediately." Everyone nodded their head and John walked off to his quarters.

When Dawn entered her and John's quarters, she found John laying down on their bed. Dawn walked over to her side, sat down and said, "I know why you're upset, what Clemont said shocked all of us, Bonnie especially, she was in her room crying and J.J. was in there comforting her." John sat up and said, "Our son really cares for Bonnie." Dawn smiled and said, "He should, Bonnie's his girlfriend." John looked over at his wife and crawled over to her and asked, "When did Bonnie and our son start dating?" Dawn went on to tell John about when J.J. and Bonnie started dating. Dawn said, "It was a month after you disappeared, Ash and the others tried their best to coordinate our defense, because the Imperial Remnant launched a massive attack shortly after you disappeared, Lost a lot ground, and a lot of troops. When we were forced to go into hiding, Bonnie was almost captured when J.J. saved her. After the battle that almost resulted in Bonnies capture ended, she kissed J.J. and thank him for saving her, our son said that is was no problem. Bonnie kissed J.J. again and said that she loved him, when they told the council, they were more than happy for them, but Clemont wasn't. Ever since J.J. and Bonnie said that they were dating, Clemont furthered himself from Bonnie, then he left the base one day and lead the attack on the base that resulted in Zapdos's captured." John then said, "Hm, looks like he was betrayed the P.M.R. long before I was taken." Dawn nodded her head in agreement. John then asked Dawn, "Where is Bonnie's bedroom." Dawn stood up and led John to Bonnie's bedroom. John saw that the door was closed and knocked on the door, after a few minutes, J.J. opened the door and said, "Hey dad." John looked at his son and raised an eyebrow and said, "Hey son...how's Bonnie doing?" J.J. said that Bonnie was doing fine. John then asked if he could enter to check on Bonnie himself, but J.J. said, "She's asleep right now dad, I really don't think you would want to wake her." John then said as he pushed J.J. out of the way, "Well I do want to wake her, now move out of my way son."

When John got inside Bonnie's room, he saw Bonnie coverup her chest. John was completely speechless. He just walked in on J.J. and Bonnie when they were about to have sex. John then said, in an upset tone, "John Robert Bertrand Junior, go to your room." J.J. tried to speak, but his father turned his head to look at J.J. and said, "We will talk about this later, now go to your room, NOW!" J.J. jumped back and said, "Y…Y…yes s…s…s…sir." J.J. then left Bonnie's room to go to his room. John then turned to close the door. After the door was closed, John asked Bonnie, "What were you two doing in here Bonnie?" Bonnie struggled to get a sentence together until she said, "We were about to have sex, John you must understand, I…" Bonnie stopped when John raised his right hand and said, "I don't want to hear it, I just want to hear, 'I'm sorry for not having your son ask you if we could make love.'"

"Seriously?" asked Bonnie. John looked at Bonnie and said, "Yes, seriously, he is too young to be a father yet. I was 19 when he was born, he is 16, three years from when his mother and I had him, I wanted him to wait until he was mature enough. Also, you should know better than having sex with a Minor, your 23, that's a seven-year difference. I let the dates slide because you are my friend, but when it comes to having sex, he needs to be more mature before he does that. I'm sorry, but I forbid you two from having sex, I don't want him to turn out like me." As John turned to leave, he heard Bonnie said, "BUT HE HAS MATURED! Ever since the day you disappeared, your son has had to help Dawn when she needed help. J.J. has lead small strike teams of 3 to 4 people against Imperial Remnant outposts, he's assassinated Pro-Imperial Remnant politicians. He maybe 16 years old, but he has the maturity of a 21-year-old." John kept his back to Bonnie until she said, "I have a shirt on now." John then turned around and saw Bonnie in a t-shirt and shorts. Bonnie then said, "At Council meetings, he has given his input, and that's how we've managed to keep the ground we had when you came home. J.J. has grown into an excellent man John, you just can't see it." John face showed a look of sadness and regret, John then said, "Thank you Bonnie, I guess I was blind to the man J.J. has become in the time I have been away. I just wanted to make sure he doesn't make any mistake I did when I was his age." Bonnie then walked over to her dresser and pulled out a small item and showed it to John, Bonnie then said, "He wasn't going to get me pregnant, I was going to make him wear this, I was looking out for him and myself, I don't want kids yet." John took the small item, smiled, and said, "I'm glad you were being smart, now I need to go talk to my son." Bonnie nodded his head and said, "I hope you don't punish him." John shook his head and said, "I won't, but he and I will have a talk." Bonnie nodded her head and said, "Thank you for understanding." John nodded his head and left Bonnie's room.

Later, in J.J.'s room, J.J. was sitting on his bed when his father came in and said, "Hello son, may I come in." J.J. nodded his head and said, "Yes sir, commander." John entered J.J.'s room and sat down next to him. John then said, "Bonnie told me what you two were going to do, and I got to say, I'm very disappointed in you." J.J. kept his head facing the ground, John then said, "however, I know how you're feeling son, I felt the same way too about your mother. Back during the Great Pokémon War, your mother and I were spending a lot of time together, even got married during the war and had you as well. After the war ended, I knew I had to make sure I set a good example for you, no drinking, no smoking, no drugs, I did my best to make sure that you had a clean childhood. Now that we have a new war, you might want to do things that could cost you something or someone really close to you, and I just want to make sure that you are successful in your future and don't make the same mistakes I made. Yes, I have made mistakes that have cost me friends, family, and Pokémon close to me. But it's what I learned from those mistakes that makes me the man I am now." J.J. still had his head looking towards the ground, until John said, "Son, Bonnie showed me the Condom that you were going to use." J.J. looked at his father with embarrassment and said, "Really…" John nodded his head and said, "She also told me about how you've stepped up to help your mother while I was away. You've turned into quite the man, and for that, I'm very proud of you son." J.J. began to cry and he hugged his father. John then said, "It's alright to cry son, people may say that real men don't cry, but it's alright to cry, shows the world that you have a heart."

Later, in the map room, John was looking at a corkboard with pictures of the true traitors pinned up with a picture of Lord Hester in the middle of the corkboard. Ash and Dawn entered the map room and saw John at the corkboard. Ash said as he and Dawn walked over to John, "You've been busy." John nodded his head and said, "Yeah, I think that these five traitors can contact Hester somehow, trying to figure that out." Dawn walked over, pulled out a knife, and stabbed it through Lord Hester's picture and said, "He killed Barry and Zoey, he needs to die." John nodded his head and said, "I know, I intend to kill him, and avenge all those who died by his hands." John then walked over to the map table and said, "There's a small prison camp nearby in Viridian Forest, there are reports that New Republic troopers were sent there, so I say that we go and liberate ourselves a prison." Ash and Dawn agreed and the three of them began to make plans to attack the Prison Camp.

A little while later, John and Ash crept up to the prison camp and saw that the prisoners were mostly P.M.R. soldiers, with a few New Republic soldiers. One New Republic soldier saw John and Ash. John placed a finger to his lips as code to stay quiet, the New Republic trooper nodded his head and pointed to the right and started moving to the right, John and Ash followed him to a point in the fence that no Stormtroopers ever had eyes on, the New Republic trooper then motioned John and Ash to come to him. When John and Ash got to the fence, the New Republic trooper said, "Good to see you sir." John nodded his head and said, "Good to see you too soldier, are there any other New Republic troopers from the strike group?"

"About 2 dozen others and 3 Jedi that were brought here from Dantooine, Ryloth, and New Alderaan, the rest are a part of something called the P.M.R." replied the New Republic trooper. John then said, "I know, I'm actually that I'm a part of it, long story, and did you say three Jedi?" the New Republic trooper nodded his head and John said, "That can give us an edge." Ash then asked John, "What's a Jedi?" John looked at Ash and said, "Jedi are force users and they fight for the New Republic, we can use them to help our fight against Lord Hester." Ash smiled and said, "That's good, and like you said, we can use them against Lord Hester." John nodded his head and asked the New Republic trooper, "Where are the Jedi right now?" the trooper told John that the Jedi were in three separate holding cells in three separate locations. John then said, "Well, looks like we definitely got ourselves a prison to free." John then told the New Republic trooper, "Spread the word, we'll be back to free the camp." The New Republic trooper nodded his head and said, "Roger that sir, I'll let the others know, we'll attack the guards on the ground." John nodded his head, then he and Ash made their way back to the forest line and back to the underground base. John then gathered the troops in the hanger and said, "We have allies in a prison camp not too far away from here, there are two dozen New Republic troopers…" The New Republic Troops in the hanger nodded their heads, but cheered when John said, "...And three Jedi." The P.M.R. troopers were confused until John said, "For the P.M.R. fighters, Jedi are people who have special abilities and fight for the New Republic, some of my boys from my strike group were actually saved by Jedi when we all would assist on the ground in fighting off the Imperials." The P.M.R. were getting excited and everyone was getting ready to attack the prison.

Meanwhile at the Imperial Remnant Prison Camp, a certain hypnotized 'traitor' was doing inspection when one of the guard towers was hit by a rocket and sent crashing down. As the Stormtroopers tried to figure out what happened, several prisoners took out some guards and opened fire at the Stormtroopers. Suddenly, John came rolling out of the forest line in a truck and rammed a part of the fence. When John stooped the truck, Ash, Dawn, Misty, Serena, Max, and John himself got out or off the truck and opened fire. When John saw the 'traitor' that was doing the inspection, John fired a stun shot at her. Ash then took out two more Stormtroopers that rounded a corner, unbeknownst to him that a Stormtrooper was behind ready to fire a shot but was hit by a shot from Serena. When Ash turned to see who fired the shot, he saw the Stormtrooper on the ground and Serena running up to Ash and she said, "He was about to blast you, but I got him first." Ash smiled and pulled Serena into a kiss. Serena eyes began to tear up and she rubbed Ash's back, knowing that Ash had finally forgiven her. After a few minutes of fighting, the remaining Stormtroopers surrendered and the 'traitor' was identified to be Burgundy, Cilan's girlfriend. John then slapped Burgundy and her eyes went back to normal. Burgundy then said the same thing Serena, Max, and Iris said, that she was strapped to a table like device and was forced to look at a hypno until she blacked out. John then asked Burgundy if she knew if there was anyone else that was hypnotized nearby. While Ash was lead to the three Jedi Holding cells, Burgundy said, "Not a whole lot, I only know that Cilan is stationed in Littleroot Town. I also know that Landorous, Thundurus, and Tornadous are being held on a crashed space ship, they might have more there, but I'm not sure." John then asked Burgundy to draw the shape of the ship in the ground. Burgundy said "Of course,"

She then drew the shape of the ship that the three legendary Pokémon were on, and John recognized the ship. John then knelt to get a better look at the shape to make sure and his suspicions were right. When Dawn asked John, "What is it John?" John replied, "It's an old Venator Star Destroyer, I've read about it in the New Republic Archives, they were used in the days of the Galactic Republic during the clone wars. They were then replaced with the Star Destroyers you see now. But I would never have thought that a Venator crashed here." Ash came over with the three Jedi and overheard John and he told John, "You can thank Rayquaza for that, he used hyper beam and shot the Venator down." John smiled and asked where Rayquaza was, to which Ash's face saddened when he said, "Rayquaza was killed when T.I.E. Fighters shot her out of the sky."

"Damn it." Said John, hoping to use Rayquaza to fight back at the Imperial Remnant, but he remembered that Ash said that they kept Rayquaza safe from the Imperial Remnant. Ash then said, "However, we did find an egg and when the egg hatched, it was another Rayquaza, we have him in our Hoenn Base." Then John said, "Oh, I was about to say, because I remember you guys tell me that you kept Rayquaza safe." Ash nodded his head and said, "I know, but the Rayquaza you knew was gone." John nodded his head and said, "I see, well, let's get back to base." Everyone agreed and they all went back to their base, along with the three Jedi. When they arrived, J.J. and Bonnie walked out to meet them and J.J. said, "How did the attack go dad?" John placed his hand on his son's shoulder and said, "I went well, we freed the prisoners and we got Burgundy back on our side." J.J. and Bonnie smiled, and the big group went into the base.

As the sun set, the P.M.R. and New Republic forces sat down to eat dinner, cooked by Brock and the chefs of the P.M.R., the heat was being provided by Heatran, Moltres, Entei, New Republic troopers had some New Republic rations that they ate. As dinner went on, John was approached by a New Republic trooper and the trooper said, "Sir, we have a way to contact Coruscant." John quickly looked at the trooper and said, "Well man, tell us what it is." The trooper nodded his head and said, "In the town called New Bark Town, there have been reports that the Imperial Remnant set that town up as a comms relay." John then said, "So if we take control of it…" the New Republic trooper finished John's sentence by saying, "…we can use it to contact the New Republic." John and the others smiled, and Ash said, "We can get reinforcements." John nodded his head and said, "Once we free Landorous, Thundurus, and Tornadous, we'll make a grab for New Bark town." Ash nodded his head in agreement. After dinner ended, John went outside for some fresh air. Outside, John looked up at the stars and moon, John thought to himself, " _I wonder how Ash and the others will handle their first hyperspace jump._ "

"Dad, you okay?" said a voice from behind John. When John turned around and saw his son J.J., and he said, "I'm fine son, just thinking about the future." John then motioned J.J. to stand next him, and when J.J. did, John asked his son, "J.J., What do you plan on doing after the war?" J.J. looked at his father, then at the sky and said, "Well, I hope to have married Bonnie and had a nice house." John chuckled and said, "Somehow I knew you were going to say that. Son, I know you love her, and I know she loves you, but what if Bonnie gets killed, what would you do." J.J. told his father that he would not stop until every Imperial Remnant soldier, officer, and Sith Lord was dead at his feet. John then shook his head and said, "No son, don't let anger cloud your judgement, don't let rage consume you. If you let your anger and rage consume you, you're no better than the forces we're trying to kick off our home." J.J. then said, "Its sounds to me dad, that your talking from experience." John smiled and nodded his head and said, "Yes, you see son, your mother was almost killed by an N.T.R. Electrode bomb that went off near hers and mine quarters during the second battle of Cerulean City, for five months after the battle, I wasn't talking to anyone, I was heartless, cruel and unforgiving, battle after battle, I had P.M.R. soldiers release the Pokémon from all N.T.R. grunt's Pokéballs and destroy them, I stopped going to council meetings. N.T.R. nearly broke me that day, I became so distant from the others that when they tried to talk to me, I was rude, obnoxious, and I changed the P.M.R.s main priority from liberating the Pokémon world and avenging the people at the Vermillion City Massacre, back when everyone was killed there to the destruction of N.T.R.. Serena tried talking some sense into me, they all did, but she was the closest one, so I slapped her, I slapped my best friend across the face and I was thrown into the Cerulean City Jail for it to let me cool off. But your mother, she brought me out of my little slum and I became myself again, the council and I would go on to gain several victories against N.T.R. leading to their surrender and the end of the Great Pokémon War."

"I know the story Dad, you told me the whole thing." Replied J.J. John smiled and said, "I know son, but the lessons I'm trying to tell you are these: Control your Anger, no matter how much you want to kill someone out of hatred, and Revenge is never a solution. Do you understand what I am saying son?" J.J. nodded his head and said, "Yes Dad, I understand." Smiled and pulled his son into a headlock and said, "Nuggies time!" J.J. laughed and said in between laughs, "Dad, stop it.!" John let his son out of the headlock and pulled him into a hug and John said, "I love you son, never forget that, now get back inside, its starting to get cold out." J.J. nodded his head and said, "Okay dad." J.J. then went back inside the base, leaving John alone outside. Just then, a bright light appeared, and John had to cover his eyes. When the light faded, and he lowered his hand, John saw that he was standing in a giant room and a Screen was in front of him playing what looked like a movie. As John got closer he heard a voice call out to him, "John…"

"I am John, who are you?" replied John. The voice then said, "I am your deepest desires, your darkest fears, and your memories locked away." Just then another bright light appeared and this time when the light faded, he saw what he thought was a Pokémon. The Creature had what looked like a fence around its stomach. The creature then said, "I am Arceus, god to all Pokémon." John then said, "Arceus, does that mean that you're the one that gave me the ability to understand Pokémon speech." Arceus nodded his head and said, "Yes John, it was I who gave you your gift all those years ago and I give you another gift for your return to your home." Arceus then touched John's forehead and John began to regain all his lost memories. After that was done, John asked Arceus, "What will happen to the memories I made during my time in the New Republic?"

"you will keep those memories, I cannot take them away from you." Replied Arceus. John then asked Arceus if he would help in the liberation of the Pokémon world from the evil clutches of the Imperial Remnant, to which Arceus shook his head and said, "I cannot, if the Imperial Remnant got control of my powers, they would truly be unstoppable, I must go now, take care John." John smiled and said, "As do you, my friend." Arceus and John were then surrounded by a bright light and when John opened his eyes, he had Lilzor, Ash, Dawn, Serena, J.J., Brock, Misty, May, Max, Iris, and Gary over him. John then said, "Can you kindly move to the sides so I can get some air." Ash and the others smiled as they moved away so John could sit up, Dawn and J.J. got on opposite sides of John and Lilzor asked, "How are you feeling commander?" John said that he was feeling fine. John then said, "I'm actually feeling more than fine, I feel great." John then got up and said, "I was talking to Arceus, and he unlocked all my memories. I remember everything."

"Everything, John, even the P.M.R.?" said Ash. John nodded his head and said, "Yeah, Arceus gave me my memories back, and something else to. I know where all the Legendary Pokémon are. Even the ones that the Imperial Remnant have captured, we can strike at every location to save all the legendary Pokémon that the Imperial Remnant captured." Ash then said, "This is great, and with the possible reinforcements from your New Republic, we can free our home." Breo then said, "Unfortunately that's going to be a problem, we had to make 3 jumps to get here, we would be out of communications range of the New Republic transmitters." John nodded his head and said, "You're right Breo, we'll need something to get a transmission from here to Coruscant." Everyone was thinking of what to do when Breo said, "How about we take control of an Imperial Remnant ship?" John and Lilzor looked at Breo and John said, "Do you know how crazy that sounded right now?" Breo nodded his head and said, "Yes, sir, I do. But it's the only plan I could think of." John and Lilzor looked at each other but the silence was interrupted when Ash said, "If it can get our reinforcements here quicker I say do it." John looked at Ash and said, "Ash, it's not that simple, we don't have any engineers to operate the Ships."

"I'm an Engineer." Said a voice from behind the group and when they all turned to look, stood a P.M.R. trooper. John then said, "Being an Engineer in a power plant and being an Engineer on an Imperial Remnant ship are two different things." The P.M.R. trooper then said, "I know that sir because I was an Imperial Remnant Engineer." John and Lilzor had looks of surprise on their faces and John said, "You…were an Imperial Remnant Engineer." The P.M.R. soldier nodded his head and said, "After the Imperial Remnant victory at Hearthome city, I saw the brutality of Imperial Remnant tech on the populous, so I deserted their ranks and ran into a P.M.R. Patrol and I declared my defection." Ash then said, "When the Patrol brought him here we weren't sure if it was an Imperial Remnant trick or not, but he told us things that we could use against the Imperial Remnant walkers. With his help, we've taken down scores of AT-STs."

"Plus, I can do the Job of three engineers." Said the P.M.R. trooper. John then asked the P.M.R. trooper his name, and he said, "Perkins sir, Captain Perkins." John then said, "Well then Perkins, we'll get you on board an Imperial Remnant ship and get you within range of New Republic space." Perkins nodded his head, then Ash said, "Now that we have an Engineer, we'll need someone to plot a course to a system, close to the New Republic." Breo stepped forward and said, "I'll do it, I'm the best navigator here." John nodded his head and said, "Alright, Breo goes as well, but for right now, I say we move on the crashed Venator and rescue Landorous, Thundurus, and Tornadous." Everyone agreed, and they went back into the base to begin drawing up plans to attack the crashed Venator.

Two days later, a Stormtrooper squad was patrolling in an area of the forest surrounding the Venator when they were jumped by John, Ash, Dawn, and Serena. After putting the Stormtrooper armor on, John lead the small team to the Venator. When they got out of the forest, the four friends saw T.I.E. Fighters landed on the ground, AT-STs patrolling the grounds, and a pair of AT-ATs looming over the entrance of the old ship. John then said, "I never thought I see this kind of ship in real life." Dawn placed her hand on John's shoulder and said, "John, are you okay?" John nodded his head and said, "I'm fine, I'm just in awe." John then looked at his companions and said, "Let's rescue the Pokémon." Ash, Dawn, and Serena nodded their heads and the four friends began to walk towards the Venator. Along the way, John spotted some Thermal Detonators. John then stooped, grabbed as many as they needed, and divided the Thermal Detonators amongst the four of them. They then walked up to an AT-ST and placed one Thermal Detonator on it's leg. John then told Ash and Serena to go find them a way out of the area. John then turned to Dawn and said, "Let's go find Landorous, Thundurus, and Tornadous." Dawn nodded her head and the two of them headed inside the Crashed Venator.

Meanwhile on Coruscant, Mon Mothma was in her chair with her advisors, Admiral Akbar, Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, Senator Leia Organa, Smuggler Han Solo, and a captain from the Red Devil Strike group. Luke was the first to speak and he said, "We have been talking about the situation about John and the others on that planet for days now, we need to do something. We have people in need of rescuing." Mon Mothma then said, "I unfortunately have to disagree, the planet that they are on is deep within Imperial Remnant Territory, we don't have the resources to rescue them." Then Akbar said, "We must at least try to do something, what about sending a small craft to do reconnaissance." Leia nodded her head and said, "My husband can get us there, we'll do surveillance, then we'll report our findings." Han looked at his wife and said, "Now hold on Leia…" Leia, Luke, and Akbar looked at Han. Han then said, "I was going to say that John is our friend and I will be more than happy to volunteer myself for a surveillance mission." Mon Mothma then asked Han, "Are you volunteering." Han nodded his head and said, "Like I just said, John's a friend, and I can get us there. So, yes, I'm volunteering." Luke, Leia, and Akbar smiled. Mon Mothma then said, "Very well, I approve of the SURVEILLANCE mission, good luck, and may the Force be ever in your favor." Luke, Leia, and Han nodded their heads and left to go to Han's ship, the Millennium Falcon. A little while later, the Millennium Falcon exited Hyperspace into the debris field of destroyed ships. Luke then said, "I can still feel the shock of betrayal." Han nodded his head and said, "I kind of figured that, they haven't detected us yet, so we need to wait for a cargo ship to arrive." Leia then walked into the cockpit and said, "Everyone's ready, how are things up here?" Han looked at his wife and said, "Everything's good up here, just waiting for the Cargo ship to arrive." Luke then said, "Are you sure that the cargo ship will arrive?" just then, an Imperial Remnant cargo ship jumped in to the right of the Millennium Falcon. Han then said, "Pretty sure." Han then steered the Millennium Falcon to a spot to hook onto and powered down all non-essential systems. As they made it past the blockade, Luke said, "I sense a powerful force user here, Lord Hester in on the planet."

"Are you sure Luke, you've said so yourself, Hester is a skilled force user, he could use the force to project his power from a far-away location like a different system." Said Han. Luke shook his head and said, "It feels too powerful to be fake, he is on this planet." Han then said, "Whatever you say kid, let's look for any signs of survivors from the Red Devils strike group." Luke nodded his head and Han detached the Millennium Falcon from the Imperial Remnant Cargo ship and took it to the surface.

Back on the planet, John and Dawn had just arrived in the room where Landorous, Thundurus, and Tornadous were being held. John walked over to a control Panel while Dawn took out any possible security Cameras. John looked for a release button for the doors and when he found it, he pushed it. After John pushed the button, all three doors opened, then Landorous, Thundurus, and Tornadous came out of their cells. Landorous then said, "Why have you released us?" John and Dawn took off their helmets to show their faces to the three Pokémon. Landorous, Thundurus, and Tornadous were shocked to see John. Thundurus then said, "General Bertrand, you're alive." John nodded his head and said, "Long story, but right now, we need to get you three out of here" John then pulled out three Masterballs and said, "I know you don't want to be caught, but it's the only way." Landorous, Thundurus, and Tornadous didn't even argue, they pressed the button on all the Masterballs and the three of them went inside them. After three shakes and a ding, John shrunk the Masterballs and said, "Now to the Power Core room." When dawn asked why, John said, "We're going to blow this ship sky high."

As John and Dawn left the cells Landorous, Thundurus, and Tornadous were in, John was contacted by Ash and he said, "John, come in, we have a way out of here, but Chili just showed up." John pressed the button on his communicator and said, "Where are you guys at and where is he?" Ash told John that he and Serena were by a transport shuttle and Chili was by the AT-ST that the thermal Detonator was on. John smiled and said, "Copy that, we'll plant explosives in the engine room and we'll meet you guys by the shuttle, mark your armor with a blue streak across the helmet." Ash then said, "Roger that, we'll be ready." John then ended the transmission, looked at Dawn, and said, "Let's get going." Dawn nodded her head and the two of them went to the engine room. When the arrived, they saw three Imperial Remnant Engineers and took them all out. John and Dawn then planted explosives on the under carriage of the platform they were on. After they were done, John and Dawn made their way outside.

When they arrived, they did see Chili, John wanted to blast him, but he decided to blast the thermal Detonator on the AT-ST. When the thermal detonator exploded, the AT-ST was sent falling and it crushed Chili under the head. John and Dawn then ran to Ash and Serena, who had made a blue mark on their helmets and all four of them got on the shuttle and took off. As they flew away, John pushed the button on his wrist that activated all the thermal Detonators all over the Engine room, destroying the Engine Room and critically damaged the Venator's structural integrity. All the Stormtroopers saw what was going to happen and the order to evacuate was given. Chili was struggling to get out from under the AT-ST when a piece of the Venator stuck Chili in the head, killing him. The Venator's reactor than went critical and blew up, taking the Venator, some of the Stormtroopers, both AT-ATs, and the surrounding area within a 3-mile radius.

As the shuttle made its way to the base, John turned the shuttle to the right. Ash went into the cockpit and asked, "Why are we turning to the right? We were heading towards the base." John looked at Ash slightly and said, "The Imperial Remnant places trackers on their vehicles, and those trackers can be used to deactivate the vehicle stolen, which means we got about 50 seconds from when we stole this shuttle to find a place to land or else we're going to crash." John was scanning for a place to land when he saw a field to set down in. just as he was going to set down with the landing gear extended, the shuttle's circuits got fried and it plopped on the ground, breaking the landing gear and preventing the ramp from going down. John then said, "Stand clear of the glass Ash." Ash took a step back and John shot the glass out.

"Alright, everybody out." Said John. Ash, Serena, Dawn, and John then climbed out of the shuttle and began to walk to the base, with John making sure that they covered their tracks, and just in time too. Two shuttles, of the same type they were flying, landed in the field. Their ramps lowered, and two squads of Stormtroopers came out and secured the area around the shuttle. Just then, a man wo looked like a commander walked out of one of the shuttle and before he left, John saw the man and it was Stephan. John wanted to blast him, but Dawn said, "We need to go John, live to fight another day." John looked at his wife and nodded his head, they then ran to catch up with Ash and Serena. Later, when John and the others reached the base, an New Republic trooper ran to them, who seemed like he was full of Excitement. The New Republic trooper then said, "Sir, you won't believe who just landed outside the base." When John asked who, he heard a voice behind him say, "Hello John, I'm glad to see that you're alive." John looked behind him, Ash, Dawn, and Serena and saw Luke Skywalker. John smiled and said, "LUKE!" John then ran and gave the Jedi a hug. John then said, "I can't believe you're here." Luke replied by saying, "I could say the same about you my friend, who are these three?" John looked at Ash, Dawn, and Serena, then back at Luke and he said, "It's a long story my friend, but these three are Ash Ketchum, his wife Serena Ketchum, and my wife Dawn Bertrand." Luke was confused and said, "When did you get married?"

"That's what we would like to know." Said a voice John recognized. John then turned back around and saw Han Solo, Leia Organa Solo, Chewbacca, C3-P0, and R2-D2. John then ran to the small group and said, "Han, Leia, Chewie, Tin can, and R2, it's great to see you guys." John then began to hug his friends and Leia said, "It's great to see you too John, we're glad you're alive." Han than said, "Yeah, I always knew you were a tough person to kill." John chuckled and shook Han's hand while he said, "I'm starting to believe that myself." Chewie did his 'happy to see you, but who are they' roars, and John replied, "These guys are okay, they're actually my friends, I'll explain it to you guys when we get inside the base." Luke walked up to Ash, Dawn, and Serena and said, "I agree, we need to get under some cover. Let's go inside the base." Everyone agreed, and they went inside the base.

When they got inside, Luke and the new arrivers were surrounded by the New Republic troops that were a part of the Red Devil Strike group. Luke then said to John, "You seem to have saved a lot of your men." John nodded his head and he said, "Yeah, with the help of the P.M.R. we managed to save several escape pod's worth of troopers." Luke then asked John if they could talk privately. John then said, "Sure, we can talk in the council room with my friends." Luke then said, "That's the first thing we'll talk about." John nodded his head and everyone that was going to be a part of the discussion walked into the council room.

After getting everyone ready in the council room, John introduced Luke and his companions. John said, "Everyone, this is Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa Solo, Han Solo, Chewbacca, C3-P0, and R2-D2. I've met them during my service in the New Republic" Luke bowed his head and said, "It is an honor to meet you." Ash told Luke, "The honor is ours, Master Jedi." John then introduced his friends to Luke and the others. John said, "Luke, Leia, Han, Chewie, 3-P0, and R2-D2, these are the P.M.R. council members and my good friends and family: Ash Ketchum; One of my second in command. Next to Ash is Serena Yvonne Ketchum; Ash's Wife and another one of my Second in commands. Then there's Brock Harrison; Pokémon Medic and yet another one of my second in commands, which goes for the rest of the council and the people here except for one. Next to Gary is May Kirtman; Brock's assistant in treating the Pokémon. Next to her is her brother, Max Kirtman; He is a tactical genius with deploying squads all over the world. Next to Max is Misty Waterflower Oak; wife to Gary Oak, water-Pokémon expert and leader of our Pokémon navy. Next to Misty is her husband, Gary Oak; He is a leader of a commando squad codenamed the Haunters. Next to Gary is Iris; close friend of mine and leader of our Dragon-type Artillery. Next to Iris is John Junior; My son, Fiancé to the girl standing to his left, he is an expert in Infiltration. Next to my son is Bonnie; My future Daughter-in-Law, also an expert in infiltration. Clemont; Bonnie's brother, a young genius, and one of the people who betrayed the P.M.R. and joined the Imperial Remnant, and he is the same person who orchestrated my capture, along with the hypnotization of other members of the P.M.R., Iris, Max, and Serena being some of the unlucky few."

Luke then asked John, "But how is it possible that you know them, you said you remember nothing of your past except that you were from Tatooine." John then told Luke and the new arrivals, "As it turns out, I'm not from Tatooine, I'm actually from this planet." Luke then said, "Really, but how did you end up on Tatooine?" John replied, "I'm getting to that. So anyway, when the pod I was in crashed near the town we are currently under, Ash thought we were working with the Imperial Remnant because I didn't recognize him, and I told him that I wasn't the John that he knew, apparently, I was wrong. Me not remembering him was a result of my memories of him and everyone from here were taken from me, but as I helped the P.M.R. with battles, I have regained my memories. Then one night, they told me that I fell to the ground and I was out for an hour. But in my head, I was talking to Arceus, the Alpha Pokémon and the god to all the Pokémon, the creatures that you see roaming around. Anyway, Arceus gave me back all my memories, and the locations of all the Legendary Pokémon that the Imperial Remnant have captured." Luke and the others were shocked to hear what John told them. Luke then said, "Well, that certainly makes things clearer when you told us you didn't remember a thing from when you were a child." John nodded his head and said, "Exactly, Lord Hester captured me with the help of five, now four traitors. He took my memories from me and sent me to Tatooine." Then Leia said, "Well, it seems you have things under control." John nodded his head and said, "Ture, but it was worse before you guys arrived, the P.M.R. lost a lot of ground, morale was at an all time low, and the P.M.R. was splintered. But since my return, the P.M.R. has taken out Imperial Remnant outposts, destroyed a mining facility, took back a town and not only freed three people Clemont and the four others captured and Hypnotized, but we rescued several of the Legendary Pokémon."

When Luke asked John where the Legendary Pokémon were, John took out four Masterballs and said, "Come on out you guys." The four Masterballs opened and four Pokémon came out. Ash did the same thing with two Masterballs. All six Pokémon stood in front of Luke, Leia, Han, Chewbacca, 3-P0, and R2-D2. John then said, "Luke, Leia, Han, Chewbacca, 3-P0, and R2-D2, meet Heatran, Landorous, Thundurus, Tornadous, Mew, and Mewtwo. Heatran, Landorous, Thundurus, Tornadous, Mew, and Mewtwo, meet Luke, Leia, Han, Chewbacca, 3-P0, and R2-D2, members of the New Republic." Luke then said, "They all look different." John then said, "True, there are over 800 different type of Pokémon."

"But how did you make them appear?" asked Leia. John showed her Heatran's Masterball and said, "People created this, a Pokéball, but this variant is called a Masterball because it can catch a Pokémon without a problem. There are 27 different variants of the Pokéball." Ash then said, "Can we get back to the situation on hand." John looked at Ash, then at the floor and said, "You're right, we need to get back on subject." John then turned to Luke and asked, "When are we to expect reinforcements?" Luke looked at John with disappointment and said, "Unfortunately, we're only here to do reconnaissance, Mon Mothma refuses to send a fleet this deep into Imperial Remnant space without taking over the planets in the surrounding systems, so reinforcements wont becoming anytime soon." John was disappointed to hear that Mon Mothma, the person who sent his Fleet into a Trap, would even rectify that mistake by sending reinforcements. John then said, "Take the troopers here back to Coruscant, Breo and Lilzor too." When Leia asked John, "What about you John?" John told Leia, "I'm staying here, I'm going to help the P.M.R. free my home world, I welcome anyone who wants to stay and help, but those who want to go back can, I won't stop them." Luke, Leia, Han, Chewbacca, 3-P0, and R2-D2 all looked at each other.

Later at dinner time, John told the P.M.R. and New Republic, "New Republic reinforcements will not be coming at this time, but I'm offering the New Republic forces a chance to go home, the Millennium Falcon will take you home to your families, all you have to do say so." The New Republic troopers looked at each other, until Breo said, "Sir, you are our commanding officer, and we're not going anywhere." Every New Republic trooper stood up, with their weapons drawn, showing John that they were with him until the end. John smiled and said, "I'm glad that you all want to stay, and I promise you this, we will get reinforcements and we will get you home." The New Republic troopers cheered, along with the P.M.R. soldiers. Luke smiled and asked Ash, "Has he always been like this, a motivator I mean?" Ash looked at Luke and said, "Yeah, John was a great motivator for the men, even during the Great Pokémon War." Han then asked Ash about the Great Pokémon War, to which Ash said, "The Great Pokémon War was a war between us, the Pokémon Resistance, against an evil organization that took control of the seven core region's governments and 'formed' Neo-Team Comet, we fought back against them and won in the end, the old governments were restored and N.T.R. was disbanded, we arrested their leaders and made sure that no threat like N.T.R. was ever to occupy our homes, but that was before the Imperial Remnant came and attack us." C3-P0 then said, "I do say, Master Bertrand has been through quite a lot." Ash looked at 3-P0 and asked, "Why did you call John Master Bertrand?" Luke then said, "C3-P0 calls everyone that, it does get annoying."

"I'm Sorry Master Luke, it's in my programming to be polite." Replied C3-P0. John then said as he walked over, "Seems like we'll need to fix your programing." 3-P0 looked at John and said, "Oh my, please don't." John chuckled and told 3-P0 that he was messing with the Protocol Droid. 3-P0 then said, "Thank the maker that you were." John then said, "Well, you guys better get back to New Republic Space, tell them that we are doing fine and eagerly await reinforcements, and Tell Mon Mothma to eat Bantha Turds." Luke chuckled and said, "I'll definitely give her the message, good bye John, may the force be with you." Luke then extended his hand, to which John grabbed it and said, "And you my friend." Luke then walked back to the Falcon as John said Good bye to the rest of the people that arrived. When 3-P0 and R2-D2 went by, John said, "Stay safe you two."

"I will, but R2 will definitely try to get into trouble." Said 3-P0. R2 made beeps and boops that John understood as him saying, "You like to get into trouble as much as I do 3-P0, so don't even put all the blame on me." 3-P0 then said, "Quite the contrary R2, I never want to get into trouble, you drag me into trouble." R2 then made more beeps and boops that everyone but the P.M.R. forces understood as him saying, "Whatever you say Goldie Locks." C3-P0 then said, "R2, I told you never to call me that again." Everyone laughed at the Protocol Droid's situation. Luke then said, "Come on you two, we need to get going, we don't want the Imperial Remnant find out we're here." 3-P0 and R2 followed Luke's instructions and got on the Falcon. Leia then gave John one last hug before she said, "Take care John." John nodded his head and said, "You too. WAIT, I need you guys to do something for me." John then went back into the base and after a few minutes, John came back with a box. John then said, "This box, holds Tae's armor and the container that holds her ashes, can you please take it to Mandalore and give it to her husband, Theenx Tal of Clan tal of house Vizla, tell him and his wife fought like her people, like a Mandalorian, and that she will be remembered on the ship as a good friend, and the Galaxy shines a little duller with her death." Leia took the box and said, "I'll make sure that the box gets to her family." John smiled and said, "Thank you Leia."

"It's no problem John, and good luck on liberating your home world." Replied Leia. John smiled and said, "Thank you Leia, now you need to go, Imperial Remnant forces will detect you soon, better take off." Leia nodded her head and got on the Falcon. The Falcon then took off and it flew off into space to break through the Imperial Remnant Blockade. John then turned to the New Republic troopers under his command and said, "Let's get to work."


	3. New Republic Reinforcements

About a month after Luke and the others left John's Home world, two Imperial Remnant shuttles were flying towards an Imperial Remnant ship that was brought into the Atmosphere for needed repairs, an Hammerhead Corvette. When the shuttles attached to the Corvette, several Stormtroopers walked out of them and carried tool boxes. They were met with an Imperial Remnant Officer, and he said, "The damaged section is this way." As the Imperial Remnant Officer lead the Stormtroopers down the hall, one of the Stormtroopers asked the Officer, "Since when did the Imperial Remnant have a Hammerhead Corvette?" the Imperial Remnant Officer looked at the one Storm trooper that asked and said, "This Hammerhead Corvette as once called the Star Fox, a name given to it by the New Republic, but it's true name is the Hester, named after the Sith Lord who control's this planet. I piloted the ship during an Imperial Remnant surprise attack of Kuat, and when the Red Devil Strike group was decimated, this ship personally destroyed the Hammerhead Corvette the Bertrand." The Stormtrooper that asked the question, clenched his fist and said, "Well, you must be proud." The Imperial Remnant Officer nodded his head and said, "Very, you see, the commander of the red Devil Strike group that ship was named after was actually from this planet."

"I know." Said the Stormtrooper. The Imperial Remnant Officer was confused and asked, "What do you mean you know." Suddenly, the rest of the Stormtroopers raised their Blasters at the Officer as two Stormtroopers took out the hallway cameras. The Imperial Remnant Officer raised his hands and said, "What is the meaning of this?" the first Stormtrooper took off his helmet to reveal John Bertrand. The Imperial Remnant Officer got a look of shock and fear on his face and said, "You, you're alive, HOW?!" John then said, "That's a secret. But this is revenge for destroying my ships, take us to the engine room." The Imperial Remnant Officer said, "Very well, since I am being held at gun point by two soldier squads of what I can assume are P.M.R. forces." John nodded his head and said, "Engine room, NOW, and don't trick us, I memorized the blueprints of a Hammerhead Corvette, but you're going to take us there."

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?" asked the Imperial Remnant Officer. John shook his head, and the Imperial Remnant Officer said, "Very well, this way please." The Imperial Remnant Officer then lead the P.M.R. infiltrators to the Engine room. John then pulled out his Comlink and said, "John to Ash, come in Ash." Just then, a voice came in through John's Comlink and the voice said, "This is Ash, go ahead John." John then went on to tell Ash that the boarding was a success and are proceeding with the plan. Ash then said, "Copy that John, we'll be ready to pick you up."

"Copy that Ash, John out." Replied John. After putting his Comlink away, John asked the Imperial Remnant Officer, "Why did you people want me dead, you took me from my home, my friends, my family, so explain to me the trap?" The Imperial Remnant Officer chuckled and said, "You really think we wanted you dead, we thought that if you were off the planet and away from the planet, the P.M.R. would surrender, but they kept fighting, even though they splintered, just like Commander Clemont said they would, they kept fighting. So, Commander Chili suggested an idea, to bring you back, brainwash you into destroying the P.M.R." John then said, "Well, that plan failed, now keep walking." After walking for a few more moments, the Imperial Remnant Officer stopped at a door. John then said, "That sign above the door reads Engine room, we're here, open the door." The Imperial Remnant Officer did as he as told and opened the door. John put his helmet back on and looked inside, identifying that it was indeed the engine room. John then told the Imperial Remnant Officer to go in, to which he did, and John followed him, with the rest of the infiltrators behind him. After approaching the console, John told two soldiers to watch the Imperial Remnant Officer whilst the rest did their task.

After a few minutes of re-wiring and placing explosives all over the console, John plotted a course from their position for the Hammerhead Corvette to ram an Imperial Remnant Venator. As the Hammerhead corvette began to move, the crew on the bridge were scrambling to stop it. John then said, "Let's go." As the P.M.R. forces began to walk away, the Imperial Remnant officer shouted, "WHAT ABOUT THE PRISONERS?!" John did an immediate U-turn and said, "What prisoners?" after being told that there were prisoners on board, John had his team run to the prison cells. After arriving at the Prison cells, John placed explosives on all the doors and blew them open. As the smoke cleared, several soldiers appeared from the cells. John then said, "Come with us if you don't want to die." The soldiers didn't want to die, so they all followed John and they all made it to the escape pods. After making sure that everyone was in the pods, John pressed buttons that launched all the escape pods, and he got in one just in time before the door closed and all the escape pods launched. John then taped into an on-board camera on the Hammerhead Corvette's bridge, he watched as the Imperial Remnant forces were scrambling to regain control. Unfortunately, there was no sound, but he saw the hammerhead corvette plow right in between the Venator's two bridges, John then pulled out a transmitter and detonated the explosives in the engine Room, destroying the Hammerhead Corvette and the Venator at the same time. John smiled and said, "That should help the New Republic fleet when it gets here, whenever that is." The People in John's pod agreed with him as the Pod descended towards their home world. After an hour of falling, John's escape pod landed in a field with several other pods landing nearby. Suddenly, Ash and several P.M.R. fighters came out of the bushes and tree line.

As John got out of his pod, Ash walked up to him and said, "Was the mission a success?" John nodded his head and said, "While the Imperial Remnant Officer was being detained, we downloaded all the information from the Hester, that's its real name." Ash then said, "I see. Well, let's get that information decrypted so we can use it." John nodded his head and went followed Ash back to the base.

Meanwhile, back on Coruscant, Luke was walking the halls of the Senate building when Leia and Han ran up to him and Leia said, "Luke, Mon Mothma has requested us to her Office." When Luke asked why, Han said, "She's getting a fleet together to attack the Imperial Remnant." Luke then said, "We've always have a fleet ready, what's so special about this one." Han replied, "That's what I said too, but wait until she says the fleet's destination." Han and Leia then grabbed Luke by his arms and dragged him to Mon Mothma's Office. When the three friends arrived, Mon Mothma was talking to Admiral Ackbar. Mon Mothma saw Luke and said, "Aww Master Skywalker, Greetings." Luke bowed his head and said, "May I ask what's the fleet's destination." Mon Mothma pulled out a Holo-map and she said, "We will commence a flanking maneuver, our armada will leave several ships in each system we conquer, with the rest of our forces moving on to the next system, they will provide orbital Bombardment for our ground forces as they land on the planet. Once all the systems along the path are secured, we will move into phase two, which is attacking the fleet that is orbiting John's home world." Luke was shocked to hear that Mon Mothma was finally moving to help John and his Home world and he said, "When do we leave?" Mon Mothma smiled and they all began to make combative moves to counter anything that the Imperial Remnant could throw at them.

Back with John and the P.M.R., they just got back to the base. As the rest of the P.M.R. forces were getting changed, John and Ash were approached by Dawn, Serena, and a New Republic Pilot. Dawn then said, "John, we have a problem." When John asked what the Problem was, the New Republic Pilot said, "The Imperial Remnant attacked Vermillion City by orbital Bombardment, then sent in Stormtroopers to take care of the survivors." Ash and John were shocked to hear that the Imperial Remnant used an orbital bombardment on Vermillion City. The New Republic pilot then said, "Before you ask General, they barely hit the Airport, that's when they sent their T.I.E. Bombers to take us out, my commanding officer told us to take off, but most of our fighters were destroyed as they took off, my fighter was the only fighter to safely get off the ground and escape the attack, I then set out to find you all when a T.I.E. Fighter shot my right engine out, crashed right outside a P.M.R. outpost. The soldiers there found me and sent me here, I told your wife and Mrs. Ketchum and they suggested that I told you personally." John then asked the New Republic pilot, "Were there any other people that survived the attack?" The New Republic pilot shook his head and said, "I'm the only one sir, I'm sorry." John was again shocked to hear that all the New Republic fighters, along with the entire City of Vermillion, were wiped out. John then said, "Excuse me, I think I need to retire to my quarters for a bit."

As John walked off, Breo and Lilzor walked up to Ash and the group. Breo then said, "What's wrong with the commander?" Ash looked at the Sullustian and said, "He was just told about Vermillion City being destroyed." Breo and Lilzor were shocked to hear the Vermillion City was destroyed. Ash then said, "I haven't seen him this bad since the time you almost died Dawn." Dawn nodded her head in agreement, but Breo and Lilzor were confused and Breo asked, "What do you mean commander Ketchum?" Ash then told Lilzor and Breo, "Back during the Great Pokémon War, a Neo-Team-Rocket Voltorb Bomb detonated near John and Dawn's Quarters, she almost died if John didn't get to her in time and got her to a Hospital Tent." Then Lilzor said, "Neo-Team Rocket, that's the organization that you fought in the great Pokémon war correct?" Ash and Dawn nodded their heads and Dawn said, "For months John was different, he changed our goal, to completely get rid of anything Neo-Team Rocket, even though I did pull through." Then Ash told Lilzor and Breo that when they all went to confront him, he wasn't originally going to talk to them. Ash then said, "When Serena tried to stop him, he slapped her, we had him detained until he cooled off."

"Commander Bertrand slapped a woman, that's new." Said Breo. Ash and Dawn nodded their heads. Dawn then told Breo and Lilzor, "When I found out that John was in a jail cell, I went to visit him, but wasn't allowed to see him, my own husband, but Brock said that he would go in with me. We went inside, and John was laying on the cot in the cell. We talked, and he calmed down and Brock let him out of the cell." Ash took over by saying, "When they got outside, Serena and I were waiting for them. John apologized to Serena about slapping her. Serena accepted his apology, after slapping him back." Dawn chuckled, and she said, "In her defense, John deserved it. Hell, he even said it himself." Ash nodded his head in agreement and said, "After John calmed down and collected himself back together, he changed our focus back to freeing our world from the clutches of Neo-Team Rocket."

Meanwhile, John was walking down a hallway when he leaned against a wall that gave way and he fell through the hole. As John got up to get the dust off him, he looked around in the room he was in, the only light that illuminated the room came from the hole. But what John saw shocked him, and what he saw were dead Pokémon, P.M.R. fighters, and Imperial Remnant Stormtroopers. John looked around the room and found a door, half gone, just out of the light. As he moved towards the door, John heard a voice say, "I guess you found it." John then turned around to see Brock, standing on the other side of the hallway that John came through. John then replied by saying, "Our old main base. Remind me what happened here?"

"The Imperial Remnant found out the base's location and attacked us, since we were under ground, they mostly sent in infantry. We didn't expect them to have the weapons they had, we lost a lot of people in the first hour, but we soon learned to adapt to using their blasters and they began to take casualties, but they over ran us, and we were forced to retreat through the emergency tunnels and collapsed the tunnels after we were all out, trapping some of the Stormtroopers in the collapse. When we talked to the united Regions President, we told him that we needed a new base, that was when he gave us the base we're using now." Replied Brock. When John asked Brock why this base was just a wall's away from the old Base, Brock said, "I figured that they wouldn't think of looking near a spot that they already thought that they cleared of rebels. John then asked Brock for a flashlight. When Brock asked John why he needed a flashlight, John replied, "I feel like there's something in here that I need to get." Brock then said, "Okay, hang on man." Brock then walked off to get a flashlight for John. when he returned and handed John the flashlight, Brock told John, "Be careful John, the structural integrity hasn't been so solid these past few months." John nodded his head and began to explore the old base.

As John explored the old base, he made sure that he watched where he stepped so that way the floor would not give out. John walked through floor after floor of dead Pokémon and P.M.R. fighters, with the occasional Dead Imperial Remnant Stormtrooper. It wasn't until he got to the fourth floor when he started to see a lot of Imperial Remnant Stormtrooper bodies. After walking for about half an hour on the fifth floor, John reached his old quarters. When he entered, he saw that the sands of time as not been kind to the room. The wallpaper as tearing on all the walls, dust laid all over the room in a film. As John walked in, he saw a picture of him and his friends and family. when he picked it up, he saw in the picture that there was a banner and the banner read, "5th year anniversary of the end of the GPW." John smiled because he remembered that day. Just then, he heard a noise, pulled out his blaster, and pointed it towards the door. John then said, "Who's there? Identify yourself." John then heard a voice that sounded like it had shock in it say, "Uncle John, is that you?" John then said, "I recognize that voice, Molly." Just then, someone appeared in the doorway, a girl about his own son's age, but John recognized her right away, and the girl recognized John. John then said as he put his blaster away, "Molly."

"Uncle John!" shouted Molly as she ran to John and gave him a hug. John held his adopted niece close and said, "Molly, I can't believe you're here." Molly nodded her head and said, "I can't believe that you're alive, I thought you were killed." John then went on to tell Molly everything that happened since he returned. John then asked Molly, "Why haven't you tried to contact your parents." Molly replied by saying, "I thought that I was the only one that survived or escaped the attack of the base by the Empire." John then said, "Didn't I just tell you that it's the Imperial Remnant?" Molly nodded her head and said, "I meant the Imperial Remnant, I tried to find a way out of here, but all the exits were blocked." John then said, "The emergency tunnels, your parents collapsed them to prevent the Imperial Remnant from following them. Now let's get you back to your Mom and Dad." As John walked towards, he heard Molly ask, "But what about Gary Junior?" John quickly turned back around and said, "Gary Junior's alive as well?!" Molly nodded her head, causing John to say, "Show me." Molly nodded her head and showed John to the room that she and Gary Junior have been using to survive in for almost a whole year. When John entered the room, it was the only room that was in decent shape. John then saw Gary Junior on a bed, his left arm in a make shift cast and a blaster shot mark on his side. John then asked, "What happened to him?" Molly told John, "When we were attack, a Stormtrooper came into my room and attacked us, Gary Junior stopped him, but the trooper broke his arm and shot him in the side. When Gary Junior went down, I grabbed a knife on the table and stabbed the Stormtrooper through the helmet, I then brought Gary Junior here to patch him up, the blaster shot only grazed his side, but it's beginning to become infected, I need proper antibiotics, so I can help him heal." John then walked over to Gary Junior and picked him up. John then turned to Molly and said, "Let's get him and you to your parents." Molly nodded her head and followed John out of the old base.

After going up the flights of almost crumbling stairs, John and Molly reached the floor that the collapsed wall led into from the new base. As Molly got off the top step, a piece of the ceiling broke off and hit the staircase, causing all the stairs to collapse. John and Molly looked at the bottom here the stairs were gathered, then at each other, and they began to make their way to the room where John entered from. As they walked towards the room, Ash and Brock entered the old base's hallway. When Molly saw her dad, she began to cry, and ran to him as she said, "DADDY!" When Ash saw Molly, he ran to meet her in the middle of the Hallway. Ash then hugged up his daughter and he said as tears ran down his cheeks, "Molly, I…I can't believe it, you're alive, I missed you so much." Molly began to cry in her father's shoulder as she said, "I missed you too Dad, Mom as well." John and Brock smiled, and John said, "We need to get Junior Gary to the infirmary." Ash and Brock looked at John and saw that he was holding Gary Junior and Ash said, "Well, let's go, Brock can you get Serena, Gary and Misty and bring them to the infirmary." Brock nodded his head and made room for John to get by with Gary Junior and take him to the infirmary.

After arriving in the infirmary, the P.M.R. doctors and Lilzor worked hard to make sure that Gary Junior wouldn't die. As Ash, John, and Molly waited to hear about Gary Junior, Molly heard her name and when she looked to see who called her, she saw her mother, Brock, Gary, and Misty. Molly then ran to Serena as she said, "MOM!" Serena and Molly then shared a long embrace, for not seeing each other for almost a year. Gary and Misty moved by the reunited Mother and Daughter, so they could get to John and ask him about their own child. Misty asked John, "Where's our son?" John told Misty and Gary, "Relax you two, the doctors and Lilzor are back there making sure he pulls through, you can thank Molly for keeping him alive since the Imperial Remnant attack on the base." Gary and Misty looked back at Serena and Molly, who just parted their hug, so Serena could look at her daughter. Misty then walked over to the reunited mother and Daughter, tapped Molly on the shoulder, and said once Molly was looking at her, "I want to thank you for keeping our son alive until John got there." Molly rubbed her left arm as she said, "To be honest, I wouldn't be alive if he didn't try to save me." Misty and Molly then shared a hug. Just then, a doctor came out. John walked over to the doctor and asked, "How's he doing doc?" The doctor took off his mask, smiled, and said, "He's going to make a full recovery, if it wasn't for Commander Ketchum's daughter, he would have been dead a month in." Gary and Misty breathed a sigh of relief and Gary asked, "May we see him?" The doctor replied, "He's sleeping right now, but I will show you two to his room." Gary and Misty followed the doctor to the room Gary Junior was in. John was happy to see that Ash and Serena had their daughter back, along with the fact that Gary and Misty had their son back as well.

Meanwhile in Lavender Town, Lord Hester was looking over the local Garrison when General Barnett approached him and said, "M…M…My lord, we had just received word that the Hammerhead Corvette Hester and the Venator Star Destroyer Ravager have been destroyed by the P.M.R. infiltrating the Hester and placed explosives all over the engine room and plotted a course through the Ravager's bridges." Andrew Hester looked at General Barnett and used the force to begin choking the general. Hester then said, "You think I did not know about that, I was talking to the captain of the Ravager when the corvette passed between the two bridges and blew up." General Barnett asked for forgiveness, to which Andrew Hester closed his fist, killing Barnett. Hester then let go of the body and said, "You Apology is accepted, now get this body out of here and get me his replacement." Two Stormtroopers obeyed and dragged the dead general away to be properly disposed of. Lord Hester then said to himself, "We still need to find their Base, they could have several different bases that we don't know about. I think it's time to search in areas that we've already searched."

Back with the P.M.R. Gary and Misty saw their son, sleeping like he was hit by sleep powder. Misty began to cry, after not seeing her son for almost an entire year. They were just about to leave when Gary and Misty heard their son say, "Mom, Dad, is that you?" Misty and Gary turned around to see their son's eyes were open and he was looking at them. Misty then ran to her son's side that wasn't wrapped up and said, "My baby, thank goodness you're awake." Gary walked up to stand behind his wife and he asked his son, "How are you feeling son?" Gary sat himself up and said, "I feel like I haven't eaten in days, may I have some food please?" Misty and Gary smiled, and Misty said, "Of course sweetie, we'll get you something to eat." Gary junior thanked his mom and said, "I thought for certain that I was going to die, but Molly kept me going, she even helped take care of the blast mark until Uncle John arrived, at least that's who voice I heard." Gary and Misty smiled, and Misty told Gary Junior, "Just rest now Son, we'll bring you dinner and introduce you to our new allies." Gary junior nodded his head and laid back down on the infirmary bed.

Meanwhile, John was looking at a map when Bonnie busted into the room he was in, walked up to him and said, "John, we have a problem." When John asked Bonnie what she meant, Bonnie said, "J.J. and I were on patrol and we ran across a person with a lightsaber. We thought he was a Jedi, but when he ignited his lightsaber, the blade was red." John looked at Bonnie with fear on his face. John then said, "A RED blade?" Bonnie nodded her head and said, "Why would a Jedi have a red lightsaber, I thought only Sith had a red bladed lightsaber." John then said, "Jedi don't and not just Sith, only force users that are corrupted by the Dark Side of the force after receiving Jedi training, they don't consider themselves Jedi anymore. They are called Dark Jedi. I killed a few of them myself, but what does the dark Jedi have to deal with the problem?" Bonnie then said, "I was getting to that, anyway, we engaged the Dark Jedi and he charged J.J. and I, we moved out of the way of the blade, but the dark Jedi swung and caught J.J.'s right arm. I managed to kill the Dark Jedi and helped J.J. up. When we got back here, the doctors and Lilzor took him to the back to operate on him." Without saying a word or letting Bonnie finish, John ran to the infirmary to check up on his son, leaving Bonnie standing there not being able to finish speaking.

When John arrived at the infirmary, Dawn, Ash, Serena, Misty, Gary, and Brock were already there. John walked up to Dawn as he called her name. Dawn saw John and walked up to him and hugged her husband. After they parted from the Hug, John said, "Bonnie just told me about our son, have the doctors told you anything yet?" Dawn shook her head and said, "Nothing yet, we saw the damage the dark Jedi did to him, his arm up to halfway between his elbow and wrist was gone." John was shocked to hear that his son lost most of his right arm. Just then, a doctor came out and asked for John and Dawn. Bonnie arrived as John and Dawn approached the doctor and John asked, "How is our son, Doctor?" The doctor took off his masked, looked at John and Dawn, then said, "Well Commander, your son is going to be fine, with the help of Lilzor, we were able to keep the arm from getting infected, we even gave him a robotic hand, covers up the scars left by the lightsaber, your son will need help adjusting to his new hand." John was relieved that his son was going to make it, he then asked the doctor if he and Dawn could see him, the doctor nodded his head and showed John and Dawn to their son. Dawn then asked, "Wait, what about Bonnie, Bonnie is his fiancé." The doctor then said, "I don't see why not." John then looked back, saw Bonnie, and said, "Are you coming or what Bonnie?" Bonnie smiled and ran to catch up with John and Dawn so the three of them could continue following the doctor to see John Junior.

Meanwhile, at the jail cells, Max and May were looking at Clemont, who sat in his Cell with the shackles still on him. May then said, "I can't that Bonnie asked John to keep you alive. If you ask me, you should have die like Chili." Clemont chuckled and said, "I won't die like Chili, you and your fellow rebels should have never rebelled." Max then said, "Why didn't you stay with us, you were one of us during the great Pokémon war." Clemont looked at the Kirtman Siblings and said, "I stopped being on your side when John refused to send help to the Kalos Rebels." May then said, "The Kalos Rebels had plenty of support, John needed to focus on free the Kanto Region, Bonnie never showed resentment." Clemont then said, "Bonnie is a stupid kid! She should have joined me in the Imperial Remnant!" May and Max were shocked to hear Clemont say that about his sister.

Back with John, Dawn, and Bonnie, the three of them were just let into the room that J.J. was in. They saw that J.J. as testing out his robotic hand. John then said, "Hello son." J.J. looked at his father, mother, and Fiancé and said, "Hello mom, Dad, Bonnie." Dawn and Bonnie walked over to John Junior as John stood by the door way. John then said, "How's the robotic hand son?" J.J. looked at his father and said, "Like it's been welded to my arm." John then said as he walked up to his son, "Well consider this a lesson, when dealing with Dark Jedi, let people who know how to handle them." J.J. looked at his father and said, "Okay." Dawn then said, "How's the new hand HAND-ling?" J.J., Bonnie, and John all looked at Dawn after she made that joke. Dawn then said, "Too soon?" John placed his left hand on his wife's shoulder and said, "Yes, very too soon?" Dawn sweat dropped and said, "Sorry son." J.J. smiled slightly and said, "It's alright Mom, I get the meaning, and my hand is HAND-ling fine." Dawn held back from snickering as Bonnie and John looked at J.J. for making the same Joke. John then said, "Do I need to have a leash on you two so that way you two make any more hand jokes."

"We're just trying to brighten up the situation Dad." Said J.J. John then looked at his son and said, "Just be thankful that you're alive." Dawn then said, "I think that you should stay in the base for a bit, just until you get your hand under control, okay sweetie?" J.J. nodded his head and said, "Okay Mom, Bonnie can help me with it, if she wants?" Bonnie nodded her head and said, "I would love to help you, that is, if your father lets me." Bonnie, Dawn, and J.J. all looked at John and he said, "Why wouldn't I let my future Daughter in Law help my Son, they're going to be married one day, so I ask again, why wouldn't I let Bonnie help J.J." J.J. and Bonnie smiled and J.J. said, "Thank you Dad." John nodded his head and said, "You're welcome son." Just then, the doctor entered the room and said, "And how is our patient today?" J.J. said that he was doing fine, and the doctor said, "That's good to hear, and Commander Bertrand, the Kirtman Commanders would like to speak to you and Commander Bonnie." John and Bonnie nodded their heads and John told Dawn, "I'll talk to you later honey." Dawn nodded her head and said, "I know John, go see what they want." John smiled, kissed his wife and said, "Let's go Bonnie." Bonnie nodded her head, kissed J.J. on the cheek and walked out with John to see what May and Max wanted.

Meanwhile with Clemont, a P.M.R. soldier and New Republic soldier were standing guard at his cell when Clemont said, "You know, I'm surprised that the P.M.R. would ally with aliens." The New Republic trooper turned around and said, "Be quiet, the New Republic is here to help the P.M.R. free their home world." Clemont then said, "Oh I know, I just don't understand why the P.M.R. are fighting one alien government and ally with another one." Then the P.M.R. soldier turned around and said, "The New Republic and P.M.R. have mutual goals, defeating the Imperial Remnant." Again, Clemont spoke and he said, "Are you sure about that, what if it's just a cover, maybe the New Republic want to occupy this world and won't take their forces off the planet." The New Republic soldier then said, "He's just trying to sow deceit between us, don't listen to him." The P.M.R. soldier then pointed his gun at the New Republic trooper, shot and killed him. The P.M.R. soldier then grabbed his keys and opened the cell. The P.M.R. soldier then said, "There are others here who are willing to fight with you, we hereby declare our defection." Clemont smiled and said, "Good, have the others meet us at the exit, we're going to bring an end to this rebellion." The P.M.R. soldier nodded his head and gave Clemont his blaster. The P.M.R. soldier then said, "I need to hide the body." Clemont nodded his head and walked off. After Clemont turned the corner, the P.M.R. soldier looked at the New Republic soldier and said, "You can get up now." The New Republic trooper got up and said, "you almost hit my head." The P.M.R. soldier said sorry, pulled out a radio, and said, "Commander Bertrand and Commander Ketchum, come in."

Back with John, he was standing between Ash and Bonnie when he heard his name come in through the radio. He took his radio out and said, "Go for Commander Bertrand, I have commander Ketchum next to me." The P.M.R. soldier at the cells then said, "He's taken the bait, Clemont's heading to the exit." John looked at Ash, smiled, and said into the radio, "Alright, get the volunteers together and go with him, make sure they say nothing about our plan in his presence." The P.M.R. soldier said Rodger and went to get the rest of the people a part of their plan. Bonnie was confused and asked, "What plan?"

"Our plan to free more Legendary Pokémon and Cilan." Said Ash. John then said, "We know that Pewter City's defenses were toughened after Brock and May took Clemont, we also know that Cilan was recently put in charge of Pewter City, and Cilan requested that Reshiram and Groudon be moved to Pewter City." Then Ash said, "We figured that if we let Clemont go with some infiltrators, they can plant explosives on the vehicles to put them out of commission, along with the guard towers. When the towers go down, then we attack with our armor and infantry." Bonnie was surprised that she wasn't told about the plan and she asked, "Well why wasn't I told about this plan?" John then said, "You were there when we discussed it, but you didn't pay attention." Bonnie sweat dropped and said, "Well, I guess I need to pay attention then." John nodded his head.

Back with Clemont and the P.M.R. 'traitors', they just exited the base in a truck, with the P.M.R. soldier that 'shot' the New Republic soldier driving the truck and Clemont was hidden in the back of the truck. The P.M.R. soldier then said, "We've cleared the base commander Clemont, just need to pass checkpoint Ampharos." Clemont then said, "Just make sure that they don't check under these seats." The P.M.R. soldier nodded his head and pulled to a stop at checkpoint Ampharos. The guard there approached the driver's side window and said, "Identification please." The P.M.R. soldier reached into his pocket and handed his ID to the guard with a note from John and Ash. The Guard read the note in his head and the note said, "The men in the vehicle have the traitor Clemont, but we allowed this because it is all part of our plan to free two legendary Pokémon and a hypnotized traitor in Pewter City, let them pass, John Bertrand and Ash Ketchum." The guard then looked back at the P.M.R. soldier and mouthed, "Infiltrators?" the P.M.R. soldier driving nodded his head. The guard then said, "Well, Your ID seems to be Legit, good luck on your Patrol." The P.M.R. soldier thanked the guard and continued driving. The guard then went into his guard post, radioed for John and Ash, and said, "The truck just passed my checkpoint, they're heading to Pewter City." John then radioed Back and said, "Thank you, stay there, we'll be back." The guard said Rodger and placed the radio down. A few minutes later, an armor Convoy of P.M.R. and New Republic forces began making its way to Pewter City.

Back with the P.M.R. infiltrators and Clemont, they just arrived at Pewter City and were almost shot if Clemont didn't tell the Stormtroopers that it was him. When the Stormtrooper commander radioed for Cilan and told him about Clemont, Cilan rushed over to the truck and saw Clemont. Cilan then said, "It's good to see you escaped the P.M.R. Clemont." Clemont and Cilan shook hands and he said, "I would still be there if it wasn't for these defectors." Cilan then looked that the group of P.M.R. soldiers, not recognizing that they were P.M.R. infiltrators. Cilan then said, "Well, we thank you for freeing Commander Clemont and joining us, at this rate, the P.M.R. will be overwhelmed by imperial Sympathizers." The P.M.R. soldier that drove the truck nodded his head and said, "We should have joined the Empire long ago." Cilan nodded his head and asked, "What's your name soldier?"

"Smith Sir, Corporal Smith." Cilan extended his hand and said, "Well Smith, welcome to the true Empire." Smith nodded his head, shook Cilan's hand and said, "Thank you sir." Later that day, Smith and the other P.M.R. infiltrators gathered together out of sight of any of the Stormtroopers and one infiltrator said, "Damn, how they stand this armor?" Smith shrugged his shoulders and said, "Who knows, but you all your objectives, go do them, I'll notify the commanders." All the infiltrators nodded their heads and went to complete their separate Objectives. Meanwhile, in the woods around Pewter City, the P.M.R. and New Republic forces laid in waiting. John was looking through binoculars when Ash walked up to him and said, "John, we just received word that the infiltrators are moving to take down their respective objectives." John, still looking through the binoculars, said, "Alright, spread the word, once those AT-STs and guard towers go down, we attack." Ash nodded his head and said, "Alright John." Ash then walked off to spread the word. Back in the city, two infiltrators were walking by a set of AT-STs and placed explosives that matched the color of the AT-STs on one leg and walked off, another infiltrator made copies of all the Imperial Remnant plans, including the plans for the Giga Star Destroyer, Smith was busy trying to find Groudon and Reshiram and overheard Clemont and Cilan talking. Cilan said, "Do you know where their base is?" Clemont replied, "Unfortunately not, I had to cover myself, so they could sneak me out of the facility." Cilan then said, "So, when we get the much-needed reinforcements, we'll have the defectors lead us to their base."

"When will the reinforcements be getting here?" Clemont asked Cilan, to which he said, "They'll arrive here in the morning." Clemont then said, "Why that long?" Cilan told Clemont that the reinforcements were coming from off world, the rest of the forces on the planet were assigned to stay put to deal with the rebel cells in the other regions." Smith then backed up slowly when he heard Reshiram's cry coming from the gym. When Smith entered the gym, Groudon and Reshiram were in chains, their mouths chained shut. Smith then backed out of the gym to radio John and Ash, but was stopped by a Stormtrooper and he said, "Looking at the Pokémon?" Smith had to keep his cover, so he said, "Those Pokémon have names, you know I'm a defector, right?" the Stormtrooper then said, "I know who you are, Corporal Smith, Member of the P.M.R. infiltrators." Smith then pulled out his blaster and asked the trooper, "How the Distortion World do you know that?" the Stormtrooper lifted his helmet and said, "I'm an infiltrator, just like you. My name is Peterson and I'm in deep cover, I've been in deep cover for over a year by order of Commander Bertrand." Smith than asked the supposed deep infiltrator a question that only P.M.R. infiltrators know, "Who were the first two deployed infiltrators, what was their mission and what happened during their mission?" the Stormtrooper then said, "The first two infiltrators were Dorothy Bertrand and Barry Barrett ( **A.N.: The Barry from chapter 02 was a different Barry, Dawn made a new friend named Barry.)** , their mission was to gather intelligence on the N.T.R. defenses at Cerulean City, and as Barry was getting the map copied when the N.T.R. commander in charge found him and killed him, but Dorothy knocked him out, got Barry's Body and the information they were after and got back to the old Base." Smith then said, "Okay, looks like you're legit, I'm going to contact the commanders, get ready to help us when the shooting starts." The Stormtrooper nodded his head and Smith went off to contact John and Ash.

Back with John, Ash and Dawn approached him and Ash said, "Smith found the location Reshiram and Groudon are being held in, Cilan put them in the Gym." John then asked Ash, "Was there anything else." Ash then told John about the Stormtrooper named Peterson and how he was in deep cover in the Imperial Remnant. John then said, "I remember Peterson, I sent him into deep cover a week before I was taken, anything else." Dawn then said, "Smith and the infiltrators are ready to blow the explosives, we just need to give them the signal." John then turned around, and the look he had on his face frightened Ash and Dawn. John then said, "Well then what are you waiting for, go give them the Signal, NOW!" Ash and Dawn nodded their heads and walked off. Ash then said, "That's a face I thought I would never see again." Dawn nodded her head and said, "I agree with you Ash, I was worried about that face, I think that his hatred for the Imperial Remnant is taking control of him." Ash then nodded his own head in agreement. The two friends then made their way to the communications truck.

A few minutes later, there was the sounds and sights of explosions and fireballs all over Pewter City. Suddenly, the guard towers and AT-STs fell to the ground. John then pulled out his blaster and shouted, "ATTACK!" John then led the charge of the P.M.R. and New Republic forces and they attacked Pewter City, P.M.R. armored vehicles opened fire as soon as they exited the tree line. Stormtroopers were being taken out left and right as they tried to scramble to their defensive positions. When they were close enough to fire, the Infantry opened fire and took out more Stormtroopers. Cilan and Clemont were confused about what was happening. Suddenly, the people that arrived with Clemont and the one deep cover Stormtrooper approached them and pointed their blasters at the two of them. Clemont then said, "What is the meaning of this?" Smith then said, "Keep quiet traitor, you're not going anywhere." Clemont was confused and said, "But I thought that you men were defecting to the TRUE empire."

"Never, let's just say that you were tricked." Replied Smith. After Clemont and Cilan were captured, the remaining Imperial Remnant forces surrendered. John and Ash then walked over to the infiltrators who had Clemont and Cilan in handcuffs. John then slapped Cilan and that snapped him out of his confusion. Cilan saw John and said, "John, you're alive." John then nodded his head and said, "Yes, and you're no longer hypnotized by the Imperial Remnant, welcome back to the P.M.R. Cilan." Cilan shook John's hand after his handcuffs were taken off. John then said, "Cover his head and take him back to the base, I'm going to free Reshiram and Groudon." Ash nodded his head and took a bag and covered Clemont's head. John then made his way to the gym with Dawn and Cilan to the Gym to see Groudon and Reshiram.

Meanwhile in a system not far away, a New Republic fleet was engaged with the defending Imperial Remnant fleet and station. Luke and Han were both in the heat of it, along with Admiral Ackbar. Admiral Ackbar then said, "All fighters, concentrate your fire on the Star Destroyer farthest from the station, corvettes and frigates, concentrate your fire on the Station's Hanger." As Luke and Han, along with the attacking fighters targeted the Star Destroyer they were assigned to, the CR90 Corvettes, Nebulan B2 Frigates, and Marauder missile Frigates targeted the Hanger of the Station to prevent any reinforcements from assisting the defense fleet. After the hanger couldn't send out any more fighters, Admiral Ackbar ordered the boarding ships to land on several locations on the Station. As the boarding ships moved towards the Station, several T.I.E. Fighters moved to take them out, but were shot down by Luke and Han. The boarding ships landed in the Station's Hanger and New Republic soldiers flooded out of the boarding ships in full space suits because the hanger's shields were destroyed. As the battle turned in favor of the New Republic, the Imperial Remnant station began to open fire at the Imperial Remnant ships closest to it, the boarding forces were successful in taking over the station. As the Imperial Remnant fleet was fleeing, the New Republic bombers targeted several Engines on Star Destroyers with proton torpedoes, disabling them and allowing New Republic forces to board them and strengthening the fleet.

Back with John, Ash, and Cilan, they got to the gym and saw the two legendary Pokémon, Groudon and Reshiram. John then said, "Let's get the chains off of them." Ash and Cilan nodded their heads in agreement. John started at the top of Groudon and Groudon as the chains were removed. After the last of the chains were taken off, Groudon and Reshiram fell to the ground. John and Brock then ran to Groudon and Reshiram's heads and John said into a radio, "Get the nurse Joys in here now, we have Pokémon that need medical attention." A voice on the other end of the radio said Rodger. John then said to Groudon and Reshiram, "Don't worry Groudon, Reshiram, we got you guys." Groudon then said, "Thank you general Bertrand, we heard you were alive and well, finding that out gave us back the hope we lost." After Groudon finished speaking, Reshiram said, "Yes, I was about to let them kill me, but seeing you here and being free, I know there's hope for us being free yet." John nodded his head in agreement and Cilan said, "I know how you both feel, I was captured by the Imperial Remnant, but they hypnotized me to betray the P.M.R. thankfully John freed me and I'm ready to free the rest of the Pokémon world from the Imperial Remnant." John nodded his head, then he turned to face Cilan and said, "Do you know about your brothers?" Cilan, still facing Reshiram, nodded his head and said, "Yes, I know that Cress and Chili were true Traitors and Chili was killed in an explosion from a crashed Venator that the P.M.R. caused to explode. I also know that Landorous, Tornadous, and Thundurus were rescued by the P.M.R." John nodded his head and said, "Yes, all that happened, I know because I was there, I saw Chili standing next to an AT-ST that I planted explosives on and I pinned him under the AT-ST's head piece and he was struck by a piece of the Venator, that killed him, I didn't shoot him." Cilan clenched his fists and said, "It's alright John, I heard your message to the traitors that you would kill them when you saw them. I know that they won't change their minds again, so if you kill Cress, go right ahead." John smiled and nodded his head after he and Cilan shook hands. Just then, all the P.M.R. Nurse Joys and Lilzor came into the Gym to treat the Groudon and Reshiram. John then said, "Get them patched up and get them ready to move, we need to go ASAP." When Ash asked why, John said, "The Imperial Remnant is going to send some troops from close garrisons to find out why the garrison here hasn't respond to their calls. That's standard procedure for the Imperial Remnant." Ash then said, "Then maybe we should move them to the base and they can be treated there." That was when Lilzor said, "Unfortunately they can't be moved yet, they're too injured, we need time to stabilize both of them before they can be transported." When John asked Lilzor how long until they could be moved, Lilzor told John, "We need at least an hour." Ash then asked John how long until the reinforcements were to arrive, and John said, "A few minutes, a half hour at most." Ash then suggested that they get the defenses ready to use, but John said, "No, we transport them now." Lilzor then said, "Like I said sir, we need to get them stabilize before we can move them." John then punched Lilzor to the ground, causing Ash to knock John out himself.

As John was taken back to the Base, Ash took control of the forces in the town. Ash told the New Republic Forces that John wasn't himself the past few days and he needed to cool off a bit. Lilzor then said, "It's true, the commander knocked me to the ground, but I'll recover, right now we need to buy the medics time, so the two Pokémon can be properly moved, all of you listen to Commander Ketchum and we will make it through this battle." The New Republic troops nodded their heads and got into the positions that the Stormtroopers were attempting to get to. A little while later, 3 troop shuttles came into view of Pewter City and began to touch down when the shuttle closest to the defenses was fired upon, taking out the two pilots and causing the shuttle to spin out of control and crashed into another shuttle, the final shuttle successfully touched down, but the cockpit was fired upon as well, taking out the two pilots and the Stormtrooper commander. The remaining Stormtroopers got the platform down and rushed out to fire at the P.M.R. and New Republic forces, several Stormtroopers fell within the first few minutes of touching down.

Back with John, he just woke up with J.J., Dawn, and Bonnie surrounding him. John then asked Dawn what happened, and Dawn said, "You punched Lilzor and Ash had to knock you out and we brought you back here." John then sat up quickly and said, "He's still there, we need to get there." But as John moved to get out of bed, Dawn and J.J. stopped him and had him lay back down. Dawn then said, "You're not going anywhere until you tell us what is wrong." John looked at his wife and Son, sighed, and said, "I guess the loss of Vermillion City and everyone in it cost me some of my own Morale, we needed those fighters to provide air support against the enemy Fighters." Dawn then said, "I know, we all felt a little bit of morale slip away inside us, but you can't let that one incident dictate how you command the rest of the war." John looked at his wife, smiled, and said, "Thank you Dawn, I guess I needed that." Dawn smiled and kissed her husband.

Back in Pewter City, the battle was raging on, As Ash took down a few more Stormtroopers, Lilzor approached him and said, "Groudon and Reshiram are all ready to go, ready to leave when you are commander Ketchum." Ash nodded his head and said into his Radio, "All P.M.R. and New Republic forces, start pulling your way back to the base, we'll have the fire type Pokémon lay down a Smokescreen to cover our retreat." All the P.M.R. and New Republic troopers and vehicles obeyed and slowly moved back as the fire type Pokémon that knew smokescreen used the move to cover their falling back. As far as the Stormtroopers were aware, the rebel forces were still firing from the defensive positions. After the last of the shots were fired, the Stormtroopers stuck to behind their cover and called for Walker support. When the walkers arrived, the Stormtroopers looked at the defense positions and saw no one there at the defense lines. The Stormtrooper commander then realized what happened and contacted Lord Hester.

Back at the Rebel Base, Ash had Groudon and Reshiram get caught in Masterballs for easier transportation. As Ash got the casualty count, John walked up to him with Dawn on one side and his son on the other side. John then said, "I take it that the mission was a success and we have Groudon and Reshiram here with us." Ash nodded his head and said, "We had to put them in Masterballs to get them inside the base." John nodded his head and said, "Okay, and you owe me for knocking me out." Ash chuckled and said, "Alright, I know, and I won't punch you back, I would deserve it." John smiled, asked Dawn to release his arm, and he punched Ash to the ground. As Ash got up, he said, "Okay, are you feeling better now?" John nodded his head and said, "Yes, much better, I guess that my hatred of the Imperial Remnant was taking control of me and was about to cause me to make a decision that could have cost us two legendary Pokémon." Ash nodded his head and Dawn said, "We said the same thing right before we commenced the attack on Pewter City." That made everyone laugh. Suddenly, a New Republic trooper ran up to John and the others and said, "Commanders, I just came from Outpost Ampharos and it's under attack by Imperial Remnant forces, the commander thinks that they are heading this way and sent me to warn you." John immediately pulled out his radio and said, "Outpost Ampharos, come in. I repeat Outpost Ampharos, come in. What's the situation there?"

At outpost Ampharos, the commander took out two Stormtroopers before he ducked, pulled out his radio, and said, "This is Commander Garfield of Outpost Ampharos, the Imperial Remnant is attacking. We are fighting back but if we fall, they will make their way to the base." John then said, "Send all non-essential personal to the base, we'll send you reinforcements." Garfield then said, "I'll send the non-essential personal, but don't send us reinforcements, we signed up to free our world. If we die, make sure that our deaths will not be in vain, free our home commander, Garfield out." John was silent at what Garfield said. Ash then said, "We'll need to prepare to evacuate the wounded and get the defenses ready." John then said, "Tell me you guys created a contingency plan in case the Imperial Remnant found this base?" Ash and Dawn thought long and hard, until J.J. said, "What about the old N.T.R. base at Mount Moon." John looked at his son and said, "That's pretty far away, and in the direction of the Imperial Remnant."

"Not really." Said Ash. When John asked Ash what he meant, Ash said, "In case the base was ever found, we decided to create a tunnel from this base to the N.T.R. Base, we were almost finished it when you back." John then asked Ash, "When were you going to tell me about the tunnel?" Dawn told her husband that they wanted to surprise him when it was finished. John then said, "Well, now's a good time to use the tunnel. Ash get Brock to help you gather up the wounded Pokémon and move them through the tunnel. J.J. you grab Bonnie and some volunteers to collect all our data and destroy what can't be moved. Dawn, I need you to get Misty and Gary, grab Gary Junior and Molly and move them through the Tunnel. Lilzor, get the nurse Joys to help move the wounded, I'll gather volunteers and hold off the Imperial Remnant for as long as we can, I'll reunite with you as soon as I can." Dawn kissed John on the lips, J.J. hugged his father, and Ash said, "Don't get captured again." John said that he wouldn't and told them to get going.

As Everyone made their way through the tunnel, John grabbed all the men that wanted to stay and fight at the base's front entrance with barricades made along the hallways and in the main sections of the base. Suddenly, troops from outpost Ampharos busted into the room. As one reclosed the door and locked it, the rest of them got the defense positions and one soldier told John, "The commander told us to retreat, checkpoint Ampharos is gone and they're heading this way." Just then, the entrance exploded, and it killed the one trooper that reclosed it. A few moments later, fires entered the base and took out a few soldiers. John then told everyone to get down. As the shots zipped by, John told the defense line he was at to wait for his command before they opened fire, and the rest of the defense lines to place explosives on the barriers they were at. As the rebel troopers and New Republic soldiers placed the explosives, the shots stopped firing. John then said, "Everyone stay down and continue what I told you to do." As the soldiers in the base continued, Stormtroopers began to enter the base. When John heard they were close enough, he shouted, "NOW!"

Suddenly, all the soldiers in the first defense line John was at stood up and opened fire at the Stormtroopers. John then said, "Keep up the fire, make sure that they don't get any more troopers in here." The Rebel and New Republic forces obeyed John and kept up the fire, keeping the Imperial Remnant at bay as the others got to safety. As they fought back, Ash and the others were getting all non-essential Personal, wounded, and data they could get into the tunnel and make their way towards the old N.T.R. Base at Mount Moon. Ash had Clemont escorted with armed guards and a New Republic heavy Weapons trooper walking all the way to mount moon and the escort would switch every hour. Misty and Gary grabbed Gary Junior and Molly and got a few of the wounded in their vehicle. Back at the entrance, John and his men were putting up a hell of a fight, but they ere running low on ammo and several soldiers were shot. John then saw that the defense line behind him give him the signal that the explosives ere in place. John then said, "Everyone, keep firing as we fall back to the second defense line." The remaining troops nodded their heads and walked towards the second defense line. They then got behind the second defense line barricade. John then said, "Give me the detonator." One New Republic trooper handed John the Detonator for the barricade and John said, "Alright, open fire." The second barricade then opened fire at the Stormtroopers. Just then, John received a radio transmission from Ash saying that they were all in the Tunnel, John then had every barricade send him the detonators for the Explosives on each Barricade and they followed their orders and they passed up the Detonators to John. John then said, "Second squad, open fire, rest of you head to the Tunnel."

"What are you going to do sir?" Asked a P.M.R. Soldier and John said, "Second Squad and I are going to hold off the Imperial Remnant while you fall back." Another P.M.R. soldier said, "You can't sir, you will surely be captured again." John then said, "I gave you an order, now FOLLOW IT!" The P.M.R. soldiers reluctantly followed John's orders and they all fell back except for Second Squad, they stayed with John and opened fire as they covered the others. Back with Ash and the others, they were making sure that everyone was accounted for when the soldiers from the last defense Line arrived. Ash then asked, "Where's John?" One of the New Republic troopers said, "He's stayed behind to cover us falling back with a squad of soldiers." Ash then said, "What the hell is he thinking? I'm going to get him." As Ash as about to leave, he got picked up and brought back, Ash looked behind him and saw that it was one of the Jedi that was freed from the Prison Camp. The Jedi then said, "I will go, remain here and blow the charges when John appears." Without another word said, the Jedi ran to help John and the Squad of soldiers with him.

Back with John and the soldiers with him, they were forced back past the final Barricade. As the Imperial Remnant troopers made their way past the Barricades, John kept his eye on the front one as he made his way past the last barricade, John then took out a detonator that he wired all the explosives to and triggered them all, causing all the Barricades to explode and send shrapnel into all the Stormtroopers. John then said, "Fall back men, I'll cover you." One New Republic trooper said, "No way sir, we're staying with you." Just then, the Jedi that ran from Ash and his friends arrived and he said, "I'll take over for you men, I'll make sure that he gets back safely." The squad of soldiers were hesitant at first but retreated. John readied his blaster and said, "Are you ready Master Jedi?" The Jedi nodded his head and said, "May the force guide us to victory." John nodded his head and the two of them charged the Stormtroopers and John opened fire as the Jedi deflected blaster bolts from the Stormtroopers back at them and cutting Stormtroopers that got close to him. Suddenly, a blaster bolt hit the Jedi in his left side and John saw this. John then grabbed the wounded Jedi and dragged him into a room that he blasted the door controls and blocked the door with tables and chairs. John then leaned the Jedi up against a wall and said, "Let's get that shot taken care of Master Jedi."

"Jimtalo Radmore." Said the Jedi. When John said what, the Jedi said, "My name is Jedi Master Jimtalo Radmore." John then said, "Well Master Radmore, looks like this is where we meet our end." Master Radmore then asked John to sit next to him and he handed John a vile and told him to drink it. When John asked what the drink was, Master Radmore said, "I was saving this for a special occasion, but I want you to drink it." John then took the vile and drank all its contents. John then said, "Not bad, I wish Ash could have tasted this." Suddenly, John began to slowly fade in and out. John then looked at Radmore as he was getting up and asked, "What was in the Vile?" Master Radmore got up as well and told John, "The Vile contained the Force in liquid Form, don't ask me how. But that's what it was. Whoever drank that would be teleported to the first person they think of and for even a stranger reason, would be able to use the force." Master Radmore then handed John his lightsaber when he was solid, and he said, "Take care young Jedi." John then said, "Master Radmore NO!" John then faded completely away. The door then blasted open and Master Radmore fought against the Stormtroopers that came in but got shot in the back and he fell to his knees and then he was executed.

Back with Ash and the others again, John appeared next to Ash and Ash said, "Blow the Charges!" Brock nodded his head and detonated the Explosives at the Entrance of the tunnel to about 4 miles into the tunnel, sealing the tunnel and keeping the Imperial Remnant from following them. John then looked in the direction the Explosions were coming from and said, "Master Radmore." Ash then walked over to his friend and said, "John, are you okay?" John didn't even look at him as he said, "Y…Yeah, I'm fine, let's get going to the new base." Ash nodded his head and they all made their way to the other end of the Tunnel. Back in the base, Andrew Hester walked in and saw how many Casualties the Imperial Remnant had compared to the number of Casualties the P.M.R. and New Republic Alliance had, and the numbers were staggering. Andrew was then showed the Body of Jedi Master Jimtalo Radmore, executed when troopers finally busted into the room he and John were in. Lord Hester then said, "Excellent, one less Jedi to deal with, now FIND OUT WHERE THE WHOLE REBEL ARMY WENT?!" One Imperial Remnant engineer said, "Sir we found a hallway with dirt in side it, we believe that the Rebels made a tunnel and blew the entrance behind them to keep us from following them." Hester was silent for a few minutes before he said, "Let us return to our Base." The Imperial Remnant troopers followed his Orders and they all left the now destroyed Rebel Base.

Back with the P.M.R. and New Republic forces, they just reached the end of the tunnel. John then said, "How much further to the old N.T.R. base?" Ash pulled out a map and said, "Just a couple more feet, but there's a problem, there's a 10 inch think wall between us and the hanger Bay we were going to dig into, it would take a while for the fire-type Pokémon to cut through the wall." John then said, "That's here a lightsaber come in, lets continue digging." The Ground and Rock type Pokémon worked hard to get to the wall. John then took out Master Radmore's lightsaber and said, "Master Raxz, Master Krust, either of you two want to help." Masters Raxz and Krust nodded their heads and used the force to lift John so he could cut a hole big enough to allow the P.M.R. vehicles to pass through. As everyone got settled into the new Base, John called for a council meeting to discuss how the Imperial Remnant found their Base. Misty was the first to speak and she said, "You don't think we have a spy here, do you?"

"No, I think that they detected the Millennium Falcon coming out of Hyperspace and just let Luke and the Other slip by to find us." Said John. Ash then said, "So they lead the Imperial Remnant to us." Then John said, "It's not as if they did it on Purpose." They then heard a voice say, "I have to side with the new Jedi about this, I think the Imperial Remnant let the Millennium Falcon slip past the Blockade." Everyone turned to see Master Krust standing next to Master Raxz and John said, "Master Krust, Master Raxz, thank you both for coming. Please, take a seat." They obliged and sat in to empty seats. Ash then asked Master Krust, "Why did you call John a new Jedi?" Master Krust replied, "Because before Master Radmore gave his life to get John back to us, we didn't sense that he had the ability to use the force, but now we do." John then said, "Master Radmore gave a vile of something he called the force in liquid form."

"He had some with him, how did the Imperial Remnant take it from him?" asked Master Raxz. Ash then said, "He told me that he buried it in the woods near the Prison camp we freed him and the others from. John then said, "But I never choose to become a Jedi, I didn't know what it would do to me until he told me." Master Krust then said, "Well, as Jedi, we must teach you the ways of the Jedi." John then said, "Like I said, I never asked to become a Jedi." Master Krust then said, "I know but if you want to wield his Lightsaber properly, you must be trained to do so." Before John could even say anything, a P.M.R. soldier busted into the room and said, "Commanders, Master Jedi, we finally managed to get in contact with the rebel cells in the other regions. Their leaders are waiting for you in a secured video chat." John then said, "To be continued." John then walked to the communications room to speak with the other rebel Cells.

When he arrived, he saw the leaders of the other Rebel Cells. Maxie and Archie, co leaders of the rebel Cell in Hoenn, Cyrus in Sinnoh, Ghetsis in Unova, Lysandre in Kalos, Lusamine and Guzma in the Alola Region. When they all saw John, the first to speak was Archie and he said, "General Bertrand, welcome back from the dead." John replied, "Thank you Archie, it's been a while, I heard that you all formed your own rebel cells against the Imperial Remnant. Before any of you speak, the Imperial Remnant is the people we're all fighting, and they think of themselves as the true Empire." Guzma then said, "I was just about to ask that, but now I'm going to ask you where you have been for the past 11 months?" John then said, "The Imperial Remnant kidnapped me and hypnotized me to forget everyone here and sent me to a planet called Tatooine, where I joined the enemy of the Imperial Remnant called the New Republic. I rose through the ranks until I as given command of a New Republic fleet. I led that fleet through hell and high water, until I came home, and my strike group was ambushed and destroyed. I then regained all my memories and I helped the P.M.R. with several Victories. I now ask you, leaders of Rebel cells in the other core regions to rejoin the P.M.R. and together we can coordinate our attacks against the Imperial Remnant." The rebel leaders looked at each other until Archie and Maxie nodded their heads and said, "Team Magmaqua will rejoin the P.M.R." John smiled and thanked the two of them, then Cyrus said, "As will the Grand Pokémon Republic." The rest of the Rebel Cells agreed to rejoin the P.M.R. and John said, "Thank you all, finally, the P.M.R. is whole again." John then said, "Alright, I need you to target Imperial Remnant Outposts and work your way up to the towns and Cities, we'll get reinforcements to you as soon as we can." The former Rebel Cell leaders nodded their heads and the videos cut.

Back with the New Republic fleet, they gathered enough forces to mount a huge attack to free John's home world. Luke suggested that they send a small vanguard team to let John know about the upcoming attack and to call the fleet in when they are ready. Admiral Ackbar said, "I agree with you Master Skywalker, who do you want to take with you?" Luke smiled and said, "Han, Leia, Lando, Chewbacca, a few pathfinders, and Inferno Squad." Admiral Ackbar then said, "Inferno squad, are you sure about those two, Shriv I understand, but those two defectors I don't trust them." Luke then said, "I made my decision, I ill prepare for them in the Hanger." Luke them walked out of the Bridge of Home One to head to the Hanger. A few minutes later, Luke as approached by Han, Leia, Lando Calrissian, Chewbacca, R2-D2, about 10 pathfinders, and Inferno Squad; Iden Versio, Del Meeko, and Shriv Suurgav. Han then asked Luke, Alright kid, what are you planning that has all of us here?" Luke stood up and said, "The fleet is moving to liberate John's home world, we're moving to let John know of the attack." Luke then knelt and said to R2-D2, "Sorry buddy, not this time."

"But why bring us along, we've only just joined the New Republic." Asked Iden. Luke looked at her and said, "I figured it was time to introduce you to John, now let's get going." Luke then lead the group onto the Imperial Remnant shuttle and took it to John's home world. Back with John, he was earing a helmet the blocked his vision and had several floating Balls surrounding him with Ash, Brock, Masters Krust and Raxz on one side. Master Krust then said, "deflect the stun shots from the droids." John then said, "How am I supposed to do that with this thing on my head blocking my vision." Master Raxz then said, "You must use the force to deflect them. Concentrate, clear your mind." John then closed his eyes and was patient and when the first shot was fired, John deflected it perfectly back at the training ball droid, the rest of the training ball droids began to fire at John and he deflected them all, slowly all the training ball droids fell to the ground. John then walked towards the group when a hidden training ball droid fired a shot at John's back, but John deflected it back at the droid. Master Krust then said, "Excellent, usually, beginners get hit a few times, but you didn't get hit a single time." John then took off the helmet and said, "Well, dodging Blaster shots and my experience in special operations helped me out a lot." Ash then said, "I wish I can do that." John chuckled and said, "I know my friend, I know. Now what else do I have to do?" Master Krust then said, "You must master one of the eight lightsaber dueling techniques."

John watched all the lightsaber dueling techniques and said, "I want to learn them all." Master Krust and Raxz looked at each other, then at John and Master Krust said, "No Jedi has mastered all eight techniques before, it's impossible." John then said, "I always thought traveling through space was impossible, look where we are now." Master Krust then said, "True, very well, let's begin the lessons." As John learned every lightsaber dueling technique, Luke and his small squad exited Hyperspace and were contacted by a star destroyer asking for clearance codes. A pathfinder sent the clearance codes and the star destroyer captain said, "Shuttle 5692, you are cleared to pass." Luke breathed a sigh of relief as they past the blockade and got a good look at the Giga Star Destroyer and Luke said, "Taking that ship down won't be easy." The Pathfinder nodded his head and said, "Better get buckled in General Skywalker, we'll be landing soon." Luke nodded his head and buckled up as the shuttle descended to the planet. Back with John and the P.M.R., he learned all eight lightsaber dueling techniques quickly and had a duel with Master Krust. As the duel went on, John decided to be unpredictable and create his own lightsaber dueling technique combining aspects from all eight of the old lightsaber dueling techniques. John swung his lightsaber up making Master Krust think he was going to sing down and she moved to deflect, but John used the force to push Master Krust off her feet. As she got up, John held the tip of his Lightsaber to her chin. Master Krust laughed and said, "Well done John. I never expected you to pull a fast one on me" John then had his lightsaber retract and he helped Master Krust onto her feet and he said, "Well I have to thank you and Master Raxz for teaching me." Suddenly, a New Republic trooper approached them and said, "Commander, an Imperial Remnant shuttle is landing outside the old Base."

A few minutes later, John and Ash with a P.M.R. Sniper and New Republic Heavy Weapons Expert arrived at the front of the old Base and saw two New Republic Pathfinders. John then stepped out and caused the two Pathfinders to see him and one said, "Commander Bertrand, one moment sir." The Pathfinder went inside the base as Ash and the two soldiers walked out of their hiding spot. About 10 minutes later, the New Republic Pathfinder came back out with Luke, Han, Leia, Chewbacca, Lando, Inferno squad and the rest of the Pathfinders. John smiled and said, "It's good to see you all again." Luke then said, "Agreed, but I sense something is different with you John," John then said, "Oh you mean like this." John then used the force to lift the shuttle, causing Luke, Han, Leia, Lando Calrissian, Chewbacca, the 10 pathfinders, and Inferno Squad to become surprised. Iden Versio then said, "I read your New Republic file, it said that you're not able to use the force, how is this possible?" John then said, "Jedi Master Jimtalo Radmore gave me vile of Liquid Force, which made me teleport to Ash and my friends, and I was able to use the force. Master Raxz and Master Krust taught me how to duel with my Lightsaber, given to me by Master Radmore himself, and I was told that I was a natural with wielding a Lightsaber." Luke smiled and said, "Well then my friend, welcome to the New Jedi Order." John nodded his head and was about to speak when a T.I.E. Fighter flew over them. John then said, "We're going to have company soon, come with us." John, Ash and the two troopers led the Luke and his group to a secret tunnel they used to get to Back to the old Base.

A few minutes later, Luke and his group were inside the new Main P.M.R. Base in Kanto. John then said, "We were attacked at our old Base. We were forced to fall back to here, I held the Imperial Remnant off to allow everyone to get into the tunnel that was built during my Absence, with the help of some soldiers and Master Radmore, unfortunately Master Radmore was killed when then base fell. I then reunited the Rebel Cells under the P.M.R. Flag." Luke then said, "Impressive." John then said, "Yeah, but why are you here?" Luke then told John about the planned attack. Then John said, "Holy Bantha turd, we'll need to tell the others." Luke nodded his head and John called for a council meeting.

"So, we're finally getting help." Said Brock. John nodded his head and said, "Yes, but for a New Republic victory, we need to do our part and help them, Ash, what do we have?" Ash laid out a map and said, "The Imperial Remnant built a huge Gun next to Cerulean City, they're using Celadon City's Airfield to have a place to land their T.I.E. Fighters and T.I.E. Bombers to refuel them and reload them. We have an inside source telling us that Lord Hester is going to be in his flagship, the Giga-Star Destroyer, because he knows a battle is coming soon." John then said, "If we send a team onto the Giga-star destroyer, we can take out it's power core and Lord Hester too, we can hit two Pidgeys' with one stone." John then said, "However, we'll need a droid to get a copy of the schematics, and all the droids with the Red Devil strike group were destroyed." Luke and Leia looked at each other and they smile. John saw them smile and asked, "What are you guys hiding?" Luke looked at John, then behind him and said, "Come here H7." Just then, John heard some beeps and boops and saw a red Astromech roll from behind Luke and Leia. Luke then said, "Remember this guy." John got a good look at the Astromech and said, "H7!" John then ran over to the Astromech as it made its way to him and the met in the idle. John got on his knees and hugged the droid. John then said, "How did you managed to get him fixed, I thought that all the droids in my Strike group ere taken out." Luke then said, "We picked him up on radar as we were escaping the Imperial Remnant Blockade the first time we came here." John smiled and said, "Thank you Luke, this means a lot to me." John then looked at H7 and said, "You ready buddy." H7 made beeps and boops that meant that he was ready to go, and John smiled and said, "Alright, let's take down a Giga-Star Destroyer." Everyone cheered or nodded their heads in agreement.

"The plan is simple, a small team including Luke and myself will take an Imperial Remnant shuttle up to the Giga-Star Destroyer, have H7 patch into the Ship's Mainframe and obtain the Plans so we can find the Engine room. After which we'll shut down the weapons systems from there and make sure that they don't get them reactivated, then we shut down the shields. Then Luke will contact Admiral Ackbar and have him jump the fleet in to attack the Imperial Remnant fleet, then we locate Lord Hester, we find him, Luke and I will take him down once and for all, the rest of you will secure our escape route." Said John. everyone was on board with the Plan and got ready for the battle ahead. John then choose his team. He chose Ash, Leia, Han, Brock, Gary, Lando, Iden Versio, and Shriv Suurgav. John then said, "The rest of you will remain here and take part in the ground assault, Chewbacca, I want you and Paul to lead a group of P.M.R. and New Republic commandos to take control of the Hypervelocity Cannon near Cerulean City, Misty will show you the way. Del, take a demolitions team to Celadon City and destroy the Fuel and ammo Depots at the Airfield, with those fighters grounded and out of Ammo, our fleet will suffer less casualties. Once that's done, radio in, same goes for you Chewie. Once that's done, we'll have Luke and H7 send a signal to the New Republic fleet and have them jump in. Luke can I speak to Admiral Ackbar now?" Luke nodded his head and had H7 patch into the communications system and he sent a transmission to Admiral Ackbar. When Admiral Ackbar answered, he saw John and said, "Commander Bertrand, thank the force you're alive." John then said, "It's good to be alive and to see you Admiral Ackbar. We were just coming up with a plan about how to deal with the Imperial Remnant fleet orbiting my home world, would you like to hear it." Admiral Ackbar nodded his head and John explained the plan to him, Admiral Ackbar then said, "It sounds like a risky plan." John then said, "It's a risk I'm willing to take." Admiral Ackbar then said, "Very well, we'll await your signal." John nodded his head and the transmission ended. John then said, "Let's get started." Everyone nodded their heads and prepared to do their part.

In John and Dawn's new Room, John was packing his bag to get ready to infiltrate the Giga-Star Destroyer when Dawn walked in and said, "What about Bonnie and J.J.?" John kept packing as he said, "J.J. and Bonnie are going to help you out with taking care of the Base. When New Republic ground forces get here, then we can free the rest of the planet." Dawn then said, "Okay…" John sensed that Dawn had something else on her mind and he knew what it was. John then turned around, walked over to Dawn, kissed her and said, "I'm going to be coming back this time." Dawn then said, "I know you will, but if you don't come back, I'm going to kill you." John chuckled and gave Dawn one last hug before Ash came up to them and said, "It's time John." John nodded his head and said, "Let's head to the communications room." Ash and Dawn nodded their heads and the three of them made their way to the communications room.

Around the world, every P.M.R. cell in every region were receiving a transmission from John himself and broadcasted it to the rest of the Region they were in. John said, "Members of the Pokémon Resistance, the day has finally come to take back our world, I'm commencing a plan that will hopefully allow reinforcements to come and help us. When I say Arceus, that is your signal to attack the closest Imperial Remnant outpost, depot, whatever you can attack that is the Imperial Remnant, fight strong, stand together, and more importantly, kill every Imperial Remnant soldier, Imperial Remnant Pilot, Imperial Remnant Official you see, General Bertrand out." John then looked at Ash, Dawn, Brock, and Gary and he said, "The battle has begun."

A few minutes after John made his quick speech, a squad of Imperial Remnant Stormtroopers and an Imperial Remnant Astromech were getting ready to board an Imperial Remnant Shuttle when John and his team attacked them and took them out with non-lethal takedowns and H7 shocked the IMP Remnant Astromech, tied them all up, and put their Armor on them. As Han and Lando flew the shuttle, John said to H7, "Sorry buddy, but we needed to repaint you because Imperial Remnant droids are black, not red." H7 made beeps and boops that meant, 'Alright sir, I just want to be red again when this is all over." John then chuckled and said, "Don't worry H7, you will be repainted when this is all over." H7 made happy beeps and boops. John smiled, stood up, and walked into the cockpit and said, "How's it going?" Han replied, "So far, so good, they haven't shot at us yet." John then said, "Okay, when they ask for the codes, you guys know what to do." Han and Lando nodded their heads and John made his walked into the back of the shuttle.

Back on the ground, Chewbacca, Paul, and about half a dozen New Republic Pathfinders and a half dozen P.M.R. commandos were closing in on the Hypervelocity Gun. When they had eyes on their Target, Paul saw someone he knew was a traitor, Tracy. Paul then radioed back into the Base and said, "Dawn, I have eyes on Tracy, want me to capture him or just kill him here?" Dawn knew that John would want to see Tracy and told Paul, "Stun him, John would want to talk to him." Paul clenched his fist but said, "Understood Dawn, we're going to take the Hypervelocity Gun now."

"Copy that Paul, remember, Tracy must be taken alive." Replied Dawn. Paul nodded his head and put the Radio he was using away and told Chewbacca, "Let's take that gun." Chewie nodded his head and they all charged the gun, firing at the Stormtroopers as they advanced, taking a few of them out before they could react. Tracy saw the attackers and said, "What are you waiting for you stupid troopers, get to the defenses, we can't let them take the gun." The remaining Stormtroopers manned the last defense lines defenses and opened fire at Chewbacca, Paul, the New Republic pathfinders an P.M.R. commandos, but they got behind a barricade. Paul then said, "Chewbacca, throw a thermal Detonator!" Chewie nodded his head, grabbed a thermal detonator from his harness, primed it, and threw it at the Stormtroopers. The Thermal Detonator then exploded, taking out a few Stormtroopers. Chewbacca then shot Tracy in the Arm, causing Paul to say, "No killing him, we need him alive." Chewbacca then made roars that a New Republic pathfinder translated into, "Chewbacca wasn't going to kill him, just wound him." Paul nodded his head and told Chewbacca, "That Machine gunner have us pinned down, throw another detonator over there." Chewie nodded his head and threw another thermal detonator into the machine gunner nest, taking it out and the gunner. Paul then loaded his pistol and said, "ADVANCE!" Chewbacca, the N.R.P.F., and the P.M.R. Commandos followed Paul's Command and charged the Hypervelocity Gun, taking out the remaining Stormtroopers and Paul fired a Stun shot at Tracy and had two N.R.P.F. bind Tracy and take him back to the Base. Paul then moved into the Gun's Base and took out the Operators to finally secure the Gun. Paul then radioed into Dawn and he said, "We have the gun, I repeat, the Hypervelocity gun is under our control." Dawn replied, "Good job Paul, when we hear from John, I'll tell him, in the meantime, I'm sending you reinforcements." Paul said, "Copy that, and we can use this gun to help the fleet that's going to jump in." Dawn then said Copy and told Misty to send reinforcements to Paul and Chewbacca. Back with John and his strike team, they just landed in the Giga-Star destroyer. As they walked down the ramp, John said, "Try not to draw much attention, we can't let them know we aren't who they think we are, H7, find an Access Port and Patch in." H7 made some beeps and boops and rolled over to the closest Access port and when no one was looking, patched in and began to search for the Giga-Star Destroyer's schematics. After a few minutes of searching, H7 found the schematics and rolled over to John and the strike group and made beeps and boops that John knew what he was saying. John then said, "H7 has the plans, let's get going to the power Core room." Everyone nodded their heads and they headed to the Power Core room. As they walked, they walked by several different hallways and one Hallway John sensed Lord Hester, Luke did as well. John then told the rest of the infiltrators, "Get to the power core room, Luke and I need to check something." Ash nodded his head and said, "Be careful John." John nodded his head and he and Luke then ran down the hallway and Ash led the others to the Power Core room.

As John and Luke ran down the hallway, they sensed that they were getting closer to whoever or whatever they were sensing. They then reached a door and Luke readied his Lightsaber as John readied a blaster. John asked Luke, "You ready my friend?" Luke ignited his green lightsaber, nodded his head and he forced the door opened to reveal Cress, another true traitor. John then said, "Cress, I should have known, I know that you're a true traitor and that you hypnotized me and several of my friends." Cress smiled and said, "Well then, it seems like that we should have never brought you back here, but now I can kill you." Cress then pulled out a lightsaber and ignited it. Cress then said, "Like my new toy, Lord Hester gave it to me to deal with any Jedi I come across, since you brought me one, I guess I can kill you both." John looked at Luke who nodded his head. John smiled, looked back at Cress and put his Blaster back in its holster. John then pulled out his Lightsaber and ignited its Blue Blade. Cress was surprised and said, "You…You're a Jedi." John nodded his head and said, "Became one recently thanks to the Imperial Remnant attacking the base and killing Master Radmore." Cress smiled an evil smile and said, "This will be Fun." John then saw a door behind Cress and said to Luke, "There's a door behind Cress, I'll distract him while you make a break for the Door." Luke nodded his head and John, "You want to kill a Jedi, face me in a duel, one on one." Cress smiled an evil smile again and said, "Very well, I accept your challenge, face your doom." John closed his Lightsaber and walked to the middle of the room where Cress was already, and John said, "You ready?" Cress smiled an evil smile again and ignited his Crimson red Lightsaber and said, "I'm going to enjoy killing you." John then said, "You may have the first swing." Cress laughed and said, "Big mistake." As Cress swung at John, John used the force to push Cress back into a wall. John then ignited his blue Lightsaber and said as Luke made a break for the door, "You made the mistake for challenging a New force sensitive." Cress then charged at John with his lightsaber ready to make contact, but John jumped backwards. Cress then charged again, but this time, John blocked Cress's attack with his own Lightsaber. Their Lightsabers contacted each other several times before John said, "Alright, play time's over." John then dodged Cress's next attack and swung to cut Cress's arm that had the Lightsaber in its hand clean off. As Cress fell to his knees, John grabbed Cress's Lightsaber and said, "Told you that you made a mistake challenging me." Cress then said, "I thought I could take you, Apparently not." John then walked over to him and said, "Now you're going to tell me where Tierno and Miette are."

"I won't tell you a thing." Replied Cress. John then lifted Cress to his feet and kept him still using the force as he used his lightsaber to inflict Pain onto Cress. John then heard a voice say, "John, Stop." John looked to his right and saw the ghost of Master Radmore. John then said, "Why should I Master Radmore, he's a traitor, and all traitors deserve to die." Master Radmore's Ghost then said, "Jedi do not seek revenge." John looked at Master Radmore's ghost and said, "Seriously." Master Radmore's ghost nodded his head. John then looked back at Cress and, reluctantly, released him. John then said, "Very well." John then used the force to knock Cress out. John then ran to catch up to Luke. When he saw Luke, he and Hester were locked in a lightsaber duel. John pulled out his lightsaber to join Luke. But Hester saw the attack and ignited the other end of his lightsaber and blocked John's attack. Meanwhile, Ash and the rest of the infiltrators, they just arrived at the Power Core room. Ash got a good look at the defenses in the Power core room, a few Stormtrooper guards and about 3 Imperial Remnant Engineers working the controls. Ash then said, "Alright people, let's take them out quickly and quietly." Everyone nodded their heads and started over to the control panel. Back with John and Luke, they were just thrown into a wall. As they got up, Hester said, "Droid, play my epic Battle music." A protocol Droid then pushed a button and final Battle music started playing. John then said, "We need to get rid of his weapon, you ready Luke." Luke nodded his head and the to of them charged Hester. The three of them then began dueling again, lightsabers colliding, sparks going everywhere, John and Luke were always blocked By Hester's defensive stance. Hester then said to John, "You are very skilled for only being a Jedi for only a day." John then said, as they continued battling, "I'll take that as a compliment, especially coming from a fallen Jedi." Hester looked at John and he said, "well, well, well, it seems that you've done your research." John replied, "Indeed, I know that you were a Jedi, but after Order 66 happened, you joined Palpatine in his 'Great' Galactic Empire, you hunted Jedi for years. During the beginning of the Galactic Civil War, you killed dozens of Rebels, especially after the Destruction of the First Death Star." Hester then pushed Luke and John back and charged them again. When their blades collided, John said, "You were on Hoth when the Empire attacked the Planet, then you hunted Master Skywalker for years, but could never find him. Then at the Battle of Endor, you were on a Star destroyer engaging the Rebel Fleet and watched the second Death Star explode. You then told your Star Destroyer to retreat from Endor. Then as the war ended, you joined the Imperial Remnant. Then you came to my home world, kidnapped me, brainwashed me to forget my past, and left me on Tatooine. That was your first mistake, your second mistake was having me come back here. I regained my memories, I remembered my friends, my Family, and I am going to use my memories of them to defeat you once and for ALL!" John then force-pushed Hester back into a wall. Hester then shot force-lighting at Luke and John, who caught the lighting with their Lightsabers. John then turned the force-lighting that his lightsaber was catching back at Hester, causing a few bolts to hit Hester. John then moved in front of Luke to get all of the force-lighting. John then told Luke, "Head to the rest of the team, tell them to get ready to abandon this ship." Luke then asked, "What about you John?"

"I'm going to end this battle here, now grab Cress in the other room and get going!" said John. Luke nodded his head and ran of the room, grabbed Cress, and made his way to Ash and the others. John then took Cress's lightsaber and ignited it as well. Hester then said, "Let us continue." John replied, "indeed." John and Hester then charged each other hand their lightsabers made contact. Meanwhile, Ash and the others successfully mingled around the Imperial remnant Stormtroopers and engineers and Ash said, "NOW!" the others then pulled out their Blasters and shot every Stormtrooper and Imperial Remnant engineer in the area. Ash then said, "H7, patch in, access the weapons system and shields." H7 moved to the Droid Access Port and patched in. Just then, Luke with an Unconscious Cress came in and said, "I see that you all handled the people in here well." Ash nodded his head and asked Luke, "Where is John?"

"John is battling Lord Hester as we speak, he wanted me to get here as quickly as I could." Replied Luke. Ash was furious and said, "And you left him alone?!" As Ash was about to leave, Han stopped him and said, "If John can handle him I say let him fight this Battle, we need to focus on our mission." Back with John and Hester, John was just thrown into a wall by Hester. As he stood up, both John and Hester were breathing very heavily. John then said, "It seems that we're both skilled fighters." Hester nodded his head and said, "I never had to put so much effort into a lightsaber duel, for being a Jedi for a day, you are very skilled. I could use you at my side as my apprentice." John then wiped blood from his lower lip from a punch Hester landed and said, "I appreciate the offer, but I like being a Jedi." John then force-pushed Hester into a wall and ran to strike a blow at Hester. Hester ignited his lightsaber again to block John's attack. John then saw an opening to hurt Hester. John then moved to the side, and sliced Hester's stomach with the tip of his lightsaber. Hester wrenched in Pain as the cut was made. John then used the force to pick up Hester's lightsaber and sliced it in half with his lightsaber. John then placed the blade of his lightsaber to Hester's chin and said, "Surrender, you are beaten." Hester replied while raising his hand, "Never." John then heard the ceiling above the two of them about to fall and jumped backwards. The debris then landed on Hester, crushing his legs and arms as a sharp piece of the ceiling struck Hester in the head, killing him. Meanwhile in a system far away from John's home world, a pod opened in a room and someone fell to the floor. A Droid then walked over to the person with Sith robes and said, "Good morning Hester clone 15." As the person stood up, his face was that of Hester. The Hester clone then said, "Seems like my previous self has been killed, let's hope I do a better job than he did."

Back with John, he was staring at the debris that crushed Hester. Just then, he received a signal on his communicator. When he answered it, it was Luke and he said, "John, are you okay, I sensed someone die." John pressed the button on his communicator and he said, "I'm alright, Hester is dead." Luke then said, "Did you…" John knew what Luke was asking and he said, "No, he killed himself, caused part of the Ceiling to collapse and kill him." Luke then said, "Understood, we're almost ready to call the fleet in, do you want to meet us at the shuttle." John then said, "Negative, when you get to the shuttle, take off, I'll find another way to get to you." Ash's voice then came over the communicator and he said, "Negative, we're not going to leave you on this ship." John then said as he stood up, "Ash, I'm ordering you to take off when you get to the shuttle. Luke, when H7 shuts down the shields and weapons system, call the fleet in." Luke then said, "Of course." John then began to walk out of the room and said into his communicator, "Ash, I'll make my back to you guys, I'm not going anywhere, you just need to get off this ship." John then ended the transmission and walked into the hallway he and Luke split off from the group. John then turned right. As John made his way through the ship, H7 finished taking down the shields and weapons systems. H7 then made beeps and boops causing Han to say, "H7 got their weapons system and Shields down, call the fleet in." Luke nodded his head and sent the signal. Back with John, he came into the room May, Serena, Max, Iris, and Cilan described and he took out the two guards. One guard had a Pokéball on him and John sensed that it had Hypno in it. John then picked up the Pokéball and then used the force to destroy the room. John then sensed prisoners nearby. John searched the area until he found them, three Twi'leks, bound and chained. John then used the force to break the chains and one Twi'lek said, "Thank you, thank you." John nodded his head and he said, "Follow me, I'm searching for escape pods to launch myself from this ship and to my home planet." The three Twi'leks followed John as he walked own the hallway. Suddenly, alarms stared to sound. Then a voice came over the intercom and it said, "All Hands, a New Republic fleet has exited hyperspace, all soldiers to their stations, ready the Guns. On the bridge, the Admiral ordered the escort fleet into a defensive formation. Suddenly, someone said, "Admiral, we can't raise the shields and the weapons systems are down." The Admiral then said, "Find out what is going on and fix it, we're completely defenseless, in the meantime launch all T.I.E. Fighters." As T.I.E. Fighters were launched, Ash and the rest of the group got onto the shuttle they used to get on board and took off from the ship. Meanwhile, John found the escape pods and hurried the three Twi'leks inside one. Then after he got in, he activated all the escape pods and they all launched, his pod included. John then steered his pod towards the surface. John then activated his communicator and he said, "Luke, I'm off the ship and in an escape pod with three rescued Twi'leks, I'll see you on the ground my friend."

"Understood, we'll look for your pod." Replied Luke as the shuttle flew to the surface. John then took a transmitter out of his pocket and said into it, "All P.M.R. forces, Arceus, I say again, Arceus. Meanwhile on Home one, Admiral Ackbar ordered all the fighters to launch. Just then, a Mon Calamarian approached him and said, "Admiral, the enemy flagship's shields are down as well as their weapon systems." Admiral Ackbar then said to the fighters, "All fighter craft, target the flagship before they get their shields back on line." The X-Wings and A-Wings acknowledged the Order and charged the Flagship and enemy T.I.E. Fighters coming at them. Admiral Ackbar then said, "All bombers, target several Star Destroyers with your Ion torpedoes and then take out the bridges with your Proton Bombs." The Y-wings and B-Wings followed the Order and ion torpedoed several Star Destroyers and fired their Proton Bombs at the Bridges, sending a chain reaction through the ships, destroying them. As the X-Wings and A-Wings made their way to the Giga-Star Destroyer. John then found out that Chewbacca and Paul took over the hypervelocity gun and John had them, "Target every Imperial remnant ship, take out the Anti-fighter ships first." Chewbacca roared with excitement and was ready to fire the gun at the first anti-fighter ship. As the battle in space went on, the first shot from the Hypervelocity gun struck the Hammerhead Corvette the Goliath, one of the undercover Imperial Remnant ships that as assigned to the Red Devil Strike group. The admiral then said, "Why is our Hypervelocity cannon targeting our own fleet?" a lieutenant said, "Admiral, a probe Droid saw local Rebel and New Republic forces take the gun and they just got reinforcements." Just then, another ensign said, "INCOMING!" The Admiral turned around and saw an X-Wing spinning out of control crashing into the bridge before the Admiral could even run. The Giga Star Destroyer then fall into deep space because it was just outside the Planet's Atmosphere, it didn't get pulled towards the planet. Admiral Ackbar then said, "All Craft, press the attack." Every New Republic ship and every fighter engaged the remaining Imperial Remnant ships in the system. Losses were mounting on both sides, the Imperial Remnant lost all the ships that they sent as New Republic ships, a majority of their fighter support several MK 2 Star Destroyers, Victory Star Destroyers, and the Interdictor that was stationed there. The New Republic lost a few CR90 Corvettes, a Marauder Cruiser class Frigate, and a Nebulan B2 Frigate. With the battle all but over, the remaining Imperial Remnant ships began retreating into Hyperspace into the systems taken over by the New Republic. Admiral Ackbar then said, "All ships, Target their engines." The New Republic fleet targeted the engines on several ships, disabling them from retreating. Only a few ships managed to escape, Admiral Ackbar then called for troop transports to send forces down to the surface of John's home planet and to board the disabled Star destroyers and other Imperial Remnant ships to give to John and his home planet to defend the planet from Imperial Remnant counter attacks. On the surface, Dawn and Luke found the escape pod John used and saw that he and the Twi'leks were all okay. Dawn hugged her husband and kissed him. Dawn then said, "You did something that was stupid, dangerous, and you shouldn't have come back." John chuckled and said, "I like those odds." Dawn was mad at John for saying that but was just happy that he was safe. Luke then said, "John, I just got word form Admiral Ackbar, he and the New Republic fleet defeated the Imperial Remnant fleet and are sending reinforcements to help you and your people out." John smiled and said, "Thank you Master Skywalker, that's a relief." Luke nodded his head in agreement.

As the day went on, New Republic reinforcements arrived and landed on the surface. The P.M.R. soldiers were all over the New Republic vehicles and starfighters. John smiled and said to Luke who was standing next to him, "I'm glad we finally got reinforcements." Luke replied, "Yes, and I'm glad that another planet has been freed from the Imperial Remnant." Just then, Dawn and Ash walked up to the two Jedi and Ash said, "We're receiving a message from I think is Coruscant." John looked at Luke and said, "Probably Mon Mothma." Luke nodded his head and the two of them followed Ash and Dawn to the communication area. Hen they got there, a New Republic Comms Officer saw them and said, "Urgent message from Coruscant for you and Admiral Ackbar, he already answered, we're ready to patch you into the conversation." John then said, "Patch it through." The New Republic Comms Officer nodded his head and patched John and Luke into the Conversation. When they entered, they heard Admiral Ackbar say, "…Captured several Star Destroyers and other ships to leave here for his home planet." Mon Mothma nodded her head and she sa John and Luke and she said, "Ah, Commander Bertrand, I'm glad to see you're alive." John replied, "Really, since you re the one who sent me and my ships here."

"Let me explain why though." Said Mon Mothma. Bur John didn't want to hear it and he said, "NO! You sent my strike group into an ambush that got a Majority of my fleet killed. However, I must thank you, if it weren't for you sending my fleet to our doom, I would have never have discovered my hidden past. So, thank you." Mon Mothma then said, "Please John, can you hear me out." When John asked why, Luke said, "She has a good reason, just hear her out." John looked at Luke, then at Mon Mothma and said, "Very well, hat was the reason." Mon Mothma hung her head and said, "Hester had spies kidnap my daughter and told me if I didn't do what he told me to do, he would have my daughter killed, but he killed her over 6 months ago. When I found out the truth I tried to contact you to bring you back, but you were already gone. I thought your whole fleet was destroyed, but survivors came back and told us hat happened." John then said, "So you sent me and my ships to our doom, just to rescue your daughter, but only to find out that your daughter was already dead." Mon Mothma nodded her head and asked John, "Would you do anything to get your son back." John looked at the ground and said, "Yes, I would do anything to rescue him."

"Then you must see this through a Parent's eyes, I would do anything to have gotten my daughter back." Said Mon Mothma. John then said, "I have seen it through a parent's eyes, but I also see it though eyes of a captain, you could have told me about your daughter before you sent me on that suicide Mission, but I forgive you." Mon Mothma breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Thank you commander Bertrand." John then said as he shows Mon Mothma and Admiral Ackbar, "Actually, I'm a Jedi." Mon Mothma was surprised to see John holding a lightsaber and to hear the John was a Jedi and she said, "Well then, congratulations on becoming a Jedi." John nodded his head and asked Admiral Ackbar, "Admiral Ackbar, what did you mean by 'Captured several Star Destroyers and other ships to leave here for his home planet'?" Admiral Ackbar replied, "During the Battles and the Battles in the surrounding Systems, we captured several Imperial Remnant ships to leave here for you, we'll also leave a New Republic Garrison for you and they'll help you construct Factories and a Space station to construct Spaceships." John then said, "Thank you Admiral Ackbar, we greatly appreciate that." Mon Mothma then said, "Once your home planet is freed, we can talk about who your planet's senators will be for the New Republic."

"I'm Sorry Mon Mothma, but I'm pretty sure that the people would want to remain independent." Said John. Mon Mothma then said, "I must insist, since the New Republic is liberating your world, you have to join the New Republic." John crossed his arms and said, "Correction, the New Republic is helping my people liberate our home, we fought against the Imperial Remnant long before we even heard of the New Republic, and if necessary, we will fight you as well." Mon Mothma then said, "Is that a threat, because if it is, I'm going to order the New Republic troopers there to arrest you and your friends." John then said with his arms crossed, "It's not a threat, it's a promise." Admiral Ackbar then said, "Now everyone, lets calm down about this. John, I understand your position, but until the war with the Imperial Remnant is over, maybe you should join the New Republic for protection, you can still have your independent government, but you will be a protectorate of the New Republic." John looked at Admiral Ackbar, thought about what Ackbar said and replied, "Very well, as long as Chancellor Mon Mothma agrees." Admiral Ackbar looked at Mon Mothma and said, "Well, Chancellor Mothma, what do say?" Mon Mothma replied, "I will accept those conditions." Mon Mothma then looked at John and said, "I do apologize for sounding hostile to you." John replied, "It's fine Chancellor Mon Mothma, I apologize as well."

"Now that hostilities are no longer a problem, let's fix a government that unites your entire home world." Said Admiral Ackbar. John then said, "Well, we had a united government before and it was a democratic government, so a democracy should suffice." Then Luke spoke, and he said, "Alright, but who would lead it." John thought long and hard until they all heard a voice say, "The people would probably vote for you if you ran for president." John and Luke looked behind them and saw Ash, Serena, Dawn, J.J., and Bonnie standing a few feet behind. Luke then said, "Unfortunately, Jedi can't have a position of power in any form of Government." John looked at Luke and said, "Seriously, the new Jedi Order you created is a Hierarchy that Jedi have to work hard in to get to the rank above them. It goes Initiate, Padawan, Knight, Master, then Grand Master, which is only bestowed upon a few Jedi, like you." Everyone looked at John with a look of surprise because he knew all that. John then said, "I did my research." Luke then said, "Well, I guess I never looked at it like that, so I guess that rule about Jedi can't have a Position of Power is kind of stupid if you think about." John nodded his head. Ash then said, "But the main reason we came over here is because our forces won't progress to Hearthome City without you leading the Charge." Just then Lilzor stepped into view and said, "That goes the same with the New Republic forces too." John then turned to Admiral Ackbar and Mon Mothma and said, "We'll need to finish our discussion later, I have a Battle to win and a planet to liberate." John then walked off to command the New Republic and P.M.R. forces in the Battle of Hearthome City, leaving Luke, Mon Mothma, and Admiral Ackbar standing there.

19


	4. The Homeworld's Liberation begins

After a few minutes of marching, the P.M.R. and New Republic forces arrived at Hearthome City. John and Ash were at a high point to see the entire city. John had a Y-wing probe fly overhead and as it flew, the city's AA defenses opened fire and shot the Y-wing down. John then said, "Looks like the Imperial Remnant Garrison as set up AA guns, so we'll need to take them out before we call for air support." Ash nodded his head and said, "The front defenses are going to be tough to beat, we'll definitely lose people." John looked at the defenses Ash was talking about. John then said, "That's where our Artillery comes in." John then turned around, whistle for something to come up to him and Ash, then the ground began to shake, and a vehicle Ash didn't recognize rolled up to him and John and stopped right before it hit the two of them. John then said, "Ash, say hello to the Mobile Proton Torpedo Launcher-2a, or MPTL-2a for short. this baby fires 9 Proton Torpedo warheads and they cause major Damage for defensive positions." John then gave the crew a signal that meant for them to get set up. The MPTL-2a then transformed to show its artillery cannons. John then said, "LIT THEM UP!" the MPTL-2a then launched 9 proton torpedo warheads at the cities Defenses and 9 explosions were heard from the Defenses. Ash was awe struck, he then said, "How do we get our hands on this kind of technology?" John smiled and said, "I'll just ask Luke for the schematics to make it ourselves." Ash then said, "I just realized something, why don't we just use Draco Meteor?" John then said, "These do more damage." Then Ash said, "Oh, Okay."

John then told the MPTL-2a crew, "Keep up the barrage and only stop until I tell you to." One crew member nodded his head and John said, "Follow me Ash." Ash followed his Jedi friend. John said as he and ash were heading back to the Others, "With the New Republic armor here, we can employ new strategies to defeat the Imperial Remnant. For example, with the T4-B Tanks, our soldiers can hide behind them. With the heavy armor plating on the T4-Bs, shots from the Imperial Remnant Stormtroopers will bounce off, it's armed with 2 heavy Laser Cannons and 3 Concussion Missile Launchers. The New Republic still use its predecessors, the T3-B, the T2-B, and the T1-B. But none of them can do the damage that the T4-B tank can do." Ash then asked, "What if the Imperial Remnant call for reinforcements and get Air support." John then had Ash follow him again and showed him a different New Republic vehicle and said, "That's where the AAC-2 Hovertank comes in. Its full name is the Anti-Aircraft Combat Tank-2, why it's called AAC-2 and not AACT-2 is beyond me." Ash then said, "Impressive, I can only assume that you're going to tell me it's armaments." John nodded his head and said, "Yup, its armed with two Laser Cannons, two Particle cannons, and two rapid fire missile launchers." Ash then said, "Wow, and what's that?" John saw that he was pointing at another Vehicle. John smiled and said, "That my friend, is an HTT-26 heavy troop transport, armed with a Dual medium Repeating Blaster Cannon. It can hold 16 people and can carry 1 ton of Cargo." Ash then said, "how is it hovering like that?"

"It uses Heavy Repulsor Engines to float like that." Replied John. Ash walked up to the HTT-26 heavy troop transport, knelt to look underneath it, and waved his hand underneath it, not hitting a thing. John then said, "Told you." Ash then noticed that the sound of the MPTL-2a shelling stopped and said, "John, shouldn't the MPTL-2a have launched another salvo of Proton torpedo warheads by now?" John then noticed it too and said, "Something's wrong." John then ran to where the MTPL-2a was and saw that it was gone, along with most of the cliff side. When John looked over the new edge, he saw the MPTL-2a was at the bottom with dirt and chunks of earth all over the bottom, smoke coming from the engine. John then said into his communicator, "Wall-breaker 1, come in." silence. John then said, "Wall-breaker 1, this is General Bertrand, Come in." still nothing. John then shouted into his Comlink, "DAMN IT MEN WAKE UP!"

Suddenly, a voice came over his Comlink and said, "You're one hell of a wake-up call General." John breathed a sigh of relief and said, "I'll take that as a compliment, what happened to you?" The voice said, "We were following your orders and we were firing at the Imperial Remnant Defenses when the ground gave way from underneath us, we were undeploying the launchers, so we could fall back, but we were too late, and we landed where we are now." John then said, "Besides you, how many survived the fall?" the person on the other end said, "We all survived, but Phelps is seriously injured, we need pick up." John then said, "Alright, I'll send an LAAT down to pick you three up." The person then said, "Understood, we'll wait for pickup." John then said into his Communicator, "I need Wall-breaker 2 up here now, keep away from the edge though, get deployed and fire at the Imperial Remnant defenses, and I need an LAAT to pick up the crew for Wall-breaker 1 at the Bottom of the cliff." As John walked down the hill, another MPTL-2a rolled up and an LAAT flew overhead and down to the fallen MPTL-2a to pick up the crew. When John got back to Ash, he saw Luke and Leia with Ash. John then said, "Good to have you here Luke, and Leia, it's good to see you here." Leia smiled and gave John a hug and she said, "It's good to see you too John, what do you plan to do about the City?" John had Luke, Leia, and Ash follow him to see the outer defenses and John replied, "I'm having a MPTL-2a fire Proton Torpedo's at the front defenses, then when I tell them, the crew's going to stop so our Boys can Charge the defenses and move in. As we move into the city, ew can take out their Air Defenses and allow our Air boys to move in and take out the Imperial Remnant buildings and ground forces." Leia then said, "I see, did you try to lure them out here?" John shook his head and said, "No it wouldn't work, they're too comfortable in the city, they'll never want to come out, so we're shelling them until they decide to come out and play, or we charge them."

"What about an orbital Bombardment?" asked Leia and John said, "No, I don't want to destroy the City, I'm saving the Orbital Bombardment for any open fields." Luke then said, "Of course, you can command this attack, after all, you know the lay of the land, and you've been fighting for your entire life, you lead the charge." John smiled, pressed a button on his communicator and said, "Wall-breaker 2, cease fire." The MPTL-2a got John's orders and stopped firing. John then said into his communicator to everyone, "Everyone, on my command we charge." A few seconds later, John shouted, "CHAAAAARGE!" everyone then ran forward, with Armor support. At the battered Imperial Remnant defenses, Stormtroopers were recovering from the barrage when one Stormtrooper said, "Does anyone else hear that?" the other Stormtroopers started to hear what that one Stormtrooper was talking about, it sounded like Thunder. Suddenly, one Stormtrooper was shot. When the other Stormtroopers looked at where the shot came from, they saw John with his blaster and Lightsaber drawn leading several New Republic troopers and P.M.R. fighters with armored Support. John then said, "Armor, Open fire!" The New Republic and P.M.R. Mechanized units opened fire at the Stormtroopers, taking several Stormtroopers out before they could react. John then fired his blaster again at another Stormtrooper's helmet. The Stormtroopers began to panic and retreat into the city, and some got shot in the back. John then said, "Keep pushing towards their Anti-air defenses, we need to take them out, so we can call for air support." The P.M.R. and New Republic forces nodded their heads and charged into the City. John kept blasting Imperial Remnant Stormtroopers while deflecting shots from Imperial Remnant Stormtroopers back at them. John then saw one of the Imperial Remnant anti air defenses and said to Ash and Brock, "COVER ME!" Ash and Brock nodded their heads and covered John as he charged the Anti-air defense cannon. As John charged it, more Stormtroopers came out of buildings and opened fire at John, but most were taken out by Ash and Brock. But John managed to get a few slices in to take out Stormtroopers with his lightsaber. Ash looked to his left and saw Stormtroopers incoming and told Pikachu, "Pikachu, Thunderbolt those Stormtroopers on our left." Pikachu nodded, hopped off Ash's left shoulder and used Thunderbolt on the Stormtroopers. When the Thunderbolt hit the Stormtroopers, they all felt the electricity flow through them and they fell to the ground. Back with John, he finally reached the Imperial Remnant air defense Cannon. John began to place explosives on the turret to destroy it. After getting all the explosives on the cannon, John backed up from it to survive the explosion but got shot in the leg. He screamed in pain, causing Ash and Brock to look from here they were looking at and saw John on the ground.

"Cover me Brock." Said Ash. Brock nodded his head and opened fire at the Stormtroopers that came into view as Ash ran from Cover to grab John and pull him back to cover. John then said with pain in his voice, "I thought you guys were covering me." Ash responded by saying, "Stormtroopers were approaching us on our left flank, I had Pikachu use Thunderbolt on them and Brock and I saw them go down, we didn't have eyes on you for only a few moments." John then said when he and Ash got back to Brock and new arriver Breo, "Well in a few moments, I GOT SHOT!" Ash then said, "I'm sorry John." John then said a calmer tone, "It's alright Ash, let's focus on the current Battle." John then pressed a button on his communicator and the explosives he planted went off and the Air Defense Cannon fell onto its side. John then said into his communicator, "All starfighters, the first air defense Cannon is down, we need strafing runs at the following beacon, throwing one now." John then threw a beacon into a bunch of Stormtroopers, and X-Wing Pilot then said, "We see the Beacon, beginning strafing runs, stand clear." Just then, several X-Wings flew in and shot the Stormtroopers on the ground, causing a few to fly through the air and into buildings. John then said, "Thanks X-Wings, alright everyone, advance towards the next cannon." As John got up, he was pushed down by Ash and Brock and John asked them, "Why did you two do that?" Ash replied, "John, you've been shot in the leg, you'll be slowing us down, you need to fall back to the rear." John shook his head and said, "No, I'm going to be part of this engagement." Brock then said, "You won't be able to walk, you need to fall back."

"Never, I'll not be removed until this engagement is decided." Replied John. Ash then said, "Sorry John, but you're going back one way or another." Ash then called out his Bulbasaur and said, "Bulbasaur, use Sleep Powder on John." Bulbasaur nodded his head and used a little bit of sleep powder on John, who was caught off guard and breathed the sleep powder. John then said as he was falling asleep, "You're going…to…pay…for…this." When John fell asleep, Ash called for a stretcher. Ash then took John's communicator and said into it, "All forces, Commander Bertrand has hit in the leg and being transported to the rear, do not lose hope and keep applying the pressure." The P.M.R. and New Republic forces followed Ash's orders and kept advancing on the City. As Ash lead the attack, Dawn saw her Husband getting transported in a stretcher and asked what happened to him and one of the people carrying John said, "He got shot in the Leg, he didn't want to leave the battlefield, so commander Ketchum had his Bulbasaur use sleep powder on him." After John as placed on the operating table, Lilzor approached the table and saw the blast mark and said, "Doesn't look that bad, I'll get him patched up really quick." Dawn smiled and said, "Thank you Lilzor."

"Don't mention it Mrs. Bertrand, I haven't lost the Commander yet, especially after all the close calls he's been in before." Replied Lilzor. Dawn then asked Lilzor, "What do you mean?" Lilzor looked at Dawn and said, "The commander hasn't told you, he's been shot, thrown into a wall, stabbed, and poisoned." Dawn was shocked to hear that John has been hurt that much and said, "He…he never told me." Lilzor then said, "Karablast, I thought he told you." Dawn shook her head and said, "I guess since he was busy commanding our forces, it slipped his mind, so I can't be mad at him." Lilzor then said, "I'm glad you're not going to be mad at him about those situations." Dawn nodded her head and smiled at the sight of John sleeping quietly.

Back in Hearthome City, Ash and Brock were leading the P.M.R. and New Republic forces excellently, and the Imperial Remnant was having a hard time putting up a tough resistance. Ash then told Luke, "Master Skywalker, take volunteers and take out the anti-air cannons from behind, I'll call for a strafing run after you're back." Luke nodded his head and grabbed 5 people to flank the Imperial Remnant to take out the Anti-Air Cannon. Ash then said to Breo, "We need one of your T4-B Tanks up here now." Breo nodded his head, tapped a button on his communicator and said, "T4-B Tank 1732F4, get up here." After Breo finished speaking, a T4-B tank rolled up and Breo said, "Focus fire on the right." The T4-B tank the turned its turret to the right and fired its two Heavy Laser Cannons at an E-WEB Heavy Repeating blaster emplacement, taking out a few Stormtroopers and the E-WEB Heavy Repeating Blaster gunner. Meanwhile, Luke and his volunteers got to the Anti-air defense cannon. Luke then had someone radio into Ash and tell him that they were at the cannon. One P.M.R. soldier used his radio and said, "Commander Ketchum, we're at the Air defense Cannon, planting explosives now." Ash replied after ducking behind the T4-B Tank, "Copy that, plant the Explosives and get out of there." The P.M.R. soldier nodded his head and told Luke, "Commander Ketchum wants us to plant the explosives and get out of here." Luke nodded his head and said, "Alright, let's get this done." The P.M.R. and New Republic soldiers with Luke nodded their heads and moved to destroy the Anti-Air turret. As two soldiers placed the explosives, Luke and the others covered them. Just then, Stormtroopers from the local Barracks rounded the corner and one trooper said, "Rebels, Blast them." The Stormtroopers then opened fire at Luke and his volunteers. Luke deflected most of the shots, but the rest missed the troopers, but one shot struck the detonator. The P.M.R. soldier that was setting up the charges said, "The explosives are set, but the detonator's shot, the explosives will have to be shot to detonate." Luke nodded his head and told the people with him, "Fall back, one of you get ready to shoot the explosives." One of the New Republic soldiers said, "I'll do it General Skywalker." Luke nodded his head and after they were far enough away, the New Republic soldier fire a shot at the explosives, detonating them and bringing down the Anti-Air cannon. Luke then used his communicator to call Ash and he said, "Commander Ketchum, the AA gun is down."

"Alright, now get out of there, I'm calling in an air strike." Replied Ash. Luke acknowledged Ash and brought his volunteers back to the main battle line. Ash then said, "I need Y-wings to do an airstrike at the following beacon." Ash then threw a Beacon emitter at the Stormtrooper's defensive Position and a Y-wing said, "We see the beacon, commencing airstrike, take cover." Ash then shouted, "Everyone down!" As everyone in the P.M.R. and New Republic took cover, Y-wings bombed the Imperial Remnant defenses. The Squadron leader of the Y-wings then said, "Airstrike complete, returning to fleet to rearm." Ash replied, "Roger that Y-wings, thanks for the Airstrike." Ash then said, "Alright everyone, ADVANCE!"

As Ash led the charge, John was just waking up in the hospital tent with Dawn and J.J. by his sides. John then said, "Ash had his Bulbasaur use sleep powder on me, didn't he?" Dawn nodded her head and John said, "I guess he knew what he was doing, how is the battle going in the city?" J.J. responded by saying, "Uncle Ash is leading the P.M.R. and New Republic forces well, they took out another AA cannon and are almost through the entire city." John then sat up and said, "Well, once we liberate Hearthome City, we'll need to move to take out the pockets of resistance by Imperial Remnant forces." J.J. nodded his head and Dawn just smiled. Just then, Del walked into the tent and up to John's bed. Del then said, "I heard Commander Bertrand was in here, so I came here to check on him." Then John said, "Well I'm doing fine, did you complete your mission." Dell nodded his head and said, "The Ammo and fuel depots at Celadon City's Airport have been taken care of. Even took out a few T.I.E. Fighters refueling." John smiled and said, "Good, a few less T.I.E. Fighters to worry about." John then asked Del and J.J. to help him to his feet. As John got into his feet, Dawn said, "I'm surprised, since you were shot before, stabbed, thrown into a wall, and poisoned, I figure you wouldn't need help." John stood completely still, turned towards Dawn and said, "Lilzor told you about all that didn't he?" Dawn had her arms crossed and she said, "Yup, he told me all about it." John then said, "In my defense, I've been so busy with commanding our army…" Dawn interrupted him by saying, "…That those facts slipped your mind." John nodded his head and said, "Sorry honey." Dawn walked over to John, kissed him on the cheek and said, "It's alright John, I understand, you've been busy. I would have forgotten too if it was me that was taken and not you." John smiled and said, "Thank you for understanding me my dearest wife." Dawn smiled and hugged her husband. Just then, a P.M.R. soldier ran up to them and said, "Commander Bertrand, Commander Ketchum has taken out all the Anti-Air Cannons." John smiled and said, "Tell Commander Ketchum that I'm sending the fighters to attack the Imperial Remnant forces and their base." The P.M.R. soldier nodded his head and ran off to report back to Ash and Luke. John then asked Del for his communicator. After Del handed John his communicator, John spoke into it and he said, "All fighters, the AA guns are down, attack the Imperial Remnant buildings. I say again, attack." The New Republic fighters began to launch and take off to take down the Imperial Remnant Base. After the last air defense gun was taken out, the Imperial Remnant was in full retreat. Most of the Stormtroopers surrendered, but some went down fighting, taking down several New Republic and P.M.R. soldiers before being taken out themselves. When the battle was over, Hearthome City was in the hands of the P.M.R. and New Republic. As Ash was given the Casualty reports, John walked up to him with the help of Dawn and John said, "You're probably expecting me to punch you right now for putting me to sleep, am I right?" Ash nodded his head expecting a punch, but John simply said, "I'm not going to Ash, you had your reasons, and looking back on it now, I was being stubborn." Ash nodded his head and said, "Yes, yes you were." John then asked Ash, "What's the Casualty report." Ash looked at the paper and said, "30 P.M.R. Casualties for KIA and MIA combined, 25 New Republic Casualties, also for KIA and MIA combined, one of the T4-B tanks took a shot from an Imperial Remnant shock trooper. The Imperial Remnant suffered heavier casualties, most of the Stormtroopers stationed here were killed, we captured a few, and only 15 escaped."

"Well, those 15 will warn their friends, they'll warn them that the future Poké-Republic will not rest until they are off our home." Said John. Dawn then said, "Don't you mean the P.M.R.?" John looked at his wife and said, "No, I think that our new Government should be called the Poké-Republic. I got the idea from the Rebel group in Sinnoh." Dawn smiled and said, "I like the sound of that." John nodded his head in agreement. John then turned to Ash and Brock and told them, "Del visited me when I was in the Hospital tent, he told me that his mission was a success." Ash and Brock smiled, and Brock said, "That would explain why we didn't have to deal with enemy T.I.E. Fighters." John nodded his head and before he could say anything, a P.M.R. soldier approached the four of them and said, "Commanders, we've just received word from the P.M.R. cell in Kalos that there's an Imperial Remnant Base just outside Lumiose City. Also, Commander Paul and Chewbacca have Tracy." John looked at the P.M.R. soldier and said, "Tell the P.M.R. cell in Kalos to wait for reinforcements, and have Chewbacca and Paul bring Tracy to Pallet town for questioning." The P.M.R. soldier nodded his head and ran to the communications station. John then said, "Another traitor captured, now all we need are Stephon, and the Locations of Tierno and Miette." Ash then said, "Give me a few moments with Cress, I can break him." John shook his head and said, "Cress isn't dumb, he'll keep quiet." Luke then said, "I have an idea."

In Pallet town, Cress was tied to a chair in the Local Police station when Luke and John walked in. Cress then said, "Back for my other arm John, was leaving me armless on one side not enough for you." Luke then waved his hand in front of Cress as he said, "You will tell us where Tierno and Miette are." Cress, under the influence of the Force said, "I will…tell you where Tierno and Miette are." John pulled out a map of the seven core regions and asked, "Which region?" Cress, still under the influence of the Force, pointed to the Kalos Region. John then pulled out a map of the Kalos region and asked, "here in Kalos." Cress then pointed to an area just outside of Lumiose City. Cress then said, "There's an Imperial remnant base located there. Tierno is there and he would know where Miette is." John and Luke looked at each other, smiled, John then looked at Cress and said, "Thank you Cress." At that moment, Cress snapped out of the Force persuasion and said, "What happened?" John kept smiling and said, "Thanks to you, we now have the location of Tierno." Cress then struggled to get out as he said, "How?! I said I wouldn't tell you a thing?!" John then said, oh you did say that, but with the help of the Force, we persuaded you to do otherwise." Cress then became very Angry. As John and Luke left, John heard Cress say, "YOU'RE A SON OF A BITCH, YOUR SON IS A SON OF A BITCH TOO AND YOUR WIFE'S A FUCKING WHORE!" John then went back into the room and punched Cress across the right cheek, causing Cress to fall to the floor. John then said, "DON'T YOU NEVER CALL MY SON AND MY WIFE THOSE NAMES, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" John then walked out of the room and told the New Republic guards, "Tell me whoever visits Cress and have them show Identification." The New Republic soldiers nodded their heads and John then walked off with Luke right behind him.

The day that the Kalos Region cell of the P.M.R. would get reinforcements had arrived. Ash as surprised that the New Republic had such fast troop transports and transports for the vehicles. John then said, "With the LAATs and vehicles transports, we'll reach Kalos in 2 hours." Ash then said, "By plane it would take at least 6, can't wait to leave." But John looked at Ash and said, "I'm sorry my friend, I need you here to coordinate the forces that will be remaining here." Ash then said, "But John, I promised Dawn that I would make sure you come back." John smiled and said, "I appreciate it Ash, but as commander of the P.M.R. and New Republic, I'm ordering you to stay here, and I don't think you want to lose your new rank, Colonel Ketchum." Ash was shocked to hear that. Ash then said, "You… you're promoting me?" John nodded his head and said, "Yes, you are now acting commander of the P.M.R. and New Republic Alliance forces in the Kanto and Jhoto Regions. Your mission is to eliminate any, and all, Imperial Remnant holdouts." Ash smiled and said, "I am honored to have that honor." John nodded his head and said, "Of course, I knew you would be, but that's not why I chose you." John had Ash move to a spot more private and he said, "I chose you so in case we do have to go to war with the New Republic, you know the land, so you would be more effective in commanding our forces." Ash then said, "You don't trust the New Republic?" then John said, "I trust the New Republic, I don't trust Mon Mothma though, I honestly don't buy the whole kidnapped daughter angle." John then said, "I looked up her file in the New Republic database, it said that she never had a child." Then Ash said, "What do you want to do then?" John answered him by saying, "For now, let's just keep an eye on the New Republic forces. But what I told you needs to stay between the two of us, understand?" Ash nodded his head as Dawn and Serena approached them and Dawn said, "They're ready for you John." John nodded his head and said, "Remember what I told you Ash." Ash then nodded his head as Dawn and John walked away, Serena asked Ash, "What did he mean by that?" Ash looked at his wife and said, "Unfortunately I can't say Serena, I promised John I wouldn't tell anyone, if he wants to tell you, that's his decision." Serena nodded her head to show that she understood what Ash was saying and didn't push the issue.

An hour later, the LAATs and vehicle transports took off to the Kalos region. As they flew over the Ocean, John was sitting down, looking outside the side when Paul walked over to him and sat down next to him and said, "You alright?" John looked at Paul and said, "Yeah, I'm alright. Just thinking, that's all." Paul then asked John what he was thinking about and John said, "We've been fighting almost all of our lives, I'm just thinking about a time where we won't be fighting." Paul looked at the horizon and said, "To be honest, I've been thinking about that myself. I mean, we have been fighting most of our lives, and I died once." John chuckled and said, "I remember that, Barry's girlfriend's rifle went off and the shot went through your head." Paul nodded his head as he rubbed the spot where the shot went through. Paul then said, "Thank Arceus that I'm back, I still can't believe that he brought Max back as well." John then said, "Arceus made Max promise to fight alongside the P.M.R. until he died again ore else he would have never been brought back to life in the first place."

"I know, I was there with Max and May when Arceus brought us back to life." Said Paul. John then chuckled again and said, "Well, I didn't know that." Paul smiled and placed his hand on John's left shoulder and said, "Well, All I'm trying to say is don't let our lives in the future be dictated by what we've done in the past." John Smiled and said, "Thank you Paul." Paul nodded his head. Just then, an LAAT with P.M.R. soldiers on it exploded and crashed into the Ocean. John then looked behind his LAAT and said into his communicator, "HEADS UP, WE HAVE T.I.E. FIGHTERS INBOUND." Luke looked behind them and saw several T.I.E. Fighters moving in on the LAATs and troop transports. Luke then pressed a button on his communicator and said, "Wedge come in, we need fighter support."

"On our way Luke, hang on." Replied Wedge Antilles, leader of Rogue Squadron. As Rogue Squadron made its way to the Planet's surface, the LAATs tried fighting back, but more LAATs were lost. John and Luke used the Force to collide T.I.E. Fighters together, crashed some T.I.E. Fighters into the Ocean, and force persuaded some fighters to fire on other T.I.E. Fighters. But as the last of the T.I.E. Fighters got into range, Rogue Squadron, with Corellian Corvette support arrived and engaged the remaining T.I.E. Fighters. Wedge shot down a T.I.E. Fighter as the Corellian Corvettes covered the LAATs, soon the remaining T.I.E. Fighters were forced to retreat. Luke then said into his communicator, "Thanks for the help Wedge." Wedge replied, "No Problem Luke, how come you guys didn't have fighter Escort?" John grabbed Luke's communicator and said, "Because we thought that there was nothing out here, apparently I was wrong." Wedge then said, "It's alright Commander Bertrand, we'll escort you the rest of the way to your destination." John said copy and they made the rest of their trip with fighter and Corellian Corvette support. John then asked Luke, "How many transports did we lose?" Luke replied by saying, "By my count we lost 10 LAATs and two vehicle transports." John then said, "Karablast, I was hoping for less Losses." Luke nodded his head in agreement. They then arrived in the Kalos Region, they were greeted by Lysandre, leader of the P.M.R. Kalos cell. As John and Luke stepped off the LAAT they flew in on, Lysandre and another person walked up them. Lysandre then said, "Commander Bertrand, Master Jedi, it's an honor to have you here with you. Allow me to introduce to you one of my second in Commands, her name is Bryony." Bryony bowed and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you both." John slightly bowed and said, "It's a pleasure, now about that Imperial Remnant Base." Lysandre nodded his head and said, "Of course, it's 3 clicks east of our position." John nodded his head and said, "We also got a report that a hypnotized commander, Tierno, is there at the base, can you confirm that?" Lysandre nodded his head and said, "A spy I sent in confirmed that Tierno was there, what did you want me to do?" John then said, "You've done well, I'm going to grab Tierno with the help of some P.M.R. infiltrators and New Republic specialists." Lysandre nodded his head and said, "Let us know when you're out of the base and we'll begin the attack." John shook his head and said, "I'm going to have Admiral Ackbar unleash an Orbital Bombardment on the Base after we get cleared of it, we'll then move in to mop up." Lysandre nodded his head and said, "Of course, then we shall wait." John nodded his head, turned to Luke and said, "Luke, stay with the main force, I'll lead the team and tell Admiral Ackbar to start and cease the Bombardment." Luke nodded his head and said, "Understood, may the force be with you John." John bowed slightly and stood straight up again and said, "And you Master Skywalker." John then walked off to get any Volunteers to go with him to the Base. Lysandre ordered Bryony to go with John and his team to show them the location of the Imperial Remnant Base.

As the group John gathered up made their way to the Imperial Remnant Base, John and Bryony were in front and they passed destroyed AT-STs, dead Imperial Remnant Stormtroopers, causing John to ask Bryony, "What happened here?" Bryony told John, "This used to be an Imperial Remnant route, but we kept Ambushing Patrols and Convoys here. First thing they did to deter us was bomb the whole area, but we caught wind of it and hid underground. After the bombers came through, they tried sending a convoy through, but we attacked it and killed every Stormtrooper. Then the higher ups in the Imperial Remnant base we're heading to, decided to create a new route, but we've been attacking that route too." John smiled and said, "Not bad, and how much further to the Imperial Remnant Base?" Bryony told John that the Imperial Remnant base wasn't much further." John nodded his head. John then sensed something. John then had everyone stop and get down. Suddenly, to Imperial Remnant Stormtroopers walked by. John and Bryony then heard one trooper say, "Did you hear about the attack on the P.M.R. and New Republic transports?"

"Yeah, heard they lost a few shuttles." Said the other Imperial Remnant Stormtroopers. The first Imperial Remnant Stormtroopers then said, "Yeah, but if it wasn't for that X-Wing squadron and those two Corellian Corvettes, our fighters would have done more Damage." The second Imperial Remnant Stormtroopers nodded his head and said, "Yeah, have we heard anything from our spy?" the First Imperial Remnant Stormtroopers shook his head and said, "No, but Commander Tierno says that Max won't betray us, I mean, he betrayed the P.M.R. during their first war." John clenched his hands at what he just heard, Max Kirtman has betrayed the P.M.R. again, or so he thought. There was another soldier named Max who betrayed the P.M.R. and John didn't know it. Just then, a Stormtrooper commander approached the two Stormtroopers and said, "There you two are, Commander Tierno wants us back at Base. We're getting a report from Kanto. Our spy is reporting in." After the three Stormtroopers walked off, John stood up and said to a Radioman, "Get me Ash NOW!"

In Kanto, Ash and Max were looking at a map when a P.M.R. soldier ran into the tent and said, "Urgent transmission from Kalos for you Colonel Ketchum." Ash looked at Max and said, "Probably John, let's go see what he wants." Max nodded his head and the two of them walked over to the communications building. Along the way, Max saw a soldier speaking to a tree, but brushed it off as a guy being crazy. When they got to the communication building, Ash said, "Patch the transmission through." The operator nodded his head and a hologram of John popped up and Ash said, "What's up John?" John then said, with Anger in his voice, "Max has betrayed us again, he's broadcasting to the Imperial Remnant Base here in Kalos right now." Ash and Max looked at each other in surprise and Ash said, "That can't be true." John then said, "We heard two Stormtroopers say his name, everyone in my group witnessed it." Then Ash said, "I mean that can't be true, because Max is standing in here with me." Max then came into view of John and John said, "That's impossible, I specifically heard the Stormtroopers say your name." Max then said, "John, why would I regain so much of your trust, just to betray you again?" John then said, "Maybe you're right, but then who is this Max character that betrayed us?" Max then remembered the P.M.R. trooper talking to the tree and said, "I saw a P.M.R. trooper talking to a big tree, I thought he was crazy." Ash told Max, "Go grab him!" Max nodded his head and ran out to look for the P.M.R. soldier he saw. Back outside, Max Kirtman saw the P.M.R. soldier still talking to the tree, ran to him, and tackled him. Max then called for help. As a New Republic and P.M.R. soldier helped detain the traitor, Max saw that he was looking at a screen in the tree, and that the tree was actually a broadcasting tower. After making sure the true traitor was properly detained, Max ordered a T4-B tank to destroy the Tower. As the tank destroyed the Tower, Max had the P.M.R. soldier and New Republic trooper bring the traitor into the communication building. After getting into view for John, Max said, "Here's the true Traitor, his name is Max Huntsman."

"Oh my, I'm sorry for accusing you Max." John said to Max, and Max replied, "It's alright John, I understand." John then looked at the true Traitor and said, "I can't believe that you betrayed us not only in our war with the Imperial Remnant, but you betrayed us in the Great Pokémon War." Max H. then said, "You are a disgrace of a leader, when I found out that you were to be the new leader of the Free Kanto Army and not me, I was furious, so I defected and acted as a spy for the N.T.R. back then and now the Imperial Remnant." John then said, "Send him to our Prison, make sure that he doesn't go anywhere. He'll receive his punishment when I return." Max K. nodded his head and had the two soldiers holding Max H. follow him to a transport to go to Littleroot Prison. Ash then looked back at John and said, "Guess you jumped to conclusions." John then said, "Yeah, I guess I did." When Max Ki. returned, John said, "Max, I want to say sorry again, when I heard Max, I thought about you and how you betrayed the P.M.R. during the great Pokémon War." Max K. replied, "Don't worry about it John, I understand why, on the bright side, I'm now immune to electric attacks." John chuckled and said, "Yeah, you made me so mad, and when they told me that you were dead, I was a little bit happy. But I'm happier that you're fighting on our side again."

"Thank you, John, I'm glad to hear that. Honestly, I don't know why I betrayed the P.M.R. in the first place." Replied Max. John then said, "It's because you said that your loyalties were never with the P.M.R., they were with N.T.R. when two people camp up to you in Hoenn and offered you power." Max then sweat dropped and said, "Oh yeah, I forgot." John smiled a joking smile and said, "Yeah, sure you did." Max crossed his arms and said, "Hey." John then laughed before he said, "I'm messing you man." Max smiled and said, "I know man." John then said, "Alight man, hey listen you guys, we're near the Imperial Remnant Base in Kalos. Lysandre told me and Luke that Tierno was at the base. I'm taking a team to the base to get him out of there" Ash then said, "That's good news." John nodded his head and said, "I'll call you again later Ash." Ash nodded his head and John ended the transmission. Ash then said to Max, "He may have been wrong about you Max, but I can't speak for myself." When Max asked Ash what he meant, Ash said, "If I never told you to come with me to here, I would have assumed the same thing." Max then said, "I see, and I understand." Ash smiled and the two shook hands.

Back in Kalos, Bryony finished leading John and his team to the Imperial Remnant Base. John then said, "Remember, no kills, can't let them know we were here, non-lethal takedowns only." John's team nodded their heads and John looked at Bryony and asked, "Where does Tierno mostly spend his time?" Bryony told John that Tracy spends most of his time in the Barracks and his quarters were right next to the entrance. John nodded his head and said, "Alright, let's get moving." John then led his team into the Imperial Remnant Base. As they made their way to the Barracks, they stuck to the shadows to make sure they weren't spotted. John then said, "Peterson, smith, plant explosives on that fuel Pod to cover our escape." Two soldiers nodded their heads and they made their way to the fuel Pod. John then saw one true traitor to the P.M.R., Stephon Richardson. John then said, "He's going to die by my hand." Bryony then said, "Don't worry about him right now, we need to get your hypnotized friend." John nodded his head and they kept moving to the Imperial Remnant Barracks. When they got there, John said, "You men wait here, I'm going to find Tierno." Bryony then said, "I'm going with you." John then said, "Alright, let's get going." John and Bryony then made their way into the Imperial Remnant Barracks.

When they entered the Barracks, John immediately saw Tierno and set his blaster to stun. John slowly opened the door to stun Tierno, but two Imperial Remnant Stormtroopers walked out of a room and saw John and Bryony. One trooper then said, "HALT!" John and Bryony saw the troopers and blasted them, getting Tierno's Attention and John immediately stunned him, knocking him out. John then used the force to lift Tierno and said, "Let's get going, this whole base could have heard those shots, meaning the alarms should be going off..." John was interrupted by the sirens for the base began blaring. John then said, "… Any moment now, FUCKING MOVE!" John then held Tierno up as he and Bryony ran out the door to the others. By the time John and Bryony got back to the group, Peterson and Smith returned and said, "Explosives placed sir." John then said, "Detonate them." Peterson nodded his head and press a button on his communicator, but the explosives didn't go off. Peterson then said, "It's not connecting, it's going to need to be blown manually." Then John said, "There has to be another way." Peterson shook his head and said, "There isn't one sir, firing a shot at the explosives would give away our position, someone has to press the button on the detonator." Suddenly, Bryony ran to other cover and John said into his communicator, after placing Tierno on the ground, "Bryony, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm going to detonate the explosives, tell Commander Lysandre that I always loved him." Replied Bryony. John couldn't even say a word, he watched Bryony move from cover to cover. John then said to Bryony through his communicator, "Bryony, you don't have to do this." Bryony then said, "I know I don't have to, but I want to do this, this is the only thing I have going for me." As Bryony got closer to the Fuel Pod, she said to John, "Get them out of here Commander Bertrand, call down the bombardment and destroy this base." John was speechless again, he then said, "Let's move." The P.M.R. and New Republic forces nodded their heads and they snuck out of the base. When Bryony finally reached the fuel pod, she was about to press the detonator when she was shot in the back. As she fell to the ground, she saw the person who shot her. It was Stephon, and he held a blaster in the air. Stephon then said as he walked over to Bryony, "Well, well, well it seems to me that we have one of the local Rebel cell Leaders. I was told to take all Rebels prisoner, but personally, you all should be dead. Any last words?" Stephon aimed his blaster at Bryony, who smiled at Stephon and said, "Long live the P.M.R.!" Bryony then pressed the button on the detonator, which caused the Fuel Pod to explode, killing Bryony and Stephon. Back with John and his squad, they all heard the Fuel Pod explosion. John then pressed a button his communicator and said, "Admiral Ackbar, do you see the fire?"

"Yes, we see the fire." Replied Admiral Ackbar. John then said, "Commence Orbital Bombardment at that point and everything 10 meters around it." Admiral Ackbar then said, "Understood, get clear." Admiral Ackbar then ordered all cannons on Home One and the MC-80 Cruiser, the Skywalker, to open fire at the spot John designated. When the Imperial Remnant Stormtroopers were trying to figure out what was going on, they were too late to react to the orbital Bombardment, which struck and destroyed the Barracks, the Heavy vehicle Factory, and nearby T.I.E. Fighters. John then said into his communicator, "Good barrage Admiral Ackbar, ground forces will mop up the rest." Admiral Ackbar replied, "Copy that Master Jedi, we'll be on standby in case you need it." John then said, "Copy that Admiral, John out." John then pressed another button on his communicator and said, "Lysandre, Luke, begin the attack." With Luke and Lysandre, they were near the New Republic armor when they received John's message. Luke and Lysandre nodded their head and Luke told the P.M.R. and New Republic forces, "Advance." While Lysandre told his forces, "Forward." The P.M.R. and New Republic forces then began the advancement towards the battered Imperial Remnant base.

Back with John and his group, Tierno was waking up and he saw John. Tierno then stood up and said, "John…you're alive, but Ash told me that you were killed." John looked at Tierno and said, "Not killed, just taken from here and brainwashed to forget everyone here, but now I'm back and I'm going to make sure that the Imperial Remnant, who call themselves the true empire, is wiped off our home world. Now I need to ask you where Miette is?" Tierno replied, "She should be in Lumiose City, she's the assistant to the guy in charge of the city." Just then, Luke and Lysandre arrived. Lysandre then looked around for Bryony and asked, "Where's Bryony?" John looked at Lysandre, then at the ground before he shook his head. Lysandre knew immediately what John meant. Lysandre then said, "She will be missed, I never did get to tell her how I truly felt for her, that she was a noble second in command and I felt love for her." John then smiled and said, "Well, I know this might hurt you more, but she loved you as well." Lysandre then said, "It does hurt me a little bit, but it does put me at peace bit knowing that she loved me as well." John nodded his head in agreement. John then looked at Luke and said, "Let's finish this fight." Luke nodded his head and John turned towards the Base and said, "Attack!" John then led the P.M.R. and New Republic advance. At the Imperial Remnant base, surviving Imperial Remnant Stormtroopers were counting the wounded, they felt the ground beginning to shake. Just then, two rockets struck the barracks and exploded, killing a few Imperial Remnant Stormtroopers in the process. The remaining Imperial Remnant Stormtroopers looked in the direction the rockets came from and saw John leading the charge of P.M.R. and New Republic forces. The P.M.R. technical vehicles opened fire at the Stormtroopers, killing several Stormtroopers in the process. John then said to the P.M.R. and New Republic Infantry, "OPEN FIRE!" they followed their orders and opened fire at the Stormtroopers. As the P.M.R. and New Republic force advanced through the Imperial Remnant base, Stormtroopers either surrendered or were killed. John then said, "Have the ones who surrendered sent to Littleroot Prison, but first let me speak to them." After the remaining Stormtroopers surrendered, John approached them and saw that there were thirty Stormtroopers that surrendered. John then said, "Wow, I expected less. But anyway, I'm here to offer you all a deal. Join either the P.M.R. or New Republic, your choice, or go to a prison camp."

"Why should we join either one?" asked one Stormtrooper. Just then, a Stormtrooper stood up, took off his helmet and threw it to the ground. The Stormtrooper then said, "Because if you don't, you could lose your lives at Littleroot prison. I should know, I spent time in that Prison during the Great Pokémon War when I was a Neo-Team Rocket grunt and I only got out at the end of the war and I worked hard to get people to trust me again. When I got drafted into the Imperial Remnant, they didn't give a choice and they stationed me here, and now that you've destroyed this base and are giving us a chance to stay out of that prison, I'm more than willing to join the P.M.R. and fight the people who forced me to kill people I know." John smiled and saw several other Stormtroopers stand up, leaving only 10 Stormtroopers still sitting. John then said, "Move to the left if you want to join the P.M.R. and move to the right if you want to join the New Republic." Ten Stormtroopers moved to the left while the other ten moved to the right. John then said, "Welcome to the Pokémon Resistance and New Republic."

As the Stormtroopers that joined John and his allies got their shackles off, the remaining ten Stormtroopers that didn't stand up got on an HTT-26 heavy troop transport, with heavy trooper escort, to be transported to Littleroot Prison. John then said to Luke and Lysandre, "Ever since we on the battle in space, we've been having victory after victory, I think we can get the Imperial Remnant off the planet soon." Luke nodded his head and said, "Believe what you believe, but I sense greater hands at work." John agreed with Luke and said, "Yes, it's as if when Lord Hester died, his consciousness was transported into another body and he still lives." Now Luke nodded his head in agreement and HE said, "Yes, I agree, we must be on guard." Luke nodded his head in agreement and watched the HTT-26 heavy troop transport take off and fly to Littleroot prison, with X-Wing escorts. John then said, "Alright everyone, we head to Lumiose City to liberate it, MOVE OUT!"

The P.M.R. and New Republic forces began the march to Lumiose City. Meanwhile, with the transport and X-Wing escort, they were halfway over the Ocean when a squadron of T.I.E. Fighters ambushed the three ships, immediately shooting down the X-Wing escort, and they turned their guns towards the HTT-26 heavy troop transport. The HTT-26 heavy troop transport fought back as hard as it could, but its engines were shoot and it crashed into the ocean, killing all the occupants, the T.I.E. Fighters then returned to the airfield they launched from, Lumiose City. Back with John, he was scoping out Lumiose City's defenses with Luke and Lysandre and saw he the squadron of T.I.E. Fighters return and land at the Airfield. Luke then said, "Looks like they got done what they set out to do." John nodded his head and said, "I'm kind of curious what their mission was." Suddenly, the Imperial Remnant officer appeared in Holo-boards and said, "Members of the P.M.R. and Citizens, the rebel council is no more." The Holo-board then showed the HTT-26 heavy troop transport and X-Wing escorts getting shot down. The Imperial Remnant officer then said, "I now ask you all to surrender to Imperial forces." John then said, "Must have faulty Intel to make him think the council was on board that shuttle." Then, Lysandre said, "That broadcast is supposed to bring down the Morale of the men, what do you plan to do Commander Bertrand?" John thought long and hard until he said, "We attack, we'll charge right in there, the armor will lead the charge, the infantry behind them, we move in one motion, no stopping, I'm going to call it a Tauros Charge, spread the word, we attack at day break." Luke and Lysandre nodded their heads and they walked off to tell the men while John kept looking at Lumiose City.

John was true to what he said, as day break arrived, John said into his communicator, "All units, CHARGE!" All the units heard the orders and charged. Meanwhile in Lumiose City, the sleeping Stormtroopers were awoken by the sound of Thunder. Suddenly, blaster bolts, rockets, and Bullets began hitting the defenses and killing a few Imperial Remnant Stormtroopers. John then lead the charge into the city. As the P.M.R. and New Republic forces flooded into the city, its inhabitants cheered as they passed by, even some of the City's inhabitants took up arms and joined the charge. Soon half of the city was liberated, and the Imperial Remnant was having a hard time getting a foothold to stop the advance. The Imperial Remnant officer then ordered the T.I.E. Fighters to take off and do strafing runs on the attacking forces, but John had X-Wings destroy the T.I.E. Fighters before they could take off. John then said, "Keep pushing men, push the Imperial Remnant out of the city."

"SIR YES SIR!" said all the soldiers around him as they made their way to the edge of the City. John then saw Miette fire a sniper rifle into the road on the other side of the building. John then told his men to keep advancing while he took care of Miette. John then used the force to jump onto the roof Miette was on. John then said, "Hello Miette." Miette turned around and said, "You, you're alive?!" John nodded his head and said, "Yeah, I am." Miette then said, "Doesn't matter, the rest of the P.M.R. council is gone, you're the last of the leaders, give up now." John shook his head and said, "No they're not, they live, in the KANTO REGION!" Miette was shocked and said, "No, that's not possible, they were on the HTT-26 heavy troop transport the T.I.E. Fighters shot down over the water. We had Intel that said they were!" John smiled and said, "That HTT-26 heavy troop transport had prisoners on it, your T.I.E. Fighters killed Imperial Remnant forces." Miette then pointed her rifle at John and fired a shot at him. John jumped up to dodge the blaster bolt, pulled out his lightsaber, ignited it, and cut Miette's rifle in half. John then slapped her across the cheek, almost causing her to fall off the roof. As she stood up, she saw John and said, "J…John, you're alive, I thought you were killed, Ash told me that he saw you die." John then told Miette everything that happened after his 'death'. Miette then said, "Holy crap, I was hypnotized, and you're fighting alongside the New Republic that's been fighting the Imperial Remnant since the time that the Imperial Remnant was a full empire and the New Republic were just rebels." John nodded his head and asked Miette, "Who did you just fire a shot at." Miette reluctantly remembered who she shot and said, "I shot Lysandre, but I missed his head and I struck his arm." John then pressed a button on his communicator and called Lysandre. John then said, "Lysandre, are you okay?" Lysandre responded, and he said, "Yeah, I'm fine, I saw Miette was the shooter, I see you now, I'm glad she's freed from the hypnotization."

"So am I, now we can focus on free the rest of the city." Replied John. Lysandre said, "Roger that," and he continued leading his men towards the other side of the city. John then pulled out his blaster, handed it to Miette and said, "Let's get down there." Miette took the blaster, nodded her head, and they hopped off the roof to participate in the battle on the ground. Soon enough, the entire city was in the P.M.R. and New Republic hands. As John inspected the prisoners, he saw the Imperial Remnant officer that announced that P.M.R. Council was killed. John then had a P.M.R. soldier and New Republic soldier pick him and bring him to John. They followed his orders and brought the Imperial Remnant Officer to John. When they got to John, the Imperial Remnant officer nervously said, "Y…y…yo…you're a…a…alive?" John nodded his head and said, "Yes, I'm alive, along with the rest of the P.M.R. council. That HTT-26 heavy troop transport had our prisoners on it, you shot down your own men." The Imperial Remnant Stormtroopers around them overheard what John said and were shocked. The Imperial Remnant Officer then said, "Impossible, we had intelligence for our spy, Max Huntsman, that the P.M.R. Council was leaving Kanto." John then said, "Well, he was wrong." John then told the troopers to take the Imperil remnant officer to the local Police Station and have him detained there until he could be processed properly. After getting the casualties report, John received a message from Ackbar asking him to come onto Home One to speak with him. John looked at Luke and said, "I'll be back down Luke, I'm needed on Home one." Luke nodded his head and said, "We'll await your return." John nodded his head, got into a X-Wing that a pilot let him get into and flew into space to land in Home One.

As he approached the fleet, John saw that there was a massive fleet of New Republic ships defending his home world until the Imperial Remnant is defeated. John then pushed a button in the cockpit and said, "This is Jedi Knight John Bertrand, requesting permission to land in Home one." Admiral Ackbar's voice was heard through the fighter's radio and he said, "I copy John, permission granted, Hanger 1." John acknowledged Admiral Ackbar and steered the fighter to Hanger 1. When John landed in the hanger, a New Republic Marine approached him and said, "Commander Bertrand, Admiral Ackbar is on the bridge and he sent me to escort you to the bridge, please follow me." John nodded his head and the New Republic Marine led John to the bridge of Home one. A few minutes later, John walked onto the Home One's Bridge and saw Admiral Ackbar. John smiled and said, "Ackbar." Admiral Ackbar looked at who was calling his name and saw John. He then smiled and said, "John, it's good to see you again in person." John then shook the Admiral's hand and said, "Likewise Admiral, what did you call me up here for?" Admiral Ackbar then handed John a holo-pad and said, "Take a look at these ships." John took the Holo-pad and looked at the list. John saw that the list included the surviving ships from the Red Devil Strike group, along with 35 new ships; 3 Quasar Fire-class cruiser-carriers, 2 Nebulon-B2 Frigates, 10 CR90 Corvettes, 5 MC80 Cruisers,7 Captured Imperial Remnant Star Destroyers Mark IIs,3 Endurance class Star Destroyers, 4 Dreadnought-Class Heavy Cruisers, and 1 Blue Diver. John then said, "Impressive amount of ships, why did I need to see this?"

"I was ordered to transfer command of all those ships to whoever will lead the Poké-Republic Fleet." Replied Admiral Ackbar. John was shocked to hear that several New Republic and captured Imperial Remnant ships were going under the command of the Poké-Republic. John then said, "Ackbar…I don't what to say, thank you." Admiral Ackbar then said, "You're welcome John, is you wish, you may change the names of the ships." John smiled and nodded his head. John then said, "I'll take this with me when I go back down to the surface, which I should head back down now." Admiral Ackbar nodded his head and said, "It's been good seeing you in person again." John shook Admiral Ackbar's hand and said, "Likewise Admiral, have a good rest of your day." John then walked out of the bridge and back to the X-Wing he flew up to Home one in.

As he reentered the Atmosphere, John heard Luke say, "To any X-Wings in the area, we need assistance, Imperial Remnant T.I.E. Fighters are attacking us, we are in need of assistance." John pushed a button in the X-Wing and said, "This is John, I'm on my way Luke." John then speed up to get to Luke and his forces. John was then joined by other X-Wings and John said, "Alright Boys, let's get in there and help our ground Forces." The pilots of the other X-Wings acknowledged John and they all arrived in Kalos's Airspace. At that point, John said, "Lock S-foils into attack positions." The Pilots followed John's orders and locked their S-foils into Attack Positions. John then said, "Accelerate to attack speed!" The X-Wings then speed up and engaged the T.I.E. Fighters. John opened fire at a T.I.E. Fighter that was about to attack the Hospital Tent, the T.I.E. Fighter abandoned its attack run, and John pursued it and kept firing at it, until he struck the part where the Cockpit attached to the wing and sent the T.I.E. Fighter spiraling into the nearby woods. John then launched a proton torpedo at another T.I.E. Fighter and destroyed it. John then shot down 3 more T.I.E. Fighters until a T.I.E. Fighter shot at his Engine and he bailed out before his fighter crashed into the woods nearby. After safely landing on the ground, John said into his communicator, "All X-Wings, drive off the T.I.E. Fighters, we need these forces for the battles ahead." The X-Wing pilots acknowledged John's command and drove the T.I.E. Fighters away, the battle as over. Luke then told John the Casualties; the New Republic lost 25 men, a T2-B tank, and an AAC-2, while the P.M.R. lost 15 men, 6 of which were due to one of the P.M.R. technical being blown up. John then said, "Damn, I was hoping for less casualties." Luke then said, "I agree, it's disappointing that we lost so much life." John nodded his head and saw Lysandre was nowhere to be found. John then asked, "Where's Lysandre?" Luke looked at the ground and said, with sadness in his voice, "He was killed when the T.I.E. Fighters first attacked." John was shocked to hear that Lysandre was killed. John then placed his hands on his hips and said, "Well, at least he and Bryony will be together." Luke nodded his head and said, "I agree, I may have only known him for a short while, but I could tell that he cared for the men under his command and would sacrifice himself to protect them." John nodded his head and said, "it's time for us to honor hm and free the rest of the world from the Imperial Remnant." Luke nodded his head in agreement and they walked off to free the rest of Kalos and then, the rest of the world.


	5. The Poké Republic Forms

As the weeks passed, John led the P.M.R. and New Republic forces to free the rest of his homeworld from the Imperial Remnant. The last stronghold the P.M.R. and the New Republic took was at the Indigo Plateau and with minimal casualties. John had Tracy, Clemont and Cress held in different Prisons to make sure that they don't plot to escape all at once. After the Imperial Remnant lost the Indigo Plateau, the remaining Imperial Remnant forces surrendered, and the planet was liberated. John then got on television to spread the word to the entire planet. When John got the signal that he could be heard all over the world, John said, "People of the world of Pokémon, P.M.R. fighters, and New Republic forces, the battle is over, remaining Imperial Remnant forces are surrendering all over the world. Once all the prisoners are sent to New Republic prisons, we will begin the rebuilding process. Then, when the rebuilding's done, we will help our allies, the New Republic, in fighting the Imperial Remnant and defeating them, we already have ships given to us from the New Republic, and I have plans in progress to make our own type of ships, all I ask you now is to help with the rebuilding process and we can get done faster." Immediately, the people all around the world pitched in to rebuild from the destruction the Imperial Remnant caused when they occupied the planet. As the rebuilding progressed, Mon Mothma decided to pay the planet a visit. She landed in Hearthome City, where John and Luke were at the time. When they saw her shuttle landing, John said, "Chancellor Mon Mothma? What's she doing here?" Luke shrugged his shoulders and they walked over to the shuttle. When the shuttle's door opened, Mon Mothma walked out with two New Republic senate guards. Mon Mothma then walked up to John and Luke and she said, "Greetings Master Jedi." John and Luke bowed their heads and after raising their heads, Luke said, "Greetings Chancellor Mothma, we did not expect you to arrive." Mon Mothma then said, "I've decided to see that sacrificing several ships was worth this planet." John then said, "Believe me, Chancellor Mothma, this planet was worth it." Mon Mothma then said, "We shall see John, we shall see."

As John, Luke and Mon Mothma talked, Han and Leia were giving the schematics for New Republic vehicles to Ash and the rest of the P.M.R. Council and Han said, "That should about do it." Ash then said, "Thank you Han, Leia, you two have helped us out a lot, and by a unanimous vote, the P.M.R. council has voted to make you two and everyone who helped freed our homeworld honorary citizens of our home world." When Ash finished speaking, Brock and Misty walked over to Han and Leia and handed them medals with the Insignia of the P.M.R. on them. Han and Leia bowed their heads to allow Brock and Misty to put the medals around their necks. After raising their heads, Han said, "I've never been given the title of an honorary citizen before, I like it." Leia then said, "Thank you, from both of us." Ash nodded his head and said, "It is us who should thank you, if it wasn't for you and the New Republic, we would still be under Imperial Remnant control." Just then, a P.M.R. soldier ran into the war room and said, "Commanders, Commander Bertrand has been arrested." Ash and Dawn shouted, "WHAT?!"

Outside, two New Republic troopers had John restrained as Luke and Mon Mothma argued when Ash and Dawn ran out to him and Ash said, "What is the meaning of this?" John told Ash, "Mon Mothma is having me arrested for refusing to return to the New Republic." Mon Mothma looked at John, Ash, and Dawn and she said, "He is a Jedi and the Jedi fight for the New Republic, he must return to service." Ash then said, "No he doesn't, this is his homeworld, he stays here." Luke then said, "And the Jedi are not soldiers, in the New Republic army, so whether or not that John wants to rejoin is completely up to him." Mon Mothma looked at Luke and said, "Luke, you served the Rebel Alliance as a Starfighter Pilot, John served the New Republic as a captain, as far as I'm concerned, he's still a New Republic Captain." John then said, "However, if I was given enough time, I was going to tell you that I was resigning from the New Republic." Mon Mothma looked back to John, Ash, and Dawn and she said, "Oh, well, in that case, troopers release him." The New Republic soldiers released John and he said, "Thank you, Chancellor, I assure you that the Poké-Republic will help the New Republic defeat the Imperial Remnant forces, but there are a few conditions I want that the New Republic has to comply with, and these terms are unconditional." Mon Mothma as silent for a few moments before she said, "What are your terms?" John smiled and said, "We created these terms prior to your arrival; Condition One: Any Planet we claim, the New Republic has to give us ownership, we won't be crazy with the planets we claim. Condition Two: Any crippled Imperial Remnant Ships are to be given directly to the Poké Republic, so we can scrap them and use those ships to help construct our own ships with them. Condition Three: When the War with the Imperial Remnant is over, if a New Republic ship fires at a Poké Republic ship, it will be considered an act of war, no matter if it was an accident or not. We will respond with full military force and we will fight back." Mon Mothma then said, "That last one sounded almost like a threat." John then said, "Not a threat, a promise, I don't like you Chancellor Mothma, for what you did to my strike group, and if you even think that I'm bluffing, trust me when I say I'm not bluffing." Mon Mothma then said, "Very well, I accept those terms on behalf of the New Republic and I will say this, any New Republic citizen who wishes to join you they can, with your permission of course, and the same goes for any Poké Republic citizen that wishes to join the New Republic."

"Of course, they can." Replied John. Mon Mothma then said, "I must take my leave now, have a good day John." Mon Mothma then walked back onto her shuttle with her escort and took off back to Coruscant. John then said, "And a good day to you Chancellor." Ash then said, "She seems nice." John looked at Ash and said, "Believe me when I say, she isn't. She's hated me ever since Lilzor and I disobeyed orders when we were ordered not to rescue Tae, orders that she gave to us herself. I wasn't going to let Tae be tortured, so we rescued her as I already told you the story." Ash and Dawn nodded their heads. Luke then said, "I do apologize for what happened just now. She's never been like this." John looked at Luke and said, "Was that before or after she caused my entire strike group to get ambushed by Imperial Remnant ships with ships disguised as New Republic ship reinforcements?" Luke then said, "Before you even joined, John." John then said, "Of course, I should have figured that." John then walked off to help speed the rebuilding process up.

Within a month's time, with the help of the New Republic, the people of John's homeworld finished construction and the Poké Republic Constitution was created and John Bertrand was elected to be the first President of the Poké Republic. At his inauguration Speech, John said, "I would like to thank everyone who helped with the repairs of our world, the P.M.R. forces, civilians, and the forces from the New Republic. Now that we can travel through space, we can take the fight to the Imperial Remnant. We also have designs being made for our own ships to be produced and add to our fleet, and our scientists are creating new technologies for our ships. We will make sure that our home world will never feel the boots of Imperial Remnant Soldiers. Any soldier, citizen, or even planets in the New Republic that wish to join the Poké Republic, we welcome you with open arms, and we will talk to Chancellor Mon Mothma about a migration treaty for New Republic Citizens to come live in the New Republic and visa-versa. I'm not one for long speeches, but I will say this. We will not take a step back without taking two steps forward afterward, we shall never give and more importantly, we shall never surrender to the Imperial Remnant." The crowd at the Poké Republic Capital, Hearthome City, cheered as did everyone around the world. X-Wings then flew over the capital as the Jets would. John then said, "Thank you all for voting and have a good day!" John then walked into the building he gave his speech from where his advisors, his closest friends, waited for him. Ash then said, "That as a fine speech, Mr. President." John looked at Ash and said, "Ash, you don't need to call me by that title, it's John to my friends." Ash smiled and said, "I know John, I just wanted to mess with you." John chuckled and said, "I know Ash, I know." Dawn then kissed John on the cheek and said, "How does it feel to be the leader of our people?" John looked at his wife and said, "To be honest, I never expected to win, I have no political background, my opponent did."

"But it was you who led our people to victory with the help of the New Republic." Said a voice John recognized. When the group looked in the direction the voice came from, they saw John's opponent, the former President of the United Regions. John then said, "Mike, Sorry that you lost the race." Mike replied, "It's alright John, you deserved it, after all. You did lead our forces to kick the Imperial Remnant off our home planet." John then said, "True, but you had more Political Background than I have, I might make bad calls." Mike then said, "True, you might make calls that certain people won't agree with, but you can learn from those mistakes and fix them in the future." Ash then placed his hand on John's shoulder and said, "Don't forget John, we're here to help you out." John looked around at his friends and said, "Thank you all, now let's get to work."

John's presidency was off to a good start, the designs for several classes of ships for the Poké Republic were completed and the first ships of the Magby-Class Corvettes were to be constructed, with several more to follow, after the Space station and shipyards finished being constructed. John was on the Poké Republic's Flagship, the Manaphy, the blue Diver given to the Poké Republic from the New Republic. He was watching the construction of the Poké Republic's Space Station and Shipyards and defense Platforms when Ash walked up to him and said, "Why aren't you in your office, leave leading the Navy to me." John looked at Ash and said, "This President won't be stuck at a desk while his friends are fighting, I'm going to join you." Ash then said, "Well...I can't stop you, welcome aboard Mr. President." John smiled and said, "Thank you, Ash." Just then, a Poké Republic ensign walked up to John and Ash and said, "Admiral, Mr. President, we are receiving a transmission from Home One, it's Admiral Ackbar." John looked at Ash and said, "Let's see what he wants." Ash nodded his head and the two of them walked over to the Holo-table and pressed a button on it and Admiral Ackbar appeared over the table and said, "Greetings Mr. President, Admiral Ketchum, it's good to see you both." John then said, "It's good to see you too Admiral, what's the situation?" Admiral Ackbar replied, "The Situation's fine, I just wanted to show you something." Just then, two Golan three Platforms came out of Hyperspace, catching John's and Ash's attention. Admiral Ackbar then said, "I hope you don't mind these Golan three Platforms, they can be used to defend your planet." John then said while still looking at the Golan three Platforms, "How is it possible, Golan Platforms can't travel through hyperspace." Admiral Ackbar told John and Ash that the New Republic has been testing hyperdrive cores in Space stations in secret for a while. Admiral Ackbar then said, "These two Platforms are among the successful ones we've created. I talked to Chancellor Mon Mothma and she agreed to give these two platforms to you." Ash then said, "These will prove crucial in our home planet's defense." John nodded his head in agreement. John then said, "Give my thanks to the Chancellor." Admiral Ackbar nodded his head and said, "I'll make sure that she receives the message." John then said, "Now all we need is to finish our space Station and our shipyards to begin constructing our own ships, we already have plans for our first Corvette and we're drawing up plans for other ships." Admiral Ackbar then said, "I know, along with the rest of the New Republic." John then said, "Well, I hoped that they would, especially Mon Mothma. I want her to know that we are only Protectorates of the New Republic until the war is over and we're able to defend ourselves without the help from the New Republic." Admiral Ackbar then said, "Of course, I understand that John, but I don't think the Chancellor will." John told Admiral Ackbar that he didn't care what Mon Mothma thought.

"But once the war with the Imperial Remnant is over, the Poké Republic will remain independent from the New Republic, you should know the terms and condition we set with Chancellor Mon Mothma," John told Admiral Ackbar. Admiral Ackbar nodded his head and said, "Yes, I know, Chancellor Mothma told me." John then said, "I figured she would tell you." Admiral Ackbar nodded his head and said, "She did, she also told me to return to Coruscant and bring back with me, two representatives from the Poké Republic, so they can say that you mean us no harm." John and Ash looked at each other, smiled and looked at Admiral Ackbar and they both said together, "We know just the two people."

"You want me to be a representative to the New Republic?" Said Gary. Misty then said, "and me?" John and Ash looked at their chosen candidates through the Holo-table and John said, "Yes, I'm needed here until the fleet is ready to move out." Ash then said, "And the fleet's not going anywhere until our Space Station, our shipyards, and Orbital Defense Platforms are built. I know the Golan Three Platforms can do the job, but I want to make sure that everything is built." Then Gary said, "But we were hoping to spend some time with our son, we haven't seen him since the attack on the base that we thought he was killed." John then said, "You two can take him with you, I think he needs to see the galaxy, as do all of my friends and family. When this war's over, I'm taking all of you on a journey to show all of you every planet I've been on and helped liberated, starting with the desert planet of Tatooine." Gary and Misty looked at each other, then at their friends and Gary said, "When do we leave?"

An hour later, a New Republic CR90 Corvette called the Retribution landed on the Captial Planet of the Poké Republic to escort Gary, Misty, and Gary Junior to Coruscant. As Gary and Misty were getting their luggage on board, Gary Junior was hugging his girlfriend, Molly Ketchum, goodbye. Then he shook hands with his best friend, J.J., before he said, "Don't try to steal my girl." J.J. chuckled and said, "You know I won't." Gary Junior then walked onto the Retribution and the ramp closed. Suddenly, the Retribution took off towards space to make the Hyperspace Jump to Coruscant. John watched the CR90 takeoff and fly through the clouds. Just then, Luke walked over to him and said, "I sense that our governments will be excellent Allies." John nodded his head and said, "Yes, as long as Chancellor Mon Mothma upholds our agreement." Luke then said, "I'm sure she will, she doesn't want to fight two wars at once." John nodded his head again and said, "I know that, but it's after the war with the Imperial Remnant is over is what I'm afraid of." Luke then said, "well John, I think it's time to continue your training." John smiled, nodded his head and the two walked to the Jedi training grounds on the planet.

An hour after Gary, Misty, and Gary Junior left the planet, John was reviewing tax reports when Ash walked up to him and said, "John, we're receiving a transmission from Gary and Misty." John smiled and followed Ash to the Holo-table and Ash pressed a button that caused the Holograms of Gary and Misty appear over the table. Gary was the first to speak and he said, "Ah, John, Ash, it's good to see you two." John replied, "Good to see you too Gary, we thought we lost you three for a moment." Then Misty said, "Well, we haven't been near a comms center for a while, so yeah, we couldn't contact you guys for a while." John then said, "Well, have you guys made it to Coruscant?" Gary nodded his head and said, "We just entered the system. We'll let you when we're done with the talks." John nodded his head and said, "Be careful you two, we don't want to have to rescue you two from a New Republic prison." Gary chuckled as Misty rolled her eyes and said, "Don't worry John, as long as Mon Mothma holds up her end of our agreement, we'll be fine." John then said, "That's what worries me, Mon Mothma not holding her end of our agreement." Then Ash said, "Don't worry John, I'm sure she doesn't want to fight two wars." John looked at his friend and said, "Maybe you're right, I guess I'm paranoid." Gary then said, "Anyway, we're about to land, we'll call back after the Senate meeting." John then said, "Understood, may the force be with you." Gary and Misty nodded their heads and they ended the transmission. John then received a transmission on his personal communicator and when he answered it, it was Brock and he said, "John, we have a situation." When John asked what the situation was, Brock told him, "We just got word that Imperial Remnant Infiltrators just busted Clemont out of the Prison we were holding him in and they're trying to get him off world." John then asked Brock, "Do you know where they are?" Brock told John that he had Clemont drink microscopic trackers in a glass of water, so they could track him.

"Good, make sure they don't get off-world, and if they do, I'll order starfighters to destroy their ship." Said, John. Brock then said, "Understood, I'll bring him back, dead or alive." Brock then ended his transmission so hunt down Clemont and the Imperial Remnant Infiltrators. Ash then said, "If he escapes, the Imperial Remnant will get knowledge of our defenses." John then said, "He won't get away, Brock and I will make sure of that." Meanwhile, with the traitor and imperial remnant Infiltrators, they were walking through the forest to get a shuttle off the planet. When they got to a field, Clemont saw an Imperial Remnant shuttle with the New Republic insignia on the topo. One Imperial Remnant spy said, "This shuttle will get us passed the Poké Republic fleet." As one of the Infiltrators got on the shuttle to start it up, new Poké Republic fighters opened fire at the shuttle and destroyed it. The Imperial Remnant Infiltrators opened fire at the fighters as they flew away. Suddenly, Poké Republic soldiers came out of the forest line and opened fire at the Infiltrators and Clemont, taking out two Infiltrators and wounding Clemont. Just then, New Republic armor rolled up and fired at the remaining Imperial Remnant Infiltrators. Clemont then said, "I'm not going down without a fight." Clemont then grabbed a blaster from one of the fallen Imperial Remnant Infiltrators and opened fire at the Poké Republic troopers, killing three Poké Republic Soldiers. When the X-Wings returned, one fire a shot near Clemont, causing him to fly into part of the Destroyed shuttle, causing part of the shuttle to get lodged into his upper leg. The Poké Republic forces, with New Republic armor support, began to close in on the Imperial Remnant Infiltrators and Clemont, tightening the noose around the Imperial Remnant Infiltrators and Clemont. When the Imperial Remnant Infiltrators saw that their chances of escape were low, they surrendered, but Clemont wasn't going to go back to prison, so he kept firing, even killing the Imperial Remnant Infiltrators in the process. Soon enough, a Poké Republic trooper shot Clemont in the head, killing him and ending the threat he posed once and for all.

When Brock found out that Clemont was dead, he updated John on the situation in person. John then said, "Shame, I was hoping to re-educate him to become a model citizen. Oh well, let's hope the others are going to accept our re-education." Brock nodded his head and said, "Someone is going to have to tell Bonnie." John thought about until Bonnie walked in and asked John, "Have we caught Clemont yet?" John and Brock looked at Bonnie, then at each other, then back at Bonnie. Bonnie then said, "What's wrong?" Brock was about to speak, but John said, "We're still looking for him, we destroyed their means of escape, but they got away from our forces that we sent to try to get them." Bonnie then said, "I see, well, I hope we find him before he escapes the planet." John nodded his head and said, "Yeah. Hey, can you check on J.J. for me, I think he's at the airfield, picking a possible fighter for himself." Bonnie nodded her head and walked off. Brock looked at John and said, "You're not going to tell her? John looked at his friend and said, "If she found out the truth, she would quite possibly blame us. We tried to keep him alive out of her request, and we failed to do that. We need to make sure that she stays happy up to her wedding day to my son, then we'll tell her we found him already dead." When Brock asked John why he didn't just say the truth, John said, "Because like I said Brock, I promised Bonnie that we would keep Clemont alive, now all we need to do is keep the illusion up that he's on the run."

"I don't like it, lying to her." Said Brock. John then said, "Neither do I Brock, but we need to keep her spirits up." Brock was going to say something, but John interrupted him by saying, "My decision is final Brock." Brock then said, with disappointment in his voice, "Understood… Mr. President." Brock then walked out of John's Office and saw Bonnie was standing outside the door, with a look of shock in her eyes. Brock then realized what was wrong, she heard the entire conversation. Bonnie then ran off as Brock shouted, "Bonnie, wait!" John heard Brock, ran out of his office and said, "Bonnie?" Brock turned to face John and he said, "She heard the entire conversation we just had about her brother." John then said, "Karablast. I want her found, immediately." Brock nodded his head and walked away. It was an hour until Bonnie was found, with J.J. comforting her. John arrived and attempted to walk over to the two when Ash stopped him and said, "I really don't think she would want to see you right now John." John then said, "I just need to tell her something, please let me pass Ash." Ash wasn't going to argue with his lightsaber-wielding friend, so he let John though, so he can walk up to Bonnie and J.J.

When he got to the couple, John said, "Bonnie, I'm sorry for not telling you the truth." Bonnie stayed silent. John then said, "You must understand, I wanted Clemont alive just as much as you did, I wanted to have him reeducated so he could be on our side again. I even told the men that I wanted him alive, not killed. I'm punishing the person who shot your brother as we speak." Bonnie stood up, looked at John with tears in her eyes and said, "Why, why couldn't you just told me the truth?" John gathered his thoughts and told Bonnie that he was worried that she would have blamed him to her brother's death. Bonnie then said, "Honestly, I wouldn't have blamed you, I know you tried your best to make sure he stayed alive. I'm just upset that he's gone."

"I know, and again, I'm sorry." Said John. Bonnie looked at him and said, "I forgive you John." John smiled, and they shook hands. John then said, "If you want me too Bonnie, we can a ship in honor of your brother for what he did with us during the Great Pokémon War." Bonnie shook her head and said, "No, he was a traitor to the Poké Republic, he doesn't deserve a ship." John then said, "Very well." John then left J.J. and Bonnie alone so he could finish making sure the Space Station gets constructed.

The next few weeks, the space station was finished construction and the first Magby-Class Corvettes were built and they joined the Poké Republic fleet. Their names were: The Magby, The Pichu and the Igglybuff. John and Ash were walking the halls of the station until they got to the command center. John then smiled and said, "Ahh, our Space Station and the first of our new ships are done, now we should begin designing upgrades for the Space Station." Ash nodded his head in agreement. Just then, Brock came into the command center and said, "Ash, John, Gary Junior just contacted us, he says he has people who wish to speak with you directly John." John and Ash looked at each other, then back at Brock and John said, "Let's see what this person wants." Brock nodded his head and patched the transmission from Gary Junior into the Holo-table. When Gary Junior appeared, he saw John and Ash and he said, "Uncle John, Uncle Ash." John acknowledged Gary Junior and said, "Hey Junior, what's up?" Gary Junior then said, "There are people here who wish to speak with you." Suddenly, two figures appeared in view on each side of Gary Junior. On Gary Junior's right, stood an old female Tortuga and on G.J.'s left, stood a woman wearing Mandalorian Armor. John immediately recognized the two and said, "Sabine, Ahsoka, it's been while." Sabine took off her helmet and said, "Yes, it has been a while." Ahsoka then said, "When we heard your strike group was devastated, we feared the worst." John then said, "Well, worry no more, I'm fine."

"Yes, we can see that. But onto the matter we needed to talk to you about." Said Sabine. When John asked Sabine and Ahsoka what the matter was, Ahsoka said, "We have a lead on Ezra and we were wondering if you wanted to join us in finding him." John was surprised by their offer and said, "Of course." Ash looked at John and said, "John, what are you doing?" John looked at Ash and said, "I promised Sabine and Ahsoka that I would join them if they ever got a lead on Ezra Bridger's location." John then turned back to Gary Junior, Ahsoka Tano, and Sabine Ren and asked Ashoka, "Where would you like us to meet?"

After Ahsoka told John where to meet her and Sabine, he gathered the items he needed for the journey. As he was about to head out when Ash, Brock, Dawn, Max, and May stopped him. Ash then said, "You can't do this John, we need you here." John then said, "Like I said in the space station, I promised Sabine and Ahsoka that I would join them if they ever got a lead on Ezra Bridger's location." Brock then said, "Why is this Ezra Bridger so important?" John looked at Brock and said, "he's a Jedi, like me and Ahsoka, and the New Republic AND Poké Republic will need all the Jedi they can use to help defeat their mutual enemies." Dawn then said, "At least take the fleet with you." John shook his head and said, "The fleet is needed here until the space station is level 5, I'll take the original ships from the Red Devil Strike Group to go with me, plus the Wailord and Gyarados." Max then said, "But what about body guards?" John then said, "I'll be fine everyone, and I'll be back in no time." As John was about to leave, Max and Ash got in the way and Ash said, "You're not going anywhere without the two of us." John then used the force to pick his friends up and place them with Brock, Dawn and May and he said, "Yes I am." John then walked off to board one of the ships that he's going to take to rendezvous with Sabine and Ahsoka.

After getting the ships that he would take with him, John told the ships to calculate the jumps to Hyperspace to meet Sabine and Ahsoka. As the ships prepared to make the first jump, two X-Wings landed in the Blastoise's Hanger, the ship John was commanding the ships he chose from. The ship that would accompany him then made the jump to Hyperspace. Back on the planet, Ash received word that the people he sent to the Blastoise arrived on it just before the ship jumped. Ash smiled, and Dawn asked, "Who did you send up to the Blastoise?" Ash looked at Dawn and said, "People I know can keep John safe." Back on the Blastoise in Hyperspace, John was in his temporary quarters when he said, "I know you two are out there, come on in Trip, you too Max." the door slid open to reveal Trip Huntsman and Max Kirtman. Max then asked John, "How did you know it was us?" John told Max that he sensed the two of them land in the ship before they made the jump to hyperspace. John then said, "I can safely assume that Ash and my wife asked the two of you to come onboard and protect me." Max shook his head and said, "Just Ash, Dawn didn't know." John then nodded his slightly and said, "Well, it's pointless to have you guys go back, welcome aboard." Trip and Max nodded their heads and John gave them a tour of the ship. John showed Trip and Max the Mess hall, the engine room, the inside of an Ion Cannon, and the bridge of the ship they were on. Max said, "This is a very impressive ship."

"Indeed, this class of ship is one of our better designs." Said a Mon Calamarian standing next to John. Max and Trip looked at the Mon Calamarian and were shocked. The Mon Calamarian was confused until John said, "This is their first time seeing your species." John then looked at Max and Trip and said, "This is a Mon Calamarian from the planet Mon Calamari, they are excellent ship builders." The Mon Calamarian then said, "I am Captain Darshoell Hekk, commanding captain of this vessel, but not during this mission, as you probably know." Trip and Max nodded their heads and John asked Captain Hekk, "How are things on the other ships?" Captain Hekk told John that the other ships reported that all systems were green, and they would arrive at Atollon in a couple of hours. John then said, "Good, let me know when we arrive in the system." Darshoell nodded his head and said, "If the three of you want, I can show you to your temporary quarters." John nodded his head and said, "That would be fine Darshoell."

An hour later, Darshoell showed John, Trip, and Max to their separate living quarters. After he got his things unpack, John asked Darshoell if he could use the communicator on the ship to call home, and Darshoell said, "Sure, I'll lead you to the comms room." Darshoell then led John to the communication room. When they got to the communication room, John told the person in charge, "Can you send a transmission to my home planet?" the person in charge nodded his head and began patching a transmission through to John's home planet. Meanwhile, Trip and Max arrived in the mess hall and sat down to eat some food they brought with them. As they started eating, several new Poké Republic personal on the Blastoise sat with them. One soldier was a human Female and she sat right next to Trip and said, "Hi there." Trip looked at the woman and said, "Hello." The woman then grabbed one of Trip's Pokéballs and she said, "I heard that you have little creatures in these contraptions, care to show us?" Trip took his Pokéball back and said, "Serperior, let's go." When Serperior came out, the new Poké Republic personal saw him and the woman said, "That's not tiny." Max then said, "Pokémon come in various shapes and sizes, this Serperior for example can reach a height of 10'10" or 3.3 Meters and weigh an average of 138.9 lbs or 63.0 kg." Max then took one of his Pokéballs and said, "Another example is my Butterfree, come on OUT!"

The Pokémon that came out was in fact Butterfree, but a shiny one. Max then said, "This is my Butterfree, it has a height of 3'07" or 1.1 Meters and weighs 70.5 lbs or 32.0 kg." The ship's crew was shocked, and the woman said, "How many Pokémon are there?" Mx told the woman and all who were listening that there were over 800 different Pokémon, and they were all shocked to hear the number. Back with John, the person in charge of the comms room managed to get a signal to John's home world. The person who answered it was Brock and John said, "Hey Brock." Brock smiled and said, "Hey John, how's your mission going?" John told Brock, "The Mission hasn't started yet, but the fleet's operating at full strength, may I speak to my wife and Ash." Brock nodded his head and called over Dawn and Ash over to the Holo-table. John smiled and said, "Hey you guys." Dawn smiled at her husband and Ash said, "Hey John, how are you?" John told Ash that he as good. John then said, "I also know that you sent Trip and Max in two X-Wings to board the ship and their orders were to keep me safe." Ash sweatdropped and said, "I know you said you would be fine but…" John interrupted Ash by saying, "But you wanted to make sure that I was extra safe, so you chose two people you trusted the most." Ash nodded his head and said, "Sorry John."

"It's alright Ash, if our spots were switched, I would have done the same thing." Said John. Ash then said, "But we have good news from here and Coruscant." When John asked Ash what the good news was, Ash said, "Good news from Coruscant is that the New Republic Senate applauded our delegacy to them about remaining independent from the New Republic and ordered 20,000 credits be given to us to finish the constructions and upgrades of our space Station and Shipyards. Good news from here is that another Magby-Class Corvette completed Construction and it's called the Happiny and the Ship yards are ready to begin construction of Frigates." John then said, "Excellent, get the first Swellow-Class frigate constructed." Just then, Captain Hekk walked in and said, "Mr. President, we're nearing the destination." John nodded his head, looked at Ash and Dawn and said, "I got to go, take care, the both of you. I love you Dawn." Dawn smiled and said, "I love you too John." Ash then said, "Take care John, may the force be with you." John nodded his head and said, "And you my friend." The Transmission then ended, and the Ships John picked came out of Hyperspace above the Planet of Atollon. When John arrived at the Bridge, Trip and Max arrived at the same time as he did. John had Captain Hekk send a message to all the ships to launch fighters in case of an Imperial Remnant attack. John then said, "Get a transport ready, I'm going to the surface." Captain Hekk nodded his head and called down to the Hanger to get a Transport Ready.

As John walked through the Hanger, Trip and Max ran to catch up to him. John sensed them behind him and said, "Are the two of you ready to be the first People from our home, besides me, to set foot on a planet not our own." Trip and Max caught up to John and Max said, "Yeah, but what I don't know is how we're going to be able to hold our breath in the transport when it goes out into the vacuum of Space." John chuckled, and he said, "These LAATs are going to seal up and the Cabin's pressure will keep us safe and it'll open back up when we enter the planet's atmosphere." After trip and Max got on, the LAAT's side doors closed and the shuttle took off to Atollon's surface. As the shuttle left the Hanger, John's communicator came on and a voice said, "This is LAAT landing craft 604-A, we're away from the ship and are on our way to Chopper Base."

"Chopper Base?" Max said looking at John. John replied by saying, "Chopper Base was the command Center of the Phoenix Rebel Cell group, back before Supreme Chancellor Mon Mothma formed the bigger Rebellion and then the New Republic." Max then said, "Wait, the same Chancellor that sent you and the red devil strike group to our home world formed the Rebellion." John nodded his head and said, "Yes, that's what I heard from Luke at least." Trip and Max looked at each other but couldn't say anything, because the pilot came over John's Comlink and he said, "Mr. President, we've entered the Planet's Atmosphere, arriving at Chopper Base in a couple of minutes." John pressed a button on his Comlink and said, "Copy that, thanks for the update." Just then, the Doors for the Shuttle opened, and Trip and Max got their first look at another planet. John then said, "Welcome to Atollon." The Planet felt like a desert on their home world but had rocky Coral like formations. Trip and Max then saw remnants of a base, a crashed ship, and an Imperial Remnant shuttle near the base remnants. When the LAAT landed, John, Trip, and Max walked out and saw Ahsoka Tano and Sabine Ren were waiting at the shuttle. As John, Trip, and Max walked up to Ahsoka and Sabine, Sabine said, "Welcome to the remnants of Chopper Base." John bowed his upper body when he got to Ahsoka and Sabine. John said, "Ahsoka, Sabine, meet my two body guards, Trip Huntsman and Max Kirtman." Trip and Max bowed their upper bodies as Ahsoka and Sabine bowed theirs. John then said, "They were sent by the Admiral of the Poké Republic fleet and my good friend, Ash Ketchum."

"I see, he must really care for your safety." Said Ashoka, to which John nodded his head and said, "Yes, he does. After what happened last time, when I was taken from my home world, brainwashed, and left on Tatooine, he doesn't want the Poké Republic to lose its President. But back to the matter at hand, you said you had a lead on Ezra's location." Sabine nodded her head and said, "Before the Empire Fell, Admiral Thrawn had Ezra Bridger transferred to a Star Destroyer that still has him, the Star Destroyer's at Alderaan right now." John nodded his head and said, "Alright, and I can only assume that you want me to disguise myself as a Imperial Remnant Officer sent by Lord Hester to take Ezra to him so he could turn Ezra to the Dark side, and since I see two Stormtroopers, next to the uniform I'm going to put on, I can only assume that you want to of my men to disguise themselves as Stormtroopers so they can infiltrate the ship with us." Ahsoka and Sabine were shocked to hear John guess the plan like that. Ahsoka then smiled and said, "Yes, that's pretty much the plan." John nodded his head and said, "Well then, I'm going to have my fleet stay a jump away, so they can immediately reinforce us if we get compromised." Ahsoka nodded her head slowly and said, "We were hoping you would." John smiled and turned around to tell Trip and Max, "Get the armor on, I'm picking you two, since you want to be my body guards." Trip and Max nodded their heads and walked over to the Stormtroopers and began to take the Armor off the Stormtroopers and put it on them. John then used the force to pull the Officer's clothes towards him. John then used the force to spin him around and took his clothes off and put the Imperial Remnant Officer clothes on him. After he was done, Ahsoka and Sabine were surprised to have seen that, and Sabine said, "I've never seen the force be used for that." Ahsoka then said, "Neither have I."

"Well, you've also never heard of a Jedi mastering all the Lightsaber techniques." Said John. Ahsoka then said, "Once your friends get their Armor on, we can be on our way." John nodded his head, pressed his communicator and said, "Captain Hekk, the Mission's begun, we're going to make the Jump to a system one jump away from the system Ezra Bridger's being held in." Captain Hekk came back and said, "Yes sir, Mr. President." John then looked at Trip and Max as they were starting to get the Armor on. John then said, "Finish getting that Armor on in the shuttle, we're leaving now." Max and Trip nodded their heads and all five of them got on board the shuttle and they took off to the remains of the Planet Alderaan.

After exiting hyperspace, Trip and John were piloting the Shuttle through what looked like an asteroid field. Trip, in his full Stormtrooper Armor disguise, asked John, "So where is this Planet called Alderaan?" John said, with sadness in his voice, "We're piloting through it." Trip as confused until John said, "Back in the days of the Rebellion, the Galactic Empire has a super weapon called the Death Star. When the Rebellion got a hold of the Death Star plans and were trying to escape with the plans, Darth Vader, a Sith Lord who is now dead, captured the Tantive four and killed everyone on board, except for Leia Organa. When the Empire tried to get information about the main Rebel Base from Leia, they destroyed Alderaan, killed everyone on the Planet, including her family." Trip as shocked to hear that their enemies had a weapon that could destroy planets back when they w a part of a bigger empire. Just then, a Star Destroyer appeared from behind a floating piece of debris. After which, a transmission came into the shuttle and the transmission was, "Unidentified shuttle, send your clearance codes and state your business here." John pressed a button in the cockpit and said, in his best Imperial Remnant Officer voice, "This is Imperial Remnant Shuttle 63072, sending clearance codes now. Our business here is to pick up a prisoner on board your vessel, by orders of Lord Hester." The communicator was silent until the same voice said, "Shuttle 63072, you are cleared to approach, land in Hanger Bay three and the Captain will meet you there." John smiled and said, "Understood, heading to Hanger Bay three." John and Trip then steered the shuttle towards Hanger Bay three. John told Trip, "Keep it steady Trip and stay in the shuttle." Trip nodded his head and John walked into the back of the shuttle.

When John got to the back, he saw Max in the Stormtrooper Armor, Sabine reading her blasters, and Ahsoka just sitting down and John said, "They gave us permission to land in the Hanger, get ready." Ahsoka, Sabine, and Max nodded their heads and Max put his helmet on and John asked for Trip's helmet to give to him. Max tossed John the helmet and he caught it. John then walked back into the cockpit and handed his helmet to him and told him to put it on. Trip put the Helmet on his head and continued piloting the shuttle to the hanger bay.

When the shuttle landed in the hanger, the Captain with two Stormtroopers walked up to the shuttle as John, Ahsoka, Sabine, Max, and Trip. The Imperial Officer then said, "Welcome to my ship, I call her the Lord Vader, out of remembrance of our fallen leader. But on to the matter at hand, which prisoner does Admiral Thrawn want." John snapped his fingers and Trip handed John a holopad. John then said, "A one by the name of Ezra Bridger." The Imperial Remnant Officer was surprised and said, "The Jedi?" John nodded his head and said, "Thrawn wants to try using a Sith Inquisitor to turn the boy to the Dark side and have him help us defeat those blasted Rebels." The Imperial Remnant Officer smiled and said, "Of course, but if you ask me, the boy should be killed immediately." John nodded his head and said, "I agree, blasted Jedi, they're the reason our great Galactic Empire is no more, if there were no more Jedi scum, the Rebellion would have been put down long before now." The Imperial Remnant Officer said, "Here, here. You sir are truly loyal, but um…who are they?" John looked at Ahsoka and Sabine, then back at the Imperial Remnant officer and said, "The Mandalorian is my hired Mercenary Bodyguard, the other is an Old Hag that claims to have some kind of future Sight and insisted on coming with me." The Imperial Remnant officer then said, "I see, well if you could kindly follow me and my men, we will take you to a room where you can wait for us to bring Ezra Bridger to you." John nodded his head and said, "Lead the way Captain." The Imperial Remnant officer nodded his head and turned to escort John and his men to the room. Along the way, John looked at Ahsoka and mouthed, "Sorry." Ahsoka didn't respond until after the Imperial Remnant Captain showed them to the room they were wait in and left them alone. Ahsoka then walked up to John and slapped him.

"I guess I deserved that for what I called you." Said John. Ahsoka nodded her head and said, "Yes, yes you did." Sabine then said, "Wow John, I didn't know you could sound like that." John looked at Sabine and said, "Well, I infiltrated plenty Imperial Remnant Bases as an Officer, so I have it down to a ti." Then Max said, "What are we going to do if they catch on to us." John looked at Max and said, "We're moving to plan B, but I recommend you keep the helmet on for when they come back." Max nodded his head and he and Trip put the helmets back on.

After a few minutes of waiting, the Imperial Remnant Officer came back with a squad of Stormtroopers with two of them dragging a person that Sabine and Ahsoka already recognized. The two Stormtrooper then threw the man to the ground. The Imperial Remnant Officer then said, "Here is Ezra Bridger, as requested." John walked over to the Person with the holopad in hand, knelt to grab the person by the hair and lifted his head to see his face and compare it to the picture he had on his Holopad. The person matched Ezra's Picture and John said, "It's him alright." John then got up and said, "Had to be sure because we've been getting reports of an Imperial Remnant Officer giving Prisoners back to the Rebels." The Imperial Remnant Officer showed no shock and he said, "Really, well in that case, men at the ready." The Stormtroopers pointed their blasters at John and his team and he said, "What is the meaning of this?"

"You are now Political Prisoners of War, Mr. President." Said the Imperial Remnant Officer. John was shocked, but decided to take the hat off and asked, "How did you know it was me?" The Imperial Remnant Officer then said, "You see, every Landing shuttle has a tracker, the shuttle you landed in was in New Republic Space for quite some time until it made the jumps needed to get here, and your voice matched one of a transmission we intercepted coming from the New Republics Protectorate, the Poké Republic, made by her President, President John Bertrand." Then John said, "Well then, in that case, AHSOKA NOW!" Ahsoka knew what John meant and the two of them used the force to push the Imperial Remnant officer and Stormtroopers back down the hall. John then said, "Trip, Max, Grab Ezra and let's go." Max and trip nodded their heads and picked up Ezra and they all ran out of the room. John then pulled out a transmitter and pushed the button on it.

Back on the Wailord, Captain Hekk as looking at a Holopad when a Mon Calamarian approached him and said, "Captain, we're receiving the transmission from the President." Captain Hekk placed the Holopad down, pushed a Button and said, "All ships, prepare to make the jump to Alderaan, our President is initiating Plan B." Every ship nearby received the transmission and prepared to make the jump to hyperspace to rescue John and his team. Back with John and his team, they were hiding near the escape pods with Max and Trip slicing into a terminal to gain access to the shields when John received a transmission from Captain Hekk that the ships were about to exit Hyperspace. John then said, "Copy that Captain, we're cutting the shields to allow the Fighters to do damage to the ship." Captain Hekk replied, "Understood, we'll be ready to pick you and your team up." John acknowledged Captain Hekk and ended the transmission. John then asked Max and Trip, "How's it coming you two?" Max look at John and said, "Their shields will be offline in a couple of moments." John nodded his head and looked over at Ahsoka, Sabine, and Ezra.

Sabine held Ezra closer to her as she cradled Ezra's upper body like a baby. John walked over to the three of them and asked Ahsoka, "How's he holding up?" Ahsoka looked at John and said, "He's alive, but we must get him to medical Staff onboard the ships." John nodded his head and looked at Sabine. John then asked Sabine, "How are you holding up?" Sabine looked at John and said, "I was about to lose hope before we found out his location, I made a promise to save him, and now…I never want to leave his side again." Before anyone else could say anything else, they all heard someone say, "S…s…Sabine?" John, Ahsoka, and Sabine looked down and saw Ezra's eyes were slowly opening. Sabine began to cry tears of Joy as she said, "Ezra, you're awake." Ezra smiled and said very weakly, "All you're talking woke me up." That made Sabine smile and John say, "It's good to finally meet you and talk to you Ezra Bridger, my name is John Bertrand, President of the Poké Republic." John showed Ezra his hand to shake, and Ezra gladly did, and Ezra said, "It's a pleasure Mr. President, how do you know us?" John then said, "That will be explained later, right now by my estimates, the fleet we came with should be coming out of Hyperspace right about…" John was interrupted by alarms blaring and a voice say, "All hands, New Republic ships have exited Hyperspace, launch all fighters and raise the shields." John continued his sentence by saying, "now." John then looked at Max and Trip and asked, "Max, Trip, how's it coming along?" Max looked back at John and said, "Shields are down and won't be back online until either the ship's destroyed, or we escape the system." John smiled and said, "Good enough for now, let's get into the escape pod." Max, Trip, Ahsoka, and Sabine nodded their heads and they started to get into an escape Pod. Sabine went into the pod first and Max helped her get Ezra into the Pod, then it was Max, then Ahsoka, then Trip, and finally John after activating the other escape Pods an getting in the one the others were in and launched that pod. When the pod launched, John and the others watched a swarm of Poké Republic X-Wings, A-Wings, B-Wings, Y-wings, K-Wings, and E-Wings attack the Star Destroyer and annihilating the T.I.E. Fighters and T.I.E. Bombers. John then contacted Captain Hekk and asked for a pickup. Sabine then said, "The ships must have launched every fighter they had." John nodded his head and said, "Yes, which is a total of Three hundred and sixty-nine Fighters and Bombers, outnumbering the seventy-two T.I.E. Fighters and T.I.E. Bombers a single Star Destroyer has."

After getting picked up, Sabine and John took Ezra to the Blastoise's Infirmary. John then told Captain Hekk to make the jump to the Closest New Republic system. Captain Hekk then told John that they lost 3 X-Wings, 6 Y-wings, and the 3 A-Wings that came with the Vannilish. A while later, John and Sabine paid Ezra a visit as he was healing and eating. John asked Ezra how he was doing, and Ezra said, "Well, I'm doing better knowing that you kept your promise Sabine, you brought me home." Sabine smiled and said, "I promised you that I would do that, and there was no way I wasn't going to keep that Promise." John looked at Ezra and Sabine and sensed a connection that he knew all too well. John then said, "Well, I better let you two talk alone, I'm sure you both have catching up to do." John began walking to the door, but was stopped by Ezra saying, "Hey, thank you, for helping Sabine." John looked back and said, "Don't mention it, my fellow Jedi." John then walked out the door and walked to the bridge. Along the way to the Bridge, he bumped into a Female Twi'lek with Green Skin and looked like a pilot. John immediately recognized her, and she recognized him and the two shared a hug.

When they parted from the hug, John said, "Hey Hera, what are you doing here?" The Twi'lek said, "I heard you, Ahsoka, and Sabine rescued Ezra, I want to see him." John nodded his head and led Hera back to the Infirmary. When the door opened, John and Hera saw Sabine and Ezra kissing. Hera smiled, and John said, "Are we interrupting anything?" Ezra and Sabine stopped kissing and looked at the door. Ezra saw Hera and said, "Hey Hera." Hera walked over to Ezra and Sabine and said, "Hey there Ezra, you look like you tangled with a Rancor." Ezra smiled and said, "Feels like I did." Hera just smiled more, and John said, "Neither of you answered my question." Sabine rubbed the back of her head and said, "Um well, we were… uhm." John laughed and said, "No need for explanation, you two got together, didn't you?" Both Ezra and Sabine were speechless. John laughed again and said, "It's alright, it's normal for people your age to fall in love." Then Hera said, "I knew you two would get together eventually, but I honestly thought it would be before Lothal was freed." Ezra rubbed the back of his head and said, "Well then, so I guess it didn't come as a surprise then, huh?" Hera shook her head and said, "If Kanan was here, he would agree with me." John then said, "We're almost at Corellia, do you have any questions?"

"Several questions, I don't even know where to begin." Said Ezra. John then replied, "let's start since you took Thrawn away from Lothal." John, Hera, and Sabine began explaining everything that happened since the Battle for Lothal from the Battle of Scarif to the Battle of John's home world. Sabine then said, "After the Giga Star Destroyer was destroyed and the Imperial Remnant fleet was destroyed with it, New Republic forces moved in to help John's forces secure his Home World and we established a Government that is a Protectorate of the New Republic, called the Poké Republic. John here is the Poké Republic's President." Ezra was shocked that a lot happened since the Battle of Lothal and he said, "Wow, I missed a lot." John then said, "That, my fellow Jedi, is an understatement." Ezra then asked John, "Why do you keep calling me fellow Jedi?" John then took out his lightsaber and ignited it, showing it to Ezra.

"You're a Jedi, but how can you be a Jedi and the President of the Poké Republic, I thought that Jedi can't hold positions of power." Said Ezra, then John said, "Well Ezra, back when I wasn't a Jedi, I lead the resistance group called the Pokémon Resistance, or P.M.R. for short, on my home world against the Imperial Remnant, but they took me from my home world, brainwashed me to forget everything and left me on Tatooine. On Tatooine I joined the New Republic and worked my way up to commanding my own fleet, as the war went on, my fleet suffered casualties, but we got replenished, and we found my home world where my fleet was ambushed and betrayed, I then regained all my memories as I helped my friends and family fight back against the Imperial Remnant. I then found out that five of my friends betrayed me and joined the Imperial Remnant, two are still alive. In time, the Imperial Remnant found our base and attacked, I ordered my friends and the P.M.R. and New Republic forces that we found to fall back. Those who wished to help me defend the entrance stayed and we set up barricades in the main hallway into the base. We held our ground for as long as we could until we fell back into the base. I ordered my men to retreat but they didn't want to. Then Master Radmore…" John was interrupted by a Droid making noises and getting everyone's attention. Ezra smiled and said, "CHOPPER!" The C1-Astromech Droid rolled over to the group and said, ( **A.N.: What Chopper says is going to be translated into English because I couldn't find a way to make Chop-talk, let me know if any of you guys know a website that can do that.** ) "It's good to see you Ezra." Ezra smiled and said as he patted Chopper on the head, "It's good to see you too Chop." Ezra then asked where Zeb was, and Hera said, "He and Kallus are on Lyra san, Zeb's showing Kallus that he didn't completely wipe out the Lasats and they were thriving." Then, a green haired boy ran into the infirmary and into Hera's arms. Ezra then asked Hera, "Who's that?" Hera picked the little boy up and said, "This, Ezra, is Spectre-7, Jacen Syndulla, my and Kanan's son." Ezra smiled and said, "Hello Jacen." Jacen waved at Ezra. Chopper then said, "He's just a big of pain as you were." Ezra Hera, And Sabine looked at Chop and Ezra said, "If anything, you were a pain yourself." Chopper then said, "Yeah, yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night." John then said, "Chopper, if I were you I would hide, because it looks like that these three are going to chase you." Chopper looked at Ezra, Sabine, and Hera and saw that they looked like they were about to chase him, and he rolled on out of there. John then looked at Hera, Sabine, and Ezra and he said, "I'll let you guys catch up." John then walked out of the infirmary only to bump into Captain Hekk and he said, "Mr. President, we've just entered the Corellian System. We also got word from the Retribution, Mr. Gary, Miss. Misty and their son are coming to Corellia on the Retribution to go back home." John nodded his head and said, "Alright, tell the Retribution to dock into the Station and have the CR-90 Corvette Vannilish dock to the Station as well." Captain Hekk nodded his head and sent a message to the Retribution and the Vannilish. At that point, the Retribution jumped out of Hyperspace and made a course to dock with the Space Station to let Gary and his family board the Vannilish. John was then contacted by Gary and Misty. When John saw them, he said, "Gary, Misty, it's good to see you." Gary replied, "It's good to see you too John but before we talk, just wait a bit, we want to show you something." John was confused until three MC80 Liberty-Class Cruisers jumped out of Hyperspace. Misty then said, "Admiral Ackbar gave us these cruisers, by order of the King. Apparently, our speech was so well said, the King had these ships that jumped into the system given to us, even though Mon Mothma said the ships were meant for Coruscant, but the senate voted unanimously to give us these ships." John then said, "Well, that's good for the Senate, I bet Mon Mothma wasn't happy to see that." Misty shook her head and said, "No she wasn't, if you ask me, she's pissed that we're not a part of the New Republic." Then John told Misty, "She's also had it out for me ever since Lilzor and I disobeyed our orders and went after Tae."

"Do you think that she'll ask the Senate to declare war?" Gary asked John, who replied, "No, the senate wouldn't want to have to deal with two wars." Gary and Misty nodded their heads and Gary looked at a person out of sight and then back at John and said, "We're docking at the Station now, we'll be getting on the Vannilish soon." John nodded his head and said, "I'll see you back home." Gary and Misty nodded their heads and the transmission ended. Suddenly, a lone Star Destroyer jumped into the System, and the course it had was going straight through the Space Station, causing alarm to all the ships and the Station. Everyone was sent to their battle stations and Gary and his family were evacuated to the Blastoise. John ordered the Gyarados and the three new MC80 Liberty Cruisers to launch all fighters. The Star Destroyer then changed course and was making its way to the Blastoise and at the speed it was going, it was going to slice the Blastoise in half. John ordered all fighters and the ships to open fire at the Star Destroyer to destroy it. As the fighters and Poké Republic ships fired at the Star Destroyers, it wasn't firing back, but it continued its course. John ordered the Blastoise to move out of the way. As the Blastoise moved out of the way, the Star Destroyer changed course Again, back to the Station. As the shields were about to fall, the Star Destroyer struck the Space Station, tearing through the station like a lightsaber through metal. Next thing everyone knew, the Station and the Star Destroyer blew up, catching the Retribution to get caught in the Explosion and destroying it. Debris flew away from the explosion point, hitting nearby ships, but no ships were lost.

An hour after the Explosion, the Imperial Remnant Star Destroyer was discovered to have the name Palpatine. Mon Mothma accused John for the deaths of several New Republic lives. John then said, "This isn't the Palpatine that was captured, the Palpatine that was captured and given to the Poké Republic had the name Palpatine scrapped off and the name Gyarados painted in its place." Mon Mothma said, "Then why was this Imperial Remnant Star Destroyer named the Palpatine?" Captain Hekk then said, "Mr. President, Chancellor Mon Mothma, one of the Fighters caught the name of the ship on its camera." John asked Captain Hekk to show them the footage. Captain Hekk nodded his head, plugged the camera into the Holotable and played the Footage. the video showed the Fighter doing a barrel roll over the Star Destroyer and the name was caught. The Imperial Remnant Star Destroyer's name was the Palpatine's Vengeance. Mon Mothma then said, "That footage could have been edited." Captain Hekk then said, "I checked the footage Madam, it's not edited, that is the Star Destroyer's true name, so you owe President Bertrand an apology." Mon Mothma crossed her arms and said, "Never tell me what to do captain." John then said, "He's right though, you owe me an apology, and don't address a captain of the Poké Republic like that." After that, Mon Mothma ended the Transmission, causing Gary to say, "Well that seems to have pissed her off." John nodded his head and he said, "She really doesn't like me, ever since the liberation of Coruscant." John then told Captain Hekk, "Alright Captain, take us home." Captain Hekk nodded his head and said into an intercom to every ship, "All hands, prepare to make the jump to Hyperspace to the Captial." Every ship acknowledged Captain Hekk's Orders and began to make the Jumps to Hyperspace. Hera decided to take Ezra off the Blastoise and down to Corellia. John told her, "Take care Hera, may the force be with you."

"And you my friend." Hera replied with. Hera then took the Spectres off the Blastoise in the Ghost and headed to Corellia and just in time too, the ships made the jump to hyperspace and began the journey home. After making several Jumps, the ships John chose to rescue Ezra Bridger arrived at John's home world. After which, the Blastoise received a Transmission from the Station and the Person saying it was Ash and he said, "Blastoise and Company, this is Admiral Ketchum, welcome back home." John pushed a button and said, "This is John, it's good to be back Ash, we even have three new ships to join our fleet." Ash said that was great to hear and told John that the Swellow, the first Swellow-Class Frigate was finished construction and the next Frigate was being constructed. John smiled and said, "Good, I'll see you on the surface with Gary, Misty, and Gary Junior." Ash then said, "Understood John, we'll see you then." John nodded his head and they ended the transmission. When the fleet John choose rejoined the main fleet, John named the MC80 Liberty Cruisers; The Swampert, The Empoleon, and The Samurott. At Dinner time, John and his family were having Bonnie over and the four of them were just started eating dinner in the Presidential Building with the newly formed Secret Service patrolling the grounds and Ash walked into the building and found John at his dinner table. Ash then said, "John, we just got word from the Space Station that two more Magby-Class Corvettes are done being constructed and one more Swellow-Class Frigate is being constructed." John swallowed the food he was eating and said, "Good, keep me up to date about our ships." Ash then handed John two pieces of paper and he said, "Do you want name the ships then?" John took the Papers and took out a pen and thought about the names for the two Corvettes and wrote the names on the Papers and handed the Papers back to Ash and John said, "There you go." Ash looked at the Papers and the names were the Rattata and the Raltz. Ash nodded his head and said, "I'll get these papers to the Crews immediately." John nodded his head and said, "Why don't you stay for dinner?" Ash told John that Serena and Molly were waiting for him at their house, and John replied, "I'm sure they would love come over, besides, with my son, Molly, and Gary Junior all being future Cadets in our Officers Academy, I'm sure Molly would want to talk about that." J.J. then said, "Come on Uncle Ash, it would be nice to have you guys over for dinner with us." Ash looked at J.J., sighed and said, "I'll talk to Serena." John smiled and said, "That's all I'm asking you to do." Ash nodded his head and said, "I'll be back, maybe." John chuckled as Ash walked away to drive home. An hour later, John got a call from Ash saying that they wouldn't be able to make it for dinner that night, John said, "It's alright Ash, at least you tried."

"Yeah, but we'll be over for dinner tomorrow." Replied Ash. John smiled and said, "That's fine with me and Dawn, we'll be ready for you guys tomorrow." Ash then said, "Alright, see you tomorrow." John replied, "Okay, see you then," and the call ended. John then walked outside for fresh air. Dawn walked up to him and wrapped her arms around her Husband and asked John if everything was alright, and John said, "Yeah Dawn, everything's fine. Just worried about tomorrow." When Dawn asked John why he was worried, John said, "Tomorrow's going to be one less day until the Poké Republic's Officer's academy is finished being constructed, which means our son is going to be leaving soon to go there." Dawn had John sit down and she sat on his lap and she said, "John Bertrand, you're the President of the Poké Republic, the father of a future leader, best friends with everyone from our P.M.R. days. When our son told us that he was going to join the Academy when it's finished being constructed, I'm worried that he would be treated fairly because he's the son of the President." Dawn then kissed her husband and said, "All you have to do, honey, is talk to the person that's going to be in charge of the Academy and tell him/her to treat our son just like everyone else." John smiled, kissed Dawn, and said, "Alright Dawn, I'll talk to the person in charge." Then Dawn smiled and said, "Good, now let's go to bed, I have a little surprise for you." John knew what she meant, smiled an even bigger smile and followed his wife to bed.

The next day, John was looking at some papers when Ash walked up to him and said, "John, we've just completed construction of another Defense Platform over Hearthome City." John nodded his head and said, "Excellent, that makes 5 Defense Platforms orbiting our home." Then Ash nodded and said, "Yeah, that makes Pallet Town, Cerulean City, Rustburo City, Hearthome City, and Lumiose City cities that have a Defense Platform Orbiting above them." John then said, "Now let's build one over Celadon City." Ash nodded his head and said, "I'll tell the Construction Ships to get started on that right now." John then said, "Good, and how's the Frigate coming along?" Ash told John that the Frigate was finished being constructed and the name was the Staraptor and they had enough money to upgrade the Space Station to build Destroyers and Cruisers. John then said, "Good, let's get that started, I want our fleet to be ready to help the New Republic to fight against the Imperial Remnant." Ash nodded his head and walked off. John then received a call from Brock and when he answered it, Brock said, "Tracy killed himself in his cell." John asked Brock, "How did he die?"

In Tracy's Prison Cell, Brock said, "Looks like he hung himself, there are marks round his neck that match a wrapped-up bed sheet. But something's off, according to the Coroner, the strangled marks were made post Mortem, meaning we have a Murder on our hands." John then said, "Who in the world would want Tracy dead?" Then Brock said, "You, me, Ash, Serena, Dawn, Misty, Gary, J.J., Gary Junior, Molly, Miette, Iris…" Brock was then interrupted by John saying, "Enough, Okay, I get it, a lot of people wanted him dead, but what about the Security Camera we had placed in front of his Cell?" Brock said, "The Camera was destroyed, and the person who destroyed it was wearing all Black clothes, meaning that whoever killed him knew about the camera and what exactly to do to make sure that they weren't seen on camera." John then thought to himself, " _So whoever killed Tracy had to have had access to his cell, and one of my friends_." Brock then said, "I'll just say this, whoever killed Tracy did us a big favor." John looked at Brock and said, "I agree, but I was trying to reeducate the traitors." Then Brock said, "I know, but if you ask me, any traitors to the Poké Republic should be killed." John then said, "True, but we also must try and reeducate them, if they don't want it, fine, they'll be executed." Brock nodded his head in agreement and said, "I'll wrap things up here and check on Cress." John nodded his and said, "Be careful Brock, who knows what he's thinking." Brock nodded his head and the transmission ended. John looked out the Window and saw Poké Republic Vehicles stationed outside the presidential building. John then said, "I hope our fleet will be strong enough to help the New Republic."

A month later, the first Heatran-Class Destroyer was finished Construction and named The Heatran, and John ordered the shipyards to build more Corvettes and another Destroyer be constructed. John was then paid a visit by Luke and Leia. John welcomed the two honorary Citizen and asked them, "What brings you two here?" Luke took a sip of his drink and said, "We would like to build a Jedi Temple here on your home planet." John then said, "Straight forward, alright. You wish to build a Jedi Temple here, but doesn't the Jedi Order work for the New Republic." Leia then said, "The new Jedi Order doesn't work for the New Republic, Luke has made an agreement with the Senate that the New Jedi Order works WITH the New Republic to help defeat the Imperial Remnant." Then Luke said, "I'm also interested in helping the Poké Republic by sending Jedi here and have you and the other Masters' that will be here teach the new Jedi the ways of the Jedi and of the Force." John almost chocked on the Tea he was drinking and said, "Me, but I'm no Jedi Master, I'm a Jedi Knight, and what can I teach them?" Leia then said, "I'm sure you will do your best. But Masters Krust and Raxz are going to join the Poké Republic and assist you in training the Jedi here." John smiled and said, "Understood Master Skywalker." Luke then said, "John, I told you that you can call me Luke." Then John said, "I know, but I like addressing my Superiors with their title, except for Mon Mothma of course." Now it was Luke who smiled and said, "I figured you would say that." John nodded his head and asked Luke and Leia if they wanted a tour of the grounds and they agreed.

John led Luke and Leia all around the Presidential Building. The two New Republic members were in awe at the sight of the building. Luke then said, "Impressive, and where is the Senate?" John told Luke and Leia that the congress is in a different building and that it is separated into two different subgroups, a house of Representatives and a Senate. John then said, "The people who get voted House of representatives will be based on Population while the Senate goes with one region one vote." John then said, "we also have a supreme court, it's like the court of the New Republic, but they only view cases that wish to take it to them." Leia was impressed, and she said, "Well, it looks like the Poké Republic is becoming very strong government wise." John nodded his head and said, "Yes, soon we will be strong navy wise, our shipyards and drydocks are working day and night to get upgraded and get ships built to add to our fleet." Luke then said, "Won't that anger Mon Mothma?" John looked at Luke and said, "Luke, I honestly don't care what she thinks, she's had it out for me for a while, and having me arrested for desertion before the elections shows it."

Just then, Ash walked up to the three friends and said, "Luke, Leia, it's good to see you two." Leia walked over to ash and hugged him, and Luke shook his hand and he said, "It's good to see you too Admiral Ketchum." John asked Ash, "What's up Ash?" Ash looked at John and said, "The New Republic just sent us crippled Imperial Remnant ships." Ash then took his Holopad and said, "They sent us a Secutor-class Star destroyer, two Imperial Star Destroyers Mark IIs, and 3 Tector-class Star Destroyers. We have already begun taking those ships apart and are using the hull plating to build our own ships." John smiled and said, "Good, I bet with that hull plating, production for the new ships will go by extremely quickly." Ash nodded his head and said, "With the hull plating from the Secutor, we were able to get another Frigate and Corvette built. We named them the Teddiursa and the Machamp, since it's the first Machamp-Class Frigate Brawler." John smiled and said, "Excellent, Tell the ship builders to begin building two Volcanion-Class Missile Frigates." Ash nodded his head and walked off. Luke looked at John and said, "Impressive, is that what you use all the ships the New republic gives you for?" John looked at Luke and said, "Correct, every Imperial Remnant ship the New Republic gives us, we break apart and use to build our own ships. We already have several Corvettes, three frigates, and a Destroyer built, soon we will have more ships built, then we will help the New Republic fight against her enemies." Leia then said, "Of course, and we greatly appreciate it, but you and Mon Mothma need to settle your differences and work together."

"I'm more than willing to settle out differences, but she doesn't." John said to his friends. Leia placed her hand on John and said, "I'm sure that you and Mon Mothma will find common ground." John looked at Leia and said, "I hope so, I don't want have to fight you guys." Leia nodded her head and said, "I'm sure it won't come to that." John looked out the window and said, "I sure hope so." John then looked at Leia and Luke and said, "I hope you don't mind, but we're reverse engineering the Interdictor technology to create one of our new class of ships." Leia and Luke looked at each other and then back at John and Luke said, "Why would we mind." Causing John to say, "I figured that the Imperial Remnant and Galactic Empire used them so well, the Poké Republic can use them too, only for keeping Imperial Remnant forces from fleeing and strategically jump ships into battles." Luke nodded his head and said, "Excellent thinking John, you must be proud." John crossed his arms and said, "Well, I can only give credit to the tactics of the New Republic and unfortunately, the Imperial Remnant." Luke then said, "The Imperial Remnant is a mighty foe, and they do have excellent tactics based on what I have seen." John nodded his head and said, "True, I have first hand experience, at the Maw Disaster." Luke placed his hand on John's shoulder and said, "Remain Calm, let the force rush all the anger out of you." John took a breath in then let the air out and said, "Thank you Luke, shall we continue the tour." Luke and Leia nodded their heads and John continued showing them around the Presidential Building.


	6. The Colony is Threatened

As the weeks went by, another Heatran-Class Destroyer was constructed and called The Darmanitan, the two Volcanion-Class Missile Frigates finished being constructed and were called The Volcanion and The Feraligatr, and the Poké Republic began colonizing the local systems that were given to them by the New Republic. As they began colonization, Luke returned to the Planet to let John know that he was getting padawans soon and he was promoted to a Jedi Master. When the first planet was colonized, John called the Planet Sirius Prime in the Sirius System, with several New Republic citizens migrating to the new world. John then set his eyes on a system called the Alpha Centuri System and sent a colony ship there to colonize the habitable planet in that system. As the colonists got on board, John shook everyone's hand, thanking them for making the choice to colonize on the habitable world. Ash then approached John and asked his friend, "Are you sure this is a good idea?" John kept shaking hands with the colonists as he said, "Ash, what I'm doing is thanking the people for making the choice to settle a new world, if I don't do this, the people will be scared, I'm just reassuring the people that what they're doing is better for them and the Poké Republic." Ash then said, "Alright, if you say so." John nodded his head and said, "What else do you have to say?" Ash took out a holopad as John picked a Cleffa Doll an handed it to the little girl that dropped it and he said, "Here you go little girl." The little girl smiled and thanked John before getting on the Colony ship. Ash then said, "That new type ship you designed, the Pansage-Class Torpedo Corvette, the shipyards just told me that the first one is constructed and decided to call it The Pansage." John finished shaking hands with the last Colonist, looked at Ash and said, "Excellent, and the progress on the new Destroyer?" and Ash replied, "The shipyard constructing it told me that they'll be done in a few weeks." John nodded his head and said, "Good, I want to be told immediately when the ship is finished being constructed." Ash nodded his head and walked off. Just then, Masters Raxz and Krust walked up to John and Master Raxz said, "Master Bertrand, the first few Padawans have arrived from Luke." John nodded his head and said, "Let us go greet them." Masters Raxz and Krust and the three of them walked to the landing pad.

When they got outside, a Poké Republic troop transport as just taking off and about ten people in traditional Jedi garments with four of them having lightsabers attached to their sides, those four being a Human Male, A female Twi'lek, A male Iktotchi, and a female Tortuga, and a droid holding a crate. When The four knights saw John and Masters Raxz and Krust, the human male told the other six something just out of ear shot before the four of them made their over. The human male then said, "Greetings, I'm Jedi Knight Clartrav Tollper, these are Jedi knights Avestaba the Twi'lek, Zeirkes Chefir the Iktotchi, and Sohna Darneks the Tortuga. My fellow knights and I are here to join the Poké Republic branch of the New Jedi Order by order of Grand Master Luke Skywalker, along with the six Padawans behind us." Clartrav then bowed his head, causing John to bow his head and said, "Greetings, I'm president John Bertrand of the Poké Republic and apparently appointed head Master of the Branch here. These are Masters Raxz and Krust." Masters Raxz and Krust bowed their heads and Clartrav then said, "It's an honor to be in the presence of the Jedi that defied Mon Mothma." John waved his hand and said, "Think nothing of it, just don't mention her name and I won't get pissed." Knight Tollper nodded his head and called the Padawans over to the group. The Padawans were all in their late teenage years, there was a Male Bith, a Female Cathar, a female Human, a Male Duros, a male Alien that had Purple skin, Green eyes, and taller than the human female, and a Male Rodian. When the Padawans got to the masters and knights, they bowed their heads. Knight Tollper then said, "Masters, meet Padawans, the Bith's is Kiappeur Rummi, the female Cathar is Rulir Pu, the human is my younger sister Ivyales Tollper, the Duros's name is Mol Dod, The Lasat is called Drak Dalleamas, and the Rodian is called Peh Dyro," as Clartrav said their names, the Padawans bowed their heads. After Clartrav finished speaking, John said, "Welcome young Padawans, as you probably know, I am Master John Bertrand, recently promoted to in charge of the Poké Republic branch of the New Jedi Order, these are Masters Raxz and Krust, the three of us will be deciding who will train you in the ways of the force." Master Raxz then said, "Head to the main Meditation Room and we will meet you there after we deliberate who will train who." The Padawans bowed their heads and followed a Poké Republic trooper, leaving the three Masters, and the four knights alone. Master Krust then said, "Who should get which Padawan?" Knight Tollper took a step forward and said, "If you don't mind Master Bertrand, I would like to train my sister." John immediately shook his head and said, "No, unfortunately, I was told by Master Skywalker that only masters can teach the Padawans, Sorry Tollper." Knight Tollper nodded his head and said, "Of Course." John then said, "Yeah, so I think I'll train Ivyales and Peh Dyro." Masters Krust and Raxz nodded their heads and Master Raxz said, "In that case, I think I should get Mol and Rulir," and Master Krust said, "So that means I get Kiappeur and Drak." John and Master Raxz nodded their heads and John said, "Let's go tell the Padawans who will be training them." Masters Raxz and Krust nodded their heads and the three master's walked to where the Padawans were waiting for them.

In the Meditation Room, the Padawans waited patiently for John and the other masters to arrive when the doors opened to have John and the other masters walked in and they onto the stage. John then started talking and he said, "Padawans, you six have been sent here to start the Jedi Order Branch in the Poké Republic, the three of us will each two of you, when I call your name, step forward." John then said, "Kiappeur Rummi and Drak Dalleamas," after the people John said stepped forward, John then said, "You two will be going with Master Krust." Kiappeur and Drak bowed their heads and walked to the left as Master Krust walked down from the stage and over to his padawans. John then called out to Mol Dod and Rulir Pu, when they stepped forward, John said, "You two will be training under Master Raxz." The two Padawans nodded their heads and walked to the right to meet Master Raxz. Padawan Tollper then said, "So I guess that means that Peh and I re going to be your Padawans, am I right Master Bertrand?" to which John said as he hopped off the stage, "Yes, that is correct, but I might be called away from your training." Ivyales nodded her head and said, "Of course, we all expected that to happen with whoever would have been your padawans." Then Peh Dyro said, "Yes, I would be surprised if you didn't get taken away to deal with problems in the Poké Republic." John nodded his head and said, "Alright, now come, we begin training right away." Ivyales and Peh nodded their heads and right before they walked out of the Meditation room, the droid with the crate walked up to them and said, "Here are your lightsabers, Padawan Tollper and Padawan Dyro." Ivyales and Peh smiled and took their respective Lightsabers. John then said, "Come, let's get going my Padawans." Ivyales and Peh nodded their heads and followed John to where they were going to be training.

When they arrived in the training grounds, John pushed a button and two dummies came out. John then immediately pulled Ivyales and Peh's Lightsabers out of their hands and said, "You will not be needing these right now." Then John used the force to pull two training sticks to him and he handed the sticks to Ivyales and Peh and he said, "Until I know you're ready to wield these lightsabers, you will be using these training sticks." Padawan Tollper then said, "Master Bertrand, I mean no disrespect, but we already know how to wield our lightsabers." John then pulled another training stick from where the training sticks were and he said, "Is that so. Tell you what, if you, either of you, can best me in a duel with the training stick, I'll give you back your lightsaber." Ivyales and Peh looked at each other, then back at John and Ivyales said, "You're on." Ivyales and Peh then charged John to try and double team him, but he saw that coming a mile away and jumped backwards to dodge their first attack. Peh then charged forward again to try and hit John, but John used the force to drag Peh by his feet to his right. Suddenly, John sensed someone behind him and spun around to block Ivyales's attack. John then force pushed Ivyales backwards and got Peh across the stomach and held his training sword up to Ivyales's chin. John then swung his training sword around to offer Ivyales a hand to get up. As he helped Ivyales up, John said, "You won't be getting your lightsabers today, only when you managed to best me in lightsaber dueling will you get your lightsabers back." John then turned around to walk away when Ivyales charged at him and tried to get a hit in, but was stopped by John force pushing her backwards but she used the force to catch herself and land on her feet. John the said, "A sneak attack will only work on non-force sensitives, not me. Peh, come here an we will begin practice." Peh walked over to John and Ivyales and the three practiced the Motions on wielding a lightsaber in combat. During a break, Dawn decided to pay her husband and his students a visit. When she got there, she saw John and his Padawans eating food that some Poké Republic chefs brought and walked up to them. When John looked up, he saw his wife and he smiled. John then stood up and walked up to her when she got close and they shared a hug and a kiss. John then said, "Hello my dear, what brings you here?" Dawn chuckled and said, "I just came here to see my husband and his padawans." John smiled and without even looking behind him, he said, "Padawan Tollper, Padawan Dyro, stand up and stand next to each other." Ivyales and Peh immediately followed their master's commands and stood up and stood next to each other. John then took a step to the side and said, "Padawan Tollper, Padawan Dyro, meet my wife, Dawn Berlitz Bertrand. Dawn, meet Padawan Tollper and Padawan Dyro." Padawans Tollper and Dyro bowed their heads and Dawn said, "There's no need to bow your heads at me, it's a pleasure to meet my husband's Padawans." Ivyales then said, "Madam Bertrand, the honor is ours." Dawn then said, "No need for titles, you can just call me Dawn." Ivyales bowed her head and said, "Of Course Madam… I mean Dawn." John smiled and said, "Well, do you want to watch us practice our lightsaber techniques." Dawn nodded her head and sat own in a seat opposite of where John and his padawans so they continued practicing. After a while, Dawn got up and walked to her room she and John owned.

When John got done teaching his students for the day, he sent his students to their rooms and he was walking to his bedroom when Ash caught up to him and said, "John, we got some more corvettes built, the Magby-Class Corvette the Azurill, the Pansage-class Torpedo corvettes the Burmy and the Cacnea, and the space Station and Shipyards orbiting Sirius Prime have been completed, what do you want them to build first." John looked at Ash and said, "Tell the shipyards to build some corvettes and when those ships are built, upgrade the shipyards to build frigates and continue upgrading them to build bigger ships and when that's all done, send them the schematics for our Destroyers and begin constructing the first one and when that's done, send the destroyer here." Ash nodded his head and said, "I'll send the message to them immediately." John nodded his head and said, "Good, now get some rest my friend, we're going to have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Ash nodded his head and walked off to let John continue going back to his quarters. When John entered his quarters, Dawn was reading a book. Dawn looked up, smiled and said, "How did the rest of the training go?" John took of his Jedi robes as he said, "Went well, Padawan Tollper kept trying to strike me with her practice Stick so she and Peh could train with their lightsabers." Dawn smiled and said, "They're anxious to learn with their lightsabers." As John got into his side of the bed, he said, "I know my love, but honestly, I don't think they're ready quite just yet." Dawn then said, "let's change the subject, wanna have some fun." John looked at his wife, smiled and the two got under the covers to make love.

The next morning, John was watching Ivyales and Peh train when Ash ran into the room and said, "John, our colony on Alpha Centuri is under attack and they requested our help." John stood up, looked at Ivyales and Peh and told them, "Stay here you two." John looked back at Ash and said, "Scramble the whole fleet, but leave the Volcanion, the Feraligatr, the MC80 Home One-Class Cruiser the Tentacruel, the CR90 Corvettes; the Bulbasaur, the Charmander, The Jigglypuff, the Nebulan-B2 Frigate the Vermillion, the two Marauder Cruisers the Kanto and the Jhoto, and the Darmanitan behind to defend our capital, every other ship we have will come with us to protect our colony." Ash nodded his head and sent the message to the fleet. As John as walking to his starfighter, Dawn and J.J. ran up to him and Dawn said, "We just heard about Alpha Centuri, do you want us to do anything?" John looked at his wife and son and said, "Yes, if the attackers have landed troops on the planet, the civilians will need supplies to rebuild their homes and the work force needed to help them rebuild it, gather as many volunteers as you two can and hen I give the signal, bring the volunteers with escorts and jump into the system so we can rebuild their homes." Dawn and J.J. nodded their heads and watched as John jumped into his star fighter and he said, "I'll be sure to make it through this battle in once piece." Dawn gave John a 'You better make it through or I'll kill you' look, causing John to say, "I promise." John then put his helmet on, closed the canopy of his X-Wing and activated the thrusters, and H7 made beeps and boops John knew meant that he was excited to go back into battle and he said, "I know H7, I wish I could say the same thing, but let's get to work." John then accelerated his X-Wing to escape the Planet's velocity to land in the Manaphy.

After arriving on the bridge, the first Poké Republic Ensign ranged a bell and said, "COMMANDER ON DECK!" and everyone went straight to attention, including Ash. John smiled and said, "At ease men." Everyone then said, "SIR YES SIR!" and went back to what they were doing. As John walked towards Ash, he said, "Are the ships I said are staying behind aware of this?" Ash nodded his head and said, "Yes sir Mr. President, and the remaining ships are ready to jump, however…" John looked at Ash and said, "What is it Ash?" Ash sighed and said, "I got word form the shipyards that a new class of Destroyer, they took the gravity well generators from the captured Imperial Remnant interdictors and revered engineered the technology." Ash then set a hologram to the nearby Holotable and it was a ship. Ash then said, "They call it the Galvantula, the first of the Galvantula-Class interdictor Destroyers." John looked at the ship, remembering how the Imperial Remnant used interdictors against New Republic ships after the liberation of Coruscant, even reading old battle reports from the rebellion era. John then said, "When was that ship constructed?" Ash then said, "They started constructing the ship a couple of months ago." John then said, "Alright, let's get the fleet underway." Ash nodded his head and said, "Ensign Horner, send the message to the rest of the fleet to make the jump to Alpha Centuri." Ensign Horner nodded his head and sent the message to the fleet. John then said, "Ensign Horner, after you send that message, patch me through to the Captain of the Galvantula." Ensign Horner nodded his head and after he finished the message and sent it, he patched John through to the Galvantula, then the fleet jumped into hyperspace.

As the fleet rushed to Alpha Centuri, the Captain of the Galvantula received a transmission from the Manaphy. John and Ash's holograms then appeared from an Astromech. John then said, "Forrest, is that you?" the Captain smiled and said, "Yes sir Mr. President, how do I look?" John smiled and said, "Like a Captain of the Poké Republic, are you ready for your first engagement?" Forrest nodded his head and said, "Yes sir, ready to make sure that th enemy fleet doesn't retreat." John smiled and said, "Good, stay close to the rear, you're in command of our only interdictor Destroyer we have." Forrest then said, "Yes sir Mr. President." John then told Forrest that he could call him by his name, not title, and forrest said, "Sorry Mr. President, by my older Brother, General Hartman, has ordered me to call you by your title, not your name." John chuckled and said, "I guess Brock is teaching you respect for your superiors." Forrest nodded his head and John said, "Well then, in that case, keep up the good work Captain." Forrest nodded his head, saluted John, who salute back, and the transmission ended. John then looked at Ash and said, "I've been meaning to ask you Ash, but how have you been since getting your family back together?" Ash looked at John and said, "I'm happy John, I thought my wife betrayed us, my daughter was dead, but I as wrong on both accounts. I'm really happy, and I bet Gary and Misty are happy to have their son back." John nodded his head and said, "I agree Ash, I think so as well." Both Ash and John laughed until another Poké Republic Ensign said, "Sirs, we're about to exit hyperspace in the Alpha Centuri System." John nodded his head and said, "Understood, Ensign Horner, send a message to the fleet, tell them to prepare for battle and to raise their shields." Ensign Horner nodded his head and sent the message to the rest of the fleet.

A little while later, in the Alpha Centuri System, the Poké Republic fleet exited hyperspace and John and Ash saw the fleet attacking the Alpha Centuri Colony. John was shocked to see the fleet and Ash said, "What faction does that fleet belong to?" John got up and said, "The Zann Consortium, it's a crime syndicate that attacks both the New Republic and Imperial Remnant. There have been several occasions, a very small amount, that New Republic and Imperial Remnant forces that have worked together to fight against the Zann Consortium." John then walked to the command console and said, "Pirate Scum, thinks they can attack the Poké Republic and get away with it, they got another thing coming, launch fighters." Ash nodded his head and ordered all fighters from the carriers and hanger bays to launch. John then pushed a button that sent his transmission to all of the ships in the fleet. John then said, "Attention all captains and fighters in the fleet, this is President Bertrand, the pirate group called the Zann Consortium is attacking our colony of Alpha Centuri. These Pirates will know first hand the wrath of the Poké Republic. They won't attack our planets and get away with it, all fighters, prepare to engage enemy fighters." All the fighters acknowledged John and prepared for combat. John then said, "Onix Squadron, protect Ferrothorn Squadron as they make their attack run on the Zann Consortium Venator's bridge. Ninjask Squadron, you protect Voltorb Squadron as they move to bomb the Hanger of the Zann Consortium's Liberator Cruiser. Moltres Squadron, Zapdos Squadron, Pidgeotto Squadron, Mandibuzz Squadron, and Braviary Squadron, you guys take out the enemy fighters. Corvette Vannilish, Corvette Azurill, Corvette Pansage, and Corvette Burmy, move to assist the fighters in destroying the enemy fighters. All Carriers, hang back, Frigates and Destroyers, take out their anti-fighter support, and all ships engage the ships, have the MC80's take the brunt of the shots coming in from the enemy ships, all other fighters, defensive formations, protect the fleet."

In the Zann Consortium flagship, the Merciless, Tyber Zann watched as his fleet bombarded the planet of Alpha Centuri when his closest ally and Partner, a Talortai named Urai Fen approached him and said, "Tyber, a fleet belonging to the Poké Republic is moving towards us, the planet must have managed to get a message out before we jammed their signals." Tyber Zann looked at Urai and said, "what is coming at us first?" Urai then told Tyber that Poké Republic fighters and corvettes, frigates, and the few destroyers the Poké Republic had were closing the distance and they would be in firing range shortly. Tyber then said, "Send two Aggressor-Class Destroyers to deal with them." Urai nodded his head and sent the Devastator and the Goliath. Back in the Manaphy, Ensign Horner then said, "Admiral, Mr. President, two ships are moving to engage our forward units." John then said, "On screen." Ensign Horner nodded his head, and showed the two ships on the Holotable. John was shocked to see the ships and shouted, "Have the forward units pull back NOW! Move the MC80s forward in front." When Ash asked why and before John could respond, one of the Aggressor-Class Destroyer, the Devastator, fired a shot at the ships and struck the Poké Republic Frigate the Swellow and destroyed it. Ash was shocked, along with everyone in the fleet. John then said, "MC80s, full speed ahead, open fire at those ships." All the MC80s began to increase in speed. John then told Ash, "Send a message to Forrest, tell him to activate the gravity well generators on his ship." Ash nodded his head and send a message to Forrest. John then looked at Ensign Horner and said, "Send a message to Voltorb squadron, tell them that their new target is the left Aggressor-Class Destroyer's main weapon, and Ferrothorn Squadron to target the right Aggressor-Class Destroyer's main weapon, they're the big Barrels in the front of the ships." Ensign Horner nodded his head and sent the message. With Voltorb Leader, he received the message and told his squadron, "Alright men, new orders, we're attacking the ships we past, keep it tight and don't get killed." Voltorb Leader spun his Y-wing around, followed by the rest of his squadron and they dodge the turbolaser blasts coming from the Aggressor-Class Destroyers, as did Ferrothorn Squadron. Voltorb leader then said, "Watch that turbolaser fire coming from the left." But Voltorb 5 got the message too late and got hit in the rear by turbolaser fire and blew up. When Voltorb Squadron finally managed to get in front of the Devastator and launched their load of proton Torpedoes at their target, and the cannon on the Aggressor-Class Destroyer they were told to target, soon the MC80s got into range and began to open fire on the Aggressor-Class Destroyers while Ferrothorn squadron made several bombing runs on the main cannon on the Aggressor-Class Destroyer the Goliath, damaging the gun. John then said, "Concentrate all fire on the Aggressor-Class Destroyer on the right, that gun is still operational." The Manaphy's guns began to open fire on the Goliath, causing massive damage to the engines and disabled the entire ship. The other ships got into range and began opening fire on the two Aggressor-Class Destroyers. John then said, "Take out those turbolaser batteries on those ships, then move past them to engage the remain enemy ships." All of the Poké Republic ships obeyed and destroyed the turbolaser Batteries on the Aggressor-Class Destroyers and began to take shots at the Zann Consortium fleet. In the Merciless, Urai walked up to Tyber and said, "Tyber, the Poké Republic fleet has taken out the Devastator and the Goliath and are in range to fire on our fleet, the Venator-Class Star Destroyer Galactic is already taking fire, their shields are at 66% and dropping. One of our Acclamators has been completely destroyed and another is on the verge of being destroyed, and our fighters are outnumbered by their forces." Tyber looked at Urai and said, "We are out matched, and I know that those men won't betray their president or they will all be killed, order the retreat." Urai nodded his head and sent the retreat order. After the first ship made the jump, it was immediately pulled back into the system. Tyber saw this and said, "Looks like there will be no retreat from this fight, contact that blue diver, it's more than likely that it's the flagship." Urai nodded his head and talked to communications. On the Manaphy, Ensign Horner looked at John and Ash and said, "Mr. President, we were receiving a transmission from the enemy fleet." John pushed a button and said, "All ships, hold here and cease fire." The Poké Republic fleet obeyed and stopped and ceased fire. John then looked at Ensign Horner and said, "Patch the transmission through." Ensign Horner nodded his head and patched the transmission through to the Holotable and a hologram of Tyber Zann appeared and said, "President Bertrand I presume." John stood up and said, "I am he, and you're Tyber Zann, I should have known that you would be leading this fleet, why did you attack our planet?" Tyber then told John that he heard of the Poké Republic and wanted to see how powerful they. John then said, "Wait, you attacked a colony of the Poké Republic…just to see how strong we are?" Tyber nodded his head and said, "Yes, now I see that this was a mistake, you already took down a few of my ships, I now ask you that you let my ships that are still in one piece leave the system and I promise that we won't attack you again." John looked at Ash, then back at Tyber Zann and said, "How can I be sure that you will keep your word and not attack the Poké Republic again." Tyber then said, "I may be a crime lord, but my word is my life, if I ever want to break my word, I'll order Urai to take over and I'll kill myself." John then thought long and hard about his answer and he looked at Tyber and said, "Alright Tyber, you may leave, but if any ship belonging to the Zann Consortium attacks a ship belonging to the Poké Republic, we will not stop until the Zann Consortium is completely, and utterly, destroyed, do you understand me Tyber Zann?" Tyber nodded his head and said, "Of course, and I'll give you half of the supplies we take from Imperial Remnant facilities." John then said, "What do you want in return, I know your type will always do something if they get something in return." Tyber told John that he only wanted to make sure that his men leave the system safely, causing John to say, "I'm surprised Tyber, I never thought a crime lord like yourself with your history would care for his men." Tyber then said, "I always care for my men, but some men get too greedy, they have to be taken out. I always value the lives of my men." John smiled and said, "That's one thing we have in common Tyber Zann, I'll let you and the rest of your fleet go free, but any ships that engines were damaged must be given over to us, no negotiations, but we will provide assistance in evacuating your men." Tyber Zann gave John a smile and said, "Much appreciated Mr. President, I'll give them the message." The transmission then ended, so did the battle.

John ordered all transports to get on board the disabled Zann Consortium ships to help the crew members evacuate to still functional ships. John then contacted Forrest to turn off his Gravity well Generators as they were no longer needed. Forrest nodded his head an turned off the gravity well generators. After the last of the transports got Tyber's men onto Tyber's ships, Tyber said farewell to John and his fleet made the jump to hyperspace. Ash walked up to where John was and asked, "Was it wise, to let him go?" John looked back at Ash and he said, "He knows that if he tries a stunt like this again, he and his criminal organization be wiped out, and we have the tech to do that, and with the help of the New Republic, they'll stand no chance." Ash nodded his head in agreement and said, "Do you want me to contact the planet?" John nodded his head and said, "Please do, we need to know how much damage their orbital Barrage caused and coordinate search and rescue and begin the rebuilding process." Ash nodded his head, looked at Ensign Horner and said, "Send a transmission to the colony." Ensign Horner nodded his head and began sending a transmission to the planet. A few moments later, a male Iktotchi appeared and he said, "Mr. President, my name is Rofleem Nil, the elected leader of the colony on the planet, and thank goodness that you got here just in time." John then nodded his head and said, "Of course, do you require assistance in search and rescue and rebuilding?" Rofleem Nil nodded his head and said, "I definitely think we can use the help." John then nodded his head and said, "I'll be right down to help with the search and rescue, I even have several ships on standby in the home system, filled with construction Pokémon, workers, plumbers, emergency Pokémon and personal, everything and everyone we will use to build the colony up and rebuild anything that was damaged." Rofleem Nil smiled and said, "Yes, all the help will be gratefully appreciated." John nodded his head, looked at Ash and said, "Send the message to my wife and son and the volunteers to make the jump here and let's get to work." Rofleem Nil nodded his head in agreement.

As the next few days went by, the volunteers helped the colonists on Alpha Centuri find missing people, rebuild what was destroyed, and the colony was up to functional standards. John decided to name the first city New Celadon City. John then said, "this city will be a fine city. Now, let's get back home." Ash nodded his head and Rofleem Nil said, "Thank you Mr. President, we will begin making space stations to help build ships for our fleet." John smiled and said, "No, focus on building your infrastructure, I want to make sure that the colonists here are taken very good care of." Rofleem nodded his head again and said, "Of course sir." John and Rofleem then shook hands and John parted from the planet with his family.

After landing on the Manaphy, Ensign Horner walked up to John and handed him a holopad. Ensign Horner then said, "Here are the casualty reports sir." John looked on the holopad and it read;

Casualty Report for Battle against Zann Consortium forces over colony of Alpha Centuri:

Fighters lost:

Voltorb 5 – shot in rear by Turbolaser fire from an Aggressor-Class destroyer,

Ferrothorn 6 – shot down by enemy corvette,

Ferrothorn 9 – shot down by enemy Anti-fighter corvette

Ships lost/damaged:

The Swellow-Class Frigate the Swellow, destroyed by main cannon on an Aggressor-Class Destroyer, lives lost – 350 personal

The Swellow-Class Frigate the Staraptor, damaged by Venator-class Star destroyer, lives lost – 23 personal

The Hammerhead Corvette the Ryhorn, damaged from enemy Bombers, lives lost – 15 personal

Total Personal lost in battle: 391

John thanked Ensign Horner and walked to his quarters as the fleet made the calculations to jump to hyperspace back to the capital. Along the way, Ash walked up to him and said, "It's amazing how many New Republic citizens want to join the Poké Republic." John glanced at Ash and said, "Ii agree, but I'm surprised that not a whole lot of Poké Republic citizens want to join the New Republic, we have a migration treaty." Ash then said, "Well John, it's because the New Republic took their sweet ass time to get here, they don't trust them fully just yet." Then John said, "Of course, I knew that was the reason. Anyway, let's go home Ash." Ash agreed and ordered the fleet to make the jump into hyperspace back to the capital of the Poké Republic. As the fleet moved through Hyperspace, John was showing J.J. around the ship, and J.J. was in awe. John then said, "Son, when you graduate the academy that will open in a few days, you will be able to pilot one of these ships." J.J. was silent after hearing his father say that, until he said, "Um dad…I wasn't going to plan on going to the academy to command one of the bigger ships." John looked at his son and said, "What do you mean son?" J.J. then said, "I was hoping to become a starfighter Pilot." John was speechless, confused, and slightly furious all at the same time and John said, "A…A…a starfighter pilot…son, you do know that you could die in a Starfighter, a starship has escape pods." J.J. then told his father that he wanted to be on the front lines, causing John to say, "When you're in command of a starship, you will be on the front lines." J.J. then clenched his fist and shouted, "YOU CAN'T CONTROL MY LIFE DAD, I'M GOING TO BE A STARFIGHTER PILOT, END OF DISCUSSION!" J.J. then walked away from his father as John said, "Son!, Get back here this instant, I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET, JUNIOR!" but J.J. walked around a corner and did not turn back, leaving John alone, in the hallway.

In his quarters, John sat down on his bed when Dawn entered the room and she said, "I just past our son and he seemed upset, what happened between you two?" John sat up and said, "Our son wants to become a starfighter pilot and not a captain on one of the starships." Dawn sat down next to John and said, "And you didn't want him to become a starfighter pilot, am I right?" causing John to nod his head and said, "I don't want our son to die before he got married to Bonnie, and I want him to command a whole fleet, but he wants to become a starfighter Pilot?! Why does he want to pilot a small ship that can easily be taken by point defense systems or enemy fighters? In a ship like this, he can have some time to get to the escape pods before the ship blows up." Dawn then said, "John, J.J. is may still be a teenager, but he's become a man, he can make his own decisions, we need to support him and respect his decision." John stood up, looked at his wife, and said, "Are you serious, he's our son, don't you want him safe." Dawn then stood up and said, "Don't you dare accuse me of not wanting our son safe, of course I want him safe, but he needs to find his own destiny, withOUT us directing his life." John looked at his wife, then at a picture of him and J.J. when J.J. was younger. John then took a big breath in and let it out, John then said while still looking at the picture, "You're right, he's not my little boy anymore, he's a man now, I guess my judgement was clouded. I'm going to talk to him." Dawn smiled and said, "He's at the shooting range, sharpening his skills with a blaster in front of Bonnie." John smiled and walked to the shooting range.

Meanwhile, at the shooting range, J.J. was at the table shooting the targets while Bonnie was watching him. After J.J. got done shooting, Bonnie said, "Impressive as always J.J." but J.J. didn't say anything, causing Bonnie to get worried and she said, "Still thinking about the argument you had with your dad, huh?" and J.J. nodded his head and said, "Yeah, I mean, how can he believe that he thinks he can control my life." Bonnie then said, "I don't think he was trying to control your life J.J., I think he was looking out for his only son." J.J. then said, "Oh yeah, tell that to me a year ago, when he wasn't around, I'm telling you, I think he wasn't really brainwashed, he got tired of us and left the planet." That caused Bonnie to say, "J.J., you know your dad would never do something like that." J.J. looked at Bonnie and said, "Bonnie, your dad didn't go missing for almost a year, mine did." Bonnie then told J.J. that Lord Hester took his father and brainwashed him, even Mon Mothma vouched for his father, but J.J. said, "I don't know Bonnie, maybe he only said that to get sympathy from the people he left behind." Just then, John enter the room and saw , J.J. fall to the ground and Bonnie rushing to his side, he then ran over to the two of them and asked Bonnie, "What happened?" and Bonnie said, "I don't know, we were talking about you when he suddenly fell." John then picked his son up and said, "Get Dawn and the others, tell them to meet me in the Infirmary." Bonnie nodded her head and ran to get the others while John took J.J. to the infirmary.

When J.J. opened his eyes, he was in a large white room, with pillars all around the room. J.J. got up and said, "Hello… is anybody here?" his words echoed through the large room, until a light appeared, forcing J.J. to look away. When the light faded, a voice said, "Turn around, son of John." and when J.J. turned around, he saw Arceus. Arceus then said, " John Junior, you have had doubt inside you ever since your father returned." J.J. took a few steps forward and said, "He says that he was brainwashed, I don't believe it, and now he's telling me that I should command a starship, but I want to be a starfighter pilot." Arceus used his physic powers to levitate J.J. into the air and onto his head. Arceus then made a mirror appear, he then said, "You believe that your father abandoned you, but looked into the mirror and you will see the truth." J.J. looked at the mirror Arceus pointed to and saw his father in a prison cell and the door opened. Three people walked inside and one of them was Lord Hester. J.J. then saw his father try to attack Lord Hester, but a Stormtrooper stunned him and the two Stormtroopers grabbed John and dragged him into a room with a chair and strapped into it. J.J. then saw Lord Hester say, "Don't struggle, it makes this process so much longer." J.J. then saw his father say, "You can break me, make me fight against my friends, but I know that they will never surrender, no matter the cost." Lord Hester then said, "Too bad you won't be around to see them get killed, ready Clemont." J.J. then saw the Traitor Clemont walk into the room and said, "Ready my lord." John then said, "Clemont, you traitor, how could you betray your home world." Clemont slapped John and said, "Lord Hester has promised me a spot in the Imperial Remnant, and it was my idea to kidnap you, let's begin with the brainwashing." J.J. then said, "Why are you showing me this?" Arceus told J.J., "This is seen through my eyes, what your father has told everyone is true, he really was kidnapped, brainwashed, and sent to the planet of Tatooine, and I would never lie to the son of John Bertrand." J.J. looked at the Hypno Lord Hester had captured used hypnosis and forced John to forget everything and he passed out. Lord Hester then told Clemont, "Put him on a shuttle and send him to a planet far away from here." When Clemont asked Lord Hester what planet John should be sent to and Lord Hester said, "Send him to Tatooine, the pilots will know the destination, I'm sending you to Pewter City to be in charge of the local Garrison." Clemont bowed his head and led two Stormtroopers carrying his father out the door. J.J. then began crying and he said, "I've seen enough, please, no more." Arceus the made the mirror disappear and he said, "Now you know the truth, do you still not trust your father." J.J. looked down at Arceus, with tears in his eyes and said, "No, I believe him now. Now how do I get back to my family." Arceus used his physic powers to levitate J.J. into the air and place J.J. on the ground and he told J.J., "Close your eyes, wait ten seconds, then open them." J.J. nodded his head and closed his eyes.

After ten seconds of having his eyes closed, J.J. opened his eyes and saw that he was in the infirmary on the Manaphy and saw Bonnie sleeping peacefully in a chair next to his bed. J.J. smiled and he heard a voice say, "Look who's up." J.J. looked to his left and saw his father and mother standing in the door way. J.J. then said, "Hey dad, mom, how long have I been out?" John walked up to his son's bedside and said, "A couple hours, you began to cry." J.J. looked at his dad and began crying again and J.J. said, "I'm sorry dad, I doubted your story ever since you came back, but I never told you the truth, then when I collapsed, I saw Arceus and he showed me what he saw through his eyes, I'm sorry dad." John began to tear up and he gave his son a hug and he said, "It's alright son, I forgive you, It's okay."

After Bonnie woke up, John and his son made up and John told J.J. that he could become a starfighter pilot. John then said, "I'm sorry if I was forcing you to go with the destiny I wanted for you." J.J. smiled and said, "Thanks dad." John smiled and patted J.J. on the shoulder. That was when Ash came in and said, "I hate to ruin the moment guys, but I just want to let you all know that we're coming out of hyperspace momentarily, we're almost home guys." John thanked Ash for the update and Ash said, "No problem John." Ash then walked off, John then looked back at his son and said, "You get well soon son, the academy is going to be opened in a few days and I want you to pass your starfighter training." J.J. smiled and said, "Yes sir, I will do my best." John smiled and let his son and Bonnie have some alone time, Dawn agreed and left with her husband. After the fleet exited Hyperspace, John pressed a button on his console and he said, "All transports, we're home, take off and land the volunteers back on the planet, then return to space, we may need you in the future." As the Pelipper Troop transports landed on the ground, Ash approached John and said, "John, another ship has finished construction, a Magby-Class Corvette called the Lillipup, the shipyards here began construction of another Missile Frigate, and the corvettes from the Sirius are done and should be arriving momentarily, they also request what ship to build once they finish upgrading" John thanked Ash for the update and said to ensign Horner, "Send this message to the Sirius Shipyards, 'Once you are finish upgrading, build a frigate, we will send designs for more ships in the future. Signed President Bertrand.'" Ensign Horner nodded his head and sent the message. John then looked at Ash and said, "I'm going back down to the surface, let me know if any situations develop." Ash nodded his head and John exited the bridge to get with his family and back to training his Padawans.

The day after the battle of Alpha Centuri, the news stations in the Poké Republic told the story of the battle. John smiled and said, "looks like our first space battle is a big hit in the papers, they say that our first space victory shows the might of our fleet and that we can possibly go up against the New Republic." Dawn was making coffee and she said, "Do you think we should break free from the New Republic?" John took a sip of his coffee in his cup and said, "Not yet, we need to buy our time, let's build our first battleships, then we can break free from the New Republic." Dawn sat down next to her husband and said, "Of course, but what if Mon Mothma tells us to stop." John kissed his wife on the cheek and said, "Then we'll keep making the ships, in secret." Dawn smiled and the two finished Breakfast before John went to train his Padawans.


	7. Lord Hester's Return

As the days went by, John was teaching his padawans in the ways of the light side. Ivyales and Peh kept trying to strike John, but were unsuccessful. The space stations over the colonies were upgraded to build better ships, the first Carrier was finished being constructed over the Captial, the Glalie-Class Carrier the Glalie, capable of holding 5 squadrons worth of fighters for a total of sixty Poké Republic fighters, and the Officer's Academy was finished being built and the grand opening was scheduled for the end of the week. When the day of the grand opening arrived, John had his suit on and was walking to the transport that would take him to the Academy, Dawn was in one of her dresses, and J.J. was in his suit. John looked at his son and said, "Are you ready son, today's the day." J.J. looked at his father and Mother and said, "To be honest, I'm a little nervous, Molly and Gary Junior are as well." John then said, "Well son, being nervous is natural, everyone gets nervous, even I did when I ran for presidency of the Poké Republic." Dawn then said, "We were also nervous for our wedding." Just then, Ash, Serena, Molly, Misty, Gary, and Gary Junior all appeared, in suits or dresses, and Ash said, "Look at you guys, looking good." John smiled and said, "Of course, today's a special day for our children." J.J. then said, "Well I don't understand why we have to get dressed up for this, we're going to be starting tomorrow." John told J.J. that it was an important event and that they had to attend it. J.J. sighed and said, "Okay, I'll get in the transport." John smiled and the three families got into the transport and it took off to the academy.

Along the way, John said, "We also built the Academy next to the Jedi Temple, so I might visit you and check on your progress." J.J.'s face immediately blushed a dark red and he said, "Please don't." causing Molly and Gary Junior to snicker, and their parents to give them a _'Stop snickering or you're grounded'_ look, and they stopped. John then received a transmission from the pilot and he said, "Mr. President, we will be landing at the academy in a couple of minutes." John thanked the Pilot and turned on the TV. On the screen, a news reporter was standing in front of a crowd and she said, "Well viewers, today's the day, the day we've all been waiting for. Today is the day the Poké Republic's first Officer's academy will have its grand opening. The crowd behind me is the only thing that separates us from the building itself. Important figures that helped free our home are here. Jedi Grand Master and leader of the new Jedi Order Luke Skywalker, New Republic Ambassadors Leia Organa Solo, Han Solo, Lando Calrissian, and even Mon Mothma herself, what will the president will have to say about this when he arrives on Mantine-one, here he comes now!" the camera then turned around and saw the transport John, Dawn, J.J., Ash, Serena, Molly, Gary, Misty, and Gary Junior were in, with Poké Republic fighter escorts. John then said to his fellow passengers, "Get ready everyone, the show's about to begin." When the transport landed and the doors opened, John was the first to step out and waved to the people, followed by his family, Ash and his family, and Gary and his family. They then walked to the stage and took their respective seats so the ceremony could begin. The person in charge of the ceremony stood up, walked over to the podium and said, "Welcome everyone to the grand opening of the Poké Republic's Officer's Academy. To begin, the president has a speech made for this event. Ladies and Gentlemen, President John Bertrand of the Poké Republic." Everyone clapped as John stood up and walked over to the podium and the host sat down. John then took out a piece of paper and said, "Welcome everyone, as our host said, today we gather here to celebrate the grand opening of the Poké Republic's Officer's Academy, those who enter this building as Cadet's will leave here officers for the Poké Republic's fleet, army, and other branches of our military. The people here on stage have volunteered to be the academy's faculty Members. They will mold the future Officer's minds into weapons that will not only save the lives of the men under their command, but also help them in battles. I know that some of you will miss your children when they leave for the academy, but know this, they will help protect our future, not only against the Imperial Remnant, but the other Major space-faring Powers. My own son, John Junior, is going to be coming to this academy, to lead a squadron of starfighters, I have never been so proud of him in my life, but I have told the staff not to treat him like my son. I want my son to be ready for the coming battles he will participate in, not being babied while he is here. In my absence for almost a year when the planet was occupied, my son helped my friends and family in fighting the Imperial Remnant and has continued to help the Poké Republic. After the battle of Alpha Centuri, he helped me, along with the other Volunteers, help our colony rebuild, find missing people, helped anyone that was wounded, and helped bury the dead. He has proven that he has the skills to become a leader, he probably gets that from me and my wife. In the next 9 months, you will all see that the first group of officers leave this academy and get assigned to ships, Starfighter Squadrons, armies, squads, etc. and we thank all who signed up to become this academy's fit group of cadets and future Officers, thank you." Everyone clapped as John walked over to his seat and sat back down. The Host stood back up, walked back to the podium and said, "Thank you Mr. President, and now I have just been told that Mon Mothma has something to say." Mon Mothma stood up, walked over to the podium and said, "I know that you have some resentment against me for not sending help sooner, but I'm here to say that I am sorry for that. I know that some of you may never forgive me, and I can live with that. But I'm here to let your president know that the New Republic has donated more ships to the Poké Republic fleet, five Bothan Battlecruisers. I know that the Poké Republic is building its own fleet, but our gift to you is part of my apology, and I hope you can forgive me." John stood up, with Ash and Dawn following suit as he walked up to Mon Mothma. When he stopped, John stared Mon Mothma down before he said, "I forgive you Chancellor Mothma, and I accept your apology, and I promise you this, that the Poké Republic will help you, I request that you give us time so we can finish building up our defenses." Mon Mothma node her head and said, "Of course, just let us know when you feel ready." John nodded his head and the host said, "Mr. President, would you like to cut the ribbon with your lightsaber?" John nodded his head and pulled out his lightsaber, ignited it, and sliced the ribbon. Everyone then began clapping as the host said, "The Poké Republic's Officer's academy is officially OPEN! Signups are today and the first day is tomorrow, those who wish to attend the Academy may sign up at the main entrance." J.J., Molly, and Gary Junior immediately walked over to the main entrance to sign up, along with several other kids their age going to sign up too.

When the day ended, J.J. went straight to his room to get his things ready and John smiled and asked his son if he needed help getting things ready, but J.J. said, "No thanks dad, I can handle it." John then said, "Alright son, let me know if you need help." J.J. then said, "Will do dad." John then sat down in his chair by the fire and he looked at the Calendar, it read December 7, 2018, 0r 10 ABY. John then used the force to pull a shot glass and a bottle of Whiskey and poured himself a shot glass full and placed the bottle back on the shelf it sat on and Dawn walked in and said, "Drinking John, I'm shocked." John looked at his wife and said, "Today is not only a day to celebrate, but also a day to remember those who fell at the surprise attack on the Naval Yard in Cinnabar Island by the forces of the Hoenn Region on this day in 1941." Dawn crossed her arms and said, "I forgot about that." John then used the force to grab another shot glass, filled it with Whiskey and gave it to Dawn and he said, "I figured that, so here you go." Dawn took the shot glass and they both said, "To the fallen." and they drank their shots together. Dawn then coughed and said, "Wow, this is powerful stuff." John smiled and said, " Not to me, now Corellian Whiskey, that stuff's powerful." Dawn then sat down on her husband's lap and said, "Are you going to be okay tomorrow, our son does leave for the academy." John the kissed his wife and said, "I'll be fine Dawn, like I said on the transport, the academy was built next to the Jedi Temple so I'll check in on him every so often." Dawn smiled and said, "Just don't embarrass him in front of his friends and fellow cadets, okay John?" causing John to smiled and say, "yes dear." The two then shared another kiss, more passionately this time and when they stopped, dawn said, "I almost forgot to tell you John, but I have a surprise for you." Then John said, "Really, what kind of surprise?" Dawn got up, walked into the kitchen, and came back with a small rectangular box and handed it to John and she said, "Open it." John was confused but opened it anyway and saw that it was a pregnancy test that had two lines showing. John was speechless, until he looked up at Dawn and asked, "Is…is this yours?" Dawn smiled, nodded her head and said, "We're having another baby." John was speechless, but he grabbed dawn by the waist and lifted her into the air, both filled with happiness. John then said, "J.J., get down here!" when J.J. came down the stairs, he asked what his father wanted and John said, "How would you like to be a big brother." J.J. was speechless until he said, "I would love to have a baby brother or sister, when did you guys find out?" Dawn said that she found out a few days ago and John told his son that he found just now. Suddenly, Ash came in and said, "John, we have a situation." When John asked Ash what the situation was, Ash said, "We've lost contact with our Starbase in the Epsilon System. ." John then said, "Get the fleet ready to move out, we're only taking the Manaphy, the Swampert, the Empoleon, the Samurott, all the Magby-Class Corvettes we have, the Staraptor, the Machamp, the Volcanion, and the Galvantula." Ash nodded his head and left John's house. John then turned to his son and wife and he said, "I'll be back." J.J. hugged his father and Dawn kissed John and he left to get on the Manaphy.

After landing in the hanger of the Manaphy in his personal fighter, John headed straight to the bridge as he contacted Ash. When Ash answered, John said, "Ash, I'm in the hanger, heading up to you right now, any word from the Epsilon System yet?" and Ash said, "Not yet John, I think they might be jamming communications, or the Starbase was destroyed." John then got into the elevator and said, "Alright, get the ships I said ready to jump into hyperspace, and have them raise the shields upon exiting hyperspace and have all the guns loaded and ready to fire on my command." Ash acknowledged John and said that he would see him on the bridge. After arriving on the bridge, the first Poké Republic Ensign ranged a bell and said, "COMMANDER ON DECK!" and everyone went straight to attention, including Ash. John smiled and said, "At ease men." Everyone then said, "SIR YES SIR!" and went back to what they were doing. John then walked up to Ash and said, "Let's get going to the…" but was interrupted when alarms went off and several Imperial Remnant ships jumped into the system. Ensign Horner then said, "Commanders, Imperial Remnant ships have jumped into the system. The fleet consists of two Imperial II-class Star destroyers, an escort Carrier, and a Vindicator-Class Heavy Cruiser." John then said, "All hands, BATTLESTATIONS, raise the shields, bring all batteries online, and Advance!" the Manaphy's crew scrambled to their stations and the Manaphy led the charge as all fighters were launched on both sides. John then contacted Forrest and told him to activate the gravity well generators on his ship and hang by the Golan Platforms. Forrest acknowledged John, activated the gravity well generators on board and stayed in his position. Just then, John felt his mind attacked by another force user and he fell to his knees as Ash knelt to help his friend. In John's mind, he felt another presence and John shouted, "SHOW YOURSELF!" that was when he heard a familiar laughter. Suddenly, a figure that he knew all too well appeared and the figure said, "Hello, Master Bertrand." John was speechless, it was Lord Hester, and John said, "How?! HOW ARE YOU ALIVE, I SAW YOU KILL YOURSELF!" Lord Hester then said, "True, but I have ways to live on, for example, the clone commanding the fleet that destroyed your Starbase in the Epsilon System, and I have more clones in pods waiting for the awake one to die so another can be released." John then used the force to push the image of Lord Hester out of his mind and he snapped back to reality. John quickly stood up and said, "Destroy every ship, but that one." Pointing to one of the Imperial II-class Star Destroyers. John then said, "We'll board that ship and kill everyone on board, including the Hester Clone." Everyone was shocked to Hester's name come out, but they were more than willing to follow Orders and all the guns opened fire at the Imperial Remnant fleet, damaging the escort Carrier, destroying the vindicator Cruiser, and wiping out most of the fighter support. The two Imperial II-Class Star Destroyers were sustaining heavy Damage, their shields were down, their gun batteries were being destroyed, and their hanger bays were destroyed so they couldn't launch any more fighters. One of the Star destroyers began turning to flee, but lost all engine power when her engines took fire and she was left to drift into space. The other Star Destroyer lost all of her weapons systems and the Manaphy and Blastoise connected to the ship on opposite ends of the Star Destroyer.

Inside the star destroyer, Alarms were blaring, Stormtroopers were scrambling through the halls, trying to get defenses ready for the boarding party, but were too late, the Poké Republic forces cut through the hull and began storming the Star Destroyer in suits that could help them breath in the vacuum of space and in case the Star Destroyer was vented. As the battle raged on, John was leading the Poké Republic forces through the halls as they took more and more ground on the ship, John told the men with him, "Keep pushing, we need to take the bridge." John then pressed a button on his communicator and said, "Ash, Brock, I need a status report on your positions." Ash's voice came through the communicator and he said, "This is Ash, my men and I are working towards the secondary Bridge right now, low casualties, one fatality." Then Brock's voice came over the communicator and he said, "This Brock, we're at the Engine room, resistance is tough, but we have 50% of the engine room secured, will update when it's completely secure." John then said, "Copy that you two, we're moving to secure the main Bridge." John then charged and sliced his way through the Stormtroopers, allowing his men to take out any trooper that was only wounded. John then forced pushed the door to the bridge to open that took out the guards there as his men took care of securing prisoners. John then searched for Lord Hester, who wasn't there, then grabbed the shirt of the captain and said, "You will tell me where Lord Hester is, NOW!" but the captain told John that he left a few moments before John and his men showed up and he was heading to the secondary Bridge. John then realized that he was going after Ash, so he dropped the captain and ran to the secondary bridge. As he ran, he sensed Poké Republic troopers being cut down by a lightsaber, so he hurried as fast as he could and he got to the bridge. He saw Ash and Lord Hester and he saw Lord Hester cut Ash's left arm off. John then shouted, "Hester!" Lord Hester slowly turned around to look at John and he said, "Hello, Mr. President." John then charged and swung at Lord Hester, but Lord Hester blocked the attack. John then said, "Ash, get out of here, take whoever isn't dead and go, now." Ash then said that he wasn't going to leave John behind, but John said, "This isn't up for discussion Ash, GO!" and Ash, not wanting to disobey Orders, grabbed his arm, and anyone who was left alive, which were three people, and they left the secondary Bridge. John then said, "Where are your fellow Clones, Hester Clone." The Clone then laughed before he said, "That's a location you will never find, the original Lord Hester knew he would die so he decided to make sure he kept on living, he created clones, once I die, another clone of the original will wake up, you will never kill us all." John then said, "I can still kill you." John and Lord Hester then traded blows until John swung his lightsaber and he got the Lord Hester clone across the right side of his chest and the two just stayed in the positions they ended in for a few minutes until Lord Hester's lightsaber retracted and he fell to his knees, John then swung his lightsaber and cut the Lord Hester clone's head clean off, his lifeless body then fell to the ground and his head rolled over to John. John the pressed a button on his communicator and he said, "The secondary Bridge…has been secured." Brock's voice then came over the radio and said, "The Engine room is secured too, ready to vent the whole ship." John smiled and said, "Good, all Poké Republic Soldiers, Helmet's on and lock down!" all of the Poké Republic soldiers, including Ash and Brock, followed John's orders and put their helmets on and locked their suits down. John then told the Manaphy and Blastoise to disengage the clamps from the Star Destroyer, they followed orders and disengaged from the star destroyer, causing two vacuums to form and the Stormtroopers began flying out of the holes into space and all the oxygen in the ship was being sucked out too.

After killing all the Stormtroopers and taking the officers on the ship prisoners, the Poké Republic engineers began deconstructing the ships that were still in one piece, except the escort Carrier, and used the plating to finish building another Heatran-Class destroyer was built called the Simisear and another Magby-Class Corvette called the Rufflet. The escort Carrier, called the Hester's Fist, was repaired and renamed to the Lysandre. John was happy to see that the Poké Republic fleet was growing quickly. John then heard Ash's voice say, "Enjoy staring at our fleet John?" John turned to look at his friend in a hospital bed and John said, "I love seeing more and more ships pumped out to make our fleet grow Ash, and that new arm of yours." Ash lifted his new left arm, now a machine and said, "I love it too John." Just then, Serena and Molly walked in and Molly ran to her father and said, "Dad, thank Arceus you're alive." Serena walked over to the other side of Ash and said, "When we heard that you were injured, we grabbed the first LAAT up here to see you." John then walked over to Serena and said, "Don't worry Serena, your husbands a tough man to kill, I've seen him in action." Serena gave John a smart-alic look and said, "Okay then…" Serena then turn to look at Ash's robotic Arm, she said, "When I heard you were injured, I didn't think you lost an arm." Then Ash said, "It's better than losing my head, which the Lord Hester Clone lost." Serena was shocked at the name, she then looked at John and said, "Lord Hester Clone?" John nodded his head and said, "Yeah, a clone was in command of this attack, I thought I recognized that attack. The first Hester I killed made a similar attack, right before the Maw disaster, now we find out that there are more Clones of Lord Hester out there on a planet that I don't know the location of and another clone will pop out or already has popped out of its pod." John took a big breath in and let it out before he said, "We just need to make sure that we still control the Epsilon System, I'll tell Ensign Horner to send a message to the Magcargo, the Vannilish, the Kanto, the Jhoto, the Vermillion, the Ryhorn, the Ryhdon, the Jubilife, the Hearthome City, and the Ketchum to investigate, check it out." Ash nodded his head, then he looked at Molly and said, "You need to head back down to the surface, you have to get ready for tomorrow." Molly shook her head and said, "I want to stay with my parents, packing can wait, I want to make sure that you're fit to go back down." Ash smiled at his daughter and she smiled back. John then said, "You better get some rest Ash, tomorrow's the big day for our kids." Ash nodded his head and closed his eyes as his visitors left the Infirmary.

The next day, Ash was cleared from the infirmary and he, along with Serena, Dawn, Gary, Misty, and John, said good bye to their children and watched them enter the Academy. John then said, "Try to call everyday son, so we can chat." J.J.'s face immediately turned red as he, Molly, and Gary Junior walked into the academy. John then asked Ash if they heard anything from the group of ships that they sent to the epsilon system and Ash said, "Yes, they said the Starbase was completely destroyed, no survivors were detected." John then said, "Damn, well, let's rebuild the station and honor those who were on the station." Ash nodded his head in agreement and said, "I'll send a Construction ship there to rebuild the Starbase." John smiled and said, "Good, they need to be remembered for their Bravery, I'll also need to make a speech about the attack." Ash nodded his head and said, "Do you need someone to write it up for you?" John shook his head and said, "I'm good Ash, I can do it myself." Ash nodded his head and walked off with Serena, Misty and Gary, leaving John and Dawn standing there. Dawn looked at her Husband and said, "You have no idea what to say, don't you?" John then looked at his wife and said, "Not a clue, not one bit." Dawn then said, "I know for a fact that you'll think of something my love." Dawn then kissed John on the cheek and said, "I have to get going, have my Doctor's Appointment coming up soon." John kissed Dawn on her lips and said, "Let's hope that you get good news." Dawn nodded her head and walked off to go to her Doctor's appointment. John then walked over to his Jedi Temple to train his Padawans.

After arriving at the temple, John was walking through the hall as two figures stalked him from the shadows. One of the figures pulled out a lightsaber and charged John, ignited the blade as the last possible second and swung at John, but was stopped by John's Lightsaber. John then said, "Nice try, Ivyales." Ivyales took a step backwards and said, "How did you know it was me?" John looked at his padawan and said, "I sensed you hiding in the shadows, and I know you here too Peh." When the other figure came out of the shadows, it was Peh. John then motioned Peh and Ivyales to follow him and as the three of them walked, John said, "I did sense you two before I entered the Temple, but then I couldn't, you were concealing your abilities to use the force very well, good work." Peh and Ivyales looked at each other as they walked and heard John say, "A few more months and you will be ready to become Jedi knights." Ivyales said to John, "Of course Master, we will continue studying under you and training the way you want us to train." John smiled and the three Jedi got into the training room to continue training.

When the day ended, John sat in his office when Ash and Dawn walked in and Dawn asked, "How's the speech coming along." John looked at Dawn and said, "Rough, I don't understand what the problem is this time, I've written a speech before, this should be no different." Ash then said, "What do you want the speech to make a point of?" John stood up, walked over to a window, and said as he looked outside, "I want to show the people of the Poké Republic that the people on the station fought hard in the defense of the system and they were willing to give their lives to keep the Poké Republic Capital from being conquered." Ash then placed something on John's desk and said, "Will this help you?" John turned around and saw a silver box with knobs and switches on it. John was speechless until he said, "Is…is… is that what I think it is?" Ash nodded his head and said, "It's the Data Recorder from the Starbase, a fighter from the Magcargo found it and brought it onboard, then the Magcargo came back while the rest stayed in the system to prevent any other incursions by the Imperial Remnant. It's a little banged up, but I think we can see what " John walked over to the Table, connected his private Holo-table it and played the recording a few moments before the battle in the Capital System. In the recording stood a male human, looking at a screen when a Duros walked up to him and said, "Colonel Peterson, we're detecting multiple hyperspace signatures coming in from a New Republic system. We've tried to hail them on New Republic channels, but no response." Colonel Peterson looked at the Duros and said, "Understood Sargent Baas, tell the boys to go into battlestations and launch all fighters, and try to get a message to the Capital, tell them we have incoming ships." Sargent Baas then said, "I had Ensign Vazquez try already sir, our signal's being blocked." Suddenly, Colonel Peterson an Sargent bass got looks of shock on their faces and Colonel Bell pressed a button and he said, "ALL HANDS BATTLESTATIONS, IMPERIAL SHIPS HAVE JUMPED INTO THE SYSTEM!" Sargent Baas then said, "I count two Imperial II-class Star destroyers, an escort Carrier, a Lancer-Class Frigate, and a Vindicator-Class Heavy Cruiser." Colonel Peterson then said, "Have our fighters stay away from the Lancer Frigate, have them take down the hangers on the Star Destroyers and that heavy Cruiser." Sargent Baas nodded his head and sent the message. The Data Recorder then showed the message that was sent to the fighters. John looked at Ash and said, "If the ships Sargent Baas said were the same ships, minus the Lancer Frigate, that attacked us, how come they didn't have any blast marks from this battle?" As John, Ash, and Dawn watched the battle unfold. The three watchers then heard Sargent Baas say, "Colonel, the Imperial Remnant ships are within range of our cannons." Colonel Peterson then said, "Well then what are you waiting for, tell the guns to open up, we need to do damage to this fleet." John watched as Colonel Peterson and Sargent Baas scrambled around the bridge of the Starbase. They then heard Sargent Baas say, "Colonel, the Lancer Frigate is destroyed, but it took out most of our fighters, and our remaining fighters are being overwhelmed by the enemy T.I.E. Fighters, our shields are holding against the T.I.E. Fighters, but if those Star destroyers get close enough, our shields won't last long, should we hail them and tell them that we surrender?" Colonel Peterson looked at Sargent Baas and said, "Hell no, I'm not going to be called a coward, everyone onboard this station knew that this could end in death, from attack from either the Imperial Remnant or the New Republic or even being sucked into space, they are willing to die in the defense of the Poké Republic, you and I as well, we fight to the very end and we'll welcome death with open arms." Sargent Baas smiled, nodded his head, and said, "Of course sir. I don't know what I was thinking, we fight until the end." John smiled and said, "Remind me to mention that man in my speech." Ash and Dawn nodded their heads and they continued watching the battle unfold. Sargent Baas then said, "Shields are down to twenty percent and are dropping, INCOMING!" as Colonel Peterson and Sargent Baas ducked and a Proton Torpedo struck the bridge. The Data recorder then popped up a message that read, "Bridge destroyed, ejecting data recorder!" the table then stopped showing the recording. John then sat down in his chair and said, "They fought until the very end. Thank you Ash, this helped me a lot. I now know what to put in my speech, please leave, I have a speech to write." Ash and Dawn nodded their heads and walked out of John's office so he could write his speech.

The next day, John made his speech about the attack. In his speech, John said, "Ladies and Gentlemen of the Poké Republic, yesterday at 2030 hours, we lost contact with the Starbase in the Epsilon system. I immediately ordered a small group of ships to make the calculations to jump into hyperspace to the system when a small fleet of Imperial Remnant ships under the command of a clone of Lord Hester. When I found out about the clone, I ordered all of our ships to advance as they launched fighters and open fire at the enemy fleet that consisted of, for those who didn't know, two Imperial II-Class Star Destroyers, an escort Carrier, and a Vindicator-class Heavy cruiser, there was a Lancer-class Frigate, but it was destroyed by the Starbase before the station itself was destroyed. After opening volleys with the remaining Imperial Remnant ships were exchanged, our starfighters and starships overwhelmed the Imperial Remnant ships. Destroying the Vindicator Cruiser, disabling the escort Carrier and the two Star Destroyers. I then led the boarding of the Star Destroyer that the Hester Clone was on and killed him, but not before the clone took Fleet Admiral Ash Ketchum's left Arm." Ash rolled his sleeve to show his new robotic arm. John then said, "After we secured the bridge, secondary Bridge, and Engine room, I had the entire ship vented, I know that sounds cruel, but the Imperial Remnant was cruel to us when they occupied our planets. However, before the Imperial Remnant fleet that attacked the capital, attacked the capital, they had to go through the Epsilon System. the men and women on board the Epsilon Starbase knew the risk of being on a Starbase when they signed up. The person in charge, Colonel Fredrick Peterson, ordered all of the Starbase's fighters to launch before the Imperial Remnant ships jumped into the system and attacked the station. The man inspire the people under his command to fight the attacking forces, he will be remembered as one of the first military personal of the Poké Republic to fight the Imperial Remnant in defense of the Poké Republic, they will all be remembered. Let us remember them as we build our defenses, then when that's done, help the New Republic fight against the Imperial Remnant, and the other Factions that were once part of the Galactic Empire." One news reporter stood up and asked, "Mr. President, do you know how the Imperial Remnant got into the Epsilon System?" John answered the question by saying, "We're still getting information, but investigators say that the Imperial Remnant took the space over the New Republic held Planet to allow fleets to jump into the Epsilon System, I'm currently sending ships to the Epsilon System to defend the construction ship the Samuel Oak as it rebuilds the Starbase. There are ships currently there, but I'm sending reinforcements, which are two Bothan Battlecruisers; the Mightyena and the Weavile, the MC80 Liberty-Class Star Cruiser the Swampert, 2 MC80 Home One-Class Cruisers; the Blastoise and the Poliwrath, and the three newer Quasar Fire-class cruiser-carriers; The Emboar, The Magmortar, and the Infernape." Another News reporter stood up as the first sat down and asked, "How do you know if the New Republic didn't let that small group of Imperial Remnant ships go by their defenses and straight here?" John answered that question by saying, "I can assure the people that the New Republic would never do that, and if Mon Mothma did let them through, we will present it to the New Republic senate through our diplomats and move for a vote of no confidence. I have to go now, no more questions." John then walked out of the interview room to go back to his office.

In his office, John saw the head of the investigation, Cilan Carter. John then said, "Cilan, what have you found out about the system they Imperial Remnant jumped in from." Cilan stood up and said, "We sent a probe in and saw Imperial Remnant ships battling New Republic ships, meaning that the Imperial Remnant took control of th space in that system, and the New Republic was taking the system back, so you're good with what you said about the New Republic losing the space." John smiled and thanked Cilan for the investigation. Cilan nodded his head and walked out of John's office as Ash came in and said, "John, a derelict starship was found entering the Alpha Centuri System, it doesn't look like anything we've seen in the Imperial Remnant or New Republic fleets." John told Ash to bring it up on his Holo-table and Ash did. When the ship appeared, it was definitely not New Republic or Imperial Remnant. John then said, "Looks like it's centuries old, have the Pallet Town, the Pewter, the Eevee, the Gastly, the Ivysaur, and the Garchomp sent there immediately to secure the space around the ship, we'll come in on the Manaphy with the Bothan Battlecruisers the Klinklang and The Ferrothorn, The Samurott, and the Heatran-class Destroyers at 1000 hours. We must keep this to ourselves, I don't want any bit of information about this ship getting into the New Republic, do you understand Ash?" ( **A.N.: For those who play Star Wars: the old republic, the ship is one of the ships in the Eternal Fleet, even though they were all at Odessen and were destroyed, one managed to escape being destroyed and was a drift for centuries.** ) Ash nodded his head and as he walked out, John got his attention and said, "Has the Sirus system shipyards finished upgrading?" Ash told John that the Sirus system was able to build cruisers, and John said, "Good, tell them to build the first Chesnaught-Class Strike Cruiser/Carrier." Ash nodded his head and sent the message to the ships John mentioned. John then sat down at his seat and looked at the holo-clock on his table and it read 1745 hours. John then pressed a button and said, "Call J.J." after a few rings, a holographic image of J.J. appeared and J.J. said, "Hey dad." John smiled and said, "Hey son, how was your first day yesterday?" J.J. told his father that his first day was fine and he made a few new friends. John then said, "That's good, are you enjoying your classes?" and J.J. said, "You bet Dad, and everyone saw your speech about the Epsilon Base, Molly was asked several questions about uncle Ash's left arm, I'm surprised I didn't get asked about my robotic arm." John smiled and said, "I'm surprise about that too, with you being my son and all." J.J. nodded his head and asked his father, "So what's going on dad?" and John told his son, "We detected an old derelict starship entering the Alpha Centuri System, I guess it's a couple centuries old. I'm going to have a look at it tomorrow at ten O-clock, wanted to know if you wanted to come see it with me." J.J. then said, "I would love to dad, but the staff here won't let me leave, even if I'm the son of the President and you tell them to let me go." John leaned back in his chair and said, "Guess they're taking my orders to heart, well anyway, figure I ask, you take care of yourself son." J.J. smiled and said, "You too dad, I got to go, love you and miss you and mom." John smiled again and said, "We love you and miss you too son, bye." J.J. said bye to his father and hung up the phone.

The next morning, John was walking to his starfighter with Dawn and she said, "Be careful John, who knows what will be onboard that starship." John kissed his wife and said, "Aren't I always careful." Dawn crossed her arms and said, "Do you want me to say something about that?" John sweatdropped and said, "Okay, you got me there. I promise I'll be careful with this derelict ship." Dawn smiled and they shared one last hug before John hopped into his starfighter and flew up into the Manaphy. Along the way, H7 made beeps and boops John knew meant that he was nervous about the Derelict starship, and John said, "Relax H7, everything is going to be fine, we're going to take our time and make sure there are no booby traps on board." H7 made more beeps and boops that John understood that H7 was saying that he trusted John and the Starfighter landed in the hanger of the Manaphy. After he got out of his fighter, John contacted Ash and said, "I'm on board Ash, tell the ships to jump into the Alpha Centuri." Ash acknowledged John and sent the message to the message to the Klinklang and The Ferrothorn, The Samurott, the Heatran, the Darmanitan, and the Simisear to move away from the gravitational pull of the planet and to calculate the jump into hyperspace towards the Alpha Centuri system. while they were in hyperspace, John got to the bridge, and Ensign Horner ringed a bell and said, "COMMANDER ON THE BRIDGE!" and everyone went straight to attention. John smiled and said, "At ease men." Everyone then said, "SIR YES SIR!" and went back to what they were doing. John then walked up to Ash and asked, "How much further to the Alpha Centuri system?" Ash looked at John and said, "We will be arriving in the system shortly, I also got word from the ships we sent a head of time, they secured the space around the Derelict ship, they had to keep a distance because when they got close, they were targeted and shot at." John nodded his head and said, "Good, have them keep their distance."

Ash nodded his head and sent the message to the forward ships just as the Manaphy and her escorts exited Hyperspace in the Alpha Centuri System. Ensign Horner then said, "Mr. President, Admiral, we are being hailed by the Garchomp." John looked at Ensign Horner and said, "Patch the transmission through." Ensign Horner nodded and a hologram of a Female Duros appeared and John said, "Ah, Captain Sus, what do you have to report?" Captain Sus said, "Mr. President, Admiral Ketchum, as you already probably know, the Derelict ship looks centuries old, and whenever our ships get close to it, they get targeted and are fired upon, I ordered all ships to withdraw to the distance we're currently holding. But that opened fire at us and kept firing until we got out of its range, the Pallet Town and Pewter took light damage, my ship got medium damage, and the Gastly and Ivysaur got away unscathed, but we lost the Eevee." John crossed his arms and said, "Damn, they will be missed, Captain Sus, have the damaged ships go to the Shipyards here to get repaired, I'm coming aboard." Captain Sus nodded her head and the transmission ended. John looked at Ash and said, "Incase that ship opens fire, have all of our ships have full power to shields, and all ships with hangers ready to launch fighters on my command." Ash nodded his head and said that he would make sure to send the message to all of the ships in the fleet. John got into the elevator and rode it to the level the hanger was on and walked over to his fighter to fly over to the Garchomp. John got his helmet on and contacted Captain Sus and said, "Captain, prepare your hanger bay, I'm coming aboard." Captain Sus acknowledged John and told him that the hanger would be ready for his arrival. John then took off in his Starfighter and flew towards the Garchomp when he heard a voice say, "Be careful John, this ship is dangerous." John was confused when he heard that voice and said, "Did anyone say anything?" and Ash's voice came over the comms and Ash said, "No one said anything John, are you feeling okay?" and John responded by saying, "I'm fine Ash, just thought I heard something." John then sped up his fighter towards the Garchomp. John then contacted the Garchomp and said, "Garchomp fighter control, this is President Bertrand, request permission to land, sending clearance codes now." John then pushed a button and after a few minutes, a voice came in over the comms and said, "Mr. President, you're cleared to land." John acknowledged the voice and flew into the Hanger. After landing his fighter, John got out and was greeted by several Poké Republic naval personal and Captain Sus herself. John then said, "Captain Sus, I want a shuttle, some volunteers, and a Astromech prepared in the next few minutes." Captain Sus then said as they walked, "I knew you wanted that Mr. President, so I had them prepared ahead of time." John looked and saw 16 poke republic marines and a Poké Republic Astromech in front of a Poké Republic shuttle. John smiled and said, "Well done Captain, remind me to give you a recommendation for promotion." Captain Sus shook her head and said, "No thank you Mr. President, I'm fine where I am." John nodded his head and said, "Very well Captain, may I inspect the men you picked for this mission?" Captain sus nodded her head and led John to the Marines she chose to accompany John onto the Derelict ship and a human female in a Lab coat approached them and say, "Mr. President, I request I come along on this boarding action." John looked at the person requesting and asked, "And who might you be?" The woman replied, "Doctor Tiffany Harrison, scientist in charge of the Science Ship the P.R. Sycamore, when I heard about the derelict ship, I had my ship come straight here and I came aboard the Garchomp hoping to meet you and ask you to join you on your boarding. Mr. President, this ship is the discovery of a lifetime, if we can study the ship, we can boost our firepower, increase hull strength and our shielding. Mr. President, we could break away from the New Republic." John looked at Tiffany with his mouth open until he said, "Well then, you're welcomed to join us, but I'm having one marine be your bodyguard." Doctor Harrison nodded her head and she followed John to the Poké Republic Marines. When they got there, John looked at the Poké Republic Marines, he saw 4 humans, 3 Twi'leks, 4 Duros, and 5 Rodians. John then said, "Who is in command of this squad?" and a human female stepped forward and said, "I am Mr. President, Captain Isabella Smith, leader of Talon Squad, my second-in-command is the Rodian standing to my left, First Lieutenant Prabb Xee. The rest of my squad is as follows." Captain Smith went through her squad, the remaining humans were Sergeants Franklin Shorts, Stephanie Brown, and Lance Corporal Jonathan Miller. The three Twi'leks were Sergeant Cralnufed, Corporal Otodwoma, and PFC Nas'cupaf. The four Duros were Private Lor Balt, PFC Lihlo Ted, Lance Corporal Ralu Balt, and Corporal Sar Teg. The last four Rodians were Sargent Poxl Ovarn, Private Crido Obes, Private Tri Veentt, and PFC Chee Mieezax. Captain smith then said, "Sergeant Cralnufed is our squad's Medical Officer, and we're ready to follow you anywhere into battle Mr. President." John smiled and said, "Good to hear that, I need one volunteer to be Doctor Harrison's escort." Sergeant Shorts stepped forward and said, "I volunteer to be Doctor Harrison's escort." John nodded his head and said, "Very well, you have the job, make sure she stays in your line of sight and she doesn't go anywhere without you." Captain Smith then said, "The Astromech is my personal one, J6-R9." John then said, "Good. Everyone listen up, we're going to be boarding a Derelict ship, we don't know what it was a part of and if there are any booby traps on board, watch your corners and your backs." Captain Smith's unit acknowledged John and he then said, "Alright, everyone on board the shuttle, let's move." The Marines acknowledged John again and they got onto the shuttle and they took off to the Derelict ship.

Along the way, John asked Doctor Harrison, "What branch of the Science division do you work for exactly?" Doctor Harrison looked at John and told him she was with the Engineering branch. John then said, "Ah, so you're part of our R&D that learning to take certain moves done used by Pokémon to turn them into weapons and other systems for our ships." Doctor Harrison nodded her head and John said, "good, we'll need all of the research your department does, in our potential war against the Imperial Remnant and soon the war for independence against the New Republic." Doctor Harrison nodded her head and the shuttle jerked around and John contacted the Pilot and asked, "What's going on up there?" and the pilot told him, "We're caught in a tractor beam Mr. President, and we're being pulled towards the derelict ship." John then pushed a button on his communicator and contacted Ash and he said, "Ash, we're being pulled towards the Derelict ship, we don't know what to expect, just keep the fleet at bay until you hear back from me, understand?" Ash's voice came through and he said, "Understood John, we'll wait for your signal." As the shuttle got pulled towards the derelict ship, a pair of Doors opened and the shuttle went inside them and John saw what looked like an old Hanger Bay and the shuttle landed on the floor. John pulled out his lightsaber and said, "Be ready for anything." The Poké Republic Marines nodded their heads and the Pilots opened the doors to allow John and his team to exit the shuttle. After stepping out of the shuttle, in their spacesuits, John asked, "Who brought the scanning equipment?" and PFC Lihlo Ted raised his hand and John said, "Scan the area, I want to know if there is anyone here." PFC Lihlo Ted nodded his head, took out some equipment and did a scan of the area. After a few minutes, PFC Lihlo Ted said, " We're clear Mr. President, no one is in the vicinity. In fact, I'm not detecting any life on board at all sir." John looked at PFC Lihlo Ted and said, "then who activated the tractor Beam that brought us on board?" PFC Lihlo Ted then said, "I don't know Mr. President, but one thing is for sure, I'm detecting a lot of Oxygen in here, meaning we are able to breath in here." John told the Marines and Doctor Harrison to leave their helmets on and he slowly took his helmet off and after he fully took his helmet, John said, "Okay, there's definitely air in here." Everyone else took their helmets off and John said, "Captain, have J6 patch into a terminal, get me a map of this ship." Captain Smith nodded her head and said, "J6, can you do that for us?" J6 made noises that showed that he was going to do that and rolled over to a nearby Terminal and plugged in and tapped into the ship to get a detailed Map of the ship, then J6 turned around and displayed a holographic image of the ship and Captain Smith said, "okay, so we're here, the Bridge is here, engine room's here, and what I can assume are the living quarters are here." Suddenly, J6 began to make worrying beeps and boops as the image of the ship disappeared and an image of a protocol Droid like droid appeared. The droid then said, "Greetings, President John Bertrand, leader of the Poké Republic, former leader of the Pokémon resistance, red Devil Strike group, and New Republic infiltration squad 513 codenamed ghost squad." John was speechless until he asked, "Who are you?" and the droid said, "I am a sentient Gemini droid, I command this vessel, you may call me viper." John then asked Viper, "Where is the rest of your crew?" and viper relied, "There is no other crew, I can command the entire ship from the bridge, where I am at currently at." John then asked Viper if they could meet in person, and Viper said, "Of course, I was about to suggestnb7 we talk in person as well. All you have to do is follow the lights I have on and you will find your way to the bridge, please stay in the group you brought aboard, I already know they're armed and you have a scientist, a Doctor Tiffany Harrison, born on Corellia, joined the New Republic science division, then left the New Republic to join the Poké Republic against the wishes of her parents, I wish to speak to the two of you, your marines are welcomed on board but only if they stay in the hanger." Captain smith was going to say something, but John stopped her and said, "Very well, the marines will stay here." Viper then said, "Excellent, behind you is the door that the lights will start at, I look forward to meeting you." Viper then disappeared and a door opened behind John, Doctor Harrison, and Captain Smith's marines. John turned to Captain Smith and said, "Stay here, secure the Shuttle, and be cautious." Captain Smith nodded her head and John led Doctor Harrison through the doorway and towards the bridge of the ship.

As they walked, John noticed that the cameras were always keeping their eyes on them. John then said to Doctor Harrison, "Seems to me that Viper's keeping her eyes on us." Doctor Harrison nodded her head and said, "I noticed them too, I guess she doesn't want us to take any detours." John nodded his head and they two got into an elevator and rode it up to another level. John then pressed a button on his communicator and brought up the map of the ship and said, "We're definitely heading towards the bridge, I wonder what Viper wishes to speak to us about." Doctor Harrison shrugged her shoulders and the elevator doors opened and revealed two soldiers. One soldier then said in a robotic voice, "Follow us please." The two troopers then turned and began walking, with John and Doctor Harrison following behind. After a few minutes of walking, the troopers led John and Doctor Harrison into a big room with windows and John said, "I guess this is the bridge." Then a voice said, "You guess correctly, welcome aboard my ship." John and Doctor Harrison, looked above them and saw Viper in a seat. John crossed said, "Viper I presume, before we speak, I must know why you shot at Poké Republic ships and destroyed one of them?" Viper stood up, walked down the stairs towards John and Doctor Harrison and said, "Your ships had weapons on them, and they were heading towards me, I was merely defending myself." John then asked Viper why he and Doctor Harrison were on the bridge and Viper said, "Because I want to make a trade, and you asked to meet in person. Would you like to hear the trade proposal?" and John replied, "Of course, as long as the trade benefits both of us." Viper nodded her head and said, "Of course, this will be a knowledge trade, I request that you give me all the information on the galaxy after the date I will show, in return, I will give you this ship to reverse engineer the systems on board to use in your own ships. I know you want to break away from the New Republic, the technology on my ship can help you do that, Stronger weapons, Better shields, and increased hull integrity." John was silent for a while until he said, "Your willing to give us everything we need to break away from the New Republic, and in return we basically tell you everything that happened since a certain date?" Viper nodded her head and said, "Yes, I can see that you wish to be free of the New Republic's authority, this ship will allow you to not only beat the New Republic, but you can also conquer the Imperial Remnant." John thought about it and asked Viper, "Are there any other ships like this?" and Viper shook her head and said that they were all destroyed and the ship they were on was the last of its kind. John then said, "Interesting, how about this, we'll give you this information you need, in return, you join the Poké Republic fleet." Viper then said, "Do you not want the information…" but she was cut off by John saying, "Trust me, I want to break away from the New Republic, but I want to help them beat their enemies, only then will I ask for the information you have, do we have a deal?" John then extended his hand towards Viper, who looked at his hand. She then shook John's and she said, "it's a deal, consider the guns of Eternal Fleet Vessel 4356 are yours to command." John then said, "You can call it that, but from now on, this ship will be call the Bryony, do you understand Viper?" and Viper nodded her head and said, "Of course, the Bryony will be an invaluable asset to your fleet, and the ship has its own power source, not Credits are needed." John smiled and said, "Excellent, head to the Captial and stay behind the moon, I don't want Mon Mothma to find out about you." Viper nodded her head and said, "Of course, once you and you escort's leave, I will set a course for your planet's moon." Doctor Harrison then asked viper to stay on board and when Viper asked why, Doctor Harrison said, "I know President Bertrand said that he would take the information after the war with the New Republic's enemies is over, but I want to learn all I can ahead of time, I wish to stay on board to have everything ready, even help with getting a new crew." Viper then said, "That is unnecessary, but I will allow you to stay on board, welcome aboard Doctor Harrison." John looked at Doctor Harrison and said, "I'll need to find someone to take command of your ship since you're going to be on board this ship." Doctor Harrison nodded her head and said, "I have a suggestion, my assistant, Doctor Gavin Petry, he is a fine man and an excellent scientist." John nodded his head, looked at Viper and said, "Viper, set a course, once we leave the hanger, make the jump, I'll let the ships at the capital know you are coming and not to fire, we just need to give you some fuel."

"There is no need for that Mr. President, this ships engines are powered by a sun generator, and they are at full capacity." Replied Viper. John then said, "Very well, see you back in the home system." Viper nodded her head and John left the bridge to go back to the hanger. Along the way, John contacted Ash and said, "Ash, have ensign Horner to send a message to the home system, tell the ships there that we have a new addition to the fleet and they are not to fire upon it. That goes the same with the ships in this system." when Ash asked what the ship was, John said, "I'm talking to you from onboard, I will explain when I get there, John out." Ash acknowledged John and the transmission ended. When John got into the hanger, Captain Smith walked up to him and asked where Doctor Harrison was, and John said, "She's staying on board, this ship is now part of the Poké Republic fleet, gather the men, we're heading back to the Garchomp and letting this ship head to the home system." Captain Smith nodded her head and told her men, "Move your tail bones people, we're out of here." Captain Smith's squad acknowledged her Orders and they filed into the shuttle and they took off and John watched as the Bryony power her up her engines and jumped into hyperspace. Back onboard the Garchomp, John walked over to his starfighter and Captain Sus walked over to him and asked, "Is it true Mr. President? Is the ship that just jumped part of our fleet now?" John nodded his head and said as he got into his fighter, "That is correct, but you must make sure that no one is to talk about it in front of anyone from the New Republic." Captain Sus nodded her head and John then told her, "You stay here Captain Sus, and the ships that I sent here to help secure our latest ship, and I'll have Ash send you reinforcements." Captain Sus nodded her head again and John took off to the Manaphy. Along the way, everything stopped, even John's fighter stopped moving, John was confused, until a tiny force ghost appeared in front of him and John said, "Master Radmore, I thought I would only see you on the giga Star Destroyer." Master Radmore's force ghost then said, "I live on through the force, and since you wield my lightsaber, I have become a part of you." John then said, "I've read about that, there was a Sith Lord that took the spirits of dead Sith Lords and attached them to his body, I never heard of a Jedi being able to do that." Master Radmore then said, "I learned of the technique while I was on a mission to the Sith temple of Yavin 4 after the Rebel alliance pulled out, I then used the technique to embed part of my life energy into my lightsaber and whoever touched it after me had the wisdom of a Millennium old man. I say that because I was from the time of the old Republic, I will explain it when you are on your homeworld." John's starfighter began moving again and John landed it in the Manaphy's Hanger. When John got out, he contacted Ash and said, "Ash, I need a list of ships we received from the New Republic ready when we get on the ground back home."

"You got it John, may I ask why though?" replied Ash and John told him, "I'm having the Pallet Town, the Pewter, the Gastly, the Ivysaur, and the Garchomp stay in the system, and I plan on sending them reinforcements." Ash nodded his head and said, "I'll have that list ready in a few minutes." John said good and they ended the conversation there just as the Manaphy and her escorts made the jump to hyperspace. As the ships moved through Hyperspace, John walked into the mess hall of the Manaphy and grabbed some food and sat down at his personal table and began eating when Ash came in a sat down across from him. John looked at Ash and said, "I take it that this isn't just a regular meal eating." Ash shook his head and said, "I know you wanted the list when he got on the ground, but I figured I give you the list now." Ash then pulled out a holopad and slid it over to John so he could look at it. John saw that the CR-90 Corvettes; the Bulbasaur, the Charmander, the Jigglypuff, the Turtwig, the Snivy, the Tae, the Resilience II, and the Skyroamer II. The MC80 Home One-Class Cruisers; the Wailord, the Tentacruel, and the Gyarados. Imperial II-class Star Destroyers the Dragalge, the Haxorus, the Druddigon, the Hydreigon, the Dragonair, and the Salamance. The remaining 2 Endurance-class Star Destroyers that needed stationed; the Wartortle and the Charmeleon. The Dreadnought-Class Heavy Cruisers; the Tyranitar, the Aggron, the Armaldo, and the Bastiodon. The MC80 Liberty-Class Star Cruiser the Empoleon, and the Bothan Battlecruisers; the Klinklang, the Ferrothorn, and the Aegislash. John then said, "Okay, let's send the Wartortle, the Haxorus, the Druddigon, the Hydreigon, the Gyarados, the Bulbasaur, the Charmander, the Tae, the Resilience II, the Skyroamer II, the Tyranitar, the Aggron, the Empoleon, and the Aegislash." Ash nodded his head and said as he took the holopad back, "I'll send the message to those ships to head to the Alpha Centuri System." John nodded his head in acknowledgement as he ate a piece of Bantha steak.

A few minutes later, the ships that were coming back from the Alpha Centuri System exited Hyperspace into the capital system. John looked at the remaining Poké Republic ships and said, "That's a sight I'll never get tired of seeing." Ash smiled and said, "Yeah, me too, our fleet is getting big though, don't you think you want to split the fleet into smaller fleets." John looked at Ash and said, "It is getting big, alright, I'll draw up plans to split the fleet up." Ash looked at John and said, "shouldn't that be my job?" and John said, "It should, but I figure doing this would keep me busy." Ash then said, "Well, I'm not going to argue with you, let me know if you need help." John nodded his head as the Manaphy docked next to the Starbase. After getting back on the ground, John immediately went to work making the different fleets, there was a Epsilon Defense Fleet, an Alpha Centuri Fleet, and the main battle fleet, which consisted of the ships at the capital, minus the Machamp, John sent the Machamp to help defend the Alpha Centuri system. as the days went on, the Venator-class Star Destroyer that was once called the Galactic now called the Radmore was finished being repaired and John decided to have the Radmore stay in the Alpha Centuri to be part of that system's defense fleet. Suddenly everything froze like before and the ghost of Master Radmore appeared and John said, "Now will you tell me what you meant in my fighter?" and Master Radmore said, "I was a Jedi from long before the Imperial Remnant was a force, even before the Clones Wars, I was from the age of the Old Republic, where there were dozens of Sith lords and a Sith Empire that opposed the Old Republic and the Jedi that fought for it. during a battle with the Sith empire, my ship, a Hammerhead Cruiser called the Bravery, was boarded by a Sith Lord and his men, I destroyed the Sith Lord's lightsaber and cut his leg, but was sent into a Force induced comatose state and I was in a Cryo pod to be taken back to Tython to heal but I was launched into Chal Hudda, where my ship was shot down and remains to this day. I was then reinstated into the Jedi Order and given command of the 313th Clone Legion, who helped me escape order 66 and we formed a rebel cell. We then joined the bigger rebellion and fought in many battles, even the battle of Endor. A few years later I was captured and found and liberated by you and the P.M.R." John then said, "I see, that explains a lot, where is your clone battalion?" Master Radmore then said, "They are still serving the New Republic, and won't join your cause like I did, but they're good men." John nodded his head and said, "Alright, thank you Master Radmore." Master Radmore bowed his head and disappeared and everything resumed.

When night fell, it was December 31st, everyone in the Poké Republic watched as a giant crystal Pokéball slid down a pole and everyone counted down to the new year. John had every one of his friends and family in the Presidential Building to count down and they said, "10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1… HAPPY NEW YEAR!" as everyone cheered, John kissed Dawn, Ash kissed Serena, Misty kissed Gary, and in the academy, Gary Junior kissed Molly, while J.J. wished Bonnie was there so they could kiss. John then grabbed his cup and said, "To a new year," and everyone said, "To a new year." After the party ended, John asked Dawn, "How was the doctor's appointment, I'm sorry I couldn't be there." Dawn smiled and said, "It's alright John, I just hope you'll be there with our daughter is born." John was silent until he said, "Our daughter, it's a girl?" Dawn shed a tear, smiled, nodded her head and said, "Yes, Master Krust could tell, and she will be able to use the force, just like her papa." John was speechless, he then picked up Dawn and spun around with her in his arms. John then pushed a button on his communicator and said, "Call J.J." after a few rings, a holographic image of J.J. appeared and J.J. said, "Hey mom, hey dad, what's up?" John smiled and said, "Remember the question we asked you before you went into the academy?" J.J. nodded his head and Dawn said, "We can now confirm that you will have a baby sister, and get this, she'll be able to use the force just like your father." J.J. smiled and said, "Nice, I can't wait to see her, I should be out by then." John nodded his head and said, "I do believe you would be out of the academy by the time she's born, how are things over there son?" J.J. then told his parents that things were fine and everyone was celebrating the new year.

The next day, John got word that the capital's shipyards finished being upgraded and built another Swellow-Class Frigate called the Pidgeot. John then ordered the shipyards to build more Magby-class Corvettes, about three, and the shipyards began working on them. John was then paid a visit by Admiral Ackbar and the two talked for hours until end until May and Max Kirtman walked up to John and May K. said, "John, we want to learn the ways of the Jedi Order." John looked at his friend and said, "May, I can understand that people being able to use the force looks cool, but they need to have a high Midi-chlorian count, or in my case drink liquid force." May and Max looked at each other, nodded their heads, turned to some crates and held their hands out to lift a few of the crates into the air, surprising John and Admiral Ackbar. May and Max then put the crates back where they picked them up from and looked back at John and Admiral Akbar and May said, "Yeah, the liquid Force thing, we did the same thing, we found a big crate of the stuff and both me and Max drank a full bottle each." John then said, "Where is the crate now?" Max told John that it was in a warehouse in Pewter City. John then said, "Well then, in that case, we'll need to assign you both a master." May then said, "That's why we came to you, we want you to be our master." But John said, "Well, I think I can squeeze you two into my training, we'll need to get you two lightsabers." Admiral Ackbar then said, "That's one of the reasons I'm here, we found a facility that stored hundreds of lightsabers, we figured give about two crates worth to you. Just then, Brock and Misty came in with two crates with their repulsors on and stopped at the group. They then pushed a button on their crates and opened them to show John the lightsabers. Admiral Ackbar then said, "We also have a few holocrons in them." John turned to May and Max and said, "Use the force to pick your lightsabers, chose one that you can use most effectively." May and Max thought long and hard and then extended their hands towards the opened crates and suddenly, two light sabers slowly rose, one from each crate and flew into May's and Max's hands. Max looked at his and saw that there was 2 holes on his hilt John then said, "Ignite them." May and Max nodded their heads and ignited their lightsabers, May K. had a blue blade and Max had two blades in his, both were green. John then said, "Impressive Max, having a lightsaber like that means you can take out an enemy in front and behind you." Max smiled at his lightsaber and May K. asked, "Can I get a new lightsaber?" John shook his head and said, "these lightsabers are meant for you, I can sense it through the force." May K. and Max looked at each other, then at their Lightsabers and Max pushed the button again and both blades retracted into the hilt. Max then said, "When do we start training?" John smiled and said, "I have to train my other two Padawans in a half hour, why don't you two wait and I will take you over to the temple." May K. and Max nodded their heads and decided to wait. John then looked at Admiral Ackbar and said, "Thank you for the crates, let Mon Mothma know that we will move to help the New Republic when a few more ships are built." Admiral Ackbar nodded his head and said, "I'll deliver the message." John nodded his head, shook hands with Admiral Ackbar and he looked at May K. and Max and said, "Let's go." Mays and Max nodded their heads and followed John to the Jedi Temple.

After arriving at the temple, John called out to his Padawans and Ivyales and Peh approached the three of them and John said, "Ivyales and Peh, meet my newest Padawans, May and Max Kirtman. They're siblings that, like me, drank liquid force in a bottle and gained the ability to use the force, they will join us in our training." John then used the force to pull two more training sticks towards him, looked at May and Max and said, "Give your lightsabers, until I say you can have them back, we will be using these training sticks." May K. and Max looked at each other, then at John and they each took a training stick. John then looked at Max and said, "Max, I want you to wait on the side, once I get these three started, I'll begin training you, since you have a duel bladed lightsaber." Max nodded his head and walked over to the side of the room they were in. John then began teaching Ivyales, Peh, and May deflecting and told them to keep doing the same motions as he trained Max. John told Max, "Since your lightsaber has two blades, you're going to hold it here." John then placed Max's hands in the center of the stick. John then said, "A double bladed lightsaber is like a baton, you need to twirl it in a circle and at an angle so you can deflect blaster bolts from all sides, go a heard and try." Max nodded his head, followed John's instructions, and began to twirl the stick like a baton and spun it faster and faster. John then said, "Enough," and Max stopped spinning the stick. John then called for May to come over. When she got to him and Max, John told both May and Max to sit down, and the three of them sat down. John then said, "I'm going to tell you two a story I heard from a veteran of the Clone Wars, that a master and his Padawan faced off against this Sith Lord, and he had a double-bladed lightsaber, just like Max has, now there were Jedi who used double-bladed lightsabers. But the person who wields a double-bladed lightsaber must make sure that he or she doesn't cut their own limbs off. Max, I know I told you that you can take out an enemy in front and an enemy behind you, but in a lightsaber duel, you can block two different attacks, and then…" but John was interrupted by Ash walking in and said, "John, we're being contacted by Mon Mothma." John stood up and said, "Alright, let's see what she wants." Ash nodded his head and a blue Astromech rolled over and displayed a holographic image of Mon Mothma appeared and she asked John, "How much longer will you delay your assistance?" and John replied by saying, "Chancellor, we are building our defenses as fast as we can, but we need more time to build the rest of our ODPs." Mon Mothma then said, "I understand that, but there is a battle that only your ships can get to the quickest." John then asked Mon Mothma where the battle was and she told him and Ash, "the battle is at Shiva, I will send you the galactic coordinates." John placed down a device and pushed a button and a map of the Galaxy came up and a plant blinked red. Ash then said, "It's close alright, looks like one jump away from the Epsilon system, and it looks like it's the same system that Imperial Remnant fleet jumped from too." John then said, "Alright Mothma, we'll move in to assist, but we will take command of any disabled ships, is that alright?" Mon Mothma nodded her head and said, "Of course, just hurry." John nodded his head and Mon Mothma ended the transmission. John looked at Ash and said, "Scramble the fleet, get any ship that is still here." Ash then said, "John, that's 37 ships, the rest are defending the different systems that have seen the most action." John then said, "I know, however, we will be passing the Epsilon system, where we will be getting reinforcements, so got get the rest of the fleet still here so we can pick up reinforcements." Ash nodded his head and ran out of the temple. John then looked at his four Padawans and said, "You guys keep practicing, I will return." John's Padawans nodded their heads and John walked away to get on the Manaphy.

A few minutes later, John landed his fighter on the Manaphy and contacted Ash, telling him that he was onboard and to launch the fleet. Ash acknowledged John and ordered the fleet to launch. As the fleet made the jump to hyperspace, John walked in and Ensign Horner ranged a bell and said, "COMMANDER ON DECK!" and everyone went straight to attention. John then said, "At ease men." Everyone then said, "SIR YES SIR!" and went back to what they were doing. John then walked up to Ash and said, "Let's hurry and help the New Republic." Ash nodded his head and the fleet made the jump to the Epsilon System. along the way, John looked at Ensign Horner and said, "Contact the command ship in the Epsilon System, tell them that we're coming and need a few ships." Ensign Horner nodded his head and sent the message to the Blastoise. A few minutes later, the fleet exited Hyperspace in the Epsilon System to calculate the jump to the Shiva System when Ensign Horner looked at Ash and John and said, "Admiral, Mr. President, the Blastoise is hailing us." John told Ensign Horner to patch the transmission through, he did, and a Human male appeared on a screen, he then said, "Admiral Ketchum, Mr. President, I am Captain Dimdall Allbrow, we received your message, and the Poliwrath, The Emboar, The Magmortar and The Infernape have volunteered to join the mission." John smiled and said, "Alright, tell them that we will gladly accept their help and we will return them when we're done." Captain Allbrow nodded his head and as the Manaphy and the other ships passed the station, the volunteer ships began to move and joined them to make the jump to hyperspace.

In the Shiva system, New Republic ships fought hard against the attacking ships as the captain on the command ship, the MC80B Star Cruiser the Trident, a Mon Calamarian named Captain Voh Len, ordered two Majestic-Class Heavy Cruisers to reinforce the Nebulan B-2 Frigates. He was then told by a New Republic Ensign, "Captain, Enemy fighters coming in from sector 23." Captain Len then said, "Order the DP20 Corellian Gunboats to intercept and destroy." Another New Republic Ensign got Captain Len's attention and said, "Captain, we're detecting several ships coming out of Hyperspace behind the enemy ships, it's the Poké Republic." Just then, the Poké Republic fleet jumped into the system and the New Republic Ensign said, "We're receiving a transmission from the Poké Republic fleet." When Captain Len told the Ensign to patch it through, he heard John say, "This is the President John R. Bertrand of the Poké Republic to all New Republic ships, we are here to help." Captain Len then said to the New Republic Ensign, "Patch me through to their flagship." The Ensign nodded his head and contacted the Manaphy. Back with John and Ash, Ensign Horner said, "Commanders, we're being hailed by the Trident." John told Ensign Horner to patch the transmission through and Captain Len appeared on a screen. Captain Len then said, "Thank the force you arrived, I am Captain Voh Len, commanding officer of the New Republic ships here, we are in desperate need of help." John nodded his head and said, "That's why we're here to help, we made a deal with Mon Mothma that we would help in exchange of any disabled ships after the battle is over." Captain Len nodded his head and John said, "Get any heavily damaged ships out of here Captain, our ships will replace them." Captain Len nodded his head as he said, "Acknowledged, moving heavily damaged ships away, but we have a Bothan battlecruiser that lost its engines and is taking heavy fire." John saw the Bothan Battle cruiser and told Captain Len, "Don't worry Captain Len, we'll send fighters to cover it along with two of our anti-fighter corvettes." Captain Len nodded his head again and told John and Ash that he would send a message to the Battlecruiser that reinforcements would be sent to their aid. John then looked at Ensign Horner and said, "Contact the Magby, the Pichu, the Igglybuff, the Happiny and the Rattata, tell them to head the Bothan Battlecruiser and have Ferrothorn and Voltorb squadrons target that Star Destroyer with their Ion Cannons, everyone else, target the Imperial Remnant ships, disable them, do not destroy their engines." Everyone acknowledged John's orders and engaged the Imperial Remnant fleet.

Back in the Poké Republic Capital, Brock was inspecting a squad when a voice from behind him said, "Hey dad." Brock then looked behind him and saw a young boy, about 13 years old. Brock was speechless, until he said, "M…m…Mason, is that you son?" the boy nodded his head and said, "It's me. I'm alive." Brock dropped his clipboard and hugged his son. Brock then said, "I thought you were killed when the Imperial Remnant took over Pewter City." Mason shook his head and told his father what happened. "When they attack, I was separated from J.J., Gary Junior, and Molly, and I tried to make my way to friendly lines when I was captured and sent off world to a prison in a different system. They made us mine mineral for Star Destroyers. We worked day and night, some of the prisoners died of exhaustion. I was about to do the same thing until Poké Republic soldiers stormed the prison I was in and gave us all medical attention, food, and water. We were in the hospital for weeks, until I was cleared to come home yesterday, and here I am." Brock smiled asked Mason where his mother was, but Mason looked at the ground with sadness and said, "She was taken to the same prison, but she died from part of the mine we were assigned to mine collapsed from being poorly supported." Brock was speechless, his wife, was gone. Back in the Shiva system, the combined New Republic and Poké Republic fleet were overwhelming the Imperial Remnant ships. John had Forrest activate his gravity well generators to make sure no one tried to escape, Ferrothorn and Voltorb squadrons successfully disabled several Star Destroyers, but lost Ferrothorn 7 to enemy starfighters and Ferrothorn 8 to a Lancer Anti-fighter Frigate. John then ordered of the boarding of several Star Destroyers and the flagship of the Imperial Remnant fleet, a Secutor-class Star Destroyer. Several Boarding parties were moving successfully, while others were being bogged down. John then received word that several Star Destroyers were taken and were ready to fire, John told Ensign Horner to tell the boarding crews to open fire at the other Imperial Remnant ships. An hour after Ensign Horner sent the message, the remaining Imperial Remnant ships were either destroyed, disabled, or captured by Poké Republic or New Republic personal, which ended up being 5 new Imperial II-class Star Destroyers, a Modular Taskforce-class heavy Cruiser, the Secutor Star Destroyer, and another Venator-class Star Destroyer. The Manaphy was then contacted by Captain Len and John had the transmission patched through. When Captain Len appeared on the screen, he said, "Thanks for the help Mr. President, we owe you big time." John then said, "Don't mention it Captain, however…" John thought for a moment before he said, "There's a way you can repay for our help."

"I thought you getting the disabled ships was payment?" said Captain Len. John nodded his head and said, "It was, but I saw several of my fighters save the Trident, meaning that you personally owe the Poké Republic, want to hear my offer?" after Captain Len nodded his head, John said, "Mon Mothma will never let me and the Poké Republic become independent, that is why, when the time comes, I ask you to join the Poké Republic and help us win our war for independence from Mon Mothma's grasp." Captain Len was speechless, until he said, "You are seriously asking me to defect to the Poké Republic." John nodded his head and said, "I know you are fiercely loyal to the New Republic, but Mon Mothma let me take my old fleet into a slaughter when I fought for the New Republic, she wouldn't let me join my friends and family when we were forming our own government, she probably even have all of the channels that are from our planets blocked in the New Republic, saying it's propaganda." Captain Len nodded his head and said, "Actually yes, she has said that." John crossed his arms and said, "I figured that much, anyway, what is your answer?" Captain Len told John that he would not join right away, but he would join when the time was right. Then John said, "Alright, well, we better get going, we have these ships to get repaired, have a good day Captain Len," and Captain Len replied, "and you too, commanders." John and Ash smiled and watched as the New Republic ships jumped into hyperspace expect for one of the Majestic-Class Heavy Cruiser, which confused John until they received at transmission from the Majestic Heavy Cruiser and when John said to patch the transmission through, the person on the other end was a male Zabrak. John then said, "This is President John R. Bertrand, to whom am I speaking to?" and the Zabrak said, "I am captain Gona, commanding officer of the Majestic-class heavy Cruiser the Lee-Char, my crew and I wish to join the Poké Republic." John smiled and said, "We welcome into the Poké Republic, come captain, let us head for home." Captain Gona nodded his head and followed the Manaphy into a spot to jump into hyperspace back to the Epsilon system. ( **A.N.: This would have been a good place to stop…NA!** )

As the Poké Republic fleet traveled through hyperspace, John was in his quarters on the Manaphy when Ash handed him a Holopad with the Battle report for the recent battle and the Holopad read;

After Action report for Battle against Imperial Remnant forces in the Shiva System:

Fighters lost:

Ferrothorn 7 shot down enemy Starfighters

Ferrothorn 8 shot down by Lancer Frigate

Ships lost/damaged:

The Magby-Class Corvette the Magby, destroyed by imperial Star Destroyer, all lives lost

The Heatran-Class destroyer the Simisear, damaged by T.I.E. Bombers, lives lost – 25 personal

The Glalie-class Carrier the Glalie, light damage to exterior, massive damage to port hanger, lives lost – 39 personal

Total lives lost: 86

Ships Captured:

Imperial II-class Star Destroyer renamed to the Flygon

Imperial II-class Star Destroyer renamed to the Altaria

Imperial II-class Star Destroyer renamed to the Kingdra

Imperial II-class Star Destroyer renamed to the Bagon

Imperial II-class Star Destroyer renamed to the Sheldon

Modular Taskforce-class heavy Cruiser the Hyperion renamed to the Alakazam

Secutor-Class Battle Cruiser the Tarkin renamed to the Arbok

John then said, "Alright, when we get to the Epsilon system, we'll leave the captured ships in the Epsilon System to be repaired and send them to the different defense fleets." Ash nodded his head and said, "But I have to ask, why were May and Max in the training room of the Jedi Temple?" John looked at Ash and said, "Well Ash, May and Max both drank the liquid Force in a bottle that was in a crate which is currently in a warehouse in Pewter City." Ash leaned against a wall and said, "How did a crate of Liquid Force get to our planet?" John shrugged his shoulders and said, "Your guess is as good as mine, but once we get home, I need you and Brock to find the Crate and bring it to me, I'll send Max to show you two the location." Ash nodded his head and his communicator started to go off and when he answered it, it was Ensign Horner and he said, "Admiral Ketchum, we will be entering the Epsilon System in a few moments." Ash replied, "Understood, make sure that the Epsilon System Shipyards are ready to begin repairing the ships we have." Ensign Horner acknowledged Ash and the transmission ended. John then said, "Just one more Jump then we're home. Then soon, when our ODPs are finished being constructed, we can help the New Republic combat her enemies." Ash nodded his head and said, "But what if Mon Mothma won't let us remain independent?" John looked at his long-time friend, stood up, placed a hand on Ash's shoulder, and said, "Then we will fight her, and those who stand with her, and call to arms anyone who wishes to join us." Ash nodded his head and they then heard the Sublight engines kick in and John said, "Sounds like we're coming out of Hyperspace." Ash nodded his head and they left John's quarters to make their way to the bridge.

After returning the ships that joined from the Epsilon Defense Fleet and dropping off the captured ships for repairs, John and Ash had the ships that came from the capital and the Lee Char calculate the jump into hyperspace towards the capital System. Ensign Horner then said, "Mr. President, Admiral Ketchum, we're receiving a transmission from Coruscant, it's Mon Mothma, she wants the Lee Char to return to Coruscant immediately." John then said, "I supposed they got in contact with Captain Len, patch the transmission through." Ensign Horner nodded his head and Mon Mothma appeared on a screen and she looked furious. John then said, "Chancellor Mon Mothma, I know why your calling." The n Mon Mothma said, "Then I can safely assume you know what I am about to tell you." John nodded his head and said, "You want me to have the Majestic-class heavy Cruiser the Lee-Char return to New Republic space because they were originally a New Republic crew." Mon Mothma nodded her head and was going to speak, but John cut her off by say, "Let me stop you right there, before I get pissed, the captain and his crew joined willingly. They chose to join the Poké Republic. I can also tell you that they still fight for the New Republic, they just fight under the Poké Republic banner, which is fighting under the New Republic banner. So technically, they're still fighting for the New Republic." Mon Mothma then said, "Well, that is true, but still the captain should have gone up the chain of command to request transfer." John then said, "You would have said no. I know you chancellor, I know that you were angry when 3 MC80 Liberty-Class Star Cruisers from Mon Calamari, that were supposed to be for the Coruscant Defense Fleet, were given to the Poké Republic by unanimous vote by the Galactic Senate, and you block all galactic channels coming from the Poké Republic are blocked in the New Republic, labeled as Propaganda by your administration. Admit Chancellor Mothma, you hate the Poké Republic, you just don't know how to get rid of us during the war with the Imperial factions across the Galaxy." Mon Mothma clenched her fist out of sight of John, knowing that he was right, and the senate would never vote in favor of a war against the Poké Republic. Mon Mothma then said, "Very well, The Lee Char may remain part of the Poké Republic fleet, I hope she serves you valiantly." Before John could respond, Mon Mothma ended the transmission, causing Ash to say, "Well, that was rude." John nodded his head and said, "Once the wars with the Imperial Factions are over, she's going to send the New Republic fleet to blockade our systems." Ash looked at John and asked him, "Do you really think that she'll send the fleet?" John nodded his head and said, "It's Mon Mothma we're talking about, of course she's going to send the fleet." As John walked off the bridge, the Manaphy exited Hyperspace, followed by the rest of the fleet, into the Captial system.

After docking with the Station, John met up with Captain Gona and personally told him that his ship was going to be called the Leafeon. Captain Gona was confused until John said, "Our ships are all Pokémon names, the Magby, a Pokémon, the Manaphy, a Pokémon." Captain Gona then said, "Oh, well, okay. But I like the Lee Char." John sensed that he was serious and said, "Okay, you can remain the Lee Char." Captain Gona smiled and said, "Thank you Mr. President." John smiled and told Captain Gona, "Don't mention it Captain Gona, now you better get to your ship, I'm assigning you to the Epsilon Defense fleet, which is the system we jumped from." Captain Gona nodded his head and walked to the Airlock his ship was attached to so he could head to the Epsilon System. John then called Max and told him to head to Pewter City to show Ash and Brock where the crate of liquid force was and after Max asked why, John said, "A crate of liquid Force in a bottle is dangerous stuff, I don't want people who are filled with hatred get a hand on a bottle and drink it and train in the ways of the Dark side." Max then said, "Alright, I'll grab a car and head over to Pewter City to show Ash and Brock the crate." John smiled and said, "Good, I'll talk to you later Max." Max nodded his head and ended the transmission. John then contacted the Capital shipyards and told the person in charge of constructing the ships to build two more Machamp-Class Frigate Brawlers and a Heatran-Class destroyer. John then walked to his fighter that he landed in the Station's Hanger and took off to the surface to see his wife. Along the way, H7 made beeps and boops that John knew was there was danger. Suddenly, alarms started going off in his cockpit and a fire started in the top left engine. John knew he needed to make an emergency Landing, and saw the Celadon City airport and diverted course to go there. John then said into his communicator in his helmet, "Mayday, Mayday, come in Celadon City International, this is President John Bertrand, my fighter is malfunctioning and I need to make an emergency landing, do you copy, over?" a voice came through and the voice said, "This is Celadon City International, we copy you Mr. President, we are clearing runway 3, head for that and we'll have rescue crews on standby." John acknowledged CCI and told H7, "H7, find a way to stop that fire." H7 made beeps and boops that he acknowledged John and tried to stop the fire. John the pushed a button to lower the landing gear but the landing gear malfunctioned and wouldn't go down. John then contacted CCI and said, "My landing gear is malfunctioning, it won't go down, prepare the rescue crew for an emergency landing." CCI acknowledged John and he dumped the remaining fuel to make sure that the other engines wouldn't catch fire. John then told H7, "Get out of here H7, I'll land the bird on my own." H7 then made beeps and boops that John took as him saying that he wasn't going to bail until John bailed. Suddenly, smoke began to come out of another Engine, John was close to the ground and as he pulled his fighter up to level out, another Engine caught on fire and caused John to crash his fighter, knocking John unconscious.

When John woke up, he was in a Hospital Room with a nurse writing on a clipboard and John got her attention. The nurse then walked out and called for a doctor. When the Doctor came in, it was Lilzor and he said, "It's good to see you're awake commander." When John asked what happened, Lilzor said, "Your fighter crashed, rolled around, and slid to a stop with the help of Masters Raxz and Krust using the force to stop the fighter. Rescue crews immediately hurried to get you out of the fighter before it blew up." John then asked, "What happened to H7." Lilzor told John that H7 got out in time. John smiled and laid his head against the pillow before he said, "How long was I out?" Lilzor told John that he was out for 2 days, causing John to sigh and say, "Okay, how many bones were broken?" Lilzor look at a holopad and said, "Only a broken arm and a fractured rib, you'll need plenty of bed rest before you're able to go back to commanding the fleet alongside Admiral Ketchum." John nodded his head and asked if he could sleep, Lilzor nodded his head and he and the nurse left John so he could go to sleep. ( **A.N.: This is the real ending of the chapter.** )


	8. The Defense of Arcadia

As John laid in Bed, he kept track of all that was happening while he was recuperating, he received many visitors while he was in bed, a. John received word that another Magby–class corvette was built and was called The Litleo. The Alpha Centauri system built another Machamp-Class Frigate Brawler named the Hitmonlee, and another Heatran–Class Destroyer named The Heatmor, and the Sirius System built another Glalie-Class Carrier called the Snowver. John had a visitor the day before he was released, and it was Dawn. John smiled and held his wife's hand and said, "I get released tomorrow Dawn, some I will be able to lead the fleet again." That was when Dawn said, "Sorry John, but your advisors had a vote, and they voted that you remain here until you are completely healed, which means no space battles, Doctor Lilzor's orders." John knew he wasn't going to argue with Dawn, nor would he defy Lilzor's orders as he outranked John in the medical field. John then sat up and said, "Okay, but can I take May and Max on a trip to a different planet?" and Dawn said, "Well, Lilzor didn't say anything about you not going on a journey, so I believe you can." John smiled and said, "Good, have Max and May each pack a bag, I'm going to take them on that journey the moment I get out." Dawn smiled and said, "Of course, I just wish I could see you more often." John sensed his wife was sad and he grabbed his wife's hand and said, "That trip can wait, I'm going to spend as much time as I can with my lovely wife." Dawn was speechless until she said, "You sensed I was sad, didn't you?" John nodded his head and said, "That, and I really haven't spent that much time with you, I think I could use a break." Dawn smiled and the two shared a passionate kiss.

The next day, John was released from the Hospital and he told Ash that he was going to be spending time with Dawn and the Vice President would be in charge and he would spend about two months with his wife. Ash nodded his head and informed the Vice President of John's orders. John then looked at his wife and said, "Let's go to the Alola Region, I hear it's lovely this time of year." Dawn nodded her head and the two got onto their personal ship to head to the Alola Region. As they traveled to the Alola Region, John was on the bridge talking to the captain when Dawn came in and said, "John, you're supposed to be relaxing, not talking to the captain." John looked at his wife and said, I know my love, I was just asking the captain how much longer until we reached the Alola Region." The captain then said, "Your husband's right Mrs. Bertrand, and I was telling your husband that we would be reaching the Alola Region in a couple of minutes." John then said to Dawn, "In the meantime, let's have some fun." Dawn knew what her husband meant and the two of them walked to their room to have fun.

Back with Ash, he was looking over the schematics of a Hippowdon-Class Heavy Cruiser when Brock walked up to him asked where John was and Ash said, "By what I saw on the news, he's on his personal cruise ship and is heading to the Alola Region, what's up Brock?" Brock then said, "I wanted to let him know that his fighter was sabotaged. Engineers found several wires cut, bolts were loosened to the point where they would fall off, and everything that could cause a fatal crash would have happened if he didn't land in time." Ash then said, "Do we know who did it?" Brock then showed Ash the recording of John's fighter and saw that it was a member of the Lee Char, as it was docked at the same time John was on the station. Ash then said, "You contact the vice president and I'll order the Lee Char to come back here." Brock nodded his head and walked to the Presidential Building to inform the Vice-President about the Saboteur and Ash sent the message to the Lee Char to return to the Capital System. Ash then called for Max and Trip and when they arrived, Ash said, "Take your fighters and head to the Alola Region, tell John that we have information about his fighter accident." Max and Trip nodded their heads and ran to get into their fighters to fly to the Alola Region. Back with John, he and Dawn were laying in their bed under the covers and Dawn said, "That was amazing." John nodded his head and said, "But we have to be careful, I don't want to have anything horrible happen to the baby." Dawn nodded her head and she said, "wanna feel her?" John nodded his head and placed his hand on Dawn's stomach, he then felt a small hand being placed on the opposite side of Dawn's Belly. John and Dawn looked at each other in amazement and Dawn said, "Wow, I guess she knows who's her father." John nodded his head and then fell asleep. Dawn didn't think anything of it and fell asleep as well. But John wasn't asleep, in John's mind, he was on a bridge that resembled a bridge built by the Poké Republic, he saw Poké Republic personal scrambling all over the place, and Ash at the helm. He saw Ash say, "send fire crew to deck 6 and get that fire contained, if we don't, we'll lose this ship." John slowly walked to the window and saw Star Destroyers with weird things on the front of them and T.I.E. Fighters chasing Poké Republic fighters and what looked like the Salamance being blown up. He then looked back and was transported to a planet that was covered in salt and he saw Poké Republic army soldier fighting alongside another military unit as T.I.E. Fighters flew overheard, battling Poké Republic fighters and John look in the direction the Poké Republic soldiers were facing and he saw what looked like bigger AT-ATs and Regular sized AT-ATs and what looked like a troop transport floating overhead. John then saw the Millennium Falcon fly in and took out some T.I.E. Fighters and led the rest away from the Battle. John was then transported to a jungle planet and saw what looked Stormtroopers fighting Poké Republic Army forces while fighter flew overhead, and he saw what looked like a Sith Lord and a female Jedi fighting each other when a Stormtrooper pointed his blaster at him and fired a shot at John when he woke up frightened.

When John awoke, he was screaming and was sweating that woke Dawn up and caused her to rub her husband's shoulders and she asked what happened and John told her everything he saw in his dream. Dawn then said, "Do Jedi have dreams like that?" John looked at Dawn and said, "Master Raxz told me that it's called a force vision." Dawn then said, "What does that mean?" John told Dawn that Force Visions were visions of a possible future. Dawn then said, "Is there anything you can do to change them?" John shook his head and said, "I don't know what would lead to those events happening, all I know is that if it came in a force vision, then I will see every event that happened in the force Vision." Dawn hugged her husband as they laid back down to go to sleep. Meanwhile, Ash was talking to Captain Gona and he asked the Captain, "What do you know about this man?" Ash then showed Captain Gona the person that sabotaged John's fighter and Captain Gona said, "I barely know him, he was just transferred onto my ship right before the battle in the Shiva System." when Ash asked about the transfer, Captain Gona said, "I tried to get that information from him when I approached him, but he refused to say anything." Ash then said, "Have this man detained on the station, then you may go back to the Epsilon System." Captain Gona nodded his head and before he could leave, the Vice President and Brock walked in and Brock said, "I tried to stop him, Ash." The Vice President then said, "Is that the man that almost killed the president?" referring to the hologram. After Ash nodded his head, the Vice President asked if he talked and Ash said, "We are about to have him detained and thrown into the brig on the station to find out why." But the Vice-President said, "That will take too long just execute him for crimes against the Poké Republic." Captain Gona and Brock were speechless, but Ash wasn't, and he said, "Hang on, he hasn't had a trial yet." The Vice President then said, "We have him tampering with the President's fighter, and we know who ordered him to do it, Captain Gona." Captain Gona looked at the Vice-president and said, "WHAT?! Why would I want President Bertrand killed?"

The Vice President looked at Captain Gona and said, "You defect to the New Republic after a battle, it was probably by orders of Mon Mothma to fake your crew's defection and had one of your crew kill President Bertrand, Admiral Ketchum, arrest this man for Treason and have the Lee Char destroyed." Ash then said, "No…I will not order the guns of our ships destroy the Lee Char." The Vice President looked at Ash and said, "I gave you a direct order. Either you follow the command, or I will have you charged for high treason." Ash walked towards Captain Gona and the Vice President and told the Vice President, "I refuse to follow that order." The Vice President then said, "Then by the order of the Acting President, I place you under arrest, GUARDS!" but no one came. Ash then said, "Here's the thing Mr. Vice President, we did a background check on you and we found multiple pictures of you being buddy-buddy with the Imperial Remnant Stormtroopers when they occupied the planet. The secret service also tapped your communicator and we have dozens of hours of you talking to Lord Hester, you made an agreement with him that if we help them defeat the New Republic and John dies in the process that when you become president, we would gratefully join the Imperial Remnant when it becomes the Galactic Empire again." Ash then called for guards and two guards came in and Ash said, "Arrest the Vice President for treason." The two guards nodded their heads and grabbed the Vice-president by the arms and dragged him away.

Back with John and Dawn, the ship arrived in the Alola Region and when they got off the ship, they were greeted by Max and Trip and John asked what they were doing there and Max said, "We have more information about your crash landing, your fighter was sabotaged, we have the guy in custody on the station and the Vice President too." Then Trip said, "Before you ask John, he was a traitor, he made a deal with Lord Hester's clone that if they helped up to liberate us from the New Republic, that we would join the Imperial Remnant when they become the Galactic Empire again and we would be given prestigious positions in the new Empire." John then said, "Was he involved with the sabotage?" Max then said, "Ash said he believes so, we just don't have enough evidence to connect him, but we do have enough evidence to convict him of treason." John then said, "Good, once we get done our vacation, let me have a go at him." Max and Trip nodded their heads and Max said, "I'll be sure to let Ash know when we get back." John nodded his head and said, "Do you two want to stay here to make sure I don't get assassinated?" Max and Trip looked at each other, then at John and Dawn and Max said, "Well, I'm technically your student, so I think I should stay here for two months." Then Trip said, "I'm also one of your Secret Service agents, I'm making sure you get home safely." John smiled and said, "Good, you can also get a 99.99% discount on your rooms in the hotel we'll be staying at." Max and Trip smiled and the four of them walked to the hotel to check into.

As the weeks went by, John spent most of his vacation with his wife. Anytime he didn't spend with Dawn, John was training Max in his lightsaber-wielding techniques. Soon enough, the two months came and went, and John told Max and Trip to fly ahead and they will see them back in Kanto. Max and Trip nodded their heads and they walked to their fighters to take off to head back to Kanto. Meanwhile, Ash received Word that the Shipyards in the Sirius system finished their Orbital Defense Platforms and built another Galvantula-Class Interdictor destroyer named the Ariados. Ash told the Ariados to stay in the Sirius System to be part of the Sirius Defense Fleet. Ash then asked on the status of the Chesnaught-Class Strike Cruiser/Carrier John ordered up and the head shipbuilder said, "We're working on it, it's about 57% completed and should be fully built somewhere in between 2-3 months." Ash nodded his head and said, "Take your time, John and I don't want that ship to have a malfunction during a battle," and the head shipbuilder nodded his head and said, "We build these ships to last." Ash smiled and they ended the conversation. Ash then received a transmission from Max, and he told Ash that John and Dawn were on their way back and John would expect a situation report about the past 2 months. Ash nodded his head and made sure that he would get a situation report ready for John.

A few minutes later, John walked off the boat and into Mantine one and was greeted by Brock and Ash. As Mantine one flew to the presidential building, John said, "Get me up to speed on what's happened?" Ash took out his Holopad and handed it to John as he said, "As you were probably told by Max and Trip, your fighter was sabotaged, we have the man in custody and we've tried to get information out of him, be he just won't crack. Captain Gona said that the saboteur was transferred onto the Lee Char right before the battle in the Shiva System." John then asked, "What about the former Vice President, did you find anything that connected him to the sabotage?" Ash shook his head and said, "Unfortunately, he's clean on that, but we do have enough evidence against him to charge him with treason. We're holding him in the Hearthome City Police Station until his trial date." John nodded his head and said, "Good, I honestly had no idea he was an Imperial Remnant Collaborator." Then Ash said, "None of us did John, he fooled us all. But good news is that the Sirius system finished building all of their O.D.P.s and built a Galvantula-Class Interdictor destroyer named the Ariados, I told them to leave the ship in the system as part of the system's defense fleet, and the Chesnaught-Class Strike Cruiser/Carrier you told them to build is at 57% completion and the head shipbuilder said that they should be done building her somewhere in between 2-3 months. I told him to make sure that they take their time, that we didn't want that ship to malfunction while in battle." John nodded his head again and said, "Good, you definitely have stepped up in my Absence, it shows to the galaxy and our people that you are worthy of the position I gave you." Ash smiled and said, "However, I wanted to tell you before you left, but I completely forgot. Max showed us the crate that had the liquid force in a bottle in his, we counted 22 bottles." John then said, "Okay…is that wrong?" Ash nodded his head and said, "According to Max, the crate had 23 bottles in it after he and May took one each." John was shocked, he then said, "So someone is on our home, or they already drank the bottle and teleported to the person they were thinking of." Ash nodded his head and John said, "We need to find the person with the bottle and make sure that they don't teleport to Lord Hester." Suddenly, Ash's communicator went off and when he answered it, it was Cilan and he said, "Ash, Is John with you?" John then said, "I'm here Cilan, what's up?" Cilan then said, "The former Vice President, he's gone." John then grabbed Ash's communicator and asked Cilan, "What do you mean he's gone?" and Cilan replied, "I mean he's gone, he drank some kind of drink and he said Lord Hester's name, then started to fade in and out to the point where he completely disappeared." John looked at Ash and said, "Karablast." Ash then said, "That means he had the bottle…" John nodded his head and said, "And he teleported to Lord Hester and I bet he's going to ask Hester to train him in the ways of the dark side." As Mantine 01 landed, John lead everyone off and into the presidential Building, but like before, everything froze in place except for John and the force ghost of Master Radmore appeared and John asked, "Is there a way to take someone's force ability away?" Master Radmore's Force ghost shook his head and said, "No way that I know of, but I know why you are asking. An Imperial remnant collaborator tried to get the Poke republic to join the Imperial Remnant if you helped defeat the New Republic. He took a bottle of liquid Force and drank it and got transported to Lord Hester to be taught in the ways of the dark side." John nodded his head and said, "What am I to do Master?" Master Radmore's Force Ghost then said before resuming time, "Trust in the force, and it will guide you to victory." John was confused but he kept it to himself.

A few hours later, on the main Space Station, John, Ash, and Brock were looking at the Saboteur through a one-way looking mirror as Brock's toughest soldiers interrogated him, he had bruises all over his face and he had a shiner on his left eye. John then said, "They really have been going at it, Brock." Brock nodded his head and said, "Yeah, they've been at it for hours now, he won't talk." John then told Brock to get them out of there to let him have a go. Brock nodded his head and knocked on the door twice and the two soldiers left the interrogation room so John could go in. when he entered the room, John asked, "Greetings, I hope those two didn't cause any major damage to you." The Saboteur didn't say anything, prompting John to say, "Not the talkative type, are we?" again, the Saboteur said nothing, prompting John to say, "Do you know who I am?" The Saboteur looked up at John and said, "You are my target that I tried to kill." John nodded his head and made sure that he was chained uptight and he then said, "So you finally speak, care to tell me why I was targeted to be killed?" The Saboteur then said, "I won't tell you a thing." John sat down and waved his hand in front of the Saboteur and said, "You will tell me who told you to kill me." The Saboteur then said, "I will tell you who told me to kill you." John then said, "Speak," and the Saboteur said, "It was a Moff in the Imperial Remnant, he sent me here to kill you, was paid a good amount of credits in advance to do so. I was going to get double the payment if they hear you're dead." John thought for a moment before he said, "I see, well, what if I paid you triple to cause turmoil in the Imperial Remnant, we'll give you everything you need to do so." The Saboteur looked at his shackles, then at John and said, "Does that include getting these Shackles off? If so, then I'll do it." John smiled and ordered a guard to take the shackles off him. After getting a full clearance from the Medical Droid, The Former Saboteur took everything he needed to cause Turmoil in the Imperial Remnant and he told John, "I'll send monthly reports on my progress, Mr. President." John nodded his head and the Poké Republic Saboteur got on an Imperial Remnant troop transport and took off from the station to calculate a jump into hyperspace.

As John walked along the Station, Ash caught up to him and said, "Ash, The Alpha Centauri Shipyards just contacted us, and they finished building the last of their O.D.P.s and upgrading the space station to build cruisers." John nodded his head and said, "Good, have them build a Hippowdon-Class Heavy Cruiser." Ash nodded his head and sent the message. John then said, "When you're done that, get me a map of the Shiva system, then contact Mon Mothma for me." Ash nodded his head and ran to get a map of the Shiva system. a few minutes later, back on the ground in the presidential building, John was drawing designs for another type of ship when Ash, Brock, Dawn, Serena, and Mason came in. John looked up and said, "Mason, it's about time your father brought you to see me, it's good to see your alive son." Mason then shook John's Hand after John extended it and Mason said, "It's good to see you again Uncle John, I can't believe you're the president of the Poké Republic." John stood up and said, "That makes two of us." John then walked around his desk and asked Ash, "Do you have what I asked you to get?" and Ash nodded his head and said, "I have the map, and Mon Mothma is waiting for us to connect to her." John then told Ash to patch her through and bring up the map. Ash did as John asked him to do and brought up the map and patch Mon Mothma through. John then said, "Greetings Mon Mothma, I hope I didn't take you away from your schedule." Mon Mothma told John that he didn't and asked him what he wanted, and John said, "First thing If you look at the map we have, it's the Shiva system. it's completely empty, no New Republic ships, Space Stations, and same thing with Imperial Remnant force, it's also next to our borders." Mon Mothma then said, "I assume you would like to claim that System as your own, am I correct?" and John nodded his head and he said, "Remember the agreement we made before the Poké Republic was formed, you would allow us to claim any system we wish, as long as we don't go overboard." Mon Mothma was silent until she said, "Very well, you may have the Shiva system, may you exploit it to your heart's content." John thanked Mon Mothma and he said, "Second thing is that our O.D.P.s are almost all complete, we can begin to help you in a matter of months." Mon Mothma then said, "Understood, we await your assistance."

John nodded his head and the transmission ended, John then said, "Let's get a construction ship out there and build an outpost there to claim it as our own, then get a science ship to scan the planets, see if there are any habitable planets out there so we can have another Colony." Ash nodded his head and sent a construction ship and a science Ship to the Shiva system to build an outpost and scan the system, respectfully. John then said, "This will where we will launch the fleet to take down our enemies, whether they be the Imperial Remnant or the New Republic." Ash looked at John and said, "I know you gave me an answer already, but do you really think Mon Mothma would try to force us to join the New Republic?" John nodded his head and said, "She would have multiple reasons to force us; one reason is me, she would never let me have a position of power that could rival her. The second reason was the fact that she thinks that the New Republic liberated our home when they were just here to assist us. The third reason was the 3 MC80 Liberty-Class Star Cruisers the Senate gave us from Mon Calamari, and the final reason, she didn't want me to find out about her dealings with the Imperial Remnant that sent me here to have me killed, but she didn't anticipate me surviving, regaining all of my memories and leading us into a new age for the world." Everyone there nodded their heads and Dawn said, "When are we going to begin our rebellion though?" John looked at his wife and said, "Soon my love, soon."

The next day, the science ship Rowan contacted the Capital and said that there was a planet that was habitable for them to colonize and the Construction ship began constructing the outpost that would eventually be transformed into a Shipyard once the Colony was finished. John was happy to hear that there was a colonizable Planet in the Shiva system. John then decided to rename the Shiva system to the Arcadia System. John was then contacted by Ash and he said, "Another O.D.P. has been built, I'm pretty sure every city in the seven core regions, and I guess that was part of your plan?" John nodded his head and said, "Yes, then we'll need to build O.D.P.s over other Regions, or we can spread the O.D.P.s around to provide more coverage, I want this to be your call, Ash." Ash nodded his head and said, "I actually have been thinking about it, and I think we should spread them out a little bit, keeping the O.D.P. over Hearthome City over the capital and spreading the others out around it." John nodded his head and said, "Okay, give the orders for the ODPs to spread out around The Hearthome, about half of their original distance." Ash nodded his head and he walked away to let the ODPs know. John then contacted May and Max and told them to meet him at New Vermillion City Airport with their one bag they were told to pack. They acknowledged John and they began to make their way there. John then found Dawn looking at some baby clothes for their daughter and John told Dawn, "I'm going to take May and Max on that trip now, we'll be back as soon as we're done." Dawn nodded her head and she kissed her husband and said, "I know you'll be, just stay safe John." John nodded his head and got into the cockpit of an old transport and took off for New Vermillion City Airport.

After arriving at New Vermillion City Airport, John saw May and Max walking up to him and when they got to him, John said, "Alright you two, we're going on a trip, a pilgrimage to be exact, get in the shuttle." May and Max nodded their heads and got into the belly of the transport as John got back in the cockpit and he took off from New Vermillion City Airport. As John left the planet's Atmosphere, he contacted the Main Station and he said, "Earth Space Port, this is President Bertrand, we're leaving the system and we will return." Then Ash's voice came over the comms and said, "Alright John, we'll see you upon your return." John acknowledged Ash and punched in the coordinates to make the jump to Hyperspace and the shuttle made the jump. As the shuttle traveled through hyperspace, John walked into the belly of the transport and called May and Max over to him and they sat down, and he told them their destination. John said, "We're going to Tython, Ancient home of the old Jedi Order." May then said, "But I thought the Home of the Old Order was Coruscant?" and John said, "After the second war with the Sith, they relocated back to Coruscant, and remained there until Order 66, scattering the Jedi and the Galactic Republic became the Galactic Empire." Then Max said, "How did Palpatine get the army to kill the Jedi?" and John said, "The whole Army was made up of nothing but clones, and the Kaminoans made sure they followed orders, even those by order of Palpatine. At the end of the war, he had the clones execute Order 66, which had most of the clones kill their Jedi Generals. However, several Clones didn't follow orders." May then asked John what he meant, and John said, "An entire Legion, the 313th didn't follow the order and helped Master Radmore, the man I got my lightsaber from, escape order 66 and they helped many Jedi escape the Temple during the Jedi Purge. Master Radmore was one of the first people to form a rebel cell with his Legion." Max then asked John how he knew all of that, and John said, "Not only did I look at the Records of the New Republic, but Master Radmore's force ghost is inside me, I'm his Vessel because I have his lightsaber."

John then told May and Max, "Before I go any farther with the Clone Wars, let me explain Master Radmore's past. Master Radmore was a Jedi from the days of the Old Republic, he was sent into a Comatose State by force lightning from a Sith Lord when his ship was boarded." John continued to tell May and Max about Master Radmore's life as the transport made its way to Tython, and after a few more jumps, they exited hyperspace in the System that Tython was in. John then showed May and Max the planet and John said, "The Jedi have called this place home for years after the temple of Coruscant was destroyed by the Sith Empire and they occupied the planet for months until the Old republic signed a peace treaty with the Sith Empire, and they left the planet. When the Jedi returned to the temple, they found it destroyed, that was when they relocated to Tython where they stayed until after the second war with the Sith ended and they were all but wiped out." John then landed the Transport on the surface and the three Jedi stepped foot on the ground. John then said, "According to Master Radmore's memories, when the Galactic Empire first rose, he and a squad of Republic commandos that was assigned to his legion raided the destroyed temple on Coruscant and took some Holocrons from there and hid them on this planet. Now we just need to find the location." John then motioned May and Max to follow him and the three walked towards the abandoned Jedi Temple.

Back on earth, Ash was looking at the crate of liquid force in a bottle when Brock came in and said, "You called for me Ash?" Ash nodded his head and motioned Brock to sit and Brock did. Ash then said, "These Bottles are filled with quite possibly the most dangerous thing in the galaxy, anyone who has a heart filled with Hatred could drink one and find a Sith Lord and asked them to train the person in the ways of the dark side." Brock nodded his head and asked, "What do you think we should do with them?" Ash looked at Brock and said, "Honestly Brock, I think we should make sure that no one drinks anymore of these." Brock nodded his head in agreement and the two began to think of ways to get rid of the bottles. Back on Tython, John led May and Max up the steps of the abandoned Jedi Temple and John said, "We'll go to the center of the main room and Meditate, maybe that way we can find out where Master Radmore hid the Holocrons." May and Max nodded their heads and after walking to the center of the room, they all sat down, legs crossed, and John said, "Close your eyes and Concentrate." May and Max nodded their heads and all three closed their eyes and focused on their minds on finding the Holocrons. That was when they reopened their eyes and saw Master Radmore and the squad of Republic Commandos walk into the temple. One Commando said, "General, what are we doing here, we need to get back to the fleet." Master Radmore looked at the Commando that asked the question and said, "Simple Hatchet, we need to hide these Holocrons, the Galactic Empire knows of this temple's locations, but they already sacked it of anything that was of value, they would never think of looking for 10 Holocrons here. Besides, we need to make sure the three Jedi that will see us place these here will know the exact location of the Holocrons." John, May, and Max were all shocked to hear Master Radmore say that and another Republic Commando asked, "What do you mean general?" and Master Radmore said, "Well Trenchman, I had a force vision of three Jedi coming here to meditate to find these Holocrons, a master and his two Padawans, one padawan having Glasses, like his Master, and another Padawan wearing a red cloth around her head." Max and John touched their glasses while May touched her Bandana, then another Commando said, "General, how do you know they're listening to us right now?" and again, Master Radmore surprised everyone back saying, "Simple Jeff, because President John Bertrand will eventually come here and bring his Padawans May and Max Kirtman, who are siblings, now no more questions, we need to hide these Holocrons." Master Radmore's past self then walked up the stairs with the Commandos right behind him and the vision ended, leaving John, May, and Max speechless and May asked John, "Was that real?" John nodded his head and said, "I do believe so, come on, up the stairs." May and Max nodded their heads and they followed John up the stairs to the second floor.

When they got to the top of the stairs, four soldiers popped out from hiding and one of them said, "FREEZE!" John stopped in his tracks, as did May and Max. John recognized the troopers from the vision, he, May, and Max had and he said, "Calm down Jeff." The soldier that told John, May, and Max to freeze lowered his blaster a little bit, took off his helmet and said, "How did you know my name?" John then showed Jeff Master Radmore's lightsaber and said, "My name is President John Bertrand, these are my padawans, May and Max Kirtman." Jeff then told the other soldiers, "Stand down Epsilon." The other soldiers lowered their blasters and Jeff walked up to John and his padawans and said, "You're the Jedi that General Radmore told us about all those years ago." John nodded his head and asked, "What are you commandos doing here?" Jeff told John, May, and Max that Master Radmore told him and his squad to stay behind to make sure that John got the Holocrons. John then said, "Master Radmore, he definitely had tricks up his sleeve." Jeff nodded his head and then he asked John, "What do you mean by he "had"?" John looked at the ground, then back at Jeff and he said, "I'm sorry to tell you this, but Master Radmore was killed as he saved me from the Imperial Remnant." Jeff was shocked to hear that his Jedi General was killed after all those years of fighting against the Empire then the Imperial Remnant. Jeff then said, "W…Wh…Where did he die?" and John said, "On Earth, capital Planet of the Poké Republic, the same Poké Republic we are from, I was with him in his final hours. But we came here for the Holocrons Master Radmore left here for us." Hatchet then stepped forward and said, "Jeff, look at them, two people wearing glasses and a girl with a red cloth around her head, and if he is President Bertrand, we have our orders." Jeff then looked at John and asked, "How did General Radmore die?" John walked over to Jeff and said, "He died fighting Stormtroopers buying time for me and the P.M.R. at the time to escape, but he was shot in the back by a Stormtrooper and was executed." Hatchet then said, "We saw the broadcast Lord Hester did, General Radmore's Body was shot in the back and then in the front like he was executed." Jeff nodded his head and put his blaster away and said, "Sorry about that Mr. President, we had to be sure." John nodded his head and said, "It's alright boys, I understand." Then Trenchman said, "Let's get you the Holocrons you came for." John smiled and Jeff led John, May, and Max to where the Holocrons were kept and handed John the bag they were in.

John then reached into the bag to pull out one of the Holocrons and using the force, opened it. The Holocron was a recording of a Jedi Master. The Jedi Master said, "Journal Log entry 2638 begin Log, today the Eternal Alliance sided with the Republic and helped a Jedi Master and a Jedi Settlement evacuate from the planet they were on to escape from the Empire. The Republic will be leaving a small detachment of troopers on the planet to make sure that the Sith Empire wouldn't use the planet as a staging ground to attack the Republic. As the Alliance Leader, I feel bad to have to side with the Republic. Yes, it was the side I originally fought for, but because I sided with the Republic, the members of the Eternal Alliance that are from the Sith Empire were isolated. I made a speech to the men today saying that I apologized to the Sith Empire troopers for creating the situation they were in, but they didn't hold any hatred towards me, in fact, several Imperial troopers and Force sensitives defected to the Republic. I am happy to see that my choice didn't break the Eternal Alliance in half, and without the Gravestone and the Eternal Fleet, I was left with no choice. End log." The Hologram then ended and the Holocron changed back to what its original shape. John then said, "I do believe that Master Radmore know the leader of the Eternal Alliance personally." May and Max nodded their heads. John then looked at Jeff and said, "If you and your men want, you can join the Poké Republic and fight the people who killed your Jedi General." Jeff looked at his men and saw them nod their heads. Jeff then looked back at John, May, and Max and Jeff said, "Awaiting orders Mr. President." John smiled and asked the commandos if they had a ship to take off in and Jeff said, "Unfortunately we do not." John then said, "I was just making sure, we came in a transport ship just for you guys." May and Max looked at John and May said, "That's why you wanted us to go on the transport." John nodded his head and said, "When I saw Master Radmore leaving, I saw him telling Jeff and his team to stay behind to make sure that the Holocrons weren't taken, let's go home, everyone." Jeff and his squad nodded, along with May and Max and they gathered everything up and got on the transport to head home.

After a few jumps to return home, the Transport John, May, Max, and Epsilon Squad were on exited hyperspace into the capital system. John then pushed a button and said, "Earth Space Station Pallet Town, this is President John R. Bertrand on board transport 636-8A, sending clearance codes and request permission to land on the surface." Then Ash's voice came over the comms and said, "We copy John, welcome back, I hope you found what you were looking for." John pushed a button and said, "Acknowledged Ash, and we did, we'll see you on the surface." Ash acknowledged John and John piloted the transport down to the surface as May and Max talked to Jeff and his squad. May asked Jeff, "What it's like being a commando?" and Jeff said, "Well General, I mean May, sorry, I'm used to calling Jedi general. But anyway, being a commando has its benefits, we get special training, special Gear, and we go on the most highly classified missions." May and Max were in awe then Max asked, "Why do you guys sound the same? I should have asked this earlier, but I got distracted." Jeff patted Max on the head and said, "It's alright, in truth, my team and I are clones. The entire Galactic Republic army was made up of clones, with a few non-clones, we followed our Jedi Generals into battle countless times. But after order 66 was executed, every clone but the 313th legion executed the order and killed their Jedi Generals, but we didn't, we saved Master Radmore and several Jedi from the Jedi Temple when it came under attack by the 501st, we helped save a lot of lives that fateful day." May and Max were shocked to hear that, and May said, "It must have been hard to shoot at the people you once called brothers." Jeff nodded his head and said, "It was, but they weren't our brothers anymore. They were enemy soldiers and we protected our general and the Jedi we saved." May and Max smiled, and John said, "Okay everyone, we're on the ground."

John then opened the transport doors and they were greeted by Ash, Dawn, Brock, Mason, and Masters Raxz and Krust. Jeff saw the two Jedi Masters and said, "Master Raxz, Master Krust, good to see you two still kicking." Masters Raxz and Krust walked over to the commandos and they all shook hands. John walked up to Ash as his other two padawans ran up to him and Ivyales said, "Welcome back Master." John acknowledged Ivyales and asked her and Peh, "Have you two been keeping up with your studies?" Peh nodded his head and said, "We feel that we're finally able to take you down." John smiled and said, "Training room, 10 minutes, we'll see if you're ready to face me." Ivyales and Peh smiled and ran to the training room. John then looked at May and Max and said, "If you two want to watch, see how a Sith will fight, then I suggest you follow me." May, Max, and everyone there were confused by what John meant and they all decided to follow him. When they arrived at the Training room, John used the force to lift three lightsabers off a table, two of which belonged to Ivyales and Peh. John then handed Peh and Ivyales their lightsabers and took the third one for himself. John then said, "You two are going to attempt to defeat a Sith Lord in battle, I will use all my knowledge to try and kill you two, I will not hold anything back, do you two understand?" Peh and Ivyales looked at each other in confusion, but they nodded their heads and ignited their lightsabers. John then twisted the lightsaber he had, and it became two lightsabers and eh ignited them, their blades were a crimson red color. John then charged his first two Padawans and swung at them, but they blocked the attacks. They then traded blow after blow, giving Peh and Ivyales some bruises and cuts. The spectators watched as John did backflips in the air, dealing what looked like to be deadly blows, but Ivyales and Peh were blocking them all. Ivyales and Peh then force pushed John to slide backward. John looked at and said, "Alright, now it gets interesting." John then reattached the lightsabers together to form one whole one and he ran at Peh and Ivyales and jumped into the air and landed on the other side of his Padawans and tried to swing his lightsaber but was blocked by his Padawans's lightsabers. John then retracted his lightsaber and said, "Excellent, you passed my test." Peh and Ivyales were confused, until May said, "Of course, you wanted to see if they could stand up to a Sith, so you pretended to be a Sith and see how they would have done."

"Correct." Said John, he then said, "As Jedi, we must be ready to take on a Sith if we stumble across one. Every blow I tried to deliver was a deadly one, but Ivyales and Peh blocked every single one, with only a few cuts and bruises." John then looked at Peh and Ivyales and said, "If you weren't ready for my attacks, you both would have been dead in 10 seconds, but you lasted longer than that against me. You two are now ready to become knights of the New Jedi Order Poké Republic Branch." Ivyales and Peh looked at each other in excitement and the spectators clapped to congratulate them. John then said, "Master Raxz, Master Krust, looks like your padawans need some catching up to do." Masters Raxz and Krust chuckled as May and Max walked up to Peh and Ivyales and congratulated them.

An hour later, John was walking through a hallway in the Jedi Temple when a female, about 40 years old, approached him and said, "Greetings, Master Bertrand, I am Aremna Vikon, a Jedi Master and a Healer that Master Radmore's legion saved from the Jedi Temple on Coruscant." John nodded his head and said, "I got the report from Jeff, commander of Epsilon Squadron, what is it that you want?" and Master Vikon said, "I wish to join the Poké Republic's branch of the New Jedi Order." John smiled and said, "Of course, we need all the masters we can get, welcome to the Poké Republic." John then shook hands with Master Vikon. John then showed Master Vikon where her quarters were so she could unpack anything she had with her, and Master Vikon said, "Thank you Master Bertrand, I do appreciate it." John smiled and said, "Don't mention it Aremna." John then walked off to head for his house.

When he arrived, he called out to his wife and Dawn said that she was in the kitchen. When John walked in, he saw that Dawn prepared a candlelit dinner. John then checked his watch, it had an alarm that read, "Happy anniversary." John then looked at his wife and said, "I completely forgot, I'm so sorry honey." Dawn just smiled, walked over to her husband and passionately kissed him before she said, "I understand my darling Husband, in your position with padawans, being the president of the Poké Republic, and being in charge of the Poké Republic's Branch of the New Jedi Order, I would have been surprised if you didn't forget." John then chuckled and asked Dawn, "Want to know why I was back at a later time then I said?" and after Dawn nodded her head, John reached into this pocket and pulled out a velvet Box and opened it to reveal a blue crystal with a golden chain going through it. John then said, "It's a Kyber Crystal, I asked Luke to get a crystal from Ilum for me to get it. I then asked Brock to turn it into a necklace for you, so that way, you would always have a piece of me to remind you of me when I am off on missions or when I become one with the force." Dawn was speechless, John remembered their anniversary. Dawn then looked at John and said, "Oh John, you're a sneaky little Jedi." John smiled and after putting the necklace with the Kyber Crystal around Dawn's neck, the two shared a very long and very passionate kiss, rubbing each other's backs and caressing each other's hair to the point where they fell to the ground, but John kept them safe with the force and they continued kissing.

The next day, John was in his office when Ash walked in and he said, "John, the outpost in the Arcadia system is finished." John smiled and said, "That's good to hear, get volunteers together, I want to colonize the planet as soon as possible, and have the construction ship build mining facilities over any planet that can help us build our ships and gives us funds." Ash nodded his head and walked off to do what John asked him to do. John then pulled up a short story titled, " _The Pokémon High School Rebellion._ " ( **A.N.: The Story in here is just an autobiography.** ) Dawn then walked in and said, "Still writing the book I see." John nodded his head and said, "Yup, I figured get some of it done while I have time." Dawn smiled and kissed her husband before she said, "I'm going to pick out some seeds from the Market, I think I'm going to start a garden." John smiled and said, "That sounds like a great idea." Then Dawn smiled and said, "I know, that's why I said it." that made John laugh and told Dawn to get some Corn, and Dawn said that she would and left John's office. John then contacted Brock and said, "Brock, I want 10 of your most elite fighters, I have a mission for them." Brock acknowledged John and told him that he would bring the top ten men in the army.

A few minutes later, Brock arrived with ten soldiers, two being human, two being Twi'leks, two being Togrutas, two being Rodians, and two being Duros. John then asked Brock if these ten soldiers were his best and Brock said, "Yes Sir, best of the best, the elite of the elite." Brock then went through the soldier's names and specialties. Brock, "This is Sergeant Walter Carter, he's a demolitions expert, give him a few materials and he can make an explosive out of anything." John looked at Sergeant Carter and said, "Really, I want to see that." John then asked a security guard to bring in a Flower Pot, a car Battery, a cell phone, and a bag of dirt. John then told Sergeant Carter, "Prove to me that you can make a bomb out of anything." Sergeant Carter nodded his head and after the items John requested arrive, Sergeant Carter went to work. After a few minutes, Carter finished making the bomb. Sergeant Carter then said, "All someone has to do is dial the number and the bomb will detonate." John then suggested that they test it and used the force to open a window to the backyard and place the bomb on the grass. John then asked for the number and Sergeant Carter said, "It's already put into this phone Mr. President, you just have to press the call button." John took the phone and after pressing the Dial button, the flower pot bomb went off, sending pieces of dirt back into the office. Ash then busted through the door with members of the Secret Service and saw John laughing.

"What in Arceus's name just happened?" asked Ash and John said through moments of laughter, "I was seeing if Sergeant Carter could really make a bomb out of anything, so I requested a Flower Pot, a bag of soil, a cell phone, and a car battery, and he actually made a bomb." John then continued laughing until he calmed down and said, "I'm sorry to make you all panic, but I have to say..." John then turned to Sergeant Carter and said, "...You, sir, are definitely an explosives expert." Sergeant Carter smiled and said, "Thank you, Mr. President." John nodded his head, looked back at Ash and said, "So you see, it was just a false alarm, no need for mass panic." Ash sighed and said, "Next time, do it in a controlled area." John chuckled and said, "Sure, No Problem." Ash and the Secret Service then left the Presidential office. Brock then said, "This is Staff Sergeant Kaitlyn Cruz, she's one of the Army's best sharpshooters, can hit a target 600 meters away. The First Rodian is Private First Class Nop Greex, an expert slicer, next is Cuph Maq, her eyesight is so sharp, she can see the ants crawling along the other side of a room. The Green Twi'lek is Sergeant Critvihu, one of the best medics the army has, then there's Corporal Bandajo, one of the smartest Twi'lek I've seen." Brock then introduced the final four soldiers. The two Togruta were Specialists Vadee Hirnee and Basa Myks and the two Duros were Sergeant First Class Lim Jeg and Sergeant Hinu Tacus. John then said, "You ten have been selected to be subjects of a new thing the scientists created by taking blood samples from Mewtwo, Entei, and Zapdos to create some kind of serum that they're calling SSS1, I asked for you ten specifically because I want to see if you men would volunteer." The ten soldiers looked at each other before Sergeant Carter took a step forward and he said, "I'll do it, sir." John nodded his head and said, "Anyone else?" and soon enough, the other nine soldiers took a step forward, showing that they were all volunteering, making John smile and he said, "I'm glad to see you all want to do it, I'll let the eggheads know you're all coming."

The ten soldiers nodded their heads and John gave Brock the coordinates to where they needed to go, and Brock led the ten soldiers out of the room. John then sat back down in his chair, pushed a button on his communicator and said, "Call J.J." The communicator obeyed and after a few rings, the holographic image of J.J. in a fighter suit popped up and John said, "Hey son, are you busy?" and J.J. replied, "Kind of, I'm in one of the Academy's training pods, kind of need to focus right now, but we can talk, what's up dad?" John then said, "Wanted to see how you were progressing, but I can see that you are currently learning how to operate one of our Fighter's, need any tips?" J.J. shook his head and said, "They're recording this dad, so they know you called and that you asked that question." John nodded his head and said, "Well, in that case, I'll let you go, and I'll give you a call later, love you and miss you son." J.J. said that he loved and missed his dad too and they hung up.

An hour later, John was looking at some reports when Ash busted in and said, "John, we just got word from the Arcadia System, A small fleet of Imperial Remnant ships jumped into the system and opened fire at the station and construction ship in the system." John then said, "Scramble the fleet, we move to the Arcadia system immediately." Ash nodded his head and ran to get the fleet ready. John then contacted Brock and told him to send two companies to the Manaphy, and Brock acknowledged John and told him that he was going to send Bouffalant and Houndoom Companies. John smiled and got into his fighter to take off, but Dawn climbed the ladder and said, "Serena told me, be careful John." John looked at his wife and said, "You know I always am, I'll be back in time for dinner." Dawn smiled and they shared a kiss before Dawn got down from the ladder and John took off to the Manaphy in his new fighter.

After landing on the Manaphy, John climbed out of his fighter to head to the bridge. Just then, two soldiers walked up to John, A Mon Calamarian and a Human female with what looked like a visor on her eyes. The Mon Calamarian then said, "Mr. President, We the commanders of Bouffalant and Houndoom Companies. I'm Lieutenant Vruk Luxx, Commander of Bouffalant Company, and this is Lieutenant Favier, she's a Miraluka and commander of Houndoom Company." John acknowledged the two Lieutenants and he said, "The reason I asked General Hartman to send me two companies because I'm going to have your companies board the enemy ships to take control of them and turn their guns against them." Both Lieutenants understood their orders and went to tell their respective company Platoon leaders. John then pressed a button on his communicator and told Ash he would be up to the bridge shortly. Ash acknowledged John and told the ships to calculate the jump to the Arcadia system.

A few minutes later, John arrived on the bridge of the Manaphy and the fleet jumped into hyperspace. John walked up to Ash and said, "Let's pick up some ships form the E.D.F. ( **A.N.: E.D.F. is Epsilon Defense Fleet** )" Ash then said, "I would agree with you my friend, but why not the whole fleet." John looked at Ash with a look of confusion until Ash said, "Besides Alpha Centauri, the Epsilon only has one hyperspace lane coming into it, and it's from Arcadia. If we move the fleet from Epsilon to Arcadia, we can free up space in the Epsilon system and build more ships." John thought about it and he said, "Alright, Ensign Horner, get me the Command ship of the E.D.F." Ensign Horner nodded his head and sent a transmission to the Blastoise. Just then, The Manaphy and the fleet with her exited Hyperspace in the Sirius System and John saw the E.D.F at the station. Ensign Horner then said, "Mr. President, the Blastoise is ready for the Transmission." John told Ensign Horner to patch the Transmission through and when he did, Captain Allbrow stood on the screen and he said, "Well I'll be, the president paying the Epsilon Defense fleet a visit, what do I owe you being here to?" and John said, "Captain Allbrow, a group of Imperial Remnant ships is attacking the Arcadia System, I'm gathering any ships that are able to fight from here to join us as we repel the Imperial Remnant from Arcadia. We will then move the Epsilon Defense fleet into the Arcadia System and have it for the Arcadian Defense Fleet, or A.D.F. for short." Captain Allbrow then said, "Well sir, we're ready to move to the Arcadia System to assist you, let me tell the ships under my command." John nodded his head and they ended the transmission. As the Manaphy flew past the station, The Blastoise powered up her engines to fly alongside the Poké Republic flagship. Then the rest of the E.D.F. powered up their engines to join the main battlegroup to calculate the jump to hyperspace into the Arcadia System, even the Flygon, the Altaria, and the Arbok were able to fight.

In the Arcadia System, the Imperial Remnant ships had a hard time destroying the Poké Republic station and getting the construction ship. The commander in charge of the fleet, a new Lord Hester Clone, was getting impatient with the performance of the fleet and he killed the Star Destroyer's captain for suggesting a tactical withdrawal. Just then, an Imperial Remnant ensign said, "My lord, several ships are coming out of hyperspace, it's the Poké Republic." Lord Hester smiled and said, "Good, now the real run begins." After the Lord Hester Clone said that, the Poké Republic fleet exited hyperspace in the Arcadia System. John then said, "All Ships with Hangers, launch fighters immediately, I want a full starfighter screen between the Imperial Remnant ships and our space station and construction ship. Ensign Horner, tell the construction ship to make it's the way here. Then have the Galvantula set up its interdictor fields, they're not getting away from this battle." Ensign Horner nodded his head and sent the message to the respective ships. Ash then said, "I see two Imperial II-class Star Destroyers, a Venator-class Star Destroyer, four Escort Carriers, and one the computer's calling a Strike-class Medium Cruiser." Then John said, "So that's eight hundred seventy fighters they could launch at us." John then said, "Tell the fighters and Bombers to take out the hangers first, the fewer fighters they launch, the better our chances are of not losing a ship." Ash nodded his head and ordered a group of fighters to target the Hangers. John then said, "I sense a presence here, another Lord Hester Clone." Ash looked at John and said, "How many clones does he have?" John shrugged his shoulders and said, "I have no clue, my friend, we have no idea where the clones are being stored and how many there are left, this is so infuriating." Ash placed his hand on John's shoulder and he said, "Don't worry Mr. President, we'll find the planet and we'll destroy the facility." John looked at Ash. Smiled and the two nodded their heads. John then said, "All ships advance, when we get in range, open fire at the Imperial Remnant." The Manaphy and the rest of the fleet moved forward to engage the Imperial Remnant ships.

John then said, "I want the escort ships hyperspace capabilities disabled, and the one Star Destroyer closest to the Station, everything else can be destroyed." Ash nodded his head and ordered a group of Bombers to use their Ion Cannons to disable the engines on the Escort Carriers. Ensign Horner then said, "Mr. President, Admiral, we are receiving a transmission from the Imperial Remnant command ship." John looked at Ash before he looked at Ensign Horner and he said, "Patch it through." Ensign Horner nodded his head and patched the transmission through. On the screen stood the Lord Hester Clone John sensed before. John looked at the Hester Clone and he said, "Greetings Hester Clone 3, or is it 17?" and the Hester Clone said, "Seventeen, but I take it that I'm the third clone of Lord Hester you've faced, am I correct to assume that?" John nodded his head and said, "The first clone I faced killed himself, the second clone I got in the chest before I cut his head off, so that makes you the third clone we've faced. I'm going to be blunt with you Hester, you're outnumbered, outgunned, and we have an interdictor field up so you can't retreat, so why don't you just surrender so I can kill you, after I interrogate you into revealing the planet your cloning facility is on so we can possibly ask the New Republic if we can move a fleet in to destroy the facility or if it's in an Imperial Remnant territory, send the fleet in to destroy the facility." The Lord Hester Clone laughed evilly before he said, "Do you really think I'm that stupid, I will fight to the last man, so come and get me, Mr. President." The transmission then ended. John then said, "Have the Mon Cal ships Target the Star Destroyer the transmission came from, destroy it, then target the other Star Destroyer's main cannons and Ion Cannons, then have part of Bouffalant company get in shuttles to board the Star Destroyer to take control of it." Ash nodded his head and sent the message to the Bombers and Mon Cal ships.

Back on earth, Dawn was at the Doctors when Lilzor walked in and said, "Ah, First Lady Bertrand, nice to see you again." Dawn smiled and said, "It's good to see you too Lilzor, and I told you that you don't have to call me that, you can call me Dawn." Lilzor then said, "True, but I always called your Husband Commander, then Mr. President, never once did I call him by his name." Dawn then said, "I know that Lilzor, but I honestly want you to call me Dawn when I'm getting checked up, you may call me First Lady Bertrand any other time." Lilzor nodded his head and said, "Very well Dawn, and how's the little Jedi in there doing." Dawn then rubbed her bigger belly and said, "She feels fine, but what I want to know is when will she's due." Lilzor nodded his head and said, "Well, she should be due in about 6 more months." Dawn smiled and said, "That's good to hear Lilzor." Back with John and Ash, the fleet was doing well, the Combined power of the two Star Destroyers and fighter support from the escort ships destroyed the Vermillion and critically damaged the Magcargo, forcing John to have it abandoned just before it blew up, the Kanto and Jhoto were damaged and forced to the rear of the fleet, and the Ketchum was also destroyed when T.I.E. Bombers destroyed the bridge and sent a chain reaction throughout the whole ship, killing everyone on board. However, the Imperial Remnant fleet wasn't without loss itself, the Star Destroyer the Lord Hester Clone was on was critically damaged and the Clone was knocked unconscious before the ship blew up from the damage it sustained, the Strike cruiser was also destroyed and the Venator was heavily damaged. The escort ships and the other Star Destroyer broke and tried to retreat into Hyperspace, but were pulled back into the system, leading to their surrender. As everyone on the Manaphy's Bridge celebrated their victory, John sat in the Captain's chair when Ash walked up to him and said, "Come on John, cheer up. We won the day" John looked at Ash and said, "But at what cost? Ensign Horner, I want a full casualty report of this battle, then send a message to the fleet from the Epsilon system to remain here to become the Arcadian Defense Fleet." Ensign Horner nodded his head and sent the message to the Epsilon Defense Fleet ships and gathered up the information on the casualties. John then said, "Ash, tell the main fleet to calculate the jumps needed to get back home, I'll be in my quarters waiting for the casualty report." Ash nodded his head and watched John walk off the bridge, worried for his friend.


	9. Johanna II is Born

As the fleet traveled through Hyperspace after the second battle in the Arcadia System, John was in his quarters, on his bed, when he heard a knock on the door. John said to enter the door slid open, and Ash walked in with a Holopad. Ash asked if he could sit down and John said, "Of course, please sit." Ash nodded his head and took a seat in the chair at John's desk. Ash then said, "We've got the final numbers of casualties from the battle, here you go." Ash then handed John the Holopad and John looked at the report, and it read;

After Action report for 2 second Battle against Imperial Remnant forces in the Shiva/Arcadia System:

Ships lost/damaged:

The Quasar Fire-class cruiser-carrier the Magcargo destroyed by two Imperial II-Class Star Destroyers; lives Lost:225

The Marauder-class corvette Kanto damaged by Imperial II-Class Star Destroyer; lives lost: 68

The Marauder-class corvette the Jhoto damaged by Imperial II-Class Star Destroyer; lives Lost: 50

The Nebulon-B2 Frigate the Vermillion destroyed by two Imperial II-Class Star Destroyers; all lives lost

The Liberator-Class Cruiser the Ketchum, destroyed by T.I.E. Bombers hitting the bridge, all lives lost

Total lives lost: 2,238 lives lost in the second battle for the Arcadia System

Ships Captured:

One Venator-Class Star Destroyer

Four Escort-Carriers

One Imperial II-Class Star Destroyer

John placed the Holopad on the table and said, "Over two-thousand lives lost in the battle." Ash picked up the Holopad and said, "Well, we renamed the Venator from the Conqueror to the flint. The Escort Carriers were renamed to the Lance, the Steven, the Wallace, and the Cynthia. The Imperial II-Class Star Destroyer was renamed to the Glaconite, we're going to leave them in the Arcadia system while they got repaired and I planned to send two escort carriers to reinforce the Alpha Centauri Defense Fleet, I'm thinking the Wallace and the Cynthia." Ash then placed the Holopad back on the table before he looked at John and he said, "We need to talk John." John looked at Ash and asked what they needed to talk about, and Ash said, "You haven't been yourself, John, it's like you're becoming more and more upset." John rubbed the back of his head and said, "I just feel like with every battle we have with Lord Hester's clones we lose more and more men and ships. I feel like I'm leading the men to their deaths, seeing all of those lives lost." Ash saw that John was about to cry and he said, "John, come on man, don't do that." John then said, "I can't help it, all of this responsibility is on my shoulders, I ordered the ships to engage, I caused us to lose the Ketchum, I should have ordered the Vermillion Back, I should have…I should have..." John then started to hyperventilate, causing Ash to grab him and Ash said, "John! Come on John, calm down, breath." but John just couldn't calm down, and his hyperventilating got faster and faster. Ash then pressed a button on his communicator and said, "Bridge, this is the Admiral, I need a medical team to the President's quarters immediately, code red alert!" Several people on the bridge knew what Ash meant, and Ensign Horner was one of them. Ensign Horner pressed a button and said, "Code red, Medical Team to the President's quarter's, NOW!" Several Medical Officers knew what the code red alert meant, and after two grabbed a gurney, they rushed to the President's quarters.

Ash continued to try to calm John down when the Medical Team arrived. One Medical Officer said, "We'll take it from here Admiral Ketchum." After getting John onto the Gurney, the Medical officer that spoke to Ash said, "Let's get him to the infirmary quickly. You two, clear the path for us!" The people the Medical Officer spoke to nodded their heads and moved in front of the gurney. As the team rushed back to the Infirmary, the two in front of them shouted, "Get out of the way, Medical Emergency coming through!" causing several crew members to duck into back into the rooms they came out of. One medical officer talked to John as they moved through the hallways and he said, "We're here for you Mr. President, just try and relax and breath slowly." Ash followed close behind the medical team and entered the Infirmary with them. As the team got everything ready to treat John, the head Doctor looked at Ash and asked, "Panic Attack?" to which Ash nodded his head. The head Doctor then said, "That's what I thought, when I heard the Code Red Alert go out, I wasn't sure if it was a Panic Attack, but this confirms it." Ash then said, "I think it was a casualty list that set it off, he was saying about how he ordered the ships to engage and when he should have ordered the more damaged ships to pull back." The head Doctor then said, "Okay Admiral Ketchum, we'll need all the space we can get to make sure the President can get a full recovery." Ash nodded his head and walked out of the Infirmary.

After an hour of waiting, Ash saw the Head Doctor walk out of the Infirmary, and Ash asked, "How's John doing Doctor?" and the Head Doctor said, "We have him sedated. He'll probably wake up after we get to the capital system, I think he shouldn't be on the ship for a couple of weeks." Ash nodded his head and said, "Of course, I'll let the head Doctors know on Earth when we get there."

A few moments later, the fleet exited Hyperspace in the Epsilon System, where the Kingdra, The Bagon, and the Sheldon were finished repairs and were ready to join fleets. Ash sent the Kingdra to the Arcadia System, the Bagon to the Alpha Centauri System, and the Sheldon joined the Part of the Capital System Defense fleet. The fleet then jumped into Hyperspace towards the Home system. As the fleet traveled, Ash checked in on John and saw him sleeping peacefully. Ash then decided to Call Dawn to let her know what was going on. Ash walked onto the bridge and told Ensign Horner, "Get me the First Lady's communicator." Ensign Horner nodded his head and contacted Dawn.

On earth, Dawn was knitting a little sock for her daughter when her communicator went off, and when she answered it, Ensign Horner said, "Please hold for Admiral Ketchum." When Ash appeared, Dawn said, "Hi Ash, this was unexpected." Ash nodded his head and said, "Well, the situation deemed it necessary to call you." Dawn then placed the sock down and asked, "What happened Ash, is my husband okay?" And Ash said, "John had another panic attack while we were in hyperspace, I tried to calm him down, but he kept hyperventilating, so I called for a medical team, and he was rushed to the infirmary on board the Manaphy like." Before Ash could get another word in, Dawn got off the couch and into her car to drive to the hospital just as the fleet exited hyperspace above Earth. Ash then escorted the sleeping president onto a shuttle to be taken to the hospital. John then slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was on a Poké-Republic shuttle. John looked over to his left and saw Ash standing there. John then called Ash's name, who he saw look at him and he knelt before he said, "John, thank the force you're okay." John then said, in a weak voice, "What happened?"

"You had a panic attack, I called for a medical team for you and labeled it as a code red Alert. You were sedated, and we're taking you to the Hospital to have Lilzor check you out, I contacted Dawn, and she said…" said Ash before he was cut off by John saying, "You told Dawn, great, now she'll make sure that I don't go on the ship ever again." Ash then said, "I felt it was necessary to contact her and tell her about what happened." John thanked Ash for his quick thinking and for contacting Dawn, John then said, "I feel like I should be off the flagship for a couple of weeks." Ash smiled, and when the transport Landed, and the Doors opened, John saw Lilzor and Dawn running to the Transport.

When he and Dawn got there, Lilzor said, "It's good to see you're awake Commander. When we get you inside, we'll do a full check up on you, and if you're good to go, we'll release you today, but I will have to agree with the head doctor on the Manaphy, you need to stay off the ship for a couple of weeks." Then Dawn chimed in, and she said, "If I have anything to say about it, he won't be getting back on it." John then said, "Can we talk about it after I get checked out." Ash and Dawn nodded their heads, and they helped John get into the Hospital. Along the way, Lilzor said, "What exactly happened?" John looked at Lilzor and said, "I had a Panic Attack, I do believe it was worse than the last time." Ash nodded his head and said, "Very much worse John." Lilzor then asked, "What do you mean?" Ash then went on to explain what happened.

Ash started by saying, "It was during the first year of the Great Pokémon war between the P.M.R. and Neo Team Rocket. During our first few engagements, John was always leading our forces, but one battle caused a high number of our people to get captured or killed. John always blamed himself. But I told him, "Come on John, no one could have foreseen those reinforcements." but John said, "I know, but if we did see them, Lyra and Khoury would still be alive, Alain, Aria, and Conway wouldn't have been captured, and N.T.R. wouldn't have won the battle." John then began to breath very quickly, and we tried to calm him down, but he just couldn't calm down, not even Dawn could calm him down; eventually, he fell to the ground, and we rushed him to the Infirmary. We tried to get him to go to sleep, but he was squirming, so I had my Bulbasaur use Sleep Powder on John, and he fell asleep, we kept a close eye on him, and when he woke up, he was calmed down, and the P.M.R. continued its quest to defeat N.T.R."

Lilzor was surprised when Ash said that John had a similar situation before. John then said, "From that Day on, we had a council that made the decision, but I was ultimately the head Council member." Dawn told John not to speak because who knows what might happen. After they got inside the Hospital, Lilzor did a full medical checkup, and he told John, "Well Commander, after a full extensive checkup, you have a clean bill of health." John smiled, and Dawn said, "Let's go home, John." John nodded his head and he, along with Dawn and Ash, headed back to the Presidential Building.

A few days later, John was in his office when he was notified that another Pansage-Class Torpedo Corvette, the Carnivine, was finished construction and was added to the Alpha Centauri Defense Fleet. In the Sirius system, another Glalie-Class Carrier was built and named the Abomasnow and sent to the Alpha Centauri Defense Fleet as well. John ordered the Ships yards in the Epsilon System to construct another Galvantula-Class Interdictor destroyer and another Swellow-Class frigate. After he sent the order to the shipyards, Brock walked in and said, "John, we have the soldiers from the experiment of the Super Soldier serum." John stood up and said, "Let's see the results, have them come in." Brock nodded his head and called the soldiers in. The soldiers that came in were Sargent Carter, Sargent Caitlin Cruz, Sargent Critvihu, specialist Vadee Hirnee, and Sargent Hinu Tacus. John could tell they were augmented, but he wondered why there was only five. When John asked Brock why were there only from be, Brock said, "These five were the ones who survived the experiment, the rest died." John sat back down and said, "Damn, I was hoping to hear they all survived, but anyway, this experiment shows that the serum does work, downside is that it works fifty percent of the time, and only with certain members of the Poké Republic, mostly with humans, for now, let's put production of the serum on hold." John then stood back up and said to the five Super Soldiers, "You five are now the Poké Republic's first generation of Super Soldiers. You have increased strength, increased mobility, and can lift things no normal person could. This project was codenamed the Ekans program. We are working on your new combat armor, but the weapons you will be using are the standard issued Poké Republic weaponry, all I ask from you five is the name of your team and what we should call the next generations." Sargent Carter stepped forward and said, "I think we should call the next generation after one of the greatest warrior groups of Earth's history, the Spartans. John nodded his head and said, "Understood, we will call the next generations Spartans." The five survivors got their code names from John. Sargent Carter became S-001, Sargent Cruz became S-002, Sargent Critvihu became S-003, specialist Hirnee became S-004, and Sargent Tacus became S-005, and their teams call sign was Alpha team. John then said, "You can come up with nicknames later, for now, you need to keep up the training, we can't let the New Republic or Imperial Remnant find out about you. So, you will be all listed as KIA when Bouffalant Company boarded the Star Destroyer. Sargent Carter, you will be the leader of your team, lead them well." Sargent Carter nodded his head, and Brock said, "We have transport for you five to a remote area where no one ever goes to, get on there, and it will take you to the location." Sargent Carter nodded his head again and said to his team, "Alight Alpha team, let's get going." Everyone nodded their heads and walked out to the transport waiting for them.

The next day, John was training May and Max in the Jedi temple when Ash and Brock walk in, and Ash says to John, "John, we just received a transmission from Luke, he says that he is coming here to see how the Padawans are doing." John looked at May and Max and said, "May, find Ivyales, last I saw her she was in the library. Max, Peh was walking around outside, get him in here, I'll contact the other Masters and have them come here with their Padawans." Ash nodded his head, and Brock said, "I'll get volunteers to greet Master Skywalker at the landing pad." John nodded his head and watch Ash and Brock walk off.

A few moments later, Luke's starfighter exited Hyperspace in the Sol System and contacted the space station saying, "This is Grand Jedi Master Luke Skywalker to Poké Republic space station, requesting permission to land on the planet." Soon after, a voice came in over his communicator, and it said, "Roger that Master Skywalker, permission is granted, two Poké Republic fighters will guide you to the landing zone. Welcome back to Earth." Luke acknowledged the space station and flew past the Magby and entered the atmosphere. After entering the atmosphere, Luke saw two Poké Republic fighters come into view, and one said, "Welcome back Master Skywalker, please follow us." Luke acknowledged the fighter and followed the two towards the Jedi temple.

At the temple, John was in his Jedi robes with Master Raxz and Master Kristen standing on his left, Master Vikon on his right, and the Padawans and Jedi knights behind them. Ash was in his naval uniform with Serena standing next to him in her pink Dress. Brock had his Army uniform on, Dawn wore a dark blue dress, Gary wore a black and blue suit, and Misty wore a light blue dress. All the while a squad of soldiers were standing on both sides of a red carpet, and they all watched as Luke's Starfighter landed on the pad. John then led the three other Masters to the pad, and after Luke got out, John said, "Welcome back to Earth Master, so what do we owe this visit?" Luke told John that he wanted to see how the Padawans were doing and John replied, "The Padawans are doing very well, my two Padawans already completed their training and are now knights, I've put them through rigorous training and had them take a special test before they became Jedi Knights. I'm also putting the same training on my other two Padawans, you remember May and Max Kirtman, am I right?"

Luke nodded his head and said, "I sensed through the force that two new force sensitives came into existence, can I safely assume that it was May and Max?" John nodded his and said, "Yes, May and Max both drank Liquid Force in a bottle and approached me and asked if I could train them in the ways of the force. Max wields a double green-bladed lightsaber while May wields a blue-bladed lightsaber. I've given Max some personal training with his lightsaber." Luke smiled and said, "I would like to see the knights and Padawans that are here." John said, "Of course, please follow us," and John led Luke to the Jedi Knights and Padawans. John showed Luke May and Max.

Luke smiled, and said, "May, Max, it's good to see you two." May and Max bowed to their Jedi Superior, and May said, "It's an honor to see you too Master Skywalker." John then told May and Max to show Luke their lightsabers and asked everyone to backup to allow May and Max to ignite their lightsabers, which they did, and Luke was impressed. Luke then said, "I have to say, you two would make an outstanding Team." May and Max smiled at each other and after putting their lightsabers away, bowed to Luke, who bowed back. John then said, "I'm glad you see that they would be an effective Team, I was thinking the same." May then looked at John and said, "Thank you, master, we won't let you down." John smiled, and he said, "I know you won't May…" John then placed a hand on May's left shoulder and Max's right shoulder before he continued speaking. John then continued speaking, and he said, "...I have the utmost confidence that you two will reach my expectations and exceed them too, just like Peh and Ivyales did." May and Max smiled as Ash whispered to Dawn, "I sure am glad John and May are getting along, considering their history." Dawn nodded her head and said, "Yes, I know that May is John's Ex-girlfriend, but when I heard him talk about her after she was killed, I could tell John still cared for her. Then when May was brought back to life with Max and Paul, John was happy and asked May if the past could be the past, and they could be friends, and of course, May agreed, and she was happy that they were getting along again." Brock then chimed in, and he said, "Not only that, but May is becoming an expert in lightsaber combat with John teaching her."

Ash and Dawn agreed with Brock and watched Luke shake hands with every Jedi Knight and Padawan. Luke then looked at John and said, "I can see that these Padawans and knights are looking their best." John nodded his head and said, "I made sure that they were ready for your arrival. I also sensed that your trip here wasn't just for inspecting the Jedi here, what is it?" Luke got a serious look on his face and asked John if they could speak in private, along with the other Masters, and John said, "Of course, I hope you don't mind that my advisors, Ash, Brock, Dawn, Gary, Paul, and Serena are present." Luke said that they were welcomed, and John told the Jedi Knights and Padawans, "Master Luke and I have to talk privately with the other Masters, go about your day, and stay out of trouble." The Jedi Knights and Padawans bowed and walked off. John then looked at Ash, Brock, Dawn, Gary, and Serena and motioned them to follow them, which they did.

In John's Office, Luke said, "Mon Mothma has sent me here to make sure that you will be ready soon to help us." John crossed his arms and said, "Of course she would, nothing against you Luke, but I just hate the constant bugging, I told her that we would let her know when we were ready to assist the New Republic." Luke nodded his head and said, "I know that John, and I know that you wish to break away from the New Republic and gain complete independence from the New Republic, which is why I'm here to say that the Jedi Order will support you if you have to declare open Rebellion." John smiled and thanked Luke. Then Gary asked, "What about the Senate, who in the Senate will support us?" Luke told Gary that Leia and Han would support them, along with Mon calamari, Tatooine, Naboo, Corellia, Ryloth, Lothal, Sullust, Kashyyyk, Clan Tal of House Vizsla, and the 314th Legion." Dawn asked Luke, "What's the 314th Legion?" and John told his wife, "It was a Clone Legion that fought in the Clone Wars. They served under Master Radmore and even helped him escape Order 66 and rescued several Jedi Masters, Knights, Padawans, and a Youngling from the Jedi Temple on Coruscant." Then Master Vikon said, "I was one of the Masters that the 314th rescued from the Temple, I then went into hiding until the Rebel Alliance was formed and I joined them. I then found out that Master Radmore and the 314th Legion joined the rebel alliance as well and helped two Rebel Cells combat against the Imperial 7th Fleet. But the Imperial 7th Fleet was too strong for all three Rebel Cells, and they were forced to flee, but not before taking out the two Interdictor-class Star Destroyers that held the fleets in the system. Master Radmore lost two Venators in that battle, and The Lothal Rebel cell lost its commander and command ship, along with the almost complete Destruction of the Massassi Group, The Base on Atollon, and several Rebel Soldiers and Pilots."

John then said, "The Base on Atollon was where me, Max, and Trip rendezvoused with Ahsoka Tano and Sabine Ren to Rescue Ezra from the Imperial Remnant Star Destroyer he was being held on." Luke nodded his head and said, "Exactly, when they heard about Master Radmore's death and how he died saving you and your people, they were more than willing to join the Poké Republic. Master Radmore died fighting for the PMR, not the New Republic, and how Mon Mothma has treated the Poké Republic since its formation has been pitiful. Many more Senators would join in your support if they think you can win, one such Planet is Onderon. Onderon thinks that you won't be able to win in a space Battle or ground Battle against the New Republic and they don't want to get occupied." John nodded his head and said, "I see, well, I think it's time we show our will to fight." John then looked at Ash and said, "Gather the ships, it's time we struck at the Imperial Remnant."

Ash smiled and nodded his head and said, "I'll send the message out immediately." John smiled and said, "Good." Luke then asked John, "Where do you plan to strike?" John pulled up a Holomap and said, "The Nintoku system, it's near the Arcadia System, and has a habitable Planet in the system, Habitable to all of the civilians in the Poké Republic. We're not going to ask for permission to take this planet, it's in Imperial Remnant Territory, it's near our borders, so we're claiming it." Luke nodded his head and said, "I will let Mon Mothma know." John looked at Luke and said, "No, tell Admiral Ackbar, but also tell him to keep it quiet until I give you the signal. Then when the New Republic Fleet jumps in, we would have already defeated the Local Imperial Remnant forces in the system and quite possibly, have the Army jump into the system to land on the Planet to defeat the ground forces." Luke nodded his head and said, "Alright, be careful John." John nodded his head and handed him a signal receiver and said, "Give this to Admiral Ackbar and make sure that he only approaches Mon Mothma AFTER it receives the signal we'll be sending it." Luke nodded his head and said, "I'll make sure Admiral Ackbar knows that. I must be off now; may the force be with you, Master Bertrand." Luke then bowed towards John, who bowed back, and he said, "And you Master Skywalker." Luke then walked out of John's office to get in his fighter.

A few minutes later, on the Manaphy, Ash was looking at a Holopad when H7 rolled up and got his attention. Ash looked at H7 and said, "Hey H7, what's up?" H7 then displayed a hologram of John, catching Ash off guard, along with everyone on the bridge and just as Ensign Horner was about to ring the bell, John said, "Don't even think about ringing that bell Ensign Horner, that's only if I'm actually on there, but I am not. I'm here to provide tactical support from the office," Ash rolled his eyes as he smiled and said, "Alright Ensign Horner, send the Message to the fleet to make the jumps to the Arcadia System, we'll gather forces there to launch our attack on the Nintoku System." Ensign Horner nodded his head in acknowledgment and sent the message. John then said, "Okay Ash, here is I want you to do…" but he was interrupted by Ash saying, "No John, you're watching, Dawn would kill me if she found out you commanded the battle." John then said, "I'm not commanding the battle Ash, you are, I'm giving you some helpful tips when you're on the attack." Ash then said, "You know Dawn will find some way or another to make it into you commanding the attack."

In his office, John looked at the Hologram of Ash on the Manaphy and said, "I'll deal with my wife, and as your friend, let me give you advice." Ash crossed his arms and said, "Fine, but I better not catch hell from Dawn." John told Ash that he would take the blame. After they finished talking, the Main Battle fleet got to the edge of the system and jumped into hyperspace. Along the way, John and Ash were coming up with a strategy. Ash suggested they go in full force, but John said, "We can't do that Ash, we would lose several ships, we need to know what we'll be dealing with. So, I suggest we send a trade ship to trade at the habitable planet while gathering intelligence on the fleet strength." Ash said, "Okay, but what ship should we send?" and John told him, "Contact Han Solo and tell him. We have a job for him." Ash nodded his head and had Ensign Horner contact Han Solo.

A few minutes later, John received a Communications call from Ash. when he answered it, Ash and Han Solo appeared, and John said, "Han, it's good to see you, my friend."

"Likewise, John, what do you need me to do?" Han said to John. John told Han that he needed a system scouted, without Mon Mothma catching wind of it. Han then asked John what system did they need to scan and John said, "The Nintoku System." Han then said, "The Nintoku System, I get it now, you need me to help you see what opposition the Poké Republic Main battle group would face when they exit hyperspace in the system." John nodded his head and said, "So I take it Luke told you and Leia then?" and Han nodded his head and said, "Yeah, he did tell us, and Admiral Ackbar. We made sure that no cameras were on, all droids were out of the room, and we were all present." John smiled and said, "I have to thank Luke for thinking of that. Anyway, before I continue, Luke told me that you and Leia would support us if we had to declare open Rebellion, was he correct?" causing Han to nod his head. John then said, "Alright, I had to be sure, how soon can you get into the system to get a good enough reading?" and Han replied by saying, "Soon, we'll have to use a freighter not known to be part of the New Republic, and I have just the one in mind."

Later, in the Nintoku system, on board the Imperial II-class Star Destroyer Terror, the captain in charge of the defense of the Nintoku System was told that a ship was coming out of hyperspace, a freighter. When the vessel exited Hyperspace, the Captain saw that the Freighter was a YT-1250 Freighter and he contacted the freighter. The Captain then said, "Attention Freighter, this is Captain Dyans Rann, you have entered Imperial Remnant Space, send us your Clearance Codes or be destroyed." Then a Voice came back, and the voice said, "This is Zon Creel, captain of the Century Condor, I'm here on a supply trade, sending clearance codes now."

When the Terror received the codes, an imperial Remnant Ensign said, "The codes are good sir." Captain Rann then said, "Captain Creel, you are cleared for decent." Zon Creel acknowledged Captain Rann and ended the transmission. After the conversation ended, the pilot looked behind him, and a Wookie was standing up, with a Blue Astromech rolled into the bridge, and a woman walked in and sat in the Co-pilot's chair. She then said, "Well Han, looks like they bought it." The Pilot nodded his head and said, "Yeah Leia, does look like that. R2, scan the system, figure out what they have in here that could cause problems to the fleet." The Astromech rolled up to the seats and plugged in. Han then contacted Captain Rann, and he told him, "Captain Rann, my Astromech is going to be scanning the system for any valuable minerals." Captain Rann wasn't okay with this, but he allowed R2 to continue scanning. In truth, R2 was scanning the system to get an accurate reading of Imperial remnant forces in the system which consisted of 5 Imperial II-Class Star Destroyers, 8 Arquitens-Class light cruisers, 3 Gozanti-class cruisers, 4 Victory-class Star Destroyers, and 3 Venator-class Star Destroyers. Leia did the Math, and she said, "With the Space station having 96 T.I.E. Fighters, the Poké Republic will have to deal with just over one thousand, one hundred and sixty fighters." Then Han said, "Well, we better drop off this 'supplies' and get out of here." Leia nodded her head and Han piloted the freighter down to the surface to unload the cargo.

After which, he took off and as he exited the atmosphere, the crates that were on the Century Condor blew up, taking out several stormtroopers, T.I.E. fighters, and small walkers. Before Captain Rann was told of what just happened, Han made the Century Condor jump into Hyperspace. Han then said to R2, "Hey Droid, get in contact with the Manaphy, tell them we have what they needed." R2 made beeps and boops that he understood and contacted the Manaphy. Back with the Poké Republic Main fleet, it was stationed in the Arcadia System, waiting for Ash to give the word. ON the Manaphy's Bridge, Ash walked back and forth as John watched from his office on Earth. John then said, "Ash, if you keep that up, you're going to wear the floor down." Ash was about to speak when Ensign Horner's console started going off, and he said, "Admiral, Mr. President, we just received word From Han Solo, he is out of the Nintoku System and has sent us the strength of the Imperial Remnant ships in the system." Ash asked for the strength of the enemy fleet, and Ensign Horner sent it to the Holotable, and both John and Ash saw the fleet. John then said, "That's a lot of firepower just to defend a single system." Ash nodded his head in agreement and said, "What do you have in mind to go against that?" John placed his chin in his hand before he said, "I have the perfect plan."

Back in the Nintoku System, Captain Rann had the fleet on high alert in the direction of New Republic Space when alarms started to go off. During which, an Imperial Remnant Ensign shouted, "Captain, Multiple bombers with fighter escorts have exited Hyperspace from the Shiva System, markings show that they belong to the Poké Republic." Captain Rann was shocked, the small Protectorate state that fought for the New Republic was mounting an attack. Captain Rann then ordered all ships to turn towards the Shiva system to combat the enemy fighters, but it was too late. The Poké Republic fighters shot down the few TIE fighters that came out of the hangers before the Bombers launched Proton Torpedoes into the Hangers and blew the Hangers up, rocking each ship that they destroyed the hangar bays too, including the Terror. Captain Rann ordered for an immediate Status Report, but before anyone could tell him what has happened, the Poké Republic Main Battle fleet jumped out of Hyperspace at point blank range with the Mon Calamari ships in front. The Poké Republic fleet then opened fire at the Imperial Remnant ships, destroying all three Gozanti-class cruisers, three of the Arquitens-Class light cruisers, and damaging two Venators, one Imperial II, and two Victory Star Destroyers.

On the Manaphy, Ash said, "Have every ship with fighters to launch all of them. Ensign Horner, tell Captain Forrest to activate his ship's Gravity Well Generators." Ensign Horner nodded his head and sent the message to the fleet. On the Terror, Captain Rann tried to regain control of the battle, but an Imperial Remnant Ensign said, "Captain, deflectors are down to 55% and dropping, two Venators are completely unable to fight back and have already surrendered. The Yularen has been completely destroyed, and none of our ships can launch fighters, we are completely outgunned and outnumbered, we need to retreat." Captain Rann saw the Futility of fight on and ordered an immediate retreat, but after an Arquitens-Class light cruiser jumped to hyperspace, it got dragged back into the system, showing the Imperial remnant fleet that there was no retreating from that battle. Captain Rann then said, "Engines to maximum power, we're going to ram that Blue Diver, if we go down, they go with us." The crew on the Imperial remnant followed orders and set the Engines to full power before they got in the escape pods and launched out of the Terror. The Captain of the Sheldon saw this and ordered all nonessential Personal off the ship so he could save the Manaphy. After every crew member that wasn't needed got off, the captain ordered the Sheldon to move above the Manaphy and to wait for his signal to dive in.

As the Sheldon moved into position, Ash had the batteries of the Manaphy open up on the terror and just as the Terror was about to impact the Manaphy, the Sheldon made a crash dive into the Terror, driving the tip of the Star Destroyer into the Hull of the Terror, cracking the ship in two. Ash saw that, as did John and Dawn in John's office. The Sheldon then pointed back towards the Imperial Remnant forces and resumed fire, the tip of the Star Destroyer looked like it was just shoved through an Asteroid. Ash then contacted the Sheldon and told her Captain, "Pull back captain, you've done enough, I don't want to see John have another Panic Attack," causing John to say, "Hey!" The captain of the Sheldon acknowledged Ash's Orders and pulled the Sheldon to the rear of the fleet. Ash was then told that the Snivy was under fire from an Arquitens, so he ordered the Snivy to pull back towards the Tentacruel. Then the Pichu was under fire, So Ash had the Pichu pull back to the Samurott and the Klinklang. Just then, Ensign Horner said, "Admiral, we have incoming from the surface, two squadrons of T.I.E. Bombers and they're moving for the Galvantula." Ash then said, "Have the Snivy, the Ralts, and the Igglybuff move to intercept, and have a squadron of X-wings do the same in case the corvettes can't get there in time." Ensign Horner nodded his head and sent the message.

As the battle progressed, the imperial remnant blockade was loosening, The Terror was Destroyed, All of the Gozanti-class Cruisers were destroyed, all but 2 Arquitens-Class light cruisers were destroyed, all four Victory-class Star Destroyers were disabled, all but two the Venators were destroyed, and the remaining Imperial II-class Star Destroyers were all but destroyed. Just then, a Small New Republic fleet; consisting of a Lucrehulk-class battleship, an MC80 Home One-Class Cruiser, two MC80 Liberty-Class Star Cruisers, 1 Nebulon B-Frigate, and 5 CR90 Corellian Corvettes, jumped out of Hyperspace into the System and all of the captains watched The Poké Republic fleet finish off the remain Imperial remnant ships. Ash was then told about the New Republic Fleet jumping in and looked at John and said, "Did you press the button?" John nodded his head and said, "Right after the second Victory-class Star Destroyer was disabled. I knew that fleet was the closest, but the message had to come from Coruscant, which is far away from here. So, it took some time for the message to reach that fleet." Ash nodded his head and said, "Send Brock and the Army, we'll definitely need them if we're going to have this planet." John nodded his head and said, "I'll send them right away." After John cut the call, Ensign Horner said, "Admiral, we are receiving a message from the Command ship of the New Republic fleet." Ash told Ensign Horner to patch the message through, and the person commanding the New Republic fleet appeared. The Captain was a human Female, and she said, "Greetings Admiral Ketchum, I am Dalla Bastra, captain of the Carador, the Lucrehulk-class battleship in the system, we were sent here by Admiral Ackbar when Chancellor Mothma told him to send you help. But I see our support wasn't needed, your ships are definitely able to take care of Imperial remnant fleets." Ash nodded his head and said, "Yeah, well, we're capable of fighting them, my name is Ash Ketchum, Admiral of the Poké Republic fleet." Captain Bastra then said, "Well, Admiral Ketchum, may I come aboard to talk to you in person?" Ash nodded his head and told Captain Bastra that she was welcomed on board.

Later, in Ash's private dining area, Captain Bastra sat across from Ash as H7 rolled in and a Hologram of John and Dawn appeared, and John said, "Ash, I see that you've met Captain Bastra." John then looked at Captain Bastra and asked, "How have you been Dalla?" and Captain Bastra said, "I'm doing fine John, how have you been?" John said that he's been fine. Dawn asked John how he knew Captain Bastra and John said, "Simple my loving wife, Captain Bastra and I had worked together in the past when I was part of the New Republic. The Carador was the ship I was stationed on before I assigned to the strike group where I met Lilzor and Tae." Captain Bastra then asked John how Lilzor and Tae were, and John replied, "Lilzor is fine, he's actually my personal Doctor, and Tae is… Tae is dead, she died when the Imperial Remnant occupied my homeworld." Captain Bastra was shocked to hear that Tae was dead, she then said, "I'm sorry John, I know you two were good friends." John nodded his head and said, "Yes, she was like a sister to me, if it weren't for her, I wouldn't have gained Clan Tal of House Vizsla's favor." Ash then said, "Clan Tal of House Vizsla, didn't Luke say that we would have their support if we… you know." John nodded his head, and Captain Bastra said, "I heard from Mon Mothma that you are also a Jedi now, am I right?" John nodded his head and showed Captain Bastra his lightsaber.

"Impressive, I never thought you were able to become a Jedi." said Captain Bastra, and John said, "I didn't think so either until I took a drink of Liquid Force in a bottle, we have the last crate in our custody. I don't want people with hatred in their hearts to drink that stuff and go to Lord Hester to be trained in the ways of the Dark side. Anyway, I have a request for you Dalla." Captain Bastra then said, "Don't bother asking, I'm more than willing to join the Poké Republic, and the captain of the MC80 Home One-Class Cruiser that came with me wishes to join you as well, he contacted me while I was in route to this ship." John smiled and said, "But what about the crew, what will they say?" and Captain Bastra said, "Don't' worry John, I'll ask the crew if they want to join the Poké Republic. For those who don't, I'll request command that they get transferred off the ship. I'll also tell the Captain of the MC80 Home One-Class Cruiser to do the same with his ship." Ash then said, "Okay, now all we need to do is to find out where to put you two." John looked at Ash and said, "The Sirius Defense Fleet, that fleet is in serious need of Reinforcements, so we'll send both the Carador and the MC80 Home One-Class Cruiser to be part of the Sirius Defense fleet." John then looked at Captain Bastra and said, "Is that alright with you Dalla, if the Carador and the MC80 Home One-Class Cruiser are part of the Sirius Defense Fleet?" Captain Bastra nodded her head and said, "I don't mind, and the MC80 Home One-Class Cruiser is the Hyperfire." John nodded his head and said, "I'll contact Admiral Ackbar and tell him that you and the Hyperfire will be joined the Poké Republic." Captain Bastra nodded her head and stood up as she said, "Well, I better get back to my ship and ask my crew who wants to join you or stay with the New Republic." John nodded his head and watch Dalla walk out of the room.

Back on earth, John ended the transmission to Ash and Dawn said, "I wonder what Mon Mothma will say when she finds out that the Carador and the Hyperfire are going to be joining us." John looked at his wife and said, "I honestly do not care, she can die for all I care, she doesn't like me, and the feeling is mutual." John then stood up before he said, "Dawn I'm going to the Jedi Temple, I believe that May and Max are ready for their final tests." Dawn nodded her head and said, "May I watch you?" John nodded his head and said, "Of course my love, let's get going." John then took Dawn's hand and headed to the Jedi Temple.

Meanwhile, May and Max were sparring against each other, May favored Form 4 while Max favored Form 2, which they learned from a Holocron they opened, showing them every form of Lightsaber combat during the Clone Wars. As they continued to trade blows, Peh and Ivyales walked in, and Ivyales said, "Hey May, Max!" May and Max looked at who called their names, saw Peh and Ivyales, and ran up to them after deactivating their lightsabers and shook hands with their friends. May then asked what Ivyales and Peh were doing there, and Peh said, "We're here to watch you two past your final test before you guys become Jedi Knights." May and Max's Faces went from a face of happiness to a face of horror before May said, "Do you mean…" and Peh nodded his head as Ivyales said, "You two are going to face off against Master Bertrand to see if you guys have what it takes to face a real Sith Lord." May and Max looked at each other, remembering what John did to Peh and Ivyales. Just then, John and Dawn walked in. John then said, "Ah, May, Max, you two ready for your tests to become Jedi Knights?" May immediately looked at John and said, "No way, there is no way on earth I'm going to take the same style you gave Peh and Ivyales." Max agreed with his sister, causing John to say, "May, Max, you two told me that you wanted to become Jedi. Facing against a Sith or a Dark Jedi is one of the greatest challenges we Jedi have to face. I dealt those blows to Peh and Ivyales to see if they could truly stand up to a Sith Lord and they can. Now it is your turn to see if you two can do the same." Peh, Ivyales, and Dawn walked over to the side while May, Max, and John walked to the center. John then used the force to lift the same lightsaber he used on Ivyales and Peh and pulled it towards him. John then said, "You two ready?" May and Max nodded their heads and ignited their lightsabers and took their beginning stances as John twisted the two sides of the Lightsaber and pulled them apart like he did with Peh and Ivyales and ignited them like he did before. John then said, "Prepare yourselves. Just because you two are my friends, that doesn't I won't hold anything back, a real Sith Lord wouldn't hold anything back."

Before May and Max could even say a word, John lunged forward at them, spinning as he flew through the air. When John landed, he tried to sweep May and Max off their feet with his lightsabers, but they blocked him and jumped back to give them space between John and them. They then used a force push together to send John into the wall, but John used the force to hurl himself into the air and tried to strike May and Max with his lightsabers, but got blocked by May and Max. As the duel went on, John gave May and Max a few cuts on the arms and legs, but nothing deadly. John then reunited his two lightsabers and continued his assault on May and Max. John then used the force to cause May to trip, and as he swung his lightsaber to strike May, he was blocked by Max and May used the force to push John backward. After getting up, John charged again and made his lightsaber into two again as he ran and swung to kill May and Max, but they blocked him, and Max swung the other end of his lightsaber, and it went through John's arm. John felt the pain as he clenched the area that Max's lightsaber went through and he deactivated his lightsabers. John then looked at May and Max, and Max said, "John, I'm sorry, I… I didn't mean to…" but he was interrupted by John laughing, which confused everyone in the room until he said, "Why are you sorry Max, you both passed the final test, and you especially with flying colors."

May and Max looked at each other before looking back at John, and they said, "Huh?" causing John to say, "You both passed your final test, being able to stand up to a Sith Lord. Peh and Ivyales did pass yes, but neither of them was able to actually get me with their lightsabers. But you, Max, did. I'm proud of both of you, prouder than I've ever been." May and Max cheered for their achievement, Peh and Ivyales looked at each other before they looked at John, May, and Max who were just joined by Dawn. John looked at his wife and said, "Do not worry my love, I've suffered more harm than just a simple Lightsaber slash." Dawn smiled and then placed her hand on her stomach. Dawn then said, "John, it's time." John looked at Dawn with confusion until he saw water on the ground and realized that her water broke, Dawn was going into Labor. John told May to call the Hospital and tell them that they were coming in with Dawn. John then looked at Max and said, "Help me get Dawn to the hovercar." Max nodded his head and helped John get Dawn to the hovercar to take her to the Hospital. As they walked, John told Dawn to breathe like they taught in the classes they went to, and Dawn said, "I plan on doing it John, just get me to the FUCKING Hospital." John was a little surprised to hear Dawn cuss, but he didn't pay it no mind, he knew Dawn would be cranky. John and Max then helped Dawn into the hovercar and John got in the driver seat, and they took off to the hospital. As they got closer to the Hospital, Dawn's contractions got closer and closer together.

When John and Dawn arrived at the Hospital, Lilzor was out there with a gurney and two Nurses. John helped his wife out of the car when Lilzor and the nurses go to them. Lilzor then said to John, "We have her Mr. President, and we'll take good care of the two of them." John nodded his head as he held Dawn's hand all the way into the delivery room. After a few seconds of pushing, Dawn and John welcomed their new Daughter into the world. In Dawn's room, she was fast asleep, and John sat in the chair when a Nurse came in and said, "Mr. President, you have guests." John told the nurse to send them in, and it was May and Max. John welcomed the two siblings, and Dawn woke up. May walked over to Dawn and said, "How are you feeling Dawn?" John walked next to her and said, "I was going to ask my wife that question when she woke up." May rolled her eyes before Dawn said, "I'm doing fine you guys, just tired, that's all."

Just then, Lilzor came in with a Nurse Joy, and she walked up to Dawn with her and John's Daughter and handed her to Dawn. John looked at his Daughter's face and said, "She's Beautiful, just like her mother." Dawn chuckled, and they saw their daughter open her eyes. John then said, "Hi there princess, I'm your daddy." Then Dawn said, "And I'm your mommy." their daughter smiled and laughed a small laugh. Lilzor then said, "She's a strong girl, and from what I've seen, strong in the force, just like her father." John nodded his head and said, "Yes, I can already tell how strong she will become." May then asked John and Dawn what were they going to call her. John looked at May and said, "I was partial to Dorothy, but now I think we should call her Johanna, after Dawn's mother." Dawn looked at John and said, "Are… are you sure John?" John looked at Dawn, nodded his head and said, "Yes my loving wife, I think that our daughter should bear the name of your Mother. That way, you not only will your mother's first contest ribbon to remember her by, but also our daughter will bare her name. That way, your mother's name will live on." Dawn began to tear up as she said, "I think that's a wonderful Idea. Welcome to the world, Johanna Frances Bertrand." John smiled and kissed Dawn on her forehead.

The next day, Ash had returned with a few ships, the Snivy, the Tentacruel, the Charmeleon, the Sheldon, the Teddiursa, and the Cacnea. The remaining ships from the Main battle fleet stayed behind to provide orbital support for Brock and the Army to take the planet. Ash and Serena paid Dawn a visit in the hospital to say hi to Johanna. Serena held the day-old baby as Ash placed his hand on John's shoulder and said, "Well John, congratulations." John thanked Ash and asked for the After-Action report from the battle and Ash said, "I'll have it on your desk in the morning, right now isn't a time for that, now is a time to celebrate Johanna coming into the world. Does J.J. know?" John shook his head and said, "No, not yet, I was going to the Academy to pull him out for the day and have him see her." Ash smiled and said, "Okay, but I thought that the Academy wouldn't let him go until his training was completed." John then told Ash that he would order them to let him go for the day.

After Ash and Serena left the Hospital, John flew over to the Academy and asked the dean to let John Junior out of the Academy for the day, and the Dean replied by saying, "May I ask what the situation is that you need to take your son out of the academy for the day?" John told the dean, "My wife just had his baby sister, and I want him to go see her." the Dean then said, "Well then, of course, we'll let him go for the day, but he must be back in by closing hours or else he'll be in Detention for a week." John told the Dean that he would make sure that John Junior would be back before closing time and the Dean called J.J. to the office. When J.J. arrived, he saw his father and asked him, "What's going on dad?" and John told him that he was a big brother now, that Dawn gave birth to an 8 lbs 12 ounces baby girl. J.J. was ecstatic with the news and John said, "Calm down son, you're going to see her now." J.J. obeyed his father and followed him to the Hover Car. Back at the Hospital, Dawn was holding Johanna when John and J.J. walked in. Dawn saw J.J. and said, "come say hi to your baby sister." J.J. walked over to his mother and new baby sister and saw that his sister was fast asleep. John then said, "Say hello to Johanna the second." J.J looked at his father and said, "She's named after grandma?" causing John to nod his head, and Dawn said, "It was your father's idea. I thought he would keep the tradition of naming his daughter after his sister, but your father wanted something else." John then said to Dawn, "I just thought that you would want your mother to be remembered and our daughter was the best way I could think of." J.J. looked back at his little sister and heard John say, "She will look up to you, son. You need to give her guidance, help her when she needs help, and never EVER bully her, do you understand son?" J.J. looked back at his father and said, "I understand father…" before he finished, J.J. looked at his mother and little sister and said, "I understand."

After a few minutes of seeing Johanna, John took J.J. Back to the Academy and took Dawn and their daughter back to their house in Twinleaf Town. The next day, John, Dawn, and Baby Johanna were paid a visit by Ash, and he had the After-Action Report from the battle on a Holopad and handed it to John. The Holopad read;

After Action report for Battle against Imperial Remnant forces in the Nintoku System:

Ships lost/damaged:

CR90 Corvette, The Snivy, damaged by an Arquitens-Class light cruiser, lives lost; 25

Magby-Class Corvette, The Pichu, damaged by T.I.E. Fighters, lives lost; 0

Poké Republic Imperial II-class Star Destroyer, The Sheldon, front tip damaged when ramming through enemy Star Destroyer, lives lost; 30

Total lives lost: 55

Ships Captured;

2 Arquitens-Class light cruisers

The Thrawn

The Palpatine's Eyes

4 Victory-class Star Destroyers

The Malstrom

The Devastator

The Ryloth's harbinger

The Garrick Versio

4 Imperial II-class Star Destroyers

The Darth Tyranus

The Darth Vader

The Darth Maul

The Darth Revan

Two Venator-Class Star Destroyers

The Hyperion

The Galiant

( **A.N.: I had no other ideas for ship names.** )Ash then told John that the captured ships were in the Arcadia System being repaired. But John told Ash, "Scrap the Imperial IIs, we have enough of those. Besides, I don't want any ship that is named after a Sith Lord." Ash nodded his head and sent the message to the shipyards the captured ships were at. John then walked up to his bedroom and opened the door to see Dawn feeding Johanna. John smiled and saw Dawn smile back, both of them knowing that there were good things to come.

Meanwhile, in the Nintoku System, on the Planet, Brock was advancing ever so closer to the Imperial Remnant main encampment, which was also the final Stronghold. He knew he outnumbered the Imperial Remnant defenders, with a total of forty-eight thousand, five hundred and nineteen soldiers in the entire Army, including the Tank crews and Artillery operators. Compared to the four hundred and ninety-nine Imperial Remnant Stormtroopers, he had them outnumbered almost a hundred to one. The Battle started with the ratio being three to one in the Poké Republic's favor, but with Orbital Bombardments, bombing runs, and Stormtroopers surrendering, the casualties for the Poké Republic were small, and it made some Soldiers in the Poké Republic army too cocky, causing some of the one hundred and twenty-five casualties for the Poké Republic. Brock had to make sure that the entire Imperial Remnant presence on the planet was wiped out. As the army marched through the Plains, several Imperial Remnant Scout troopers launched hit and run attacks on them to try and thin out the Poké Republic's Army numbers, but most were unsuccessful and were either captured or killed.

At the FOB that was set up close to the Last Imperial Remnant Stronghold, Brock was looking at the map of the stronghold when a green Twi'lek walked up to him and his second in commands, Cilan and Dack Bell, a Human male from Corellia. The Twi'lek then said, "Vonirkola, gan fic huhsi neo ji jihsi bo ji yelniyan nolseniga, ji Enkalei Rahsiga ohk guo t'arehan yelniyan. (Commanders, we've just finished the last of the surrounding fortifications, the Imperial Remnant are now completely surrounded.) Brock and Cilan were confused until Dack said, "Sargent Rub'duke just said that the fortifications are completed and the Imperial remnant has nowhere to go." Brock smiled, looked at Rub'duke and said, "Thank you for telling us this, now please go tell our Mobile Proton Torpedo Launchers to get into positions to rain shells on the enemy on my command." Rub'duke nodded his head and walked off. Brock then looked at Dack and said, "Thank you for translating Dack."

Brock then said, "As you can see, Cilan and I still are not able to understand the Languages of the other species in our army." Dack told Brock, "Don't mention it General, I'm more than willing to translate what they say. But I still don't think we should give them a chance to surrender." then Brock said, "John wants this done quickly, a prolonged siege would buy the Imperial remnant Soldiers on other worlds time to make fortifications. John also told us that if there is an option to have them surrender, then we take that option and give them the chance to surrender. If they don't, then we rain shells and Proton warheads on them until they surrender." Dack then said, "Well sir, I just don't see the point." Brock told Dack that he never questioned John's judgment. Brock then said, "John is also a Jedi, and Jedi value sentient life, so if the option for them surrendering is available, we are to give them the option."

Just then, Sargent Rub'duke came back, and he said, "Vonirkola, ji Alse'alea ohk ootay jos, asary dei ilkao ar tol ho ji si'ines Nolseniga (Commanders, the Artillery is in place, awaiting your orders to fire at the enemy Stronghold.) Dack then told Cilan and Brock, "Sargent Rub'duke said that the Artillery is in place, awaiting your orders." Brock nodded his head and said, "Let's see if they want to surrender first." Brock then led Cilan, Dack, and Sargent Rub'duke out of the command tent to the closest fortification to the enemy stronghold. Back on Earth, John and Ash were looking at the fleets when Dawn walked in with Johanna in her arms. John smiled at his wife and Daughter, and Ash said, "I'm really happy for you guys, having another child in your lives." John took Johanna from Dawn before he said, "Yeah, having another child is great. I won't lie and said I love Johanna more than Junior, I love them both equally, but with Johanna, I can teach a family member the ways of the force, but that doesn't make love John Junior any less."

Just then, Ash received a Communication call from the Nintoku System, when he answered it, it was the Captain of the Samurott, one of the ships that stayed behind to provide orbital Bombardment and Bombers for Brock and the Army. When Ash asked what he wanted, the Captain said, "One of our Patrols found something behind the Plant's Moon, and I think you and the President should come and see this." John handed Johanna back to Dawn and Dawn said, "I was just about to ask for her back." John nodded his head and said, "I know you don't want me in the middle of all the action, but if I am asked to look at something…" John was cut off by Dawn said, "I know, you have to check it out. That's one of the many things I love about you, you like adventure, and when you are asked to look at something that could help us, then you look."

After saying goodbye to his wife and daughter, John went up to the Manaphy to head to the Nintoku System. On his way to the bridge of the Manaphy, time stopped again as Master Radmore's ghost appeared to John and he said, "I've been to the Nintoku System before, during the days of the Old Republic. Not what became the Galactic Empire, but the Republic that fought off the Sith Empire." John then said that he knew which republic Master Radmore's ghost was talking about. John then said, "I found the Holocron that had a log of the Alliance Commander on it, I take it you were good friends with him?" Master Radmore's ghost nodded his head and said, "More than Friends, he was my brother, not just in the way of the Jedi, but he was family, my Kin." John then said, "I see when he went missing for a few years, and the Eternal Empire ruled the Galaxy, what did you do?" Master Radmore's ghost told John that he always knew his brother was alive, and he didn't stop looking for him. John then asked Master Radmore's ghost, "What do you think We'll find the Nintoku System Master?" Time then continued on as Master Radmore's ghost said, "Whatever you find, you can use it to defeat the Imperial Remnant, and I am here for guidance whenever you need me." John Then walked into the elevator that would take him to the bridge.

On the bridge, Ash had the Manaphy, along with the ships that came back with the Manaphy, calculate the jump back to the Nintoku System. Just as the Manaphy and the other ships entered Hyperspace, John walked onto the bridge and used the force to ring the bell. After everyone looked at the Bell's direction, John said, "Shouldn't someone say commander on deck when that bell is rung." Ash and everyone on the bridge looked at John before Ash said, "Commander on deck!" and everyone went into attention. John chuckled and said, "As you all were."

The personnel on the Bridge acknowledged John's order and went back to what they were doing. John then walked over to Ash and said, "How soon until we reach the Nintoku System?" Ash told John that a few jumps should get them to the Nintoku System in about an hour or two. John nodded his head and said, "I'll be in my quarters, call my communicator when we arrive in the Nintoku System." Ash nodded his head, and John walked off the bridge and into his quarters on the Manaphy. After placing his bag on the table in his room, John used the communicator on the table to contact his son. When J.J. answered, John said, "Hey son, am I interrupting anything?" and J.J. said, "Not really Dad, classes are over for the day, in about 3 more months I'll be graduating and assigned a Starfighter wing." John then said, "That's good to hear that son. What Starfighter do you want to pilot?" and J.J. said, "I personally want to pilot a fighter, a Bomber isn't exactly fast." John nodded his head and said, "I figured as much son, and if you get a Bomber squadron, I'll have you transferred to a Fighter Wing." J.J. smiled and said, "Thanks dad, I'm going to go to the fighter simulator to get some after classes training in, talk to you later dad." and John replied, "Talk to you later son, have fun in the simulator." J.J. said that he will, and they ended the conversation.

A while later, The Manaphy and her escorts arrived in the Nintoku System. Ash then called John to the bridge. When John came on the deck, he walked up to Ash and said, "Alright, contact the Samurott, have them show us what they found." Ash nodded his head and told Ensign Horner, "Connect us to the Samurott, I want the captain to show us what he found." Ensign Horner nodded his head and sent the message to the Samurott. Back on the planet, The Imperial Remnant Stronghold was told about Brock's offer of surrender to end the bloodshed on the planet, but they refused. So, Brock had the Artillery open fire on the stronghold. As the Artillery shells fired to keep the Imperial Remnant busy, Brock had several Ground-Type Pokémon dig underneath the fortifications, and past the line, the Imperial Remnant soldiers made to allow Poké Republic Soldiers to planet explosives underneath the Imperial remnant troopers. As time went by, all of the Ground-Type Pokémon and Poké Republic Soldiers came out of the tunnel. When the last Soldier came out, he said, "Explosives are placed and armed General, just push the button, and they'll go off." Brock nodded his head and told the Artillery to hold their fire.

At the Imperial Remnant defenses, a Stormtrooper Commander was looking through his Marcobinoculars, trying to figure out why the Poké Republic Artillery ceased firing. He scanned the lines of the Poké Republic defenses when he saw Brock walking onto one of the trenches with something in his left hand and a Megaphone in the other. Brock held the Megaphone up to his face and said into the speaker, "Attention, Imperial Remnant Soldiers, this is General Brock Hartman of the Poké Republic Army. Our president has ordered me to demand that you surrender, and has told me that he gives you all his word that those who surrender will be treated with dignity and respect. Those who refuse this final offer of surrender will not be treated with Dignity and respect, come to your senses and surrender." The Imperial Remnant officer in command shouted, "They can take that offer and shove it up their…" but he was when a Stormtrooper came up to him and said, "Don't even finish that statement, sir." The officer looked at the Stormtrooper and said, "What did you say to me? How dare you speak to a Superior in that tone." The Stormtrooper then said, "That's the thing, sir, we were hit by Artillery fire for a couple of hours, and we have already lost about 3 dozen men, our walkers are all gone, we have no goddamn Air support, and the men on to the south are already surrendering, you need order the complete surrender. If you don't, then we are forced to take matters into our own hands." just then, several Stormtroopers appeared from around the tent, and they all pointed their blasters at the Imperial remnant officers, who were forced into surrendering.

When Brock heard that the remaining Imperial Remnant forces were surrendering, He had several Soldiers go into the tunnels that they built to disarm the explosives under the Imperial Remnant Defenses. Brock then had all of the Ground-Type Pokémon refill the tunnels with dirt, the captured Stormtroopers were disarmed and sent to Poké Republic Prisons, and the Battle for the Planet, now called Reach, was over. Brock then asked Cilan to get a full casualty count. When Cilan asked why, Brock said, "I think I have the total number of casualties in my head, but I want to make sure that my calculations are correct." Cilan nodded his head and walked to get a total casualty count.

Meanwhile, in Space, Ash and John were talking when Ensign Horner called for them and said, "The captain of the Samurott has accepted our transmission." Ash nodded his head and said, "On the big screen." Ensign Horner nodded his head and patched the transmission to the main screen. John and Ash then saw a Blue Twi'lek appear on the screen. The Twi'lek then said, "Admiral, Mr. President, it's an honor to meet you." John then said, "The honor is mine Captain Fabra, you served the New Republic with distinguished honors. The Poké Republic is the truly honored ones. However small talk aside, what is it that you wish we see?" Captain Fabra nodded his head and said, "Well Mr. President, as the Army was pushing to the Last Imperial Remnant Stronghold, one of the Patrols I sent out reported in. The Patrol leader told me that they found something behind this Planet's moon, when they got closer to the object they report, we lost contact with them. That was a hour ago ago, we've tried to contact them, but no response." John placed his hand on his chin as he thought of a plan until he said, "Ash, we're going to investigate, with the Manaphy, the Samurott, the Tentacruel, the Klinklang, the Pichu, the Igglybuff, the Happiny, the Rattata, the Ralts, the Cacnea, the Volcanion, and the Glalie. We're going to find that missing Patrol." Ash nodded his head and walked over to Ensign Horner. JOhn then looked at Captain Fabra and said, "Get your crew ready Captain." Captain Fabra nodded his head and said, "I'll get the fighters ready as well." John nodded his head and the transmission ended, and the ships John said began heading to the Planet's moon.


	10. The End of the Hester Clones

As the fleet headed to the Dark side of the Planet's moon, John was looking at the moon when Ash walked up to him and said, "All ships have their shields at full power, fighters are ready to launch on your orders, John." John nodded his head and said, "Alright Ash, thank you for letting me know. I'll give you the signal to launch the fighters." Ash nodded his head and looked out the window. John then said, "Ensign Horner, have the fleet turn on all forward facing Exterior-Lights." Ensign Horner nodded his head and sent the message to the other ships heading to the Planet's moon. After the message was sent, all of the forward exterior lights went on, and John saw something that he never thought he get to see. Ash saw that John was shocked and he asked, "What's wrong John?" but John did not respond, he only pointed out the window, which Ash looked outside and saw a giant structure. Ash then asked, "What is that?" and John said, "That, my friend, is a CIS shipyard, capable of building Capital Ships by the size of it." Ash looked back at John and said, "What's the CIS?" and John replied, "Confederacy of Independent Systems, the main opponent of the Galactic Republic during the Clone Wars. I've read up on the files that the New Republic has. the Files said the CIS used Battle droids while the Republic used Clone troopers to wage Battles with one another. Looks like the Nintoku System was used as a Primary Capital Ship production planet, this system was deep within CIS territory." Before Ash could say anything else, Alarms started to go off on the Bridge and Ensign Horner said, "Admiral, Mr. President, incoming fighters!" John saw the incoming Fighters, and he said, "Vulture Droids, launch fighters! Get our shields full power on all sides NOW!"

Meanwhile, on the Shipyards main Bridge, a Robot was looking at the battle when another robot walked up to it and said, "Sir, there are ships we've never seen before. they might be new Ship classes by the New Republic." the First Robot then said, "Whatever they are, we will destroy them." Another Robot then said, "Sir, I just finished scanning one of the new ships, it doesn't have the symbol of the New Republic. I think this might be the rumored Poké Republic that we've heard about." the second Robot then said, "Sir, isn't that the Vassal of the New Republic, the one that you wanted to talk to the President?" the first Robot nodded his head and said, "Have our fighters return to the Hangers, cease-fire and patch me through the that Blue Diver, it most likely the flagship of this fleet." the second and third Robots said, "Rodger, Rodger." and they sent the message to the guns and fighters.

Back on the Manaphy, Ensign Horner said to Ash and John, "Admiral, Mr. President, the Enemy fighters are retreating, the Shipyards defenses are shutting down, and we are being hailed from the shipyard." John then said, "Tell the other ships to hold their fire, have the fighters pull back into a Defensive Perimeter around the fleet, and patch the transmission through, Let's see who we just fought." Ensign Horner nodded his head and followed John's orders. He sent the message to the other ships to hold their fire, told the Starfighters to pull back and form a defensive Perimeter around the fleet, and patched the transmission through to the Holo-Display and the first Robot appeared and John had a Look of Awe on his face. John then said, "A Super Tactical Battle Droid, I've heard Stories that you are robotic Geniuses, but only Stories." the Super Tactical Battle Droid replied, "Thank you, and you must be John Robert Bertrand, Leader of the P.M.R. during your planet's Great War, President of the Poké Republic, and Leader of the Poké Republic's Branch of the New Jedi Order, you are well known across the Galaxy as the Man who defies Mon Mothma. As your people say, You have become quite a Celebrity. I am Super Tactical Battle Droid 69-16-26, but you may call me Scar." John then said, "Well then Scar, to what do we owe the transmission?"

"Simple, I have come to the Conclusion that this shipyard would have been discovered eventually and it was, by what I can assume was a Patrol from one of your ships." John nodded his head and said, "What happened to that patrol?" Scar then told John that the Patrol was captured to be used as a Bargaining chip with the New Republic, not knowing that they belonged to the Poké Republic. Scar then said, "I determined the best chance of survival for me and my men is to join the Poké Republic." John was shocked again before he said, "You, a Super Tactical Droid, wish to join the Poké Republic." Scar nodded his head, causing John to say, "Well, I will have to talk about it with my advisors, I'll let you know when we come up with a decision." Scar nodded his head and said, "As a gesture of good faith, I will release half of the Patrol, they should be coming to your hanger within the hour." John nodded his head and Scar's transmission ended.

A few moments later, six X-Wings landed in the Manaphy's Hanger. John had the Pilots be sent to the Infirmary to get checked out before he had his Advisors give them their Advice. Brock was the first to speak and he said, "If this Super Tactical Battle Droid is as Strategic and tactical as you say they are, we could use him in the Army." then Gary said, "But John also said that they were built by the CIS, which means they commanded forces that fought the Galactic Republic in a War that caused the Republic to become an Empire." then Paul said, "Not only that, but they captured a squadron of our fighters to use as Bargaining chips against the New Republic."

Master Raxz then said, "I have studied the tactics used by these Droids. they are effective, dealing massive casualties to any troopers caught in them, I say we let him and his droid forces join." then Master Vikon said, "He also kept his word, six X-wings landed in the Hanger, Master Bertrand and I saw them land ourselves." then Ash gave his opinion, and he said, "If he wanted to destroy us, he could do so right now, but we're not being fired upon. Which means he really wants to join us, so I say we let him." John was silent through this until he said, "I agree, we'll let him join under two conditions."

After talking to his Advisors, John contacted Scar and said, "My advisors and I have decided to let you join under two Conditions. Condition #1: You are to follow General Brock Hartman's orders at all times, you will be in command of an Army, but General Hartman is the General of the Army, you will follow his orders, understood?" Scar nodded his head, prompting John to say, "Condition #2: If any droid kills someone in the Poké Republic, I will not hesitate to cut you and your men down, is that also understood?" and Scar just stood there for a few moments before he said, "Yes, that is understood." John smiled and said, "then we welcome you and your men into the Poké Republic, now will you please release the rest of the patrol." Scar nodded his head and told a droid out of John's eyesight to let the prisoners go. John then said, "Have you used this Shipyard for anything other than a base?" Scar nodded his head and said, "Yes, in the time before you discovered us, we built four Providence-class carrier/destroyers." John was surprised and he said, "Well, We'll be taking command of those Ships if you do not mind, anything else?" and Scar said, "We were in the midst of building another Providence-class carrier/destroyer when something went wrong and the ship made a hyperspace Jump into Wild Space." John then said, "I see. Well, as I said, the Poké Republic will take command of the four ships you managed to construct and add them to our fleets, and I have the perfect names for them." John then took a Holo pad and typed in the names of the Providence-class carrier/destroyers; the Tapu Koko, the Tapu Lele, the Tapu Bulu, and the Tapu Fini. Ash then said, "the Alola Region's Island Deities?" prompting John to nod his head and said, "Yeah, there's four of them and we just gained four new ships of the same class, why not name them that, and we have four fleets, so it works out perfectly."

"John, the ACDF has twenty-eight ships in it, the Sirius Defense Fleet only has 11," replied Ash. John then said, "It's also one jump away from the Capital, but two jumps away from the border we have with the Imperial remnant, so I don't think it needs bolstering it with several more ships unless it's absolutely necessary. the Alpha Centauri System, on the other hand, is on the border of New Republic Space, not only defending our borders, but it's there ready to begin our...you know." then Scar finally spoke again and he told John that he knew that the Poké Republic was going to try to gain independence from the New Republic. John then looked at Scar and said, "How did you find out?" and Scar told him, "With your reputation of defying Mon Mothma, it was apparent that a rebellion of your government would come and start a new Galactic Civil War."

John was impressed, and also annoyed, that meant that Mon Mothma might suspect that he would declare the rebellion and start what he called the Pokémon Rebellion. John then said, "Well, looks like we're going to have to attack another imperial held World. But, that will have to wait. We need to make sure our hold on this system won't be lost." John then looked at Ash and said, "Take us home Admiral, but leave the ships that were here in the system to help Brock finish the Imperial Remnant." But Brock said, "John, we're done on this Planet, the Imperial Remnant forces left surrendered, we can now colonize this planet." John nodded his head and said, "Okay, We'll even establish a listening post here to keep track of any fleets moving near the system." Ash, Brock, and Scar nodded their heads and Scar said, "We can move this shipyard into a position above the Planet, and you can modify it to build your classes of ship." John smiled and said, "Excellent, thank you Scar. Now get on a shuttle and come to the Manaphy, we're taking you back to earth if you don't mind." Scar said that he didn't and also said that he would be on the Manaphy shortly.

A few minutes later, a Sheathipede-class transport shuttle landed in the Manaphy's Hanger bay and Scar walked out of it. Scar then said, "I've never seen the inside of a Blue Diver before, just the outside of it." John smiled and said, "Well, you'll be seeing a lot more of it." John then pressed a button on his communicator and said, "Ensign Horner, we're all aboard, take us home." Ensign Horner acknowledged John's orders and calculated the jump to Hyperspace to return home. Brock left a Brigade of troopers on the Planet to protect it from Imperial Remnant forces, which consisted of six Thousand soldiers, including Artillery crews, Tank Operators, and medical personnel.

As the fleet traveled through Hyperspace, John was talking to Brock about the battle on the planet, and Brock said, "It's mostly Mesa, it has a perfect Atmosphere that closely resembles earth, and it has an abundance of resources to use to make our ships. Choosing this Planet was an excellent choice, John." John nodded his head and said, "I'm glad you agree, but I honestly didn't think that the planet had so many resources." Brock then told John, "and by my calculations, it had a lot more, but the Imperial Remnant took some of those resources to transform into the hulls of their ships." John crossed his arms and said, "Karabast, we could have used those resources." John then looked at Brock and he saw that Brock had a confused look on his face, that's when he realized that John said a word he didn't understand. John then said, "Karabast is the Galaxy's way of saying damn it."

"Oh, okay," replied Brock. John was then told that they were about to exit Hyperspace in the Arcadia System. John thanked Ensign Horner, then he and Brock walked up to the bridge. A few more jumps after entering the Arcadian System, the Capital Defense Fleet/Main Battle group exited Hyperspace in the Sol System. John then told Ash to have half of the Arcadia Defense fleet to head to the Nintoku system to form its defense fleet. Ash nodded his head and said, "I'll send the message to the ships immediately. After which he walked back over to John and said, "I sent, the Magmortar, the Infernape, the Jigglypuff, the Turtwig, the Lee Char, the Dragalge, the Rhydon, the Jubilife, the Hearthome City, the Mightyena, the Weavile, the Swampert, and the Salamance to the Nintoku System and had the Swampert become the command ship of the Nintoku Defense Fleet." John nodded his head and said, "Okay, if you need me, I'll be at the Temple meditating." Ash nodded his head and John walked off.

In the Temple's Meditation Room, John was deep in thought when he heard a voice call to him. When John opened his eyes, he was in a metal Hallway. John looked both ways before he looked back in the direction he looked in first and saw an old Man in what looked like Jedi Robes. the man then said, "Greetings Master Bertrand, please follow me." the man then began walking down the Hallway, and John followed him. As the two walked down the hallway, the Old man said, "Do you know where you are?" and John replied, "I think I'm either in a Space Station or on a ship."

the Old man then said, "You were correct the first time, and also incorrect with both choices. Where we are is in your mind, I am using the force to help me show you things." John then said, "We… are in my mind." and the old Man nodded his head to answer and he said, "the Location of where we are is the Death Star." John then stopped in his tracks before he said, "the Death Star, as in the first one? But I was never on the first Death Star." and the old man replied, "But I was, do you know who I am?" John shook her head and the old man said, "In that case, I will tell you my name when I am done." John grumbled but followed the old man down the hallway.

As the two walked through the hallway, the old man said, "Master Bertrand, as you lead the Poké Republic through the war you are a part of, Lord Hester will try anything to destroy your spirit and try to make you use the dark side of the Force. You must not let him break your spirit." John then said, "I know, and I've tried not to let my anger control my actions. But Lord Hester has been using his past lives knowledge to combat me and make us lose more and more Poké Republic lives, I almost lost my cool. I even got angry before the Poké Republic was founded. I just can't seem to control my anger, I fear it may affect my judgment." and the old man said, "Fear not, for if you do not release your anger on something, it will devour you and you will become what you fight." John then looked at the old man and said, "How am I supposed to do that, I'm a Jedi. Jedi aren't allowed to hate." the old Man then said, "True, but you must also relieve your anger. Take time to let your anger flow out of you in meditation or anything else you like to do." John nodded his head and said, "I understand." the Old man smiled and said, "Good, and now you must use the force to help you find the Cloning vats where the Lord Hester Clones are." John looked at the old man and said, "Don't you think I've tried, I did use the force, all I see is a Planet with Lava and Volcanoes and it looks a lot like Sullust, but I've searched the Planets reported to be held by the Imperial Remnant, and they have no planets that match the planet I saw."

"Well, then why don't you try looking in the faction that you didn't search." replied the Old Man. John looked at the old man and said, "What, the New Republic, why would the one planet I'd be looking that looks a lot like…" John stopped mid-sentence when he saw a look on the old man's face. John then finished what he was saying when he said, "Sullust." the Old man nodded his head, causing John to say, "Lord Hester's clones are on Sullust." and the Old man nodded his head again. John then said, "It all makes sense now, Lord Hester knew I would try and search the Imperial Remnant systems to try and find the Planet when in reality…" and the old man finished John's sentence by saying, "the Planet the clones are on is in New Republic Space." John smiled and said, "Thank you, whoever you are." and the Old man said, "Since you found out the location of the clones, I will tell you my name. My name is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, a Jedi Master during the clone wars." John was speechless and before he could say anything, Obi-Wan said, "Now awake." John then passed out.

When he reopened his eyes, John saw that he was back in the Meditation room, with May, Max, Dawn, and Ash in there with him. John then asked, "why is everyone staring at me?" then Ash said, "You were floating like that before you sat back down and opened your eyes." John was surprised, he then said, "Must have been the force." John then stood up and said, "Ash, get a Transmission to Mon Mothma on Coruscant, I now have the Location of the Lord Hester clones." Everyone in the room was shocked to hear that, and Ash said, "Are you serious." John walked over to his friend and said, "As Sure as I have ever been. I had help from a fellow Jedi, now contact Mon Mothma immediately, I want to ask for her permission." As John walked out of the Meditation room, Max said, "Ask for permission? John don't you remember what he's done to us, he's killed our friends, he nearly wiped out the P.M.R., he and some traitors kidnapped me and other to hypnotize us into betraying the P.M.R." John quickly spun around and used the force to push Max into a wall as he shouted, "I DO REMEMBER WHAT HE HAS DONE, MAX KIRTMAN! DON'T YOU EVER THINK OTHERWISE!" John then let Max down and as he stood up, Max said, "I'm sorry Master, please forgive me." John walked over to max and placed his left hand on Max's shoulder and he said, "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did and I apologize. But if Mon Mothma is told that our warships entered New Republic Space without asking first, she would say that it was an act of war and tell the New Republic navy to attack us, we need to keep our plan of rebellion to remain a secret until it's the right time to strike, do you understand, my Apprentice?" and Max nodded his head in acknowledgment. John then said, "Good, now get ready Max, you're coming with me." John then looked at May and said, "You as well May, together, the three of us will face Lord Hester once and for all." May and Max nodded their heads and ran to get their things together. John then looked at Ash and said, "Well Ash?" Ash realized John was hinting at him to send the transmission and he said, "Right, on it." before he ran to the Manaphy to get the transmission sent.

After watching Ash exit the temple, John looked at his wife, and he saw that she had her back towards him. John sensed that she was not okay with what he was doing, so he walked up to her and wrapped her in his arms. John then said, "Don't worry Dawn, I've been in tighter situations than this." then Dawn said, "I know John, but what if you don't come back this time?" that caused John to spin Dawn around and kiss her. When they parted from the kiss, John said, "I promise, I will come back. I will always come back." Dawn held his one hand that was on her cheek and she said, "Please come back." John nodded his head and kissed his wife once again before he left to finally end the threat Lord Hester has had on the Galaxy.

On the Manaphy, John walked onto the bridge and asked Ash, "Have you contacted her yet?" Ash looked at John as he approached and said, "We have her on hold so you could tell her." John nodded his head and told Ensign Horner to patch the transmission back through. When he did, Mon Mothma appeared on the screen and she said, "Are you finally ready to help us?" and John replied, "Almost, and that's not why we called. We have the location of where the Lord Hester Clones are, and we need your permission to enter New Republic Space to end his constant resurrections once and for all." Mon Mothma gave John and Ash a confused look before she said, "Why would you need to ask for permission to Enter New Republic Space if his clones are on an Imperial Remnant world?" and John replied, "Because they're on Sullust, and Sullust is in New Republic Space."

"Are you accusing us of harboring Imperial Remnant Sympathizers?" Mon Mothma asked John with anger in her voice, and John replied, "Not at all Chancellor, We believe that his Clones are under the ground, deep within the Planet's crust, I just need to check out one location on the planet, and if I'm right, I can destroy the vats and hunt Down the last Lord Hester Clone and kill him, ending his terror grip on the Galaxy. All we are asking for is permission to go there to investigate." Mon Mothma was silent for a while before Admiral Ackbar came up and said, "Mon Mothma, if what John's saying is true, we can end his life. Besides, either way, they're going to go to Sullust, and I will order the ships in the systems they jump in to join them." then Mon Mothma said, "You would order the ships to let them by and Join them, against my orders. You are getting dangerously close to being court martialed Admiral. However, it will not be necessary…"

Mon Mothma then looked back at John and Ash before she finished, "John, you may take your fleet to Sullust to investigate. If you find the facility, destroy it. Lord Hester is a menace to the Galaxy and must be killed." John smiled and said, "I'm glad we think the same about him. I'll be bringing along the Alpha Centauri Defense Fleet, just as a precaution, is that alright?" Mon Mothma nodded her head and said, "It will be fine, and I will send Admiral Ackbar with the Eriadu fleet to assist you." John nodded his head and said, "Thank you Mon Mothma, we're grateful that you're letting us do this." Mon Mothma nodded her head and said, "Of course, go and destroy all those clone Vats on Sullust." John nodded his head and told Mon Mothma that he would and the transmission ended. John then said, "Ensign Horner, send this message to the Happiny, the Rattata, the Ralts, the Teddiursa, the Burmy, the Cacnea, the Pidgeot, the Volcanion, the Simisear, the Galvantula, the Glalie, the Sheldon, and the Tapu Fini. Tell them to head to the Alpha Centauri System, we're going to pick up more ships there, then we're going to end Lord Hester's immortality by destroying his clones on Sullust." Ensign Horner smiled, nodded his head and sent the message to the ships John said. John then said, "All hands, full speed ahead, let's get out of Earth's gravitational pull to make the Jump to Hyperspace."

Everyone on the Bridge acknowledged John's Orders and did their Jobs. Most of them knew what Lord Hester could do, some witnessed it, others managed to escape his lightsaber. While others weren't so lucky to escape. But they all knew that with Lord Hester Dead, they could be free to focus on building defenses on the worlds they control and own to help the New Republic defeat the Imperial Remnant and, if they had to, defend against the New Republic.

A few minutes later, the fleet John had with him jumped into Hyperspace towards the Alpha Centauri System. As the Fleet moved through Hyperspace, John was in the hanger in a little training area he built to train May and Max. As John watched May and Max duel with training Sticks, he said to them, "As Jedi, we are to uphold peace, justice, and freedom to the Galaxy. When we strike people down, we must not do it out of hatred, out of Anger, or out of Jealousy. Those will only cause you to fall to the Dark side. That's enough training, let's get something to eat." May and Max nodded their heads, bowed to each other, and placed the training sticks to the side and grabbed their actual lightsabers to take with them. John then said, "I was once told a story by Ahsoka about who she lost her lightsaber because it was taken from her, but with the help of an old Jedi, she was able to get her lightsaber back and she said, "The lightsaber of a Jedi isn't just your tool or your weapon, it is your life. You should always be aware of where it is and never keep it out of your sight." What I'm saying here my Apprentices is to never lose your lightsabers, they came to you when you used the force to grab the lightsaber of your choice." May and Max nodded their heads and when they walked out of the Hanger, Ash walked up to them and said, "Hey guys, John, we're about to exit Hyperspace in the Alpha Centauri System." John nodded his head and said, "Okay, contact the Captain of the Wailord, tell him that we need about a quarter of the fleet to come with us to Sullust." Ash nodded his head and went back to the Bridge. May then said, "But John, don't we have enough ships?" John then looked at May and replied, "To bombard the Planet if needed yes, but what if there's an Imperial remnant fleet we don't know about, we'll need the extra firepower, even if we're getting help from the New Republic." May nodded her head and she, John, and Max continued towards the Mess Hall of the Manaphy.

After a jump into the Alpha Centauri System to get more ships, the Poké Republic fleet entered Hyperspace again to make the journey into New Republic space. The first Stop was Polis Massa, it was two jumps away from the Eriadu system. When the Poké Republic fleet exited Hyperspace in Polis Massa, there were three ships just floating there. John was called up to the bridge and shown the ships and he said, "The closest one to us is a Hammerhead-class Cruiser, it's like the Hammerhead Corvettes we have, but bigger. The second one is a Recusant-class light destroyer, and the final one is a Crusader-class Corvette, looks like it's Mandalorian built." Ash then asked John why they were just floating like that and John replied, "looks to me like they were abandoned here." John then said, "Okay, we'll be coming back this way, I want the Hammerhead Cruiser and the Recusant Destroyer." Ash nodded his head and said, "Next stop is Mustafar." everyone on board nodded their heads and moved past the abandoned ships to make the Hyperspace Jump to Mustafar. Along the way, John was staring at a Holo-image of Mustafar with sorrow and worry. Ash noticed this and walked over to check on his friend. Ash asked John, "What's wrong?" and John replied while still looked at the image, "Mustafar is a Place where Jedi went to die. I read that Mustafar was where the Separatist Council was killed here by Darth Vader before he got his suit. After the Clone Wars ended, whenever a Jedi was captured, they were brought to Mustafar to be interrogated by Vader himself to get information from them, then they were killed. Darth Vader even had his Personal Castle built on the planet over an ancient Sith Cave. I wonder if it's still there." Ash looked at John with confusion until John said, "I would like to walk around in it, see if he had taken any Jedi artifacts from the Temple on Coruscant." Ash then said, "Oh, well, if you want me to John, I can send a Special Forces Team to the planet to look for the Temple, do you have its location?" John nodded his head and said, "According to New Republic intelligence, it's located here." as he pointed to a location on the Holo-image of Mustafar.

John then said, "You can send a team in, but if they run into trouble, I want them off the planet and the palace destroyed." Ash nodded his head and called for a team of Poké Republic special forces to be sent to the planet. After exiting Hyperspace in the Mustafar System, the Special Forces Team took off in a shuttle towards the surface before the fleet jumped into Hyperspace towards Eriadu, where they would meet up with Admiral Ackbar and the Eriadu Defense fleet to travel to Sullust to finally bring an end to Lord Hester's reign of immortality, once and for all. As the fleet traveled to the Eriadu System, John sat in the captain's chair looking out the window when he received an urgent communications call from Admiral Ackbar. When he answered it, Admiral Ackbar said, "John, an Imperial Remnant Fleet exited Hyperspace in the Eriadu System, we are under heavy fire, we need help, how soon can you get here?" and John replied, "We're in route now Admiral, we should be there in a could of moments, just hang on tight." Admiral Ackbar nodded his head and the transmission ended. John then shouted, "ENSIGN HORNER, HAVE ALL SHIPS CAPABLE OF LAUNCHING FIGHTERS GET READY TO LAUNCH FIGHTERS. When we exit Hyperspace we're going to launch them as quickly as we can. I want all hands at their Battlestations and not to go away from their stations unless I say so. When we exit Hyperspace, raise shields to full power front and have the weapons ready to fire." Ensign Horner nodded his head and sent the message and pressed the button to let the Medical team know about John and he said, "All hands, man your battlestations."

In the Eriadu System, the local New Republic fleet was losing ground and it looked like the battle was lost when the Poké Republic fleet exited Hyperspace behind the Imperial Remnant fleet and began opening fire at the Imperial Remnant fleet from behind as fighters launched to provide assistance to the heavily outnumbered New Republic fighters.

As the Battle went on, John sensed that another Lord Hester Clone was present at the battle and which ship he was on. John then stood up and said, "Ash, you have the conn." when Ash asked him where he was going, John looked at Ash and said, "To kill him again." John then walked off the bridge to go to the Hanger. Ash then realized that another Lord Hester Clone was in the battle, and John was going to kill him. Ash then told Ensign Horner to send a message to the Galvantula, telling Forrest to activate his Gravity Well Generators to keep the Imperial Remnant in the system so they can be destroyed or surrender. Back with John, he just got in his fighter and H7 made beeps and boops that John could tell that he was not sure about, but John said, "Relax H7, it's not like this is our first time flying into battle." John then flew out of the Hanger in his fighter and engaged Imperial Remnant T.I.E. Fighters as he flew to his target, an Imperial II-Class Star Destroyer, and on that ship's bridge, was the Lord Hester Clone. John then pushed a button in his cockpit and said, "Luts, Rigron, get on my six, I'm going after the shield generators on the Star Destroyer the Lord Hester Clone is on." and two voices came in over the Comms and one voice said, "Cop that Mr. President," while another voice said, "Roger that Mr. President, getting on your six now." just then, two Poké Republic attack fighters appeared on John's six and John told them to lock S-Foils into attack positions. All three fighters then had their S-foils locked into attack positions and accelerated to attack speed.

On the Manaphy, Ensign Horner told Ash, "Admiral, The President is making a run on a Star Destroyer with two other of our fighters and enemy T.I.E. fighters are moving in to intercept." Ash then thought John sensed that the Lord Hester Clone was on that ship, he then told Ensign Horner, "Have our fighters move to take out those T.I.E.s to give John and his fighter wings time to take out the Star Destroyer The Lord Hester clone is on." Ensign Horner nodded his head and sent the message to multiple Poké Republic squadrons to Cover John and his wingmen.

Back with John, he saw several T.I.E. fighters coming in, but they were shot down when Poké Republic fighters flew past them. Just then, a voice came over John's Helmet Communicator, it was Ash and he said, "We're clearing a Path for you John, take down that Star Destroyer and kill that Lord Jerk's Clone." John smiled and said, "Roger that. Luts, Rigron, you two go for the generators near the bridge, once that's done, clear out, I'll take it down." Luts and Rigron acknowledged John's orders and broke off to take out the Shield Generators near the bridge. John decided to take out a few T. before hitting the bridge. After John shot down a dozen T.I.E.s, Luts reported in and he said, "Mr. President, both Shield generators are down, you have a clear shot at the bridge." John smiled, spun towards the bridge and fired 6 Proton Torpedoes at the bridge, scoring six direct hits on the bridge. John then no longer sensed Lord Hester's clone, and he said, "That was too easy." just then, shots came from above as a heavily modified T.I.E. Interceptor dove at John, but he managed to get his Fighter out of the way as he watch the T.I.E. Interceptor flew downward, and John knew only one person with a heavily Modified T.I.E. Interceptor, Lord Hester.

John immediately began pursuing the T.I.E. Interceptor to try and destroy it. Several Poké Republic fighters saw what John was doing and helped in the chase, firing at it from all sides. But the T.I.E. Interceptor was too maneuverable and shot down several Poké Republic fighters, but John locked on to the T.I.E. Interceptor and fired several shots at it, but only scored a few hits. John then said, "H7, take Control." H7 acknowledged John and took control of the X-wing as John made sure his helmet was on tight and he opened his fighter's Canopy and stepped out as he pulled out his lightsaber. Several Poké Republic fighters were wondering what he was doing and saw the T.I.E. Interceptor heading straight for John and as the fighter was about to fire, John jumped into the air and ignited his Lightsaber to cut off one of the T.I.E. Interceptor's wings, sending it spinning out of control and into a nearby Asteroid. As he spun out of control, John landed right back in his cockpit, as H7 made happy beeps and boops.

"I didn't think that would work either H7, but I'm sure glad it did." replied John as he closed his cockpit's Canopy and had it repressurized so John could breath in it again. After which, John and the Poké Republic fleet helped the New Republic finish off the Imperial Remnant fleet. When the battle was over, John landed in Home one to talk to Admiral Ackbar. When he and Admiral Ackbar met, John asked him, "What are your casualties Admiral?" and Admiral Ackbar said, "We lost a frigate, a destroyer, two Corvettes, and a Cruiser. The rest of the fleet has major damage on it. John, we're unable to provide support to you and your fleet." John nodded his head and said, "It's alright Admiral, you get these ships repaired, we'll handle the end of the Lord Hester clones. Goodbye Admiral." and after Admiral Ackbar said goodbye and the two shook hands, John got back into his fighter and took off for the Poké Republic fleet.

Back on the Manaphy, John contacted Ash and told him to have the fleet jump into hyperspace towards Sullust, and informed him that the New Republic Fleet couldn't help them because they were suffering from major damage. Ash then said, "Damn, we could have used their firepower." John said that he agreed with Ash. John then said, "Just have the fleet jump into Hyperspace so we can finally end Lord Hester's terror once and for all." Ash told John that he was behind him all the way, everyone was, John smiled and said, "Good, now let's get underway to Sullust." Ash acknowledged John and told Ensign Horner to calculate the jump to Hyperspace to Sullust. A few moments later, the fleet entered hyperspace to head to the sullust system.

Meanwhile, on earth, Dawn was feeding Johanna when Misty, Serena, and Iris stopped by to check in on the two of them. The first to speak was Serena and she asked, "How's the little one?" and Dawn replied, " Johanna's doing just fine, she's so precious, just like when J.J. was her age." Serena then asked Dawn if she could hold Johanna, and Dawn said, "Yes," and handed Johanna to May. Then Misty spoke and she asked, "Have you heard from John or Ash you two?" and Serena said, "Ash called me, and he said that he and John were a few jumps away from Sullust, where the Lord Hester Clones were waiting." then Iris asked, "Dawn, aren't you worried May would try and take JOhn away from you?" and Dawn replied by shaking her head from side to side and she said, "She knows that John is extremely Loyal to me, she would never try and take John from me." just then, there was a knock on the door and when Iris answered it, there was a green female twi'lek standing at the door. she then said, "Is Dawn Berlitz Bertrand here?" Iris was speechless, until she said, "Yes, right this way." Iris then led the twi'lek into the room where Dawn was and when the twi'lek entered the room, everyone was speechless, her face looked just like Dawn. the twi'lek then said, "Are you Dawn Berlitz Bertrand?" Dawn nodded her head and said, "I am, and who are you?" and the twi'lek said, "My name is Aken'fele. I know your husband, before he regained his memories and became the president of the Poké Republic. I'm sure that your husband has not told you about me, because he is afraid you would leave him. But now I see that is not the case, you make him happy." Dawn then asked Aken'fele, "How do you know my husband?" and Aken'fele said, "Before he came back here, to his homeworld, he and i went on a few dates."

Back on the Manaphy, John felt a disturbance in the force. John then said, "Uh oh." just then, Ensign horner said, "Mr. President, a transmission is coming in from your wife sir." John gulped and said, "I'll… I'll take it in my private quarters." John then walked off the bridge, into his private quarters and Ensign horner patched the transmission through, causing Dawn and Aken'fele to appear.

"Dawn, honey, I can explain…" said John. Dawn put her hand up and said, "I already know, Aken'fele here told me already. I'm not mad at you John, you had your memories taken from you, you didn't know any better. Like I just said, I'm not mad." John breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Thank Arceus. So, Aken'fele, what are you doing there?" and Aken'fele replied, "I came to join the Poké Republic, the Army to be precise." John smiled and said, "Okay, then find General Brock Hartman, tell him I approve of you joining, also we have another general in the Army, just talk to brock, he'll have squinty looking eyes." Aken'fele nodded her head and Dawn said, "we'll take her to him, where are you at right now?" John told Dawn and Aken'fele that they were in route to sullust to end the Lord hester clone line once and for all. Aken'fele then said, "Mon Mothma said that you were doing that, and that she sent a fleet of New republic ships to assist you." John told Aken'fele that it was just the Poké Republic ships attacking, that the New republic ships were damaged in a recent battle and that they had to be repaired.

"That means you'll be going in possibly out numbered." said Dawn. But John said, "I don't think that's true, if the Hester clones are on Sullust, sullust is a New Republic system, and deep within New Republic Space, so I don't think we'll have anything to worry about." Just then, John received a transmission on his communicator from Ash and he said, "John, we're about to exit Hyperspace in the Sullust system, need you back on the bridge." John told his wife and Aken'fele that he had to go and he would talk to Dawn soon. Dawn said, "Be careful John." and John said, "Like you always said, No need to worry." Dawn just rolled her eyes and said, "Talk to you later my love, love you." John said, "Love you too Dawn." Dawn nodded her head and the transmission ended. John then stood up and walked out of his private quarters and back onto the bridge and watched as the Manaphy exited Hyperspace in the sullust system, along with the rest of the fleet that was there. As the fleet moved closer and closer to Sullust, on the surface, in a lab, a Protocol Droid walked up to the newly awaken Lord hester and said, "My Lord, a fleet belonging to the Poké Republic has entered the system and is heading for this planet." Lord hester then said, "Karrablast , and the fleet that I was previously on couldn't make it here. Tell the troops to prepare the defenses and get the Hyper velocity gun ready to lock onto one of those ships and fire on my command." the Protocol droid nodded his head and walked off to give the message to the local Stormtroopers. Back on the Manaphy, John used the force to search for Lord hester, when he found him, John said, "North-Eastern Hemisphere. Prepare the ships for Orbital Barrage." Ash nodded his head and told Ensign Horner to send the message to the rest of the fleet and they began moving. As they got closer and closer to the location of where the cloning lab is, a shot from the planet came up and blasted right through the Bulbasaur and destroyed it. John then said, "Ensign Horner, tell the ships to turn around and head west, that was a Hypervelocity cannon shot and it has a wide range but we can get out of it, FULL Speed West!" Ensign Horner nodded his head and sent the message to the other ships in the fleet, causing a mass turn around and fleeing the hyper velocity Cannon as it fired another shot and it destroyed the Gastly, it also damaged the Wartortle and the Burmy.

A few moments later, the fleet was safely out of Range of the Hyper Velocity Cannon. John then asked Ash for a casualty list from what happened . Ash nodded his head and a few minutes later, said, "Okay, so we lost the Bulbasaur, the Gastly, and the Charmander. The Wartortle, the Burmy, and the Aegislash were damaged. In total, we lost 507 men." John then said, "Karrablast, they, they must have detected us when we entered the system." John had to think of a way to take out the Hyper velocity cannon to allow his ships to get into a position to provide an Orbital Barrage. When he came up with a plan, John told Ash to keep the fleet there and called for a Special Forces team to take down the Hyper Velocity Cannon. Ash told John to be careful, and John replied, "Don't worry Ash, I've been on sullust before, along with the team I'll be taking with me. They all know Sullust well. We'll be fine, you just need to bring the fleet in when we take down the Hyper Velocity cannon, and make sure that any shuttle that takes off that doesn't belong to the Poké Republic either gets turned around or destroyed, understand?." Ash nodded his head and watched John walk off the bridge.

In the Hanger, John walked to a transport ship where a group of people were waiting, one of them being Trenchman from Epsilon Squad. John then said, "Attention team, we're going a Demolition Mission. On the surface of the planet is a Hyper Velocity cannon that took down three corvettes, and damaged three other ships. We need to take that down to give us orbital Bombardment. I would do it the the actual spot, but we don't know if they have a shield Generator or not, so we'll be goin down to take the gun out, then I'll call the fleet to land the remaining troops and provide Orbital Bombardment, but until we get that gun down, we're on our own. Any questions?" and no one said a word. John then said, "Okay then, Load up!" The Special forces team followed John's orders and got on the transport to head to the surface. Just before the Transport doors closed, a young iktotchi ran up to the doors and got into the transport before the doors closed. The Iktotchi then said, "Private Anlom Tii requesting permission to come along sir." John asked Private Tii why he wanted to come along, and Private Tii said, "Because Lord Hester killed my brother, and when I found out that we're finally ending Lord Hester's reign, I had to get revenge." John smiled and said, "Very well, you may join us in taking out the Hyper Velocity Cannon, after that's done, we'll begin the main assault on the location Lord hester's base." Private Tii nodded his head and the transport took off towards the Planet's surface.

On earth, Iris was cleaning her Blaster in the Park of Celadon City when she heard someone say, "Hey Iris." Iris looked back and saw Cilan standing there, and she said, "hey Cilan." Iris saw that Cilan wasn't his usual self, so she told Cilan to sit down next to her. When he sat down, Iris asked, "What's wrong Cilan?" and Cilan said, "Burgundy and I… we broke up." Iris was surprised to hear that, and she said, "What caused that?" Cilan told Iris that he found a letter to Burgundy from a man in the army, saying how he enjoyed the time they had the night before. Cilan then said, "When I confronted her about it, she didn't deny it. In fact, she said that she has been seeing that man for months, while we were still together. I immediately broke up with her after hearing that." Iris was shocked to hear that Burgundy cheated on Cilan. Iris then scootched over to Cilan and said, "Well, you did a good thing breaking up with her, she no longer deserved your love." Cilan just sighed and said, "Thank you Iris, you're a true friend." Iris smiled and said, "Can I be honest with you Cilan?" to which Cilan nodded his head, allowing Iris to say, "Ever since we first met when Ash traveled in Unova, I have been feeling something weird churning in my stomach. Everything I ate that you prepared was delicious and filled me with Joy. When I saw Burgundy and how she talked to you, it got me madder than Ash acting as a kid. When I battled her and won our battle in the Clubsplosion tournament, it filled me with more Joy than I thought possible. Then when we were with Cynthia at her estate, I pulled her to the side and told her about it. She said it was love."

Cilan was surprised to hear Iris say that she loved him, and Iris continued by saying, "At first I thought she was joking, so I asked Dawn and she said that she had the same feeling for Paul, and John. What I'm trying to say Cilan is…" but she was interrupted when Cilan placed his hand under her chin, having her face him and kissed her. After parting from the kiss, Cilan said, "Sorry, but I had to show the same feelings you have for me." That made Iris blush a bright red before she said, "Does that mean?" Cilan nodded his head and without saying another word, they shared another kiss and wrapping their arms around each other.

Back with John and the special forces team, they just landed on the planet. John then had pulled up a holo image of the planet and told the team, "Alright, the gun's not far from here, it's about two clicks north of our current position. Which means the sooner we get there, the soon we take the gun down an get air support by orbital Barrage." the special Forces team nodded their heads, then trenchman said, "Sir, it's highly possible they detected us coming in and will be sending soldiers to eliminate us, I think we should set up an ambush for them when they show up." But John disagreed and said, "It will not matter, I plan on destroying the transport anyway, trust me Trench, I know what I'm planning Trench, so don't even think about questioning my plan." Trenchman nodded his head in acknowledgement. John then said, "Good, now hide." Everyone nodded their heads and hid as an Imperial remnant troop transport landed and about twenty Stormtroopers came out with an Imperial Officer behind them. The Officer then said, "Secure the transport, make sure that no one leaves it alive." the Stormtroopers nodded their heads and walked towards the transport as John pulled out a detonator and after seeing all of the storm troopers getting on, pushed it and the Transport exploded. John then shouted, "NOW!" and the special forces team stood up and aimed their blasters at the Imperial Officer as one of the Special forces members, a Besalisk, jumped onto the window and placed three blasters to the windows, causing the two pilots to surrender. John then walked over to the imperial remnant officer and said, "Hello Lieutenant, We'll be taking your shuttle for our own use." The Imperial Remnant officer then said, "You Poké Republic filth will never get away in this shuttle, Lord Hester will have our T.I.E. Fighters shot this shuttle down before you can even reach space." But that caused John to chuckle before he said, "You really think that's what I want the shuttle for."

Later, at the Imperial base, near the Hypervelocity cannon, Imperial remnant Stormtroopers were standing guard when they saw the shuttle coming at them at a fast speed. One Stormtrooper Commander pressed a button on his communicator and said, "Shuttle 54985, you're heading straight for the Hypervelocity gun, divert your course." but there was no response and shuttle kept coming. The Stormtrooper commander then said, "Shuttle 54985, you are on a direct course with the Hypervelocity Cannon, divert your course or you will be shot down." Again, no response, but the shuttle dove at a steeper angle and crashed right into the ground, catching a few Stormtroopers in the path as it slid across the ground towards the Hypervelocity Gun and it stopped at the gun. As the surviving Stormtroopers got closer to the crashed shuttle to see who was Piloting it, the Besalisk popped out and said, "For the Poké Republic!" and started to blast at the Stormtroopers left and right. The Besakisk then rolled to the right to get behind for cover so he could press a button and he said, "Package's in place, detonate it now Mr. President."

"Are you safely away from the package?" asked John, but the Besalisk said, "Can't get out, too many bucketheads around, you need to detonate the package and take out the gun. We need the fleet over head to provide Orbital support, detonate the package!" John was hesitant to actually press the button, but he did anyway. Two seconds later, the shuttle exploded, killing several Stormtroopers, the Besalisk, and taking down the Hypervelocity Cannon all at once. John then contacted Ash and said, "Ash, the gun is down, bring the fleet in and land the other troops. We're ending this now."

"Acknowledged John, moving the fleet towards you now." replied Ash as he signaled Ensign Horner to send the move order. John then looked at his team and said, "Let's take down as many enemy combatants as we can before the rest of our forces arrive." and the Special Forces Team nodded their heads and got to work taking down as many Imperial Remnant stormtroopers as they could. In the lab, a Stormtrooper commander approached Lord Hester and said, "My lord, we've lost the Hypervelocity cannon and the Poké Republic fleet overhead is moving to provide Orbital bombardment and landing troops as we speak." the Lord Hester clone said nothing, all he did was ignite his lightsaber and sliced the Stormtrooper commander's head clean off. After the body hit the floor, the Lord Hester Clone said, "President John is here, I can sense him. I will provide our troops with assistance, prepare to scrap the base, leave nothing for them to take." The droid Storm troopers nodded their heads and as Lord Hester walked off, they opened fire at the computers, destroying them. Back on the surface, john was leading the Poké Republic ground forces as Ash commanded fighter support from the Manaphy.

John deflected several blaster bolts back at Stormtroopers with his lightsaber as he shouted, "Keep pushing, we take the lab and kill the clones to end Lord Hester reign of terror." The forces around him said, "Sir yes sir!" and they continued advancing, but one soldier was pulled away from John and John saw the soldier get stabbed through the back by a red blade and as he fell, Lord Hester appeared. John then told his men, "Go around him, he's mine." John's men nodded their heads and as they passed Lord Hester by, John stared at him as he said, "You're very clever Hester, having your clones on a New Republic world. While I searched the Imperial Remnant territories for the lab, you can keep coming back time and time again." The lord Hester Clone nodded his head and said, "I'm surprised it took you five clones to finally find the lab. I thought it would take at four"

"Actually, it did take me four clones to find you, the fifth one was on the way here. I can assume that the attack on the Eriadu system was to prevent me and my fleet from reaching sullust, am i right?" replied John, and the Lord Hester clone nodded his head and said, "Correct, the fleet and my previous clone was told that you were heading to here, so my previous self took a fleet of ships to the Eriadu System to try and destroy the New Republic fleet to jump into the Sullust system to provide support for the ground forces here." John then ignited his lightsaber as May and Max run up to him and ignited their lightsabers as John said, "Now you have three Jedi to defeat." the Lord Hester Clone then laughed before he said, "I know about your students, can they truely face off against me?" then May and Max said, "You'll be surprised." John then said, "Okay you two, the three of us together, ATTACK!" JOhn then led May and Max as the three of them charged Lord Hester, who charged at them, the battle for Sullust was just getting warmed up.


	11. Going on the Offensive

As the battle raged around them, John, May, Max, and Lord Hester battled on the ground they stood on. John, May, and Max tried to get a kill blow in, but Lord Hester blocked their attacks and counted with his own. John then thought, " _He is still a skilled fighter, he learned a lot in the Jedi Order. But he's not a jedi anymore, he betrayed the order and for that, he will pay with his life._ " Lord Hester then swung at Max, but Max jumped back, but not far enough to miss the blade as the tip went through his arm, causing Max to walk backwards, gripping the area of his arm that the tip of Hester's blade cut through. John then used the force to push Lord Hester back before he ran to his student's aid. John then asked Max if he was alright and Max replied, "I'll be fine master, just a scratch." Lord Hester then laughed before he said, "Compassion, such an outdated concept." John looked at Lord Hester as he stood up and May ran to his side. John then took Max's lightsaber and handed his to may. John then told Max, "Get yourself to a medic Max, May and I will finish this fight." Max, not one for questioning orders, did as he was told and jumped into the air to head back to the shuttle. John then ignited Max's lightsaber and said to May, "Remember what I taught you about dual wielding." May nodded her head and ignited the two lightsabers and turned one around. Lord Hester smiled before he said, "I'm going to enjoy killing the two of you." Then John said, "We'll see about that." May and John them charged Lord Hester again as he charged at them and their blades clashed again, but Lord Hester slid backwards this time. John then jumped into the air as May charged at Lord Hester and he swung to block May but failed to stop John as one end of Max's lightsaber was plunged into Hester's back.

John successfully dealt the fatal blow to Lord Hester, but he didn't die immediately. John then took Max's lightsaber and pulled backwards to allow Lord Hester to fall to his knees. John then said, "It's over now Hester, you have gotten what you deserved so many times over that it should have been once. Poké Republic forces will find your fellow clones and destroy everything, you will be a threat to the Galaxy no more." Lord Hester tried to crawl away from John and May, but his hands were cut off by May. Suddenly, everything froze except for John, May, and Lord Hester. Just then, Master Radmore's ghost appear, along with the Force ghost of someone who John and May did not recognize, but Master Radmore's ghost did and he said, "Darth Dretton." Darth Dretton looked at Master Radmore's ghost and said, "So you remember me, you Jedi Filth. I wanted to get my revenge for what you did to me, but I couldn't find you. And now that this host is defeated yet again, I shall find a new Body." But John said, "Sorry to disappoint you, but you're not going to have a new clone to inhabit." But Darth Dretton looked at John and said, "Oh but I won't be inhabiting a clone, I'll inhabit a new body. Now that I know who you are and who your master was, I will not stop until I destroy everything you hold dear." Then the Force ghost of Darth Dretton disappeared and that made Master Radmore's ghost worry. May then said, "What happened to everyone?" John looked at May and said, "Time has been slowed to a crawl so I could talk to Master Radmore's ghost, but I thought only I was affected by that?" but Master Radmore's ghost said, "That's not true, just like I have the ability to show you what I say, I also shared that ability to speak to May, and Lord Hester." John and May looked down at Lord Hester and saw that he was moving as well. Master Radmore's ghost then knelt and said to Lord Hester, "Hester, you were once a Powerful Jedi in the Order, you became one of my best students and we both know you reached Knight very quickly."

"Wait, you mean to tell us that Lord Hester, the Sith lord that betrayed the Jedi Order, who we've had to kill several clones of, was your student?" said John, and the Lord Hester clone said, "Yes, I was a Padawan of Master Radmore, when I found out he was executed, it filled my previous body with some sorrow, he knew Master Radmore needed to die a more honorable death. He deserved to die by way of a lightsaber Duel, seeing your force ghost shows me that you still had more to teach the original Hester." Master Radmore's ghost nodded his head and said, "But now you need to let go of your Anger Hester. I sensed that Darth Dretton was the one controlling you. But you're free now, die in peace." The Lord Hester Clone nodded his head and closed his eyes. Soon time resumed, May and John were left Standing over the dead Lord Hester.

Back in the lab, another Lord Hester Clone popped out as Poké Republic Soldiers entered the Lab. the lead soldier, Captain Grayson Stormbrand saw the Hester clone standing up and he shouted, "Blast him! Blast them all!" The Poké Republic troopers acknowledged their orders and opened fire, killing the recently awakened clone and those still in the Bacta Tanks. Captain Stormbrand that called from rotary cannons to make the job easier, and it did. The rotary cannons made short work on the Hester clones. Back outside, John and May to use the force to place the Clone of Hester that they fought into a lava River and watched him get swallowed by the lava. John then received a call from Ash saying that he received a message from Captain Stormbrand saying that the clones of Lord Hester were all taken out. John breathed a sigh of relief as May said, "We did it John, we've ended his terror grip on the Galaxy." But John just looked at May and said, "We may have killed him, but what other evil have we unleashed on the Galaxy."

After the remaining Stormtroopers surrender, John ordered everyone to head back to the ships and had Ash initiate an orbital bombardment to destroy the lab, he wanted to place brought to the ground and leave nothing left. Ash followed John's orders and had every ship to fire at the lab and destroy it, which the did and the lab was decimated. John walked into the Infirmary and saw Max sitting on a Table as a Medical Droid tended to his cut. As John walked by the other wounded Poké Republic soldiers, they all looked at him as a god and some saluted John and he saluted back. One Soldier even got up and asked John if he could shake John's hand, and John shook the soldier's hand and finally reached Max and the Medical Droid. John then said, "How's your arm Max?" and Max Replied, "The Doctor says that I'll have a nasty Scar where Hester's lightsaber cut through, but it didn't damage the bone, and this Medical Droid is reconstructing the nerves that were sliced through, which I didn't think possible." Max then said that he sensed Lord Hester's clones being killed and John said, "You sensed correctly my friend, The Hester Clones are all gone."

Max breathed a sigh of relief and said, "I thought so, thank the force that he is no more." John nodded his head and said, "Yes, now we will return home and spread the word of Lord Hester's death to our citizens. That should raise their spirits and boost the men's morale." Max nodded his head in agreement. John then looked at the other soldiers in the Infirmary and said, "Today marks a historic day, today is the day we killed Lord Hester and ended his terror. Though one Sith is dead, there are more to face, but we will stand strong and united. As we expand, more and more citizens of the New Republic join our cause. We will not rest until the Imperial Remnant is defeated, and the Poké Republic is free from any Higher Power." the Poké Republic soldiers in the Infirmary cheered as John walked out of the Infirmary.

On the Bridge, Ash waited for John to arrive before he told the fleet to head for home. Ensign Horner nodded his head and sent the message to the rest of the fleet. John then said, "When we stop at Mustafar, let me know when the team lands in the Hanger." Ash nodded his head and told John that he would be the first to know and Before John could leave the Bridge, Ensign horner said, "Mr. President, Admiral Ketchum, we are receiving a transmission from a New Republic Ship." John then turned around, walked up to Ash as he told Ensign Horner, "Patch the message through." Ensing Horner nodded his head and patched the Transmission to the main screen and a human male appeared and he said, "Greetings, I am Theenx Tal from Clan Tal of House Vizla and commander of the Majestic-class heavy cruiser Calamari, how have you been John?"

"I'm doing fine Theenx, it's good to see you." replied John. Ash was confused until John looked at Ash and said, "That's Tae's husband, Theenx Tal." Ash then looked at Theenx and said, "Your wife was truly a warrior Theenx, I'm sorry for your loss." and Theenx replied, "Thank you Admiral Ketchum, Senator Organa and Master Skywalker came to me with her Ashes and her Armor and told me everything. I'm sure that she was honored to have fought by your sides in your time of need." John nodded his head and said, "She did, she helped save several of our people, both New Republic and Poké Republic forces back when it was the P.M.R." Theenx nodded his head and said, "So she said when we talked."

John nodded his head and said, "We named one of our ships after her, i hope it's enough to remember her by?" and Theenx said, "It's more than enough, she did consider you one of her truest friends John." then John said, "And I considered her one of my closest friends as well, and we would be honored if you joined the Poké Republic, will your crew join too?" and Theenx replied, "Yes, I gathered my Crew and asked them if they wanted to leave the New Republic and join the Poké Republic and they were more than willing to join you, with the treatment Mon Mothma gives the troops after we took coruscant, most of my boys tore the New Republic insignia off their uniforms. So yes, we are all more than willing to join the Poké Republic." John smiled and said, "Then I welcome you, Captain Tal, and your crew, to the Poké Republic navy. Come with us back to earth to receive your orders, I wish to speak to you more." Captain Tal nodded his head and when the Poké Republic fleet exited Hyperspace in the Eriadu System, a Majestic-class heavy cruiser waited for them, and as the Manaphy moved passed it, the Majestic-class heavy cruiser powered up its engines and flew alongside the Manaphy to get out of the Gravitational Pull of Eriadu to make the jump to Mustafar.

On the bridge, John asked Ash if he heard anything from the team he sent to find Vader's Palace, and Ash said, "Yes, they found the Palace, they said it hasn't been used since Vader was killed, the place is completely abandoned." John then said, "Alright, did they find any Jedi Artifacts in the Palace?" and Ash said, "They said that they didn't find much, just a few lightsabers is all." John nodded his head and said, "Well, I don't want anyone using the Palace for evil, tell the Special Forces Team to destroy the Palace." Ash nodded his head and had Ensign Horner send the message to the special Forces Team on Mustafar.

Meanwhile, on Earth, Dawn was out with Misty as they had Johanna in a stroller sleeping when a wild Herdier walked out in front of them. Dawn saw that the herdier was injured and said to Misty, "Misty, that Herdier is injured, can you take over pushing Johanna?" Dawn nodded her head and took the stroller so Dawn could walk up to the Herdier and said, "Hi there Boy, can I help you out?" and the herdier at first was hesitant, but eventually allowed Dawn to pick him up. Dawn then said, "Let's get Herdier to the Pokémon Center." Misty nodded her head and rushed to the nearest Pokémon Center, which wasn't far. When they arrived at the Pokémon Center, Dawn called for Nurse Joy and when she and Chansey brought a gurney that Dawn placed Herdier on and told Herdier, "Don't worry, Nurse joy is going to take care of your injury." Herdier then licked Dawn's hand and Nurse Joy said, "Don't worry Madam President, We'll take care of him." Nurse Joy and her Chansey then rushed into the back to help Herdier.

Back on the Manaphy, John and Ash were talking when Ensign Horner said, "Admiral, Mr. President, we're about to exit Hyperspace in the Mustafar System." John nodded his head, "Thank you Ensign Horner. If anyone needs me, I'll be in the Hanger waiting for the Special forces team to arrive." Ash nodded his head and John walked off the bridge to head to the Hanger. As the elevator went down, John thought to himself, ' _With Lord Hester gone, but the ghost of Darth Dretton still roaming around, I need to think of a way to defeat him or else he will gain control of another person and force them to do his will_." just as he got done thinking to himself, the elevator got to the floow the Hanger was on and John exited the Elevator to walk to the Hanger.

Along the way, John was greeted by May and Max as they knew where they were stopping at to make the next Jump. May asked John, "Why did you want to find Vader's Palace?" and John told her, "There could have been some Jedi Artifacts in the Palace when Vader killed the Jedi he was sent after. He might have had something there for us to use against the Imperial Remnant, but the team Ash sent said that they only found a few lightsabers." then May said, "But aren't we going to need those Lightsabers?" and John told her, "We have plenty of lightsabers, so I don't see any reason to keep them." Then Max said, "Well, what if those lightsabers belong to some of the first Jedi?" that stopped John in his tracks, looked at Max and said, "Lightsabers of fallen Jedi are always buried with them. So I'm pretty sure that none of those lightsabers belonged to one of the first Jedi of the Order would have been among the lightsabers they found." Max and May didn't say a word as the three of them entered the Hanger and saw a Transport land with the doors opening. John then pressed a button on his communicator and said, "Ash, the team's aboard, wait for my signal to jump."

"Roger that John, awaiting Signal." replied Ash. John then walked up to the transport, followed by May and Max and as the door opened, five SpecOps soldiers stepped off it. One soldier took a step forward and said, "Mr. President, I am Captain Evan Puckett, leader of Golurk Squad, this is my team." The team consisted of another human female, a Rodian, a Twi'lek female, and a Bothan. Captain Puckett then said, "From left to right sir, the human is my second in command, Second Lieutenant Von Well, a Mandalorian from Clan Well of House Vizla and is our squad's medic. The Rodian is Sergeant First Class Siz Seca, and if you couldn't tell is our heavy weapons expert." John nodded his head as he saw the Rotary Cannon in SFC Seca's hands. Captain Puckett then said, "The Twi'lek is Sergeant Decvezi, but we call her Deci, she's our sniper. Finally, the Bothan, our infiltrator, is Sergeant First class Zentorno Hindi." John then said, "So, what did you find in the Palace?" Captain Puckett looked at his squad and said, "Bring the Artifacts out." Sergeants Decvezi and Hindi nodded their heads and walked back onto the Transport. Then Captain Puckett looked back at John and said, "We told the Admiral that we found nothing but Lightsabers, but the truth is that we found a lot more than just that." As soon as he finished, Sergeants Decvezi and Hindi came back with two hover crates.

"Looks like Vader had a few Ancient Artifacts in his Place." said Captain Puckett as he opened one of the Crates and revealed several Artifacts. John reached into the crate and pulled out one Artifact. John then said, "I don't believe it." Then May asked, "You know what that is John?" and John nodded his head and said, "For some reason, I do. This is the Circlet of Saresh. In the days of the Old Republic, not the republic that became the empire, but long before that there was a Jedi Knight Guun Han Saresh. He belonged to a very influential family that lived on Taris. Any Jedi that wears it gets a boost of power." John then pulled out a lightsaber and said, "I sense the Dark side in this double bladed lightsaber." John took a step backwards and ignited it, showing two Sapphire blades. John then said, ""Incredible, it's the lightsaber of the Sith Lord Exar Kun. It's arguably the most powerful Lightsaber ever created." John then retracted the blades and placed the Lightsaber back in the crate and saw several Crystals.

"Impossible." said John as he lifted on of the crystals up. May then asked John what the Crystal was and John said, "My friends, we have found the healing crystals of fire. New Republic files say that these Crystals were used to heal Wounds on Jedi that no ordinary Medicines can heal, some Jedi were even brought back from the brink of death with these Crystals. The files also say that they were lost when Darth Vader and the 501st Legion at the beginning of the Great Purge." Max then said, "So I guess that means that Vader took them from the Temple." John nodded his head, looked at Captain Puckett and asked, "Why did you say just lightsabers though?" and Captain Puckett said, "I said that because I was told by Admiral Ketchum to watch what I say because for all we know, New Republic agents could be listening to our conversations." John nodded his head and said, "Smart thinking for Ash. But anyway, we need to keep the Dark side Artifacts away from anyone that would want to use them." Captain Pucket then said, "Understood, but what are we going to do with them?" John thought long and hard until an idea came to his head.

Back on the planet, John took the crate of Dark side artifacts and used the force to lift it up and place it in a Lava River and he, along with his fellow Jedi May and Max, watched as the Lava River swept the Crate away as it sank beneath the surface. John then said, "They must never fall into the hands of Dark side users." May and Max nodded their heads and the three of them got onto the transport they came in and took off. John then saw Vader's Palace and said, "hundreds of Jedi were slain there, never again will Jedi be brought here to die." John then took out the detonator that Captain Puckett gave him and pushed it, detonating the explosives set all over Vader's Palace, bringing it down and leaving it a pile of rubble. John then contacted Ash that they were on their way back to the Manaphy. After landing on the Manaphy, John gave Ash the go ahead to jump into the next system, which was the Polis Massa System, where the Hammerhead-class Cruiser and the Recusant-class light destroyer waited for them to be picked up. John decided to name the Hammerhead, the New Resolute and the Recusant, the New Absolute. After entering the Polis Massa System, John send Marines from the bigger ships to control the two ships he wanted until crews were gathered for both ships. And they all jumped towards the Alpha Centauri System.

After dropping off the ships from the A.C.D.F. and adding the New Resolue and New Absolute to the fleet, the ships from the Capital Defense Fleet/Main Battle group arrived back in the Sol system. John then contacted Gary and told him to get the main News crews together for an announcement in an hour. When Gary Asked why, John said, "Lord Hester is officially dead, his clones are no more and the lab the clones were in was successfully destroyed." Gary smiled and said, "I'll have them ready for the story, we're finally free of that monster." John and Ash nodded their heads as the Manaphy docked with the space Station.

After getting into a shuttle to head to the surface, John, Ash, May, and Max were all greeted by Dawn, Johanna, Gary, Misty, Paul, Serena, Brock, and Scar. John then said, "So I take it Gary told you guys." Dawn nodded her head as she adjusted Johanna and said, "Is he really gone?" John nodded his head and said, "He's finally gone, Lord Hester is a threat no longer." Everyone cheered in excitement after they heard the news. An hour later, every news crew on earth that could transmit across the Galaxy was in the Capital's new room and they aired John walking in with May, Max, and Ash behind him. John placed a piece of paper on the Podium and cleared his throat, signalling everyone to quiet down. John started his announcement by saying, "My fellow Poké Republicans, and those in the New Republic and Imperial Remnant, I send this Broadcast to you saying that we have seen the end of a threat that could terrorize the Galaxy if he was left alive. Lord Hester, a Sith lord that was part of the Imperial Remnant, is dead. The people standing up here with me, Jedi Knights May and Max Kirtman, and fleet Admiral Ash Ketchum, the four of us, along with the army and air forces of the Poké Republic, defeated the Imperial Remnant forces protecting the lab the clones of Lord Hester were located in and proceeded to kill every clone in the lab. During which, May, Max, and I fought the clone that was awake when Max was injured and I had him fall back. Then May got his attention while I dealt the final blow to him, killing him and ending his reign of terror. The Galaxy shines a little brighter with his final death, and with this death the war against the Imperial Remnant comes to a quicker end. Those who wish to join us and bring this war to a quicker end, you may do so, and we will welcome you with open arms. Unless you're from the Imperial Remnant, for safety reasons. As the President of our republic, I can say that we have shown great strength taking down a Sith lord. I can also say that once the war with the Imperial remnant is over, Mon Mothma will have to deal with us. She can either give us our independence, or we will have no choice but to fight for our independence, thank you."

John then walked away from the Podium with May, Max, and Ash right behind him. As John walked to his office, Ash pulled out a Holopad and saw a message and said to John, "Well John, the hull bits we took from those Imperial Remnant Ships helped out building the Chesnaught-Class Strike Cruiser/Carrier, I just got an email from the shipyard and it says that they finished construction ahead of schedule." John smiled and said, "Good, tell the shipyards to begin upgrading so they can build bigger ships like cruisers and battleships, and even the ships for Project Arceus." Ash nodded his head and said, "I'll let them know immediately Mr. President." John nodded his head, he then said, "May, Max, how goes your training? Are you two still keeping your skills sharp?" May and Max nodded their heads as May said, "Max and I have been training with each other and dummies." John smiled and said as they entered the Presidential Office where Dawn and Johanna waited for them, "That's good to hear. Now that we're in my office, I have something for you May." John then walked over to a bookcase and took a box off of a shelf. John then placed the Box on the Table in the middle of the room and in front of May. John then said, "I made this Box so it could only be opened by someone who can use the force. May, I want you to open, concentrate on the Box and opening it." May nodded her head and closed her eyes. She then lifted her hand and John, Max, Dawn, Johanna, and Ash watched as the box's lid slowly lifted up and soon flipped over to have the box open. May then opened her eyes and saw that inside the Box was another lightsaber. John then picked the box up, walked over to May, and said, "This Lightsaber belong to Jedi Master Alesava Radmore, the wife to Jimtalo Radmore, as did the one you have on your side right now." May placed her hand on her lightsaber as John continued, "Alesava was an expert in dual Wielding, as I taught you. I think it would only be right, that you have her other lightsaber." May stood there speechless as she raised her hand and took the other lightsaber out of the box and held it in her hand. She then looked up at John and said, "Thank you Master, I will wield these lightsabers with honor."

Just then, Time froze again and only John, May, and Max were not affected. Just then three force ghosts appeared, Master Radmore, a human female, and another Male human appeared. John bowed To Master Radmore and said, "Greetings Master." Master Radmore's ghost bowed back and said, "Let Me introduce to you my fellow force ghosts. My wife Alesava, and Jedi Master Adrijuli Flitcor, May and Max wield the lightsabers they used back in the days of the Old republic." May and Max bowed to their respective force ghosts, who bowed back. John then said, "How is this possible?" and Master Alesava said, "Simple new Jedi, we all knew of the ability to bind our spirits to our lightsabers." then Master Flitcor said, "We knew our knowledge of the force will be needed in the distant future, we had foreseen it through the force."

"So the three of us came together and bounded part of our spirits to our lightsabers, that is how you're able to see all three of us." said Master Radmore. Master Alesave then said, "Like my husband told your Master, May and Max Kirtman, Master Flitcor and I will be giving you advice in Battle." May then said, "Then perhaps you can answer a question Master Bertrand and I have, Who is Darth Dretton?" and Master Radmore said, "Darth Dretton was a powerful Sith lord when the Sith Empire was a threat to the Galaxy. He slaughtered Dozens of Jedi and Republic Troopers. I last encountered him when he tried to storm my ship, a Hammerhead Cruiser called the bravery. I cut his leg and destroyed his lightsaber. In return he sent force lighting at me and sent me into a force induced Comatose state. From what I gathered in my time in the Jedi Order during the Clone Wars, I was being transported back to Tython when the shuttle I was on got shot down over Chal Hudda. Centuries later, Jedi Master Obi wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan Ahsoka Tano, along with their Clone Battalions, the 212th and the 501st fought Separatists forces over the planet and found me in a Cryo Pod, I then got reinstated into the Order and received the 313th Legion." then Master Flitcor said, "Chal Hudda, we were looking for you there when the Sith Empire attacked and shot down your ship there, we scoured the entire Planet and couldn't find the pod, we assumed the Sith Empire found you first and you were killed." Master Flitcor then apologized to Master Radmore, who replied, "It's alright Master Flitcor, I understand the situation the Order was in when I went Missing." then John said, "So this Darth Dretton is a Sith lord from your time?" and Master Radmore nodded his head and said, "Yes, he and I were personal rivals, I always tried my best to defeat him." then Master Alesava said, "As did I when we fought him together those few times." Master Radmore nodded his head in agreement with his wife and said, "Well, we must be going now, please know that the three of us will be with the three of you, always." Then time resumed and the force ghosts of Master Radmore, Master Alesava, and Master Flitcor were gone.

The next day, John signed the paper that gave the new Chesnaught-Class Strike Cruiser/Carrier it's official name, the Chesnaught, and it's fleet assignment, the Sirius Defense Fleet. John then took a look at some bills as Ash and Brock came in and Ash said, "John, we just got word that all of our defense stations are built, which means we can finally help the New Republic fight the Imperial Remnant." John nodded his head and said, "Alright, let's contact Mon Mothma and let her know that we are finally ready to help the New Republic." Ash nodded his head and programmed John's holo table to contact Mon Mothma on coruscant. After a few moments, Mon Mothma appeared in a chair sitting across from John with Luke Skywalker and Admiral Ackbar standing behind her. Mon Mothma then asked John if he was correct about the Lord Hester Clones and he said, "Not was I correct, but there was a small battalion defending the Lab the Clones were in, we neutralized them and destroyed the lab. But that wasn't the main reason we called you, no. The main reason was to let you know that we are finally ready to help the New Republic fight the Imperial Remnant." Mon Mothma smiled and said, "That's good to know, because I have a planet you can attack, the Planet Chanterelle located in the Redland System, near the moon is a shipyard used to repair damaged Imperial Remnant ships that escape our forces near your borders. There are no direct hyperspace lanes going into the system from your space, you can use New Republic space to launch your attack." John asked Ash to pull up a Holomap of the system. Ash nodded his head and pulled up a map of the Redland System. John then expanded the map to include nearby systems. John studied the map and saw a System one jump away from the Arcadia System and asked, "What does New Republic Intelligence say about this system?" as he pointed to the system he was looking at.

"That system, it has no strategic Value, we can't get to it. But we do have reports that system has a refueling station for Imperial Remnant war ships." said Mon mothma, causing John to look at her and said, "I have a plan Mon Mothma, but I need you to trust me on this." Mon Mothma nodded her head and everyone heard John's plan. Much Later, in the Redland system, the Imperial Remnant Space Station was repairing a damaged Executor-Class Super Star Destroyer when another Star Destroyer jumped into the system and made its way to the space Station. The Imperial Remnant Officer in charge of the station saw the incoming Star Destroyer and asked, "Where did that star Destroyer come from?" and an Imperial Remnant ensign said, "Captain, that ship came from the Pi Nunca System, we've tried to raise the ship, but no luck." The Imperial Remnant officer looked at the Star Destroyer and said, "Their comms must be down, prepare to activate tractor Beams." two Ensigns on the bridge nodded their heads and suddenly, the Star Destroyer increased it's speed and it's direction, it was heading straight for the bridge of the space station. Another Ensign then told the commanding officer about the Star Destroyer and the officer said, "Do a scan of that ship, find out who is piloting that ship. In the meantime, blast it and try to damage it's shields. Keep it from ramming into the station!" As Imperial Remnant personnel scrambled to try to stop the rogue Star Destroyer, on the Bridge of said Destroyer, John was on the Bridge and said, "H7, full forward shields and engines." H7 acknowledged John and sent power to forward shields. John thought back to him telling his plan.

Earlier in his office, John said, " _The plan is simple, we send a small team to infiltrate the refueling station and take control of it's docking ports. Once that's done, I'll jump in with a Star Destroyer filled with special forces soldiers on board and we take full control the station, fill the Star Destroyer with enough fuel to disable keep points and take any ships in repair there for the Poké Republic."_ Then Mon Mothma asked, " _What about the New Republic?"_ and John told her, " _You tried and fail to take the system, which means that if the Poké Republic succeeded where the New Republic failed, then we get the ships in the system Mon Mothma. I hope you don't mind that."_ then Admiral Ackbar spoke and he said, " _That seems very reasonable Chancellor, they would be doing all the work, they should at least get the reward."_ Mon Mothma looked at Admiral Ackbar and said, " _Who knows what could be in that system and you want to give them all those ships?"_ and Luke said _, "We have tried many times to get into that system and all of our attempts have failed, I think it's time for a new Approach."_ John saw Mon Mothma's right hand clench the arms on the chair before she said, " _Very well than John, you may have the Ships in the system."_ John smiled and said _, "Good, now back to the plan. Once we take the refueling station, we fill the ship with Rhydonium, just enough to disable the shipyard long enough to jump the fleet in and take it down without damaging any ships being repaired."_

Then Ash said, " _That's going to be tough John, we'll need a Star Destroyer that would look like it needs repairs."_ But John shook his head and brought up another Image, this time of an Imperial II-class Star Destroyer. John then said, " _This is an Imperial II-class Star Destroyer we're calling the Glaconite. It's currently being repaired in the Epsilon System, the shipyards says that it's almost repaired and ready to be deployed."_ when Ash asked John what the Glaconite had to do with the mission, John said, " _It will be the ship we use to infiltrate the refueling station and disable the Space Station in the Redland System."_ Ash then said, " _You want to use one of our ships to take down a space station?"_ causing John to nod his head and Mon Mothma to ask, " _Why don't you use one of ours?"_ and John said, " _and have you take the credit for the plan, I think not. My plan, our ship_."

John then thought about the mission to infiltrate the refueling station. He ordered the Glaconite to jump into the Arcadia system and as Special forces soldiers got loaded into the ship, John sent a team disguised as Slavers and slaves stopping by to refuel their ship and assign Captain David King to be in command. John knew of Captain David King from his service for the PMR during the Great Pokemon war from his infiltration of Neo-Team Rocket's Base near Hearthome city in Sinnoh and fighting the Imperial Remnant. John told Captain David King, " _So you know the plan Captain King?"_ Captain King nodded his head and said, " _I'm Trisbo Linvthr, captain of the Slaver Ship Fury's will. We're heading to Bastion to drop off slaves to Moff Edan to sell to the other Moffs._ " John nodded his head and said, " _Make sure that two peoplestand by the docking door to let us in when we dock._ " Captain King nodded his head and put the Mandalorian helmet he had on his head and walked to the freighter that they would use as a slaver ship.

A few moments after the Freighter jumped into hyperspace, John received the signal to jump the Glaconite into the Pi nunca System so John said, " _All hands, make the jump into Hyperspace towards the Pi Nunca System._ " The crew on the bridge nodded their heads and calculated the Jump towards the Pi Nunca system. After a few moments in hyperspace, the Glaconite exited Hyperspace in the Pi Nunca System and made its way to the Refueling Station. John then received a transmission on his communicator and when he answered it, it was Captain King and he said, " _Mr. President, we have the command bridge, head to Docking area 19, we have two soldiers there waiting for you._ " John acknowledged Captain King and told the crew to head to Docking Area 19. After which, the airlock opened to allow John to lead the Special forces members on the ship into the refueling station and was approached by two of the soldiers from the freighter he sent ahead and one soldier said, " _Mr. President, Captain King ordered us to wait for you here, there are other Imperial Remnant ships docked to the station, he thinks there is about four different ships._ " John then said, " _Then we shut down the refueling tethers, we need all the fuel our ship can take, and probably more if we're going to take down the station."_

Just then, alarms went off, and John received another transmission and it was Captain King again and he said, " _Mr. President, the commanding officer broke free of my grip and set off the alarm, I had to kill him but we don't have much time. Stormtroopers are heading to the bridge, we need help_ " John acknowledged Captain King and said to the special forces members, " _Okay people, looks like our time's been but in half, we need to shut down all fueling areas to make sure we have enough for the explosion, some of you will head to docking areas 1-10, shutting down the refueling pods for those docking areas. Others will head to Docking areas 11-18, shutting down the refueling pods for those docking areas. The rest will come with me to the command bridge to help Captain King and the rest of his team. Let's MOVE PEOPLE_!" and the special forces members nodded their heads and went in the direction they chose to carry out John's orders. Along the way, the teams came across a few Stormtroopers which they got cut down and shut down the refueling stations and reported into John as they went. Soon enough, at the speed they were all going, the Station was three-quarters captured for John's plan to commence. As John cut down Stormtroopers in front of him and the men following him. Several Stormtroopers tried to hide, but were blasted out of any room they were hiding in. John then got word that all of the refueling stations for the docks were shut down. John told the teams to head to the command bridge to support Captain King and his troops. John then sensed someone using the dark side of the force on the station when he ignited his lightsaber and blocked an attack from a red female Twi'lek with black markings and wielding a red Lightsaber. John then force pushed her backwards and said, "In the name of the Poké Republic, Identify yourself." The Twi'lek laughed an evil laugh and said, "I am Guntina, but you may call me Darth Cirmu, or your destroyer." Darth Crimu then charged at John, who blocked her attack and told the troopers with him to go around him and her as they fought. Darth Crimu didn't want too many Poké Republic Special Forces members to get past so when ever she and John were exchanging blows, she cut down troopers. John then lifted Darth Crimu into the air and threw her into an Empty hallway with him on one side, a squad of Poké Republic Special Forces on the other, and Darth Crimu was stuck in the middle. John then said, "Give up, only warning." Darth Crimu clenched her lightsaber and said, "I have two options, either to charge you and get gunned down from behind by that squad of Poké Republic Special Forces, or I can charge at them and have u chase me and try to stop me from cutting down the squad of Poké Republic Special Forces, I like that option a lot, so I might as well go with that." Just as Darth Crimu turned to charged at the squad of Poké Republic Special Forces, she was shot in the back by John's blaster and fell to the ground. John then walked up to her and she tried to swing at him, but her blocked the attack and used the force to pull Her lightsaber away from her before he aimed his blaster at her head and delivered the kill shot.

Soon the battle for the station was over and Captain King and his men were saved, but the Imperial remnant ships found out of the attack and moved to destroy the station, John foresaw that and had Ash jump in with the Manaphy, The Blastoise, The Poliwrath, The Emboar, and The Dragonair to deal with the Imperial Remnant ships. Soon enough, the Imperial remnant ships were Destroyed, the Glaconite was filled with fuel and John's Plan had almost come to fruition. Back in the present time, H7 made beeps and boops to notify John that the forward Shields were at full power and the ship was going as fast as it could go. John nodded his head and pressed a button and contacted Ash who was waiting on the Manaphy with the main battlegroup and part of the Arcadian Defense Fleet in a New Republic system and he told Ash, "Ash Jump the fleet in." Ash acknowledged John and prepared the fleet to jump. John then told H7 that it was time to go and H7 acknowledged him and the two headed to the Hanger when their fighter was stationed. As they got into the hanger, The station's defenses opened fire at the Glaconite and T.I.E. Fighters and T.I.E. Bombers were launched from the Station to take down the shields. As soon as John's fighter exited the Hanger, he saw the Fighters heading to the ship, pulled back to a safe distance and using the force, knew when the Glaconite was in a position to take out the station's defenses and majority ot it's fighter wing without severely damaging the ships in repair or the station himself and after getting out of the blast radius, he detonated the Glaconite's fuel pods and the added Rhydonium on board.

The resulting explosion caught the Majority of the Imperial Remnant fighters in the explosion and one big piece was sent flying at the station, hitting it and caused several Star Destroyers being repaired to be shaken free of their mooring locks and float aimlessly. Other Pieces hit the Station's defenses and one struck the Hanger Bay, destroying docked fighters. John stirred his X-Wing out of the way of any piece of debris that could have destroyed his fighter as Ash and the fleet with him jumped into the system to help John out. John then contacted Ash and said, "Ash, I'm coming in, I need to relax after what I just did, concentrate fire on the station, and order two ships to dock with that S.S.D. and take control of it. I want it to be apart of the main battle group. Also Jam any Imperial Remnant transmissions out of the system, we can't let them call for reinforcements." Ash acknowledged John and ordered the Samurott and the Poliwrath to dock with the ship to allow the Marines on board to storm the ship and ensign Horner to jam Imperial Remnant transmissions. John then landed his fighter in the Hanger of the Manaphy and got out of it as May and Max ran up to him and May said, "This plan was brilliant Master." John nodded his head and said, "I'm glad you agree, but now we must head to the bridge, I don't want to miss this." May and Max nodded their heads and walked to the bride.

Meanwhile, on the bridge, Ash was watching Poké Republic fighters overwhelm the T.I.E. fighters as John, May, and Max walked up to him and John said, "What the status of the station?" and ash replied, "Well John, thanks to your plan, most of the stations defenses were destroyed in the initial blast, One piece of Debris took out the Station's Hanger bay, T.I.E. fighters that weren't caught in the blast are being overwhelmed by our fighters, I just got word from the Marines boarding that SSD, they say that they captured the secondary bridge, engine room and are meeting strong resistance at the bridge. John then said, "Okay, The Marines are tough, they'll find a way to take the bridge, meanwhile we need to focus on taking out this station as fast as we can, did a piece of debris hit their communications?" Ash brought up the station on the Holotable and said, "The main communications array was partially hit by Debris, but the shockwave from the Explosion of the Glaconite completely severed the comms array from the station, let's just hope they didn't send out a distress signal." John nodded his head and watched the rest of the battle unfold. In charizard Squadron, Charizard Leader shot down three more T.I.E. Fighters and he shouted, "Bo-ya! Another three fighters for me, that' now 85 for my score." Just then, A T.I.E. Fighter got behind him and was getting ready to fire when it was shot down by Charizard 6 and said, "87 for me captain." Then both Charizard Leader and charizard 6 heard Ash say, "Don't get cocky you two, focus on taking down those fighters."

"Copy that Admiral Ketchum, my apologies." replied Charizard Leader. John then said, "Come on Ash, let the men have some fun, we were strict before Hester died, now that he's gone we should lighten up on the troops." Ash looked at John and said, "I'm sorry John, but with the Imperial Remnant still a threat, we need to make sure our forces are as sharp and disciplined as ever." John then placed a hand on Ash's shoulder and told him to relax. John then said, "We will defeat the Imperial remnant, but we can't rush this, we need to take it slow right now." Ash sighed and said, "Alright, let's take this lowly." John nodded his head and they went back to watch the battle.

Back on earth, Dawn had Iris over to discuss Cilan and her first date. Iris said, "After the movies, we went to the shooting range to see who is the better shot, I managed to win with accuracy, but he won with range, however we tied in fire power, so all in all, a perfect date." Dawn chuckled and said, "I always knew you two would be a perfect couple, I never did like Burgundy." Isis smiled and said, "Thank you Dawn, to be honest, neither did I." Dawn and Iris chuckled as Cilan walked up to them with three drinks. Cilan then said, "Three cups of coffee as requested, one with cream and milk and three sugars for dawn. One cup with cream and two for my loyal girlfriend Iris, and black coffee, for yours truly." Dawn and Iris chuckled as Cilan sat down and took a sip of his coffee before he asked Dawn, "Has John sent you any messages lately?"

Dawn nodded her head and said, "I got one before you two came over, he said that he was about to execute his plan with the Glaconite and Ash got the fleet in a position to assist when he calls for it." Iris then said, "Let's hope everything goes according to John's plan, I don't want to deal with his Vice President, he seems like a creep." Then Dawn said, "trust me, Conway Regan is a creep, had to deal with him in Sinnoh. Why John picked him to be his vice President I will never know." back in the redland system, The Marines from the two ships sent to capture the Super Star Destroyer successfully finished capturing it and began to move it to safety as T.I.E. Fighters moved to destroy the engines but were constantly being shot down by Poké Republic fighters as well as fire from the Poliwrath and Samurott's light Turbolaser fire. John then watched as the fleet he gathered destroyed the Imperial Remnant ships and the station itself.

Soon after, the station was destroyed and the Poké Republic was victorious. John smiled and said, "I want a full After Action Report on my desk first thing in the morning Ash." Ash nodded his head and john said, "Ensign Horner, is there a Habitable planet nearby?" and Ensign Horner said, "yes sir, there is an inhabited Planet in this system and it has a strong dislike for the Imperial Remnant." John smiled and said, "Ensign Horner, contact generals Brock and Scar, tell them to bring the army and take the planet." Ensign Horner nodded his head and sent the message to Brock and Scar. John then said, "I want them to land on the planet near the capital to take control and aid the Local insurgents." Ensign Horner nodded his head and sent the message. John then looked at Ash, May, and Max and he said, "I'm going down to the planet. Going to see what resistance from the Imperials we'll be facing." Max and Max told John that they were going with him and that nothing was going to change their minds. John chuckled and osaid, "Of course, wasn't going to try and convince you two to change your two minds. Come, let us be off to the planet." May and Max nodded their heads and the three Jedi walked to the elevator to get into a shuttle and land on the planet.


	12. Liberating Lauria

After getting into the elevator and arriving at the floor the Hanger Bay was on, John, May, and Max walked into the Hanger as they put on their Jedi Robe. May caught up to John and asked him, "Why do we need to wear our robes Master?" and John told her, "To keep our presence on the planet secret. After the Battle against the Space Station, the Imperials on the ground will no doubt be on high alert." Max then said, "Is that why we're going to land in a transport?" causing John to nod his head and said, "Yes outside of the Imperial Remnant's Anti-Air Cannons." May and Max nodded their heads and when they entered the Hanger, they saw their transport, an old beaten up freighter. Max then said, "we're going to fly to the surface... in that?" causing John to nod his head and said, "Yeah, this freighter is on it's last leg, which means when we enter the atmosphere of the planet, the engines will give out and it will crash on the planet, masking our entry onto the planet." May then said, " Where are we going to crash?" and John said, "I'm going to try and crash the freighter in a field. Once we crash, we need to move fast." John led May and Max into the freighter and strapped in and powered it up and began to take off from the hanger.

"Can this thing even get us to the planet?" and John said, "I made sure that it was in good enough condition to get us into the Atmosphere, but not be able to take us back here." May and Max looked at each other as John piloted the freighter out of the Hanger Bay and flew towards the planet. Meanwhile, on earth, Dawn, Misty, and Johanna II were in the waiting area of the Pokémon Center when Nurse Joy and Chansey came out with Herider laying down on the gurney they took him back on. Dawn walked up to Nurse Joy and asked about Herdier and Nurse Joy said, "Herdier is doing fine, is he your Pokemon?" and Dawn said, "No, he's a wild Pokemon." Nurse Joy then said, "Well, he was in a battle and needs to rest, I recommend you take him home and keep an eye on him." Dawn nodded her head and asked Misty to take Johanna II to the car while she picked up Herdier. Misty nodded her head and took Johanna to the car as Dawn slowly approached Herdeir, who opened his eyes and sat straight up and barked. Dawn chuckled and told the Loyal Dog Pokémon, "I'm going to take you home to get better, okay?" and Herdier nodded his head and barked again before Dawn slowly picked herdier up and took him to the car where Misty had blankets laid out for Herdier to lay on as they drove back to Dawn's home.

Back with John, May, and Max, they just entered the Planet's Atmosphere and alarms were blaring. John then said, "Time to go you two." May and Max nodded their heads as they unstrapped themselves and followed John out of the cockpit and they jumped down into a field as the freighter crashed landed and came to a halt before exploding. John then said, "Into the forest, move." May and Max nodded their heads and followed John into the forest. A few moments later, three LAAT/le gunships landed in the vicinity of the crashed Freighter and several Stormtroopers hopped off and an Imperial Remnant commander walked off as well and he said, "Scan the wreckage, see if there was anyone on board. Also search the area, if there were people on board and they got out before it exploded, they couldn't have gotten far." and after a while of scanning, one Stormtrooper approached the commander and said, "Sir, we have found no footprints coming from the freighter, and the cockpit is completely gone, we think they may have died in the explosion." The Commander then said, "I don't think so soldier, they may have jumped off farther out, sweep the forest, make sure no area is unsearched." The Stormtrooper nodded his head and took several Stormtroopers with him as he searched the forest.

Meanwhile, John, May, and Max were far enough away from the crash site to allow them to catch their breath when suddenly, several Soldiers appeared and pointed their Blasters at them and one soldier said, "In the name of the Laurian Resistance, Identify yourselves." and John said, "Relax…" John then removed his hood and said, "We're here to help." then every soldier lowered their weapon and the first soldier said, "President Bertrand. Alpha Squad, Attention!" and every soldier went to attention before the first person said, "Salute!" and they all saluted John, who saluted back and motioned to May and max to take their hoods off. John then said, "I take it your resistance isn't Loyal to the Imperial Remnant?" and the first soldier said, "Not at all, we formed this resistance to help liberate our planet, I'm Sergeant Bisboot, this is my squad. Come with us, we'll take you back to our Headquarters." John nodded his head and he, May, and Max followed Sergeant Bisboot and his squad back to their headquarters.

After arriving at the resistance Headquarters, John, May, and Max were all greeted by the local resistance fighters surrounding him as the commander said, "Alright men, back to work." and the resistance fighters dispersed. After which, the commander approached John, May, and Max, and she said, "I'm sorry about the men, they are excited to meet you. I'm commander Tanyrose Dantom, leader of the Laurian Resistance. It's a pleasure, and an honor, to finally meet you, Mr. President." and she offered a hand to John, who shook it as he said, "The pleasure is mine, my fellow Jedi and I are here to gauge the local Imperial Remnant forces on the planet so I can make a plan to keep Poké Republic Casualties to a minimum." Commander Dantom nodded her head and said, "Well, come with me to the war room, and we'll give you the numbers you need to make your plan." John nodded his head, looked at May and Max and he said, "Contact Ash, tell him we've made contact with the Local Resistance fighters and they are loyal to us and send the army down at this location." May and Max nodded their heads and a resistance fighter said, "Follow me, I can lead you to our communications room." May and Max followed the resistance Member as John followed Commander Dantom to their war room. Along the way, Commander Dantom told John, "As you can see, we have been training and getting more recruits by the day. But the Imperial remnant garrison has T.I.E. Bombers and T.I.E. Fighters while we have no air support." John then told Commander Dantom not to worry, that Poké Republic fighters would be their air support. Commander Dantom thanked John and he said, "Don't mention it commander Dantom. But I would like to know, when ur planet is liberated, will you join the Poké Republic?"

Commander Dantom nodded her head and said, "Yes, That is why we formed the resistance. It was to help the New Republic free our home originally, but now it's to help the Poké Republic in freeing our home in exchange for letting us join you. We have heard your speeches and seem the reports from your battles, we all found them exciting and gave us hope for freedom for Lauria. We were once Loyal to the New Republic, but when they immediately fled from an equally powerful force of Imperial remnant ships, we lost all hope in freedom. That was when we heard you and your speeches, you gave us back our hope that someday, our home will be freed. However, there are those on the planet still loyal to the New Republic." John nodded his head and said, "I see, well the Poké Republic is a Vassal of the New Republic, but I plan on changing that, I'll ask Mon Mothma when the war with the Imperial Remnant is over that the Poké Republic be granted its freedom. She can allow us or she will deny it. If she denies it, then the Poké Republic will have no choice but to declare open rebellion against her and the New Republic." Commander Dantom stopped in her tracks and said, "If it comes to a new Rebellion, then you will have the support of the Laurian Resistance." John smiled and thanked Commander Dantom as they shook hands and continued heading to the war room.

On the Manaphy, Ash was getting the casualty list completed for John when Ensign Horner said, "Admiral, we're receiving a message from the planet." Ash then told Ensign Horner to patch the message through. When Ensign Horner did, May, Max, and the resistance fighter that led them to the communications room appeared and Ash said, "May, Max, thank the force and Arceus you two are okay, we thought the freighter exploded." May then told Ash that the freighter did explode, she then said, "That was John's plan, he knew that freighter wouldn't have lasted the trip into the Atmosphere, but he made it look like we died in the explosion." Then Max Said, "We also made contact with the Local resistance fighters and we just found they are loyal to us since they heard John's speeches. They were once loyal to the New Republic. But after the New Republic left them and John's speeches, most changed their Loyalties to the Poké Republic."

Ash was shocked, he didn't know how well John's speeches affected the Galaxy to the extent that former New Republic Worlds would defect to the Poké Republic. He then went on to tell May and Max that he just received word from the forces on Arcadia, they found an Imperial Remnant Heavy Vehicle Factory a few miles out from the new Capital of the planet. Ash then said, "They got it online and gave the Defense Army there some AT-ATs." Then May said, "Okay, we'll let John know about the factory. We should continue using that Factory to build walkers for us to use." Ash nodded his head and said, "I'll tell the governor of Arcadia to keep that Factory running for us." May and Max nodded their heads when another Resistance fighter walked in and said, "Jedi Knights May and Max Kirtman, The president wants to see you two in the War Room." May nodded her head and said, "We'll be right there." the Resistance fighter nodded his head, causing May to look back at Ash and said, "We'll contact you when we get back." Ash nodded his head and Max had the resistance fighter end the transmission. May and Max then followed the second Resistance fighter to the resistance's war room.

Meanwhile, at the Planet's Capital, the Imperial Remnant Governor was looking out at the city and asked a Stormtrooper commander, "Were we able to pinpoint the location of the Insurgent Base?" and the Stormtrooper Commander said, "Yes Governor, we found it's location." The Governor smiled and said, "Good, send all the forces we have to that location and crush the rebels, their Rebellion ends today." The Stormtrooper Commander then said, "Governor, if we send all of our forces to one location and they're defeated, won't we be defeated if they attack the capital?" The governor looked at the Stormtrooper commander and said, "With the might of our forces crushing their defenses, there won't be a need to worry, now send them!" The Stormtrooper commander nodded his head and walked off to send the might of the Local Garrison. Back at the Resistance HQ's War Room, John and Commander Dantom were looking at the Capital via Hologram when May and Max walked in and Max said, "We're here master, what seems to be the situation?" John looked at May and Max and said, "Commander Dantom told me that we're dealing with a heavily fortified Planet Garrison here. The garrison consists of 4 companies of AT-ATs, two companies of AT-STs, a couple of Stormtroopers squads; those numbers include Nova troopers, shock troopers, and Scout Troopers, a Company of Imperial Dropship Transports, and a company of 2-M Saber-class Repulsor Tanks. Not to mention that they have a Heavy Vehicle Factory, a Barracks were the Stormtroopers sleep, a Shield Generator, Power Generator, and Turbo Laser Cannons. I have to say, Taking the capital won't be an easy Task, especially if we don't get Air support in to take down the Hypervelocity Cannon, it's the only thing keeping Ash and the fleet from moving closer to provide Orbital barrage." before May or Max could say anything, a Resistance fighter barged in and shouted, "Commander, one of our forward Outposts just saw troop transports, Vehicle Transports, and fighters heading right for us!" Commander Dantom then looked at May, Max, and John said, "They must have triangulate the transmission that you two sent to your comrades in space." May then said, "Shit, did we mess up badly Master?" John calmed May down and said, "It was a mistake and we learn from our mistakes. Right now we need to help the Resistance evacuate from this base." John then turned to look at Commander Dantom and asked, "Are there any bases the Imperial Remnant doesn't know about?" and Commander Dantom thought about the bases they used until she said, "The cliffs, it's a little ways away from here, and it's also has a maze of tunnels going deep into the earth, one of those tunnels leads directly here." John nodded his head and said, "Okay, Commander Dantom, evacuate all non essential Personnel to the cliffs, we need those willing to fight to set up defenses to defend against the incoming forces. Also place explosives on the entrance, once everyone is through, I'll detonate the entrance"

Commander Dantom went onto the loudspeaker and said, "All personnel, we have a Code Red alert, all non essential personnel, evacuate to Base Bravo." As all non essential Personnel evacuated, John told Commander Dantom, "May, Max, and I will help with the defenses, what do you have set up?" and Commander Dantom said. "We've hit some Imperial Remnant Convoys and captured a few AT-STs, we have a few New Republic Vehicles from when they left." John nodded his head and asked, "Any Artillery vehicles?" and Commander Dantom nodded her head and said, "We Have three Mobile Proton Torpedo Launcher 2a vehicles and two AT-TEs." John smiled and said, "Okay, what about the Base's Capability to shoot down fighters or Transports?" Commander Dantom told John that the base had a few Anti air defenses at the top of the base. John told Commander Dantom to send people to man those defenses. When Commander Dantom asked John asked where he, May, and Max where they would be, John said, "We'll be on the front lines, helping your men defend against the soldiers that landed on the ground outside of the anti air defenses." Commander Dantom nodded her head and ran to get the defenses ready. John then pushed a button on his communicator and contacted Ash.

On the Manaphy, Ash was looking at battle records of the New Republic when Ensign Horner said, "Admiral, we're receiving a transmission from the President's personal communicator." and Ash told Ensign Horner, "Patch the transmission through to H7." Ensign Horner nodded his head and H7 rolled up to Ash and a Holographic Image of John appeared and Ash said, "What's up John?" and John told Ash, "Ash, we have a situation, Imperial Remnant forces found the Resistance's Main base, we need our Starfighters in the Atmosphere to take down any Fighters the resistance's Anti Aircraft fighters can't hit." Ash nodded his head and ordered fighters to enter Lauria's Atmosphere as John, May and Max helped the rebels get set up for the attack.

A few minutes later, Several Imperial Remnant drop ships and bombers came into sight of the Temple the Resistance was using as their headquarters and the transports were in the midst of landing when they got a missile locked onto them and several missiles flew out of to top and struck several transports in the cockpits, destroying them mid Air as others dodged the incoming missiles, but were hit by ground fire into the cockpits and they crashed into each other or the ground. Stormtroopers struggled to get organized as they were taking heavy fire from ground forces and were taking casualties. One Stormtrooper Commander then called for ATST support and as one walked up, one resistance fighter fired a rocket at it and brought it down. John then said, "Keep up the fire. Artillery, fire a Salvo of Proton Warheads." The MPTL-2as obeyed John's command and fired a salvo of Proton Warheads, breaking a Stormtrooper Line that just formed. May, Max, and John were all deflecting blaster bolts back at the Stormtroopers as John said, "Rebel AT-STs, move up and give us suppressing fire." As the four AT-STs moved up, they began opening fire at the Stormtroopers as Tie Bombers came in to drop their loads but were shot down by either the Rebels Anti Air cannons or the newly arrived Poké Republic fighters. Charizard Leader told his squadron, "Take down those Transports. If anything lands, destroy them by shooting the transport, that should take care of anything inside them." and Charizard squadron Acknowledged Charizard Leader's orders and broke into pairs to take down the Transports.

As the battle went on, one Stormtrooper Commander called the Governor and said, "We need to pull back! Their Defenses are too strong, they have Armored and Air Support!" Soon the Stormtrooper commander was killed when A Proton Warhead landed in front of him and exploded, cutting the transmission. The Governor was shocked to hear that the rebels were beating his elite forces. The Governor then said, "Those Poké Republic Parasites, they have to be helping the rebels, how else could they have gotten this much support." The Governor then told his forces to push the attack, to end the Insurgency once and for all. Back at the battle, John saw the Stormtroopers pressing the attack. John got the attention of a nearby resistance fighter to contact Commander Dantom and asked for the communicator. The Resistance Soldier handed John His communicator and said, "Commander Dantom, Imperial Remnant Troopers are pressing the advance, what's the status of the evacuation?" and Commander Dantom replied, "Almost done, just need a couple more minutes." John acknowledged Commander Dantom and handed the communicator back to the resistance fighter. John then got on his communicator and said to Ash, "Ash, we need Bomber support, do we have a squadron of bombers on hand?" and Ash said, "We do, and Onix Flight is on route to provide bombing runs, should take a few moments to scramble them and send them to the surface." John then acknowledged Ash and the transmission ended. John then used the force to push Stormtroopers backwards, lift an AT-ST and threw it at another, and used it to detonate bombs on T.I.E. Bombers. Just then, John saw Onix Flight drop their Proton Bombs on the Imperial Remnant Stormtroopers and vehicles. That was when the Stormtrooper commanders had enough and ordered all remaining forces to retreat back to the Capital. As the Stormtroopers were retreating, some got shot in the back by the resistance fighters as they stood up from the Trenches, but John said, "Get back in the trenches, they could be regrouping." The resistance Fighters did as they were told and got back into the trenches. May and Max approached John from the positions they were at and May said, "Can't you sense what they are doing?" John nodded his head and said, "They're heading back to the capital, where they could have more forces waiting there to launch another attack." Max then said, "How can you be so sure that they will launch another attack, they lost a lot of their forces in this assault." John looked at Max and said, "Because I can sense the anger within the Governor's heart, he would most likely order his troops to attack again." John, May, and Max were then approached by Commander Dantom and she said, "We just got done moving everything of importance to the Cliffs, but I was thinking that ,since we held our ground, that we use this field as a staging Area for your army." John smiled and said, "May and Max will contact our forces in Space and we'll begin landing our forces immediately." Commander Dantom nodded her head. John then looked at May and Max and told them, "Contact Ash, tell him to send the army Down." May and Max nodded their heads and followed a resistance Fighter to the communications room. John then looked back at the battlefield and told Commander Dantom, "They sent a lot of soldiers and Armor into this attack, most of which never got to partake because our Starfighters and Anti-air Defenses took down the transports before they could land, you should be proud of your men." Commander Dantom walked up to stand next to John and she said, "I am proud of my men, I'm so glad that this fight will be over soon and we can join the Poké Republic." John then asked how many people on the planet were still loyal to the New Republic, and Commander Dantom Responded by saying, "Just under a quarter are Loyal still, but that's in the small villages around the planet, those villages were freed already and most of the fighters that fought here today are from those Villages. However, most of those fighters say that they will swear their Loyalty to the Poké Republic since they saw how you fought and kept them safe, even willing to risk your own life for them, that self-sacrifice for the Luarian Resistance has earned you their respect and Loyalty." John nodded his head and said, "Good, because if it does come to the Poké Republic declaring open Rebellion against the New Republic, we will need their support." Commander Dantom nodded her head. John then asked if they had any Casualties from the battle, and Commander Dantom said, "A few got hit in the head by Stormtrooper Fire, Others got hit in the Arms or Shoulders. We lost two soldiers from when a Proton Bomb from a T.I.E. Bomber landed on top of them. But all in all, we had few Casualties." John nodded his head again and said, "Good, I'm glad to hear we had few casualties, I want those who are wounded to get patched up and taken to the cliffs. I know they can still fight with the other arm, but I don't want them to over strain their injuries. Their safety is one of my top Priorities." Commander Dantom smiled and said, "I'll make sure the men know that Mr. President." John smiled and went to look at the schematics of the capital.

Back IN the capital, The Governor was not happy with the Battle and he said to the Stormtrooper commanders that escaped, "I am not happy with the result of the battle, WHY DIDN'T YOU DESTROY THOSE TERRORISTS?!" and Stormtrooper Commander TK-786 said, "Governor, we were outgunned and outmatched, we would have all been destroyed if we didn't pull back and the city would not have any Soldiers to defend it when the time comes, and that time will come." The Governor didn't say a word, all he did was take his blaster and shot TK-786 in the face and killed him. The Governor then said, "Do we have enough forces to hold off the Terrorists attacks so I can escape?" and another Stormtrooper commander said, "Governor, with the Poké Republic Fleet up there, we can't escape the Planet Governor." The Governor clenched his fist and slammed it on the table. Back to John and the Luarian Resistance, Poké Republic Dropships were arriving by the hour and Poké Republic forces were getting defenses set up As John and Commander Dantom Approached Brock and Scar. John then said, "Brock and Scar, this is Commander Tanyrose Dantom, leader of the Laurian Resistance. Commander Dantom, this is Poké Republic General Brock Hartman and Former C.I.S. turned Poké Republic General Scar, his designation Number is Super Tactical Battle Droid 69-16-26." Commander Dantom greeted Brock with Kindness, but she looked at Scar and said, "I Know what you and your C.I.S. did to my Planet, you enslaved my people. However, since you fight for the Poké Republic, I'll let it slide." Scar nodded his head and said, "I know what the Confederacy did in some people's eyes was bad, however I wish to do good and help the Poké Republic gain its Independence from the New Republic." Commander Dantom smiled and said, "So we have that in common, we both want the Poké Republic Free to rule itself." Scar nodded his head and extended his hand out to Commander Dantom as he said, "For the Poké Republic?" and Commander Dantom took Scar's metallic hand and shook it as she said, "For the Poké Republic." John smiled to see Scar and Commander Dantom getting along. Brock then looked at John and said, "Our scouts are scanning the Capital to see if there's a way inside for us to attack them from within." But John said, "With the Shield Generator still being up and functional, we're not going to be able to provide Bombing runs for our forces, so that generator as to go." Commander Dantom then said, "What if we take out the Power Generator first, the Turbolaser towers would be down and so will the shield Generator." Scar was the first to speak in response and he said, "A logical Idea, however the Power Generator will most likely be under the shield Generator, thus we would have to infiltrate the City in order to destroy it." John then said, "I think I have a better Idea, and all it will take is the Hypervelocity Gun to be taken down." Scar looked over at John and said, "Are you suggesting that we use the Mustafar Approach?" John nodded his head and said, "That's right, the gun's outside the Shield Generator's protective bubble, so taking it down should do us some good and allow Ash to move the fleet in to provide Orbital Bombardment. Problem is getting a shuttle." That was when Commander Dantom said, "That's not a problem actually, we captured a shuttle a few days back and never got a chance to use it." John smiled and said, "Good, fill it with explosives and send it to the Hypervelocity Cannon. In the meanwhile, May, Max, and I will infiltrate the capital and disable the power Generator. That way, Ash can strike the buildings that we need destroyed and we can finally say that we liberated this planet."

Later, at the Hypervelocity Cannon, the shuttle the Luarian resistance managed to sneak into the air space and crash into the cannon, taking it down and signaling to john , May, and Max to infiltrate the capital as Brock contacted Ash and told him to move the fleet in to commence bombardment once the shield was down. John, May, and max managed to keep to the shadows for the entire infiltration plan as they made their way to the Power Generator. They then placed the explosives on it and as they left the capital, John detonated the explosives, bringing down the shield and Turbolaser towers. John then called for an Orbital Bombardment on the Barracks, factories, and the Governor's palace. Ash acknowledged John's orders and had all of the ships in the fleet commenced firing at the targets John gave. John, May, and Max made their way back to the Resistance and Poké Republic Forces just as the shots from the Poké Republic Fleet came down and struck the locations John ordered shots fired at.

After a while of firing, John ordered Ash to cease the barrage to let the infantry mop up. Ash acknowledged John and ordered all guns to cease fire. Soon the last of the shots already fired came down, a lot of the resistance fighters liked the show of red, Green, and Blue shots coming down. John then signaled The Resistance and Poké Republic forces forward slowly as they began the mopping up. John sensed that a lot of the Stormtroopers left from the attack on the resistance main base were killed by the barrage, John made sure that May and Max were close to him and the resistance fighters and Poké Republic ground forces were focused on the ground and had orders to take prisoners first and shoot any Stormtrooper that fired first. As John and the Poké Republic and resistance Forces entered the city, several Stormtroopers slowly got up and saw that they were outnumbered and surrendered. John then said, "Okay, I need a group to search the Local Barracks, make sure that it's completely demolished, another group to check on the local Civilians to make sure everyone is accounted for, the rest will come with me to the Governor's palace, I'm going to have a little chat with him." Everyone obeyed their orders and went to the locations they were going to go. Max led the forces heading to the barracks, and May led the group who would commence Search and Rescue for any civilians, while John led the remaining forces that were heading to the Governor's palace.

At the Imperial Remnant barracks, Stormtroopers were trying to get defenses up when Max said, "I wouldn't try that?" The Stormtroopers saw Max with the Poké Republic forces and Resistance fighters and immediately surrendered. Max then told the forces under his command, "Spread out, check the buildings, there might be survivors. Remember John's orders, kill those who only shoot first." the Resistance and Poké Republic forces with Max nodded their heads and began to search the barracks. Max then contacted John and said, "John, we're at the barracks, we're beginning a search, but I'm not sure many troopers survived." John acknowledged Max and said, "Just make sure that they're searched, I want to make sure not a whole lot of them get away to form a holdout battalion."

"Understood Master." replied Max and they ended the conversation. Back with John, he just got the Governor's palace in sight when he sensed something was amiss, John ordered the forces with him to stop before he shouted, "GET BACK!" and he ignited his lightsaber and blocked a few blaster bolts as he kept the Poké Republic and Resistance Fighters safe around the corner from where they came from, but a few shots struck some soldiers down. John kept the forces with him back as he pressed a button on his communicator and said, "Brock! We're under fire from the governor's Palace, we need Armor Support now!" and Brock said, "Understood, sending Graveler-1 to your location." John acknowledged Brock and told the resistance and Poké Republic soldiers, "Stay back, armor is going to be rolling through here soon." the Poké Republic and Resistance fighters nodded their heads and soon enough, they felt the ground shake as a T4-B heavy tank rolled up and John received a transmission on his communicator and when he answered it, it was a Bothan and the Bothan said, "Greetings Mr. President, I'm Gun Virrun, commander of T4-B Heavy tank Graveler-1, where do you need our guns." and John told Commander Virrun, "Around this corner is the Governor's Palace, they're dug in, I need you to provide covering fire as men walk behind you and take down any stragglers, if you need to, use your rockets to destroy barricades." Commander Virrun nodded his head and said, "We'll give you the cover fire you need to reach the Governor's palace." John nodded his head again and said, "Move out commander." Commander Virrun nodded his head and graveler-1 began to move forward and round the corner and began to open fire at the Imperial remnant forces trying to hold the palace, but were unsuccessful in their endeavor as the T4-B mowed barricades down and the stragglers were either run over or shot by Poké Republic and Resistance Fighters as they got closer to the governor's palace.

Later, The planet was secure, John led the Poké Republic and Resistance Fighters with him into the palace and they steamrolled the defenders and captured the Governor, May and the forces with her were successful in locating all of the civilians from the Capital and Max secured the Barracks and had all of the Imperial Remnant forces in cuffs and rounded up. John was then approached by Brock and Scar and Brock said, "Capital's secured John, all of the Imperial Remnant forces have been rounded and those who shot at our forces were taken care of." John nodded his head and said, "Gather the Imperial Remnant forces from a Second Lieutenant and above, including the Governor." Brock and Scar nodded their heads and they rounded up all those who John said to gather. John then said, "They should have some kind of intelligence on them, I want it. The Stormtroopers can go to our prisons directly." Brock and Scar nodded their heads again, the battle was over and Luaria was free and it immediately joined the Poké Republic.

John then told Commander Dantom that he would leave some of the army behind until the Defenses were built and a new Star base was built he would leave a significant number of ships behind to ensure the defense of Luaria. Commander Dantom nodded her head and said, "You have no need to leave part of your army behind, the locals are rushing to join our forces by the day, even those who were loyal to the New Republic are joining us and changing their loyalty to the Poké Republic." John smiled and said, "In that case, we will let you get your defense army ready, but i will still leave the fleet in the system to provide a defense. We will not abandon you if the Imperial Remnant comes knocking again." Commander dantom nodded her head and Brock said, "John. we're ready to get back to earth." John nodded his head and said, "Very well, have the fleet ready to move out, and did Ash say anything about the ships we took in the space battle?" and Scar said, "He did, admiral Ketchum has informed us to tell you that the Ships we acquired in the space battle have made it back to the home system and are awaiting their assignments, the Super Star Destroyer would be best suited for the main battle group, and he has suggested that we rename it to the Celesteela. The original Name is the Harbinger of Doom." John nodded his head and said, "Tell Ash that I approve the renaming. I don't want a ship with that name." Brock and Scar nodded their heads and Scar contacted Ash to tell about the name change. Commander Dantom spun John to face her and said, "You captured a Super Star Destroyer?" John nodded his head and said, "We're going to modify it to have it be a self sufficient Ship with solar panels on all sides to power the ship that way, just like we do with all our ships." Commander Dantom nodded her head and said, "Of course, but I was just making sure I heard you correctly." John nodded his head and told Commander Dantom that he understood why she asked. John then said, "We're going now, if you need to tell me something, just call." Commander Dantom nodded her head and watched as John got into a Poké Republic and took off back to the Manaphy to head home.

A while later, The Manaphy and the fleet of ships with it entered the Sol system and Ash said, "Well John, we've shown both the New Republic and Imperial Remnant that we are a force to be reckoned with." John nodded his head as he watched the earth get closer and with it, the sight of the Super Star Destroyer under construction to be solar powered and the Insignia of the Poké Republic being painted on. John then said, "With this Super Star Destroyer and what we have planned with Project: Legendary, our fleet will be powerful." Ash nodded his head and said, "Yeah, but we know better than to let the power go to our heads." John nodded his head in agreement and pushed a button and said, "Hearthome City Space Station, this is President John Bertrand onboard the Manaphy, requesting permission to dock and take a shuttle to the surface." just then, a voice came back and said, "Copy that Mr. President, permission is granted, and we have your personal transport ready for you to head to the surface." John smiled and told Ash, "Bring me an updated list of the ships under our command or will be when we start Operation: Protecting freedom." Ash nodded his head and watched John walk off the bridge to head back home.

On the surface, Dawn was feeding Johanna when she heard the sound of a transport landing outside her and John's house. Making sure to keep Johanna in her arms, Dawn got up, walked up to the door and before she opened it, it opened to reveal John standing there. Dawn was speechless before she walked over to John, hugged him, and she said, "Why didn't you call when you got back?" and John said, "Because I wanted to surprise you." John looked at Johanna, whose eyes were opened and John took his daughter and said, "And how is my little baby girl? Hm, How's my princess?" John made a few funny faces, which made Johanna laugh, causing John and Dawn to laugh before they kissed. John carried Johanna into the house and saw Herider on the couch and asked Dawn, "New Pokémon?" and Dawn shook her head and said, "No, he's a wild one, Misty, Johanna, and I found him injured and we rushed him to the local Center. Nurse Joy took care of him and when she was done, suggested that we bring him here to let him finish healing up." John handed Johanna to Dawn, walked over to Herdier, who woke up when he sensed someone was nearby and John held his hand out before he said, "Hi there boy, I'm not going to hurt you." Herdier sniffed John's hand, before he jumped onto John and licked John all over on the face. John laughed and sat up as he scratched Herider behind his ear and asked the Loyal Dog Pokémon, "Want to stay with us Herdier?" Herdier nodded his head and barked happily at the idea. John then said, "Want to be caught or do you want to remain wild, bark once for the first option, bark twice for the second option." an the herdier backed once before heading over to Dawn. John then said, "Seems to me that Herdier wants you to catch him." Dawn then placed Johanna in her crib in the living room before taking a Pokéball out and tapping Herider on the head and she and John watched as Herdier went inside it . After three shakes and a ding, Herider was caught and another family member was added.

A few days later, it was graduation for the Class John Junior, Molly, and Gary junior were in and everyone attended. The dean of the Academy, a Mandalorian by the name of Hark Vuung, started the ceremony by saying, "Almost a year ago, the Poké Republic was founded by President Bertrand and his friends, since then, we have gained more planets and the fleet above has grown, thanks to those ships given to us by the New Republic and those ships we've captured from those who have opposed us. We've killed a great terror to this galaxy when our president killed Lord Hester with his two apperentences turned Jedi Knights. We are a beacon of hope to the galaxy. The class here will lead the future soldiers of this government. I am proud of each and every one of them and am proud to say that I am a Citizen of the Poké Republic. Without further due, let's get this graduation ceremony underway." John and Dawn watched as their son was getting his certificate and told his location, Starfighter Pilot on board the Manaphy. John Junior looked at the crowd and saw his father shrugging his J.J. sat back down, Dawn whispered to John, "You mean to tell me that you didn't have anything to do with our son's assigning?" and John told Dawn, "I had nothing to do with it, I thought he would have been put on one of the carriers." Dawn and John watched as Gary Junior received his certificate and his location, an ensign on board the Pidgeot and Molly received her command of a special task force called the Anti-New Republic Intelligence Battalion, codenamed A.N.R.I.B.A. after everyone got their certificates and destinations, the ceremony was over and the Graduates were able to leave. When J.J. found his parents and Bonnie, he and Bonnie shared a kiss and looked at his father. John was the first to speak and he told J.J., "Son, I promise you, I have nothing to do with your assignment." J.J. and his family then heard a voice say, "That's because I know he will serve well under the command of Admiral Ketchum and you, Mr. President." John and his family looked in the direction the voice came from and it was Dean Vuung. Dean Vuung then said, "If John Junior was to serve on the flagship, he can fly alongside his father when the President gets in his X-wing and fights with our flyboys against the Imperial Remnant fighters. I had the final say on where the graduates were to be assigned."

After a massive party in John Junior's, Molly's, and Gary Junior's Honors, John was in his office when Ash came in and said, "John, I forgot to tell you, but our forces on Arcadia discovered an Imperial Remnant Heavy Vehicle Factory and brought it back online, gave us some AT-ATs for the Army." John looked at Ash and said, "AT-ATs, nice. Tell the governor of Arcadia to keep the factory running, Research and development is designing a new type of tank that hovers and the design is Superior to our current armored Units." Ash nodded his head and said, "Did Mon Mothma contact you and tell yo where to send us?" and John said, "Not yet, but I am sure she will do that shortly." Ash nodded his head and walked out of John's office, waiting for Mon Mothma to contact him to send him to a planet. Later, J.J. came in and said, "Hey Dad, there's an alien with what I think is a Lightsaber out here and he wants to speak to you." John told J.J. to send the Alien in and soon, a large, bipedal reptilian sentient humanoid walked in and John sensed that he had the Force inside him and said, "Greetings Trandoshan, I am John Bertrand, Grand Jedi Master of the Jedi Order Poké Republic Branch, to whom am I speaking to." and the Trandoshan said, "Gwa werten zi Jedi knight throhssk doz. Master skywalker has sent shan here jar join your branch zi yot Jedi order. (My name is Jedi Knight Throhssk Doz. Master Skywalker has sent me here to join your branch of the Jedi Order.)" John smiled, stood up, extended his hand and said, "Then I Welcome you, Jedi Knight Doz, to the Poké Republic Branch of Jedi Order." J.J. then said, "You understood what he said?" causing John to nod his head and say, "Yes, I picked up many skills when I fought to the New Republic, back when I didn't have my memories of home. Being able to understand Trandoshan, of who this Jedi is a member of the Species, was one such Skill." Knight Doz then said, "Master skywalker has told yot Jedi sha yot new republic about your plan jar rebel if Mon Mothma doesn't mi yot poké republic its freedom. Yot thres ae r ready jar come jar yot aid zi yot poké republic when yot time comes. (Master skywalker has told the Jedi in the new republic about your plan to rebel if mon mothma doesn't give the poké republic its freedom. The others are ready to come to the aid is the poké republic when the time comes.)" John smiled again and said, "Good, I'm glad that Luke and his Jedi are placing their trust in us." J.J. then said, "You're going to have to teach me how to speak...Trandoshan was it?" and John nodded his head and said, "Yes, and I will teach you all I know son, just like I'll teach your sister the ways of the force." J.J. smiled and said, "Can't wait." John chuckled before looking back at Knight Doz and said, "Head over to the temple to introduce yourself to the others, I will join you when I can." Knight Doz nodded his head, bowed to John as he said, "Sham ba head over there h'tiw haste. May yot force be h'tiw kahassk master bertrand. (I will head over there with haste. May the force be with you Master Bertrand.)" John bowed back and said, "And you Knight Doz." Knight Doz then walked out of John's office. J.J. Then said, "Seriously Dad, teach me trandoshan." John chuckled and told his son, "Don't worry Junior, I'll teach you trandoshan, and Gungan, and any Language other than English. I need to teach everyone we know about those languages." J.J. smiled at the sound of him learning all about the alien Languages.

A while Later, John was in the Jedi Temple and called for all of the Masters and knights to meet in the meditation hall and he said, "Everyone, this is Knight Throhssk Doz, he will be joining us today as orders from Luke Skywalker. Knight Doz then took a step forward and said, "Greeting fellow jedi. Sham know gwa kind isn't exactly popular. But when sham sawa found ret master skywalker, sham learned t'ath jal everything, neither object or sentient being, should be judged ret yot way zi looks. Sham hope t'ath kahassk all accept shan as a fellow jedi ect jal a merciless bounty hunter (Greeting fellow Jedi. I know my kind isn't exactly popular. But when I was found by Master Skywalker, I learned that not everything, neither object or sentient being, should be judged by the way it looks. I hope that you all accept me as a fellow Jedi and not a merciless bounty hunter." then John said, "For those who didn't understand him, May and Max, he said that he should be judged by the way he looks due to the fact that his race, trandoshans, are bounty Hunters and wants to be treated with respect and dignity." After everyone introduced themselves to Knight Doz, May and Max walked up to him and John and May said, "Hello there, I know we introduced ourselves already, but I can't wait to fight alongside you Doz." May and Max extended their hands and Knight Doz grabbed them and shook their hands as he said, "Knights may ect max, sham thank kahassk rof accepting shan as one zi your own. (Knights May and Max, I thank you for accepting me as one of your own..)" John then translated and he said, "He's basically thanking you two for accepting him for what he is on the inside and not the outside." May and Max smiled and they knew that they would get along fine with Knight Doz. Later, John Was scrolling through a Holopad when he sensed that the room had an evil Presence in it before he ignited his lightsaber and blocked a Crimson Red Blade and saw that it was the former Vice President. John then force pushed the former V.P back. John then stood up and said, "I should have known you would try something like this. How long did he train you, a few days?" and the former VP, with his orange Eyes said, "He taught me enough." John smiled and said, "You know I take in pride and joy for delivering the killing blow to Lord Hester, he was a menace to the Galaxy." The Former V.P. clenched his fist around his lightsaber and said, "He was a great man, he trained me to use the force to my full potential, and I will use what I learned to kill you." The former V.P. then charged John and they exchanged Lightsaber blows. After a few blows were exchanged, John said, "Impressive, in the short time he trained you, Lord Hester taught you how to become an expert Duelist." The Former Vp smiled and shot force Lighting at John, who blocked the attack with his lightsaber. The Former VP then said, "Give up John, you can't win!" John then slowly walked forward as he said, "You're mistaken, my former Vice President, I've been a Jedi since before the Poké Republic was founded. I have killed your master several times, I've mastered all forms of Lightsaber duels and trained under the best Jedi Masters this Galaxy has to offer. I created my own techniques to train the Jedi of the future. I'm more skilled than you ever will be." John then took one hand off his lightsaber and put it behind his back and used the force to lift a deactivated lightsaber into the air and flung it towards the Former Vice President and activated it as soon as it got close to him and it went straight through his back. The Former Vice President stopped sending Force Lighting at John as he fell to his knees. John then walked over to the former Vice President, pushed him onto his back and said, "You should have sensed the lightsaber coming from behind you. That's the difference between you and me, I know how to use the force to keep me alive. You only use the force to try and kill me. I've been training for months on how to use the force while you only had a few days. This was a Suicide assassination attempt, and you failed." The Former Vice President raised his hand to try and grab John, but it fell back down as he died.

Just then, Ash came bursting in with the Secret Service, May, Max, Master Raxz, Master Krust, Master Vikon, Peh and Ivyales ruch in as Ash asked John if he was alright and John said, "I am fine my friend, the former Vice President just tried to kill me is all." Ash then told two Secret Service Agents to take the body out of the room. John then said, "I never thought I would have an assassination attempt on my life, it was kind of fun." Ash and everyone there looked at John as if he was crazy and John said, "What, it shows the Galaxy how much people fear me and think I need to be removed. I wonder if Mon Mothma will try to have me assassinated." John then walked off and left everyone in a state of confusion at the sound of him being excited to almost have his life taken away.

Later, John received word that The first Hippowdon-Class Heavy Cruiser, the Hippowdon, was completed and he added it to the Alpha Centauri defense fleet. After which, John got word that more of the Super Soldier Serum was completed and choose people from the Civilian Populace to get injected. The people chosen were told that they were taking part in an operation that could secure the future of the Poké Republic as an independent space fairing government, and the civilians were all onboard. Soon enough, the results came back and of the 40 civilians chosen to be injected with the serum, only 1 person died from it, meaning 39 super soldiers ready to be put into armor and divided into squads. John decided that the names of the new Squads would be Bravo, Charlie, and Epsilon. John then said, "We still need armor for them." That was when Ash and Brock came in and Brock said, "John, they completed it." when John asked who completed what, Ash said, "The Eggheads in R&D, they completed Armor that the Spartans can wear. They call it Super Armor, it moves with the person wearing it, according to them it's highly sensitive and could break bones of people who didn't have the Super Soldier Serum in their veins." John nodded his head and said, "So our super Soldiers would be the only ones who wear it?" causing Ash and Brock to nod their heads and Brock said, "They even made special Helmets for the other species like Twi`leks, Rodians, Sullustians, and more." John smiled and said, "That's good to hear, tell the egg heads in R&D good job." Brock and Ash nodded their heads in agreement before they sat down and Brock said, "You know, I never would have heard thought that there were aliens in outer space and the ability for humans, other than physics, to lift things." John then said, "Don't forget being able to get force put into a liquid form, put into a bottle, and any who drinks it gets teleported to the first person they think of, get's the force, and somehow the ability to master lightsaber dueling." Ash looked at John as he said, "It can do that?" causing John to nod his head and said, "Yeah, that was how I was able to master all forms of Lightsaber dueling and create my own version of all 8 combined." Ash nodded his head and said, "Nice, you really got used to being a Jedi quickly John." John chuckled and said, "That makes two of us my friend." John then used the force to lift a bottle of Corellian Whiskey and three shot glasses over to them and John said, "This my friends, is Corellian Whiskey. One bottle is enough to make a Rancor drunk, Rancors by the way are large semi-sentient reptilian carnivores native to the planet Dathomir, I've been there. I've seen them." John continued as he used the force to pour each of them a shot, "They Stand around five meters tall, have long arms, immense jaws, and armored hides that could withstand blaster fire, they are formidable predators. Despite all those facts, Rancors are, by New Republic Studies, inherently benign. Some were even domesticated by a Clan of Magick, a supernatural technique that allowed a practitioner to wield great powers connected to the dark side of the Force, Females who lived on Dathomir with the Rancor who called themselves the Witches of Dathomir, Nightsisters is another name for the group. I've tangled with one on Dathomir myself, Killed the Rancor and it fell on the nightsister."

John then said, "Back to what I was saying, a bottle can make a rancor drunk, this will probably make you two drunk, but I've drank it before, it will make me tipsy." John then used the force to give Brock and Ash a shot glass each and Ash asked, "Why do we need to drink this?" and John told him, "Because today, Ash, is Liberation Day." Ash looked at his watch and saw that it was Liberation Day, one year ago today they freed their homeworld from Imperial Remnant forces and formed the Poké Republic. Brock then said, "I can't believe it's been a year already since we freed our home, look at how far we've come." John nodded his head and said, "Let us also remember those who lost their lives to help make this day happen." Ash and Brock nodded their heads, tapped their shot glasses against each other, and drank it. Ash and Brock immediately coughed as John finished his shot. Ash placed his shot glass on John's table and asked John, "How can you still be sober after this stuff, it's making my vision Blurry." John smiled and said, "Like I said Ash, a shot just makes me tipsy. I had the same reaction when I first had a drink myself." John then grabbed the Corellian Whiskey bottle by the butt, and placed it back where he picked it up from before he said, "The fleet in the Alpha Centauri System just got the first Hippowdon-Class Heavy Cruiser. Seemed only fair that they have it since it was built there." Ash nodded his head and said, "I agree, I'll get the paperwork together for you to sign." John nodded his head and helped his two friends, who were having trouble staying up, out of his office and back to their homes.


	13. Battle of Polis Massa

After getting Brock and Ash to their respective homes, John sat down in his office in his home by the fireplace, drinking a glass of coke as Dawn walked in. Dawn sat in the chair across from John and said, "So today was a Good day?" John nodded his head and said, "Yes, I finally took care of the Former Vice President." Dawn was confused until John said, "The former vice President tried to kill me with what Lord Hester taught him in the few Days he trained, but it wasn't enough to kill me." Dawn smiled, got up, walked over to John and sat on his lap and said, "At least you are safe from any Assassination attempts." John sadly shook his head and said, "Not likely, bounty Hunters are more than likely going to hear about a price on my head for being the President of our Republic and Grand Jedi Master of the New Jedi Order's Poké Republic Branch." Dawn then gave John a look that read, ' _Those bounty hunters better bring an army because no one is going to harm you, not if the army and navy have anything to say about it_.' John chuckled and kissed his lovely wife before he said, "If you want to go to bed, you can. I'll meet you there." Dawn smiled and said, "I'm going to bed when you go to bed." John then gave Dawn an evil looking smile and she knew what John was going to do and she said, "No... no... no…" but John picked her up and carried her to the bedroom they shared and they had some fun.

The next day, John was in his office when Ash walked in with Serena and John said, "Let me guess, you told her about the Corellian Whiskey I gave you a shot of." Ash nodded his head and Serena said, "It was like he had five Poké beers, that's the size of the Hangover he had when he woke up this morning, and you said he just had a shot of this…. Corellian Whiskey?" John then used the force to bring a shot glass and the Corellian Whiskey Ash and Brock had and poured a shot and then put the bottle back and gave the shot glass to Serena and said, "Go ahead, drink it." Serena was hesitant at first, but she drank the shot and did the same thing Ash did when he had a shot. Serena then said, "Yup, just like five Poké beers." John chuckled before he said, "Well, like I told Ash, Corellian Whiskey just makes me just a little bit Tipsy." Serena had to sit down and when she did, Brock and Scar walked in with H7 right behind them and Brock said, "John, we're receiving a transmission from Admiral Ackbar." John nodded his head and told them to patch the transmission through and when H7 did, a Hologram of Admiral Ackbar appeared and John said, "Greetings Admiral, to what do we owe this call?" and Admiral Ackbar said, "Greetings to you too Mr. President, I contacted you to let you know that you will be getting 3 more ships to add to your fleets, one Starhawk-Class Battleship, it being one of our newest designs. Another MC80 Home One-Class Cruiser, and another Quasar Fire-class cruiser-carrier." John smiled and thanked Admiral Ackbar and immediately gave them names. The Starhawk-Class Battleship would be named the Melmetal. The MC80 Home One-Class Cruiser be named the Suicune, and the Quasar Fire-class cruiser-carrier named the Blaziken. John then assigned all three ships to the Arcadia Defense Fleet, since that fleet was lacking in firepower. Admiral Ackbar nodded his head and said, "I'll give the Coordinates for the Sirius System to those ships. Also, Captain Baccara is coming with some elite 313th Legion Clones to speak with you." John was speechless, the 313th Legion was Master Radmore's Clone Legion during the Clone Wars. John then said, "Understood Admiral, when will we expect them?" and Admiral Ackbar said, "They should be there shortly." John nodded his head and said, "We'll be sure to give them a most Proper Poké Republic welcome." Admiral Ackbar nodded his head and the transmission ended. John stood immediately stood up and said, "Okay, we have Soldiers coming from the 313th Legion that fought for the Galactic Republic, Rebel Alliance, and the New Republic, we need the landing area to look as neat as possible, Ash get May and Max, tell them that they need to be in their Jedi robes, I'll contact the other Masters. Brock, get the Color guard ready, LET'S MOVE PEOPLE!" Everyone nodded their heads and ran to get everything ready for the arrival of Captain Baccara and the soldiers with him.

Later, a New Republic Troop Transport exited Hyperspace and one Pilot contacted Earth's main Space Station and he said, "Poké Republic Space Station, this is New Republic Troop Transport 36-9IST coming in from Kuat, requesting permission to Land on the surface." the Space Station contacted the shuttle and said, "New Republic Troop Transport 36-9IST, permission is granted, head to the surface and two Poké Republic Starfighters will meet you and escort you to the landing area, welcome to earth." New Republic Troop Transport 36-9IST Acknowledged Earth's space Station and flew into Earth's Orbit. After entering the Atmosphere, the troop transport was approached by two Poké Republic Starfighters and the Pilots were contacted by one fighter and the Pilot of the Fighter said, "New Republic Troop Transport 36-9IST, this is Charizard Leader, we're your escort, follow us to the landing area, President Bertrand is waiting for you."

New Republic Troop Transport 36-9IST acknowledged Charizard Leader and followed the Poké Republic Starfighters to the landing area. On the ground, John was in his Jedi Robes with Dawn on his left side in her favorite Dress for special Occasions and John Junior on his right in his Starfighter Pilot's uniform. Behind John's family stood Ash in his Admiral Uniform, Brock in his army Uniform, Scar standing to his side, and the Members of the New Jedi Order's Poké Republic Branch, May and Max included. Soon they saw Charizard Leader and Charizard 2 leading New Republic Troop Transport 36-9IST to the landing area and the two Starfighters peeled off as New Republic Troop Transport 36-9IST landed on the platform and the Color Guard leader said, "Detail, Present…ARMS!" and the Color Guard presented the Colors as Captain Baccara walked off the transport, in his Clone Armor, modified for more maneuverability. The Clone troopers that came with him also had their armor modified for more maneuverability. Captain Baccara then led the Clone Troopers that came with him off the platform as John led Dawn and John Junior up to meet them. When they met Captain Baccara and his men at the bottom of the stairs, John said, "Greetings, Captain Baccara, it's a true Honor to finally meet you in person." Captain Baccara took his helmet off to show his face and it looked like the Soldiers from Epsilon Squad. Captain Baccara then said, "Greetings Mr. President, the honor is ours." John and Captain Baccara then shook hands as John said, "Admiral Ackbar told us you were coming here, so we were in kind of a rush to get ready for you." Captain Baccara smiled and said, "Understood sir, but you didn't have to get all of this just for us." John chuckled and asked Captain Baccara, "So what brings you to our area of the Galaxy?" and Captain Baccara said, "We were hoping to see the burial site of our general." John, with a look of sadness on his face, told captain Baccara, "Of course, I'll show you the place he was buried." John then led Captain Baccara and his men to the site of Master Radmore's grave.

Under a tree rested a Tombstone that read, "Here lies Master Jimtalo Radmore, a fine Jedi Master and a great friend and Ally, died saving the Pokémon Resistance from Imperial Remnant." Captain Baccara knelt at the grave site, as did the clones with him as John watched on with Dawn, J.J., Ash, and Brock. John then walked up to Captain Baccara and said, "He really was a great man. Since he gave his life to save us, we made him an Honorary citizen, even though he didn't get a chance to see our Republic being born." Captain Baccara wiped the tears away as he stood up, looked at John and said, "He would have been proud to see this Republic grow, especially with a President of your caliber leading it." John looked at the ground before he looked back up at Captain Baccara and said, "To be honest, I wasn't even born a Jedi, he gave a bottle of the Liquid Force and it teleported me to Admiral Ketchum, never even got to thank him for all the help he did." Captain Baccara then told John that it was a Jedi's duty to help those who couldn't help themselves in a time of need. John nodded his head and said, "Agreed, would you and your men like something to eat?"

Captain Baccara looked at his men then back at John before he said, "I think we can stay for Lunch." John smiled and led them to the Presidential Building's Dining Hall where the cooks whipped up a marvelous Lunch. As they ate, John said to Captain Baccara, "So I heard from some good sources that the 313th Legion is going to join the Poké Republic, is that correct?" and Captain Baccara swallowed some food before he said, "Yes Sir Mr. President. When we heard from Master Luke and Commanders Leia and Han that our General died helping you free your planet and mon Mothma was treating you badly, we knew right then and there that what he did was courageous. We know what it's like to be completely disregarded when Mon Mothma doesn't care about you. That was when we declared our affiliation to the Poké Republic and will help you fight for your freedom if it comes to that." John smiled and asked Captain Baccara, "What's the current strength of the 313th Legion?" and Captain Baccara told John, "We have about a division worth of Clones and Jedi that didn't Join the New Jedi Order's New Republic Branch, I say a Division because we managed to create Cloning facilities on Multiple Worlds which allowed us to rebuild our numbers after the stopping of Clone productions on Kamino. If you want to Mr. President, we can build Cloning Facilities here on earth so we can make more Clones." John thought about it, a clone Army would be beneficial to the Poké Republic's Army. John then asked Captain Baccara, "What do you have in the way of Armor, you know vehicles?"

"We have some A.T.T.E.s, A.T.A.P.s, three Turbo Tanks, 10 A.T.R.T.s, two squads worth of TX-130 Saber-class fighter tanks, so about 8. We even have four RX-200 Falchion-class assault tanks, or Stun Tanks for short. We also have some Separatist vehicles, used during the Rebel Alliance, like 4 AAT-1 Hover Tanks and a few hailfire droids. But we also obtained vehicles used by the New Republic." John nodded his head and said, "Good, any captured Imperial Remnant vehicles?" and Captain Baccara said, "Some AT-STs, that's all." John nodded his head and said, "That's some impressive Arsenal, you must have rivaled the Stormtrooper Corps." Captain Baccara chuckled as he said, "We were a thorn in their side even before the Declaration of Open Rebellion. I still remember that day, the day where they united all of the Rebel Cells into the Rebel Alliance, we were told by General Radmore to listen up as she made her speech, and as she did, we were on route to Dantooine, where the signal was coming from. As soon as we exited Hyperspace, we saw all of the ships from many Rebel cells there already. That was when General Radmore said to us, "This, men, this is our rebellion." Soon after that we worked with other cells to hit the Empire hard. Even helped in the Battle of Atollon and the Battle of Lothal. The Battle of Atollon was hard fought but we managed to escape with the remaining ships we had left, but it cost Thrawn a Star Destroyer and the two interdictors he had, while it cost us a lot more. The battle of Lothal was almost a complete disaster when all of a sudden, we saw some kind of portal open up and ships that looked like they belonged to the Rebel Alliance Fleet coming through with the strangest looking ships I've ever seen. Hell, they even had their very own Super Star Destroyer with them. That was when General Radmore was contacted by someone who told him that they were there to help turn the tide of the battle."

"I remember that, Hera Syndulla told me about battle, she witnessed Strange Starfighters mixed with X-wings, Y-Wings, A-Wings, and B-Wings reinforce the Rebel strike group and together, Destroyed the T.I.E. Defender Fuel Depot. But it cost the life of Kanan Jarrus, who sacrificed himself to get Hera to safety after her X-wing was shot down by Imperial Reinforcements from the ground." John said to Captain Baccara who nodded his head before he said, "Yes, back in the space Battle, the Empire was losing its grip in the blockade due to the reinforcements we got and any ship still capable of fleeing retreated into Hyperspace, we had the space, now all we needed was the ground. No one ever met the leader of the ships that helped us. We never could get a meeting with him, they left back through the thing they came through and it closed, we never saw them again."

After Lunch, John walked Captain Baccara into the Jedi Temple and Captain Baccara said, "It's good to see Jedi survivors from the Purge… General Vikon!" Master Vikon turned to see who called her name and saw Captain baccara and said, "Captain Baccara." Master Vikon then walked over Captain Baccara and John and hugged the old Clone Captain. Master Vikon then said, "I can't believe you're still alive." Captain Baccara told Master Vikon, "I'm glad you're still alive too General." John smiled and told Captain Baccara, "Master Vikon is one of the many Jedi who joined the New Jedi Order's Poké Republic Branch, which in turn makes her a citizen of the Poké Republic. By orders of Master Luke, any Jedi that comes to this Branch is to be made an Honorary Citizen of our Republic."

After giving Captain Baccara a tour of the Temple, John said goodbye to Captain Baccara and Captain Baccara said, "Don't worry General, the 313th Clone Legion New Republic and its fleet will join you and help you win your independence from Mon Mothma. Oh, and the men I brought with me have decided to stay here, they deserved a good Retirement." John smiled and told Captain Baccara that the men would have excellent retirements before the two shook hands and Captain Baccara got on the transport and took off back to Kuat. John then looked at the Clone troopers that stayed behind. They all had a DC-17 Hand Blaster on their sides, two troopers had DC-15A blaster rifles, one trooper had a DC-15x sniper rifle, one trooper was holding a Z-6 rotary blaster cannon, and one trooper looked like he was a Medical Clone. John then led the clones to a vehicle and told the driver to take them to Forretress Acres. The driver nodded his head, but one Clone said, "Actually sir, that's not the type of retirement we had in mind." John was confused until the Trooper with the Z-6 rotary blaster cannon said, "We want to retire doing what we love, fighting for the Jedi in battle, which means we want to be on the front lines of your next battle, and there's nothing you can say to change our minds. John chuckled and said, "Okay, Welcome to the Army men."

Later, John was reviewing some blueprint designs when Ash and Brock walked in with a Gold and white Astromech behind them and Ash said, "John, we are receiving a long-range transmission from… well the Galvantula." John was confused, the Galvantula was in orbit above earth and he said, "How is that possible, according to reports, she's still docked to the space Station." Ash nodded his head and said, "I know, that's where we got the transmission from in the first place. We managed to get what we could and put it all in R7-F2 here, go ahead R7." and the Astromech rolled up to the Holotable and plugged in and John watch the Hologram appear and it was Forrest and he said, "This is Captain Forrest of the… Interdictor the Galvantula….. Trapped in some…. Future that is horrible… Gravity Well Generators…. Damaged… Battle of Polis Massa with…. Rouge Zann Consortium Ships… New Republic reigns…. Poké Republic... Destroyed… a New Republic Superweapon... forced capitulation. Continuing trying ...get home. If... possible… send reinforce…" The transmission then ended.

"This doesn't make sense, if that was really Forrest, the time stamp on this transmission places him 7 years into the Future." said John. Ash nodded his head and said, "We know, we think Forrest's future self had engineers modify the Galvantula's long-range Transmitter to send that message." John nodded his head and said, "That seems like the most likely Answer, but he mentioned something about a Battle at Polis Massa, but there hasn't been one yet." Then Brock said, "It must happen sometime in the future. When exactly, I can't say." John nodded his head and said, "Okay, we need to get a fleet there and be prepared for the attack, but first we need a system closer to Polis Massa then the Arcadia System. R7, bring up the Galactic Map." R7 Acknowledged John's Orders and brought up a map of the Galaxy. John studied the map and saw a System closer to Polis Massa then Arcadia was, the Tevelara system. John then told Ash to contact Mon Mothma, that he had a System he wished to claim for the Poké Republic.

A little while Later, Mon Mothma, Luke, and Admiral Ackbar appeared and Mon Mothma said, "Apologizes for taking so long, I was away from my desk, but what is it that you need?" and John said, "I would like to claim a System in the name of the Poké Republic, if you don't mind?" and Mon Mothma said, "Of course not, what Imperial remnant System would you like." But John shook his head and said, "It's not Imperial Remnant, it's the Tevelara system." Mon Mothma was shocked and she said, "Why in the force would you want a System in New Republic Territory?" and John told her about the Transmission and what Future Forrest said. Mon Mothma was not pleased and she said, "How can we be sure that transmission was true." Ash then told Mon Mothma, "We checked the Transmission for any signs of tampering, and we didn't find any, we also sent the same message to people in the New Republic before we spoke to John about it, they confirmed that the Transmission was accurate and none of it was tampered with."

"Chancellor, I can also confirm that they sent it to us because engineers approached me and told me about the transmission, it wasn't tampered with, it's all Accurate." Mon Mothma was silent for a while before she said, "Very well John, you have the Tevelara system, but no more New Republic Territory." John was shocked to hear Mon Mothma say that. John then said, "Mon Mothma, one of our conditions we laid out to you back in Chapter five of this Story was that Any planet we claim, the New Republic has to give us Ownership, that meant any System near our territory." Admiral Ackbar looked at Mon Mothma and said, "Chancellor, I believe it to be wise not to have two war fronts if you continue down the way you are going, let them have the system." Mon Mothma looked at Admiral Ackbar and said, "You are bordering on treason again Admiral, however you are correct. We cannot fight two wars." Mon Mothma then looked back at John and said, "You may have the system, and I retract what I said about no more claiming New Republic Systems." John thanked Mon Mothma for changing her mind and Admiral Ackbar for helping Mon Mothma see reason. Then Luke said, "There are planets in that system too, rich with minerals." John smiled and said, "Thank you Luke, we'll get the construction ship out there once we secure the system." Mon Mothma clenched her fist when she heard Luke tell John about the Planets. John then said, "Well, we have a System to build up, may the force be with you all." and the transmission ended.

On Coruscant, Mon Mothma was angry that John was walking all over her and decided to launch an attack against Earth, she got in contact with some captains in the Zann Consortium and paid them to betray Tyber Zann and launch an attack against Earth by using poisonous gas, Luke and Leia overheard the plan Mon Mothma was concocting and rushed to warn John and the Poké Republic. Meanwhile, in his Palace on Tatooine, Tyber was signing some papers to give more Imperial Remnant Supplies to the Poké Republic when Urai ran up to him and said, "Tyber, several Captains of our Aggressor-Class Destroyers have gone Rouge and have taken Poisonous Gas and are heading to the Poké Republic." Tyber, not wanting to be framed for giving them their orders, had Urai contact John. when John answered, Tyber said, "John, several of my Ships have gone rouge and have taken Canisters of a Poisonous Gas and are making their way towards your Republic, I think the Imperial Remnant paid them to do so." Just then, John was contacted from the New Republic and when he answered it, it was Han, Leia, Chewbacca, and Luke. Leia then said, "John, Mon Mothma has gone Crazy, she hired some ships from the Zann Consortium to attack the Poké Republic." John knew that Mon Mothma hated him, but paying Pirates to attack his Republic, that was crossing the line. John then said, "Tyber, will those Rouge Ships be going through Polis Massa?" Tyber looked at Urai who was out of sight and asked him about the path the rouge Ships are taking and Urai said, "According to their pathway, it would take them straight through Polis Massa." John nodded his head and said, "Okay, Tyber, if you want to take down those ships, head to Polis Massa and wait for our arrival." Tyber nodded his head and said, "We can beat them there and will await your arrival." John nodded his head and the transmission ended for John and Tyber.

John then looked at Han, Leia, Chewbacca, and Luke and told them, "Get any New Republic ships that will follow my commands and have them meet Tyber Zann and I at Polis Massa, they are not to fire on the Zann Consortium that will be marked as friendlies, and get Admiral Ackbar too, tell him the situation and bring the fleet that the 313th Legion has under their command, we'll need all the firepower we can get." Han, Leia, Chewbacca, Luke and Leia nodded their heads and they ended their transmission. John stood up and said to Ash, "Let's get going, Mon Mothma will pay for this." Ash and Brock, both furious about what Mon Mothma did, followed John out of the office and over to the temple.

Inside the temple, John said, "MAY, MAX, IVYALES, PEH! HERE, NOW!" and when his former Padawans approached John as he called their names, John explained to them the situation, and they were furious as well. John then said, "We'll deal with Mon Mothma after the war with the Imperial Remnant is Over and we begin Operation Rebellion. But right now, we need to defend our borders." May, Max, Ivyales, and Peh Nodded their heads and followed Ash, Brock, and John out of the Temple and to the ship that would take them to the Manaphy and J.J. was already on it. J.J. then told his father, "I heard from my flight commander who had orders from you to get back on board the Manaphy, What's up Dad?" John then told his son everything and like everyone else, J.J. was furious. John then told his son, "We're taking the main Battle group and any ships who want to join us and we're heading to the Polis Massa System to stop those ships." J.J. nodded his head and soon, the transport landed in the hanger of the Manaphy.

Onboard the Manaphy, J.J., May, Max, Ivyales, and Peh got into their Starfighters to await entering the Polis Massa System as Ash, Brock, and John made their way to the Bridge. In the Elevator, John was using Ash's back to write something before the Elevator Doors opened and Ensign Horner rung the Bell before he said, "Commanders on Deck!" and everyone on the bridge stood at attention. John then said, "As you were." and as everyone went back to work, John handed Ensign Horner the message he wrote and said, "Make sure every ship in our fleets get that message." Ensign Horner Nodded his head and read the note and he had a look of shock on his face before he shook it off and sent the Message to the other ships. On board the Galvantula, Forrest was reading a Book in his private quarters when his Communications Officer approached him and said, "Captain, we've received a message from the Manaphy, it was sent to all ships and well..." he was hesitant to finish his sentence but handed Forrest the Paper he wrote the message on and said, "Read it yourself." Forrest opened the paper the message was on and it read,

"To all Ships in the Poké Republic Navy,

Mon Mothma has done an atrocious thing. Due to the amount of Ships we have and our numerous Victories, Mon Mothma paid several Captains commanding Aggressor-Class Star Destroyers that are a part of the Zann Consortium to go rogue and deploy Poisonous Gas Canisters on earth to try and wipe us out. Our friends in the Senate and Tyber Zann himself will be leading ships to help strengthen our future Blockade against the Rouge Aggressors. We will not let a single Rogue ship get past us. Any ship of the defense fleets who want to stop the Rouge Aggressors, head to the Polis Massa System and Join the Blockade. We must stop these Rouge Ships before they make it to Poké Republic Space and deploy the Canisters. There will be New Republic ships and Zann Consortium ships in the system too, but they will be friendlies and are not to be fired upon. Anyone who fires at the friendlies will be charged with treason and sentenced to life in prison. Signed, President John R. Bertrand."

Back on the Manaphy, Ash ordered the fleet to make the jumps needed to get to the Polis Massa System. Soon, Ensign Horner said, "Admiral, Mr. President, we're getting responses back from ships in every Defense Fleet, they're heading to the Polis Massa System to help in the Blockade." Ash and John smiled at each other and the navigator Officer then told them, "Commanders', we are ready to make the Jump into Hyperspace." John nodded his head and said, "Make the Jump." everyone on the bridge nodded their heads and soon, the Capital Defense Fleet/Main Battle group left the Space Station and moved to a point where they can make the jump to Hyperspace towards the Polis Massa System.

Back on Coruscant, Luke, Leia, Han, Chewbacca, Lando, Inferno Squad, Hera Syndulla, Admiral Ackbar, and a few Jedi knights were heading to a transport when the Senator from Rodia, Senator Leq Ghoth approached them and asked them, "What are you all going?" Leia looked at the Senator and said, "Mon Mothma has gone too far, she hired Rogue Pirates to attack the Poké Republic with Poisonous Gas Canisters, President Bertrand is already scrambling ships to stop them, we're going to join him." Senator Ghoth was shocked to hear that and he said, "That tears it, when the Poké Republic declares their Rebellion, they will have the Support of Rodia and her people." Leia nodded her head and Han said, "We need to hurry, we need to rendezvous with John's forces in the Polis Massa System soon." Leia nodded her head, looked back at Senator Ghoth and told him, "Tell other Senators what I told you, but also tell them to keep the talk about this low key. We want to be ready when John declares his rebellion, and not arrested for treason." Senator Ghoth nodded his head and went to tell other Senators that he knew he could trust as Luke, Leia, Han, Chewbacca, Lando, Inferno Squad, Hera Syndulla, Admiral Ackbar, the few Jedi knights entered the Transport going to Home One where the Ghost and the Millennium Falcon were stationed.

Back on the Manaphy, John was in the captain's chair as they made the jump from Arcadia to Tevelara system. Ash then approached him and said, "The Tevelara system, which side of the Clone Wars and the Galactic Civil War was it on?" and John told him, "According to the files, the system was a strategic staging area for the Galactic Republic against the Separatists, and it housed a Rebel Base during the Civil War, since it was so close to Polis Massa which, according to New Republic files, was a sanctuary for Jedi during the Purge, the Rebels even had a small outpost on the planetoid body there, long story on that one. Ensign Horner, what's the status on the rouge Consortium Ships?" and Ensign Horner said, "They are still making their way to Polis Massa, I think their destination is Earth. I just received word that Admiral Ackbar ordered fighters, Corvettes, Frigates, and Cruisers to try and slow them down, so far the rogue ships lost one ship and the remaining ones have suffered minor damage while they did a significant amount on the ships trying to stop them, but that delayed them enough for us to get there and get into a blockade formation in the system with the Zann Consortium ships on our side and the New Republic reinforcements." John nodded his head and said, "When we get in the Polis Massa System, send a transmission to all fleet commanders in all three factions." Ensign Horner nodded his head and Ash asked John, "I know he said he wouldn't betray us, but can we really trust Tyber Zann?" and John said, "He told us about the Rogue Aggressors and Leia confirmed it to be Mon Mothma giving them their Orders, I trust Tyber, and plus, he knows he will be destroyed with the amount of ships at our command." Ash nodded his head.

In the Polis Massa System, Zann Consortium ships, Poké Republic Ships, and New Republic Ships sat waiting for John and the main Poké Republic Fleet to arrive. On Home one, Tyber Zann and Urai were on board talking to Han, Leia, Luke, Iden, Hera, Captain Baccara, and Admiral Ackbar when Tyber said, "I still owe you for getting me out of that imperial Prison on Kessel Captain Solo." then Han said, "I know, you still owe me for it too." Tyber nodded his head and said, "I know." then Leia said, "Han, when were you going to tell me you got Tyber out of the Imperial Prison on Kessel?" and Han said, "I have been meaning to tell you about that." Just then, a New Republic ensign approached the group and said, "Admiral, commanders, Pirate scumbags, we are receiving word from a group sent after those rogue Pirates, they have engaged the enemy and bought President Bertrand and his forces some more time, but all of our other delaying parties have been called back by Mon Mothma. We also received a message from President Bertrand, saying that he and main Poké Republic battle fleet just made the jump to this system."

"Why would Mon Mothma call back those ships?" Leia asked Admiral Ackbar and he said, "I don't know, only I have that authority." Then Luke said, "Mon Mothma must be trying to help the Rogue ships through to get to earth. Just then, everyone got a transmission coming through their commlinks and when they answered it, the person contacting them was John and he said, "Hello everyone, we're entering the system now, everyone come to the Manaphy and we can create a battle plan." soon, the entire Poké Republic Capital Defense Fleet/Main Battle group exited Hyperspace and moved to join the ships already in the system. Ash then said, "So from what I'm seeing, all of the Providence-Class Carrier/Destroyers are here, along with The Radmore, The Machamp, The Hitmonlee, The Heatmor, The Bagon, The Carnivine, The Abomasnow, The New Resolute, and The New Absolute from the Alpha Centauri Defense Fleet. The Staraptor, The Ariados, The Chesnaught, The Carador, and The Hyperfire from the Sirius Defense Fleet. The entire Nintoku System Defense Fleet is here, the command ship says that the defenses in the System are enough to hold off any attack while they're here, and finally we have The Dragonair, The Flygon, The Altaria and The Salamance from the Arcadian Defense Fleet." John then said, "I'm surprised that every ship came here." Ash chuckled and said, "Want to meet the commanders in the hanger?" John nodded his head and stood up as he called for H7 and the two left the bridge, knowing that the crew knew what to do.

In the Hanger, John called for his padawans and his son to him as a Troop transport landed in the Hanger and Luke, Han, Leia, Iden, Hera, Captain Baccara, Tyber Zann, Urai walked off with R2 as well and when they got to John and his group, R2 displayed a Holographic image of Admiral Ackbar. John thanked everyone for coming and asked for the composition of each faction and Tyber said, " A few Marauder Cruiser-class Corvettes and CR90s, a couple of Vengeance-class frigates, some Acclamators, three Venators, a Lucrehulk, some Loyal Aggressor-Class Star Destroyers, three Keldabe-class battleships, and my personal Flag ship, the Merciless." The Admiral Ackbar said, "We have several Endurance-class Fleet Carriers, Majestic-class Heavy Cruisers, about ten MC80 Home One-type Star Cruisers and 6 MC80 Liberty-type Star Cruiser. We also have several Dreadnaught-class Heavy Cruisers, some of our own Venators, Acclamators, CR90s, Marauders, a few Nebulon B Escort Frigates, and The Corvus and The Ghost." John nodded his head and looked at Iden and Hera and said, "I'm glad to see you two here." Iden nodded her head as Hera said, "We owe you for helping us free Ezra." John then said, "You'll have to tell me about his current Status after the battle." John then looked at Urai and aske, "How much longer until the rouge Ships get here Urai?" and Urai said, "They are still three jumps away, and we have confirmed that they are heading to earth." John nodded his head and said, "Understood, so we need to act fast, we need to form a blockade and here is how we will do it." H7 then rolled up to John and displayed a Holomap of the Polis Massa System and said, "Due to the amount of Poké Republic ships, we form the Majority of the Blockade. Tyber, Admiral Ackbar, arrange your ships to fill in gaps in the blockade, I want a good firing area to make sure that not a single ship gets away." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. John then looked at Luke and asked, "Still know how to pilot an X-wing?" and Luke chuckled before he nodded his head and said, "Yes my friend, I still know how to Pilot an X-wing." John chuckled himself and said, "Figured I asked, but I'm going to assign my son as your wingman, if that's okay with you?" Luke nodded his head and said, "I'm alright with that, how about you John Junior?" everyone looked at J.J. and J.J. said, "I wouldn't mind." Luke and John smiled and Urai said, "I hate to interrupt, but those rogue Ships are now two systems away." John nodded his head and asked how many ships were there and Urai said, "About four Aggressors, their numbers may be small, but they can take and deal a lot of damage before they are destroyed." John nodded his head and said, "So it's good that we have our own Aggressors and a whole lot of fire Power, get to your ships ready, we don't have much time left." everyone nodded their heads and got back onto the transport or to their fighters to get ready for the battle.

Just then, John received a communications request and when he answered it, stood a woman in her thirties, had brown hair, and wore an Imperial Remnant Officers uniform. She then said, "Greetings Mr. President, my name Caskay Chinclow, Captain of the Imperial remnant ship Dawnbreaker, I mean you and you ships no harm, I am about to jump out of Hyperspace with several other Star Destroyers who wish to help you in the defense of your home against the rogue Zann Consortium Ships." John then asked Captain Chinclow, "How did you know about this?" and Captain Chinclow said, "We intercepted the message you sent out to all your ships and I immediately pulled my fleet from Patrol to come and assist you." John knew she was being honest and told her, "Okay, fall into formation with the rest of the ships here, I'll let everyone know about you and your ships." Captain Chinclow nodded her head and the Transmission. John then sent out a transmission to all commanders and he said, "All Commanders, we will have Imperial Remnant ships coming into the System, they are not to be fired Upon, they are coming to assist us. I say again, we will have Imperial Remnant ships coming into the System, they are not to be fired Upon, they are coming to assist us." all of the commanders acknowledged John's Orders and sent the message to their other ships. John and Ash then got up to the bridge as Ash told the fighters to launch. Ash then contacted Ensign Horner told him to have all the ships with fighter capability to launch Fighters. Soon, Imperial Remnant ships consisting of three Imperial II-class Star Destroyers, two Modular Taskforce Cruisers, and one Interdictor-class Star Destroyer jumped in and moved into formation with the other ships.

Later, four Aggressor-Class Star Destroyers jumped into the Polis Massa System and saw the massive Fleet of ships in front of them. The command Rogue Aggressor, The Crucible, was in front of them and her Captain, Scott Holder, who was more than happy to take New Republic Credits, received a Transmission from Tyber and he immediately declined it and said, "We're being paid too much to fail, Advance and open fire at those ship." and the Rogue Aggressors began to Advance, on the Manaphy, John was contacted by Tyber Zann and he said, "I tried to get in contact with them, but they denied my transmission." John nodded his head and said, "All fighters, begin attack runs, Corvettes and Frigates, advance and attack from the Rear. Cruisers, Destroyers and Battleships, Remain here and open fire when they are in range." All ships acknowledged John's orders and the fighters began their attack runs, Corvettes and Frigates began to move forward and the Cruisers, Destroyers and Battleships remained in their positions and waited to open fire. Back on the Crucible, Scot said, "Target the enemy with the main Cannons, we need to punch a hole big enough for us to get through." The captains of the Other Aggressors acknowledged their orders and fired their Linked ion/plasma cannons. John then saw the shots and said, "All ships, Prepare for incoming fire!" and the four shots hit different Ships, one shot struck The Staraptor and caused a Chain Reaction throughout the ship, destroying it. Another shot hit The Dragonair. The third Shot struck the Chesnaught, doing massive Damage to. The fourth shot hit Home one and rocked it a little. The Fighters began their runs and the Corvettes and Frigates began to Open fire at the Aggressors and the Aggressors fired at the Corvettes and Frigates, destroying a Nebulon B Escort Frigate and a CR90. Ensign Horner then said, "Admiral, Mr. President, the enemy ships are within Range." John looked at Ash, and Ash said, "Tell all ships to open fire, and keep up a constant Barrage." Ensign Horner nodded his head and sent the message to all cruisers, Destroyers and Battleships and soon, all of the guns from the Capital ships for the Imperial Remnant, New Republic, Zann Consortium, and Poké Republic opened fire at the Rogue Zann Consortium ship while Scott managed to get his ship to fire another shot from their Cannon and that soot struck The Galvantula and damaged the Gravity Well Generator. John and Ash were then told about the Galvantula and ordered Forrest to Abandon ship, but it was too late, the Galvantula, along with nearby Poké Republic ships, disappeared from the battle. John was left speechless before he said, "All fighters, target that lead ship, destroy it!"

On the Crucible, Captain Holder was told that their shields were down to 60 percent and dropping fast. Soon an explosion was heard and one ensign said, "Sir, our Engines and Hyperdrive took a direct hit from some Y-wings, we are dead in space." then another Ensign said, "Enemy T.I.E. Bombers have destroyed our Cannon and Enemy fighters have taken out our Turbolaser cannons, we are completely defenseless." then a third Ensign said, "WATCH OUT!" as fire from several Mon calamari ships broke through the Shields and struck the Command Bridge, destroying it, and sending the ship falling into deep space. Soon, the other Rogue Ships were stopped and the Poisonous Gas Containers were ejected into the nearby Star. John then asked for the battle Report from Ash after he got done talking to the commanders that took part in the battle. Ash nodded his head and H7 rolled over and displayed all of the commanders that helped the Poké Republic fleet and John said, "I thank you all for helping us in this battle, if you all weren't here, those ships would have made their way through our borders before we realized they were rogue."

Then Tyber said, "I remember you telling me that you would destroy us if we ever betrayed you, and I wasn't going to let rogue ships be the downfall of what I built." then Leia said, "We're friends John, we'll have your back, all you need to do is ask." Luke and Han agreed and Admiral Ackbar said, "Not only that, but not only have you served the New Republic with honor, you have led the Poké Republic to where it is today and have captured the hearts and minds of many systems, Rodia being the Newest one." Then Iden said, "You have shown me that there is some corruption in the New Republic, but not in the Poké Republic. Which is why I talked to Del, Shriv, and the crew on the Corvus and we wish to join the Poké Republic." then Hera Said, "Not only that, but my crew and I also wish to join the Poké Republic, me, Sabine, Ahsoka, Ezra, Jacen, and Chopper." John smiled and said, "Thank you, both of you and your respective Crews, and we welcome you to the Poké Republic." Iden and Hera nodded their heads in acknowledgement. John then looked at Captain Chinclow and asked, "What do you plan to do now?" and Captain Chinclow replied, "We were hoping to join the Poké Republic." John smiled and said, "I figured that, I sensed that you wanted to join me and were hoping to prove yourselves that you and your ships wanted to join us and I'm more than willing to let you join, but it's up to Admiral Ketchum." and Ash chuckled before he said to Captain Chinclow, "Welcome to the Poké Republic Captain Chinclow, to you and the ships with you." Captain Chinclow smiled and thanked Ash and John. John then said, "Now that the battle is out of the way, I need help from the New Republic and Zann Consortium Forces."

When Leia asked John what he needed, John told her and the other commanders, "The reason I asked Mon Mothma for the Tevelara system, it was for the message that was sent to the New Republic Engineers to make sure it wasn't edited, which Admiral Ackbar said that they said it wasn't. Captain Forrest Hartman, younger brother to Brock, his ship, and a few New Republic and Poké Republic ships were caught in a warp hole and got sent seven years into the Future, where the New Republic reigns and the Poké Republic was destroyed by a New Superweapon created by the New Republic which forced the Capitulation of the Poké Republic. I don't want that to happen, which means wherever this superweapon is, we need to find it and destroy it. Tyber, get information from your informants about anything regarding a New Republic Superweapon. Leia, Han, Luke, get Bothan Spies looking for the Superweapon as well. If either one of you finds anything, let me know and we can come up with a plan to destroy it, I will not have the Republic we worked hard to build be forced into capitulation by Mon Mothma." Tyber Zann, Luke, Han, Leia, and Admiral Ackbar nodded their heads and the transmissions ended. At that time, Ensign Horner said, "Admiral, Mr. President, we're receiving a Transmission… from the Galvantula." and John replied, "On screen now!" Ensign Horner nodded his head and sent the transmission to the main screen.

On the screen, it was mostly Static, but John and Ash saw Forrest in a few moments and John told Ensign Horner, "Strengthen that Signal." Ensign Horner nodded his head and did his best to work through the Static and as he did, John and Ash heard Forrest's voice say, "Hello… Hello… John, do you read me?" and John said, "Can we send a reply?" and Ensign Horner said, "Almost sir…. Now." John then said, "Forrest, can you hear me?" that was when the Static ended and Forrest said, "Yeah, Copy you loud and clear John." John and Ash then saw crew in the back cheer, but notice that they were all a little bit older and Ash said, "Forrest, what happened to you guys?" and Forrest said, "After the shot from that lead rogue Aggressor hit the gravity Well Generators, we and other ships got transported into the Future and we have been trying to find a way to contact you guys again, how come you guys look as young as you did 15 years ago?" John and Ash looked at each other in confusion before looking back at Forrest and John said, "Forrest, you and the ships that were sent into the future, that happened almost a couple minutes ago." Forrest was speechless, until he said,."Seriously, that was eight years ago for us." John then asked who was with him and Forrest said, "Well, The Lillipup, The Rufflet, The Litleo, The Pansage, The Armaldo, and the Bastion came with us when we ended up 7 years in the future. During the time we've spent trying to get in contact with you and the Poké Republic of the past, we lost the Pansage and Litleo and the Rufflet was captured." John nodded his head and said, "Is there any form of Resistance against the New Republic?" and Forrest said, "Besides us, there are some worlds that are fighting New Republic for what they did to our republic, but Mon Mothma ordered all troopers in the Army to execute prisoners for being 'traitors'."

John was shocked to hear that in the Future, Mon Mothma was crueler than she was. John then asked Forrest for anything on the New Republic Super Weapon that forced the Capitulation of the Poké Republic and Forrest replied, "It's a Ship that fires Ion Disruptor beam and it also overloads the Systems on Ships and on the Planets, causing all electronics to explode, killing thousands possibly millions of civilians, people on earth protested at the Capital, demanding you surrender your position and the systems to the New Republic. You complied, after which you went into hiding with the entire Main battle Fleet, the defense Fleets and the government went into the unknown Regions and haven't been heard from since. There are those from the New Republic that fled with you and all of the Jedi from the New Jedi Order's New Republic branch left with you, no one knows where you are in this time period." John thought about where would he go and he said, "I think I have an Idea, I'm writing down coordinates for you for a Planet, if every ship in the Poké Republic fleet fled with me, then the Bryony fled with them, Meaning that they could be heading to Zakuul." John then showed the paper to Forrest, who wrote it down on his end and said, "Thanks John, We'll get there as soon as possible." John nodded his head and said, "Okay, I hope we'll see you there."

Fifteen years into the future, John was on the bridge of the Manaphy when he heard ensign Horner say, "Mr. President, they're here." John stood up and walked over to the windows and saw the Galvantula, The Lillipup, The Armaldo, and the Bastion coming out of Hyperspace and he smiled. John was then told that the Manaphy was getting a transmission from the Galvantula and told Ensign Horner to patch the Transmission through. When he did, John saw Forrest and said, "Good to finally see you again Forrest, after all those years of waiting for the inevitable to happen, I knew you would make your way here." and forrest said, "Good to see you too John, permission to come aboard?" and John nodded his head and said, "I'll meet you down in the Hanger with some old friends of ours." Forrest nodded his head and the transmission ended and John walked off the bridge as Ash followed, both were looking good for their age and they got into the elevator to meet Forrest. John then pressed a button on his Communicator and he said, "Everyone, Forrest has arrived." Everyone who was listening knew what John was saying and they headed to the Hanger to meet Forrest.

( **A.N.: For those who think the last Paragraph should be the beginning of a new Chapter, I respect your Opinion, but this is my Story and you don't like the way I do things, then you can just stop reading now. Also, the next chapter will be taking place in the Future where John led the Poké Republic fleet, and anyone who joined him when he fled into the Unknown Regions.** )


	14. 15 Years in the Future Part 01

As John and Ash waited for the elevator to reach the Floor the hanger was on, John said, "It will be good to shake Forrest's hand after fifteen years." Ash nodded his head in agreement and said, "We always knew he would show up as soon as you gave him the coordinates, how did you know them?" and John told Ash, "Simple my friend, since Master Radmore's ghost is inside me, all of his memories, anything he thought of, are in my head, the coordinates for here was one of those things I was able to get from his memories." ASh nodded his head and when the elevator doors opened, an older May, an older Max, an older Ivyales, and an older Peh. May asked John if Forrest was really back and John nodded his head and said, "Yes Master May, our long lost friend and the ships that disappeared with him have returned and we are meeting him in the Hanger, let's go." May, Max, Ivyales, and Peh nodded their heads and followed John and Ash to the Hanger where an older John Junior, an older Bonnie, an older Brock, an Older Mason, and Older Dawn, an Older Serena, an Older Misty, and Older Gary, an older Gary Junior, and older Molly, an older Iris, an older Cilan, an older Luke, an older Leia, an older Han, an older Admiral Ackbar, an older Lando, and an older Inferno Squad and Ghost Crew.

Soon, a Poké Republic Fighter, that looked like it has seen better days, landed in the hanger near the group and the Cockpit opened and Forrest hopped out and said, "Hey guys." Brock was the first to leave the group and hugged his little brother as Mason, John, Ash, May, Max, and Misty walked up to them and saw the two begin crying after not seeing each other for over a decade. After Brock and Forrest stopped hugging, Mason was next to hug Forrest as John said, "Good to see you in person again Forrest, It's been way too long." Forrest nodded his head and the two shook hands, after which Forrest got reacquainted with everyone there. After which, John told Forrest what happened since they last spoke fifteen years ago and John said, "We spent a whole year searching for that weapon. Mon Mothma had the superweapon's location very well hidden. By the time we saw it for the first time, it was too late, The Superweapon was revealed and used against us, we lost thousands, and I was forced to step down. After I stepped down and went into exile, I called for those who were willing to join me in exile into the Unknown Regions, and all of the Defense Fleets, except the Sirius Fleet, joined us and even ships from the New Republic Joined, even Luke and the New Jedi Order." Forrest then said, "The Sirius fleet betrayed us?" but John shook his head and said, "Forrest, The Sirius Defense Fleet was destroyed." Forrest stopped in his tracks and said, "What?"

"Yes, the first time we saw it was when Mon Mothma used it against the Sirius Defense Fleet, we lost everyone on board those ships." replied John. Forrest walked up to John and said, "The entire Defense Fleet?" to which John nodded his head and said, "Yes, even the Space Station and the area around the space Elevator connecting to the Station, it was that bad. The Media called it my worst Failure as a President. That was when the Protests started and I stepped down from Office, we didn't bother trying to destroy that Weapon, we don't know where it's weak spot is, otherwise we would Destroy it." Forrest then asked John, "Well, what about the Imperial Remnant, the Zann Consortium?" and John said, "Both were wiped out a year after our Exodus, but Tyber and Urai got here to tell us about the destruction of the Zann Consortium and Imperial Remnant." Forrest then said, "Did any ships from either faction come here?" and John told Forrest, "A few, some Zann Consortium Corvettes, three Keldabe-class battleships, and two Zann Consortium Venators. From the Imperial Remnant, we got two more Super Star Destroyers, some Victories, three Interdictors, and a Vindicator-class Heavy Cruiser. The New Republic Ships that said they would Join us when we declared our rebellion also joined us, and thanks to Zakuul's shipyards, we were able to increase production of our Ships to the point where we now have Arceus Class Titans. Behold, the Poké Republic Armada." John then showed Forrest the fleet they built up since their Exodus, and Forrest was in Awe. John then said, "Due to Zakuul's Ancient, but highly Advanced, Shipyards, we were able to not only expand construction, but increase our construction output to get all of the ships I had planned built, tested, and get more underway to be completed. We also managed to our shields, Fire Power, and rate of Fire increased because there files in the Shipyard systems that taught us on how to do that. If my calculations are correct, we now overwhelm the New Republic in Fleet Capacity, Fleet Power, and Technology Level."

"Then why don't you go back into the main Galaxy and take back our home?" Ask Forrest, to which John said, "You don't think I want to? I want nothing more than to go back into the known Galaxy and free our home systems, but with that New Republic Superweapon still flying out there, the entire Armada is in possible Jeopardy, unless we have the means to destroy it." that was when Forrest said, "Actually, there might be a way to do that." John was confused until he saw Forrest reach into his pocket and pulled out a Data Drive. John then said, "A Data Drive?" Forrest nodded his head and he said, "Yeah, grabbed it from a New Republic Outpost we raided a few months ago to get Fuel and supplies, We found on their computers a whole bunch of military files and battle reports. One file was labeled Project: P.R. Killer. Another file was labeled Project: P.R. Eraser. We made of copy of those files and everything we thought could be helpful for the War effort." John took the Data Drive and said, "Thank you Forrest, I'll get this to our tech people and see what they can get out of this, hopefully the key to find the weak point on the New Republic's Superweapon that forced our Exodus from the Galaxy. In the meantime, head down to the Surface, take a look around at the Capital, You'll be surprised who you will meet down there, they are really friendly people, even though no one has made contact with them for so long." Forrest nodded his head and walked off as Dawn walked up to her husband and she said, "Showed Forrest the Armada?" to which John nodded his head and said, "Yup, he was speechless at the amount of ships we have and what we are still building." Dawn chuckled and said, "That's Forrest for you, being gone for 15 years and returning to see that your friends and family were exiled from the Galaxy but in turn caused them to get advanced ships and more ships built." John nodded his head, and then made a frown form. Dawn saw her husband was sad and when she asked what was wrong, John told her, "Seeing Forrest again, made thie think to the Promise I made myself all those years ago, that I would get him back to his own time. Now that he's here, I have no idea on how I'm able to keep that." Dawn comforted John as best as she could.

On the Surface of Zakuul, Forrest stepped off the Transport and saw the city for the first time, and he was in Awe again. The City was lined with Banners of the Poké Republic and People were enjoying their day. That was when Forrest heard a Voice say, "Mr. Forrest!" Forrest looked at where the voice came from and saw John Junior, Bonnie, Gary Junior, Molly, Mason, and a young girl who looked like she was in her teenage years walking up to him and he said, "J.J., Bonnie, G.J. Molly, and my dear Nephew Mason." When they got to Forrest, Mason hugged his Uncle again and he said, "just making sure I'm not imagining things." Forrest Chuckled and when they two parted, Forrest asked, "So who is this, if you don't mind me asking?" referring to the teenager. J.J. told Forrest, "Forrest, this is Johanna the II, my little Sister." Forrest was speechless before he said, "Johanna, last time I saw you was when you were a little baby, now look at you…" Johanna nodded her head and said, "Yeah, and thanks to my Dad and Master May Kirtman, I'm an expert Duelist in Lightsaber Combat and using the force to heal my allies and myself." Forrest smiled and Gary Junior asked "So how are you liking Zakuul?" and Forrest told them, "I have to say, it's pretty impressive." John Junior then offered to give Forrest a Tour of the City, and Forrest Accepted. They then got into a Speeder and told the driver to head to the famous locations.

Back on the Manaphy, John had H7 take the Data Drive forrest gave him and plug into the Holotable so he and his advisors can see what the drive contained. John was the first to speak and he said, "Well, Mon Mothma did something stupid, she sent copies of every New Republic Strategy, plan, project, and Operation to every outpost and base in every system." Then Admiral ackbar said, "I never thought she would do something that stupid." John nodded his head and told H7, "H7, Look for any files with the word P.R. in the title." H7 acknowledged John and brought up two files labeled Project: P.R. Killer and Project: P.R. Eraser. John then said, "Okay H7, open up the file with Killer in the name and when it opened, John and everyone there saw the ship that destroyed the Sirius Defense Fleet. Admiral Ackbar then said, "According to the file, this project was ordered by Mon Mothma 3 years before the Poké Republic was founded. Apparently it was meant for the Imperial Remnant and it was being constructed on Naboo's Moon, She calls it the Fleet Killer-Class Destroyer." John was shocked before he said, "bad name and Naboo's moon, I can't believe we didn't check the moons of systems." Then Luke said, "Calm down John, we all searched for you and couldn't find anything. She kept the secret hidden well." John nodded his head in agreement before he told H7, "Now bring up the file with Eraser in the title." H7 acknowledged John's Orders again and brought up the file for Project: P.R. Eraser. Admiral Ackbar then said, "This says that it was ordered by Mon Mothma as well and it was to use crystals from…" Admiral Ackbar then went silent and a look of a mixture of Surprise and Shock came over his face, as did Iden, Hera, Luke, Leia, Han, and Lando, which confused John, Dawn, Ash, Serena, Gary, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Iris, Cilan. John then asked, "What is it Admiral Ackbar?" that was when everyone heard Iden say in a surprised voice, 'It can't be possible." John asked Idena what wasn't possible when he heard Hera say, "But it is possible. She did it. She actually did it" that was when John got mad and shouted, "WHAT ARE YOU ALL TALKING ABOUT?!"

"Mon Mothma made a Time Machine ship." said Admiral Ackbar. That caught everyone that wasn't a part of the New Republic Off guard and John said, "A Ship that can travel through time and Space? and it uses a certain type of Crystals? How is that possible?" and Luke said, "There is a planet near Polis Massa named Azure, it has Crystals on the Surface that have unique Properties that allow ships to go back in time or even open Windows into the past, Present, or future, we kept the properties of the Crystals hidden so the Empire and then the Imperial Remnant couldn't use them. But I never thought Mon Mothma would be crazy enough to build a Ship using those Crystals." Then Leia said, "Looks like they're building it over the Planet and will test it too. It's called the Timewanderer-Class Frigate the Timewanderer." John smiled and said, "I think it should be tested, have to make sure it works before we capture it." every looked at John with faces that read, "Are you crazy?" that was when John said, "I promised myself that I would try to get Forrest back to his Original time, and if this ship actually works, we can send Forrest, the ships that came with him in the Future back to their original timeline. We can even send that ship back with them as well."

"That might work, but I don't think Mon Mothma will give it up without a fight. She might even send that Killer-Class Destroyer against us." John nodded his head and said, "True, she might send that ship after us, but with Zakuul's ancient but Advanced Shipyards, our shields on our Arceus Class Titans won't be broken by its Ion Disruption Beam and get Destroyed. prepare the Ships, Operation: Home Liberation has begun." Everyone nodded their heads and walked in different directions. Back on the Surface, J.J., Bonnie, G.J. Molly, Mason, and Johanna the II were just finishing up giving Forrest a tour when they all got a communication request on their communicators from John saying to get back to the Manaphy that Operation: Home Liberation has begun. When Forrest asked what Operation: Home Liberation was, J.J. said, "Operation: Home Liberation is the Plan my dad created when we were exiled from the known Galaxy, whatever you brought back must have contained something to give him his fighting spirit back." Forrest smiled and they all headed to the Manaphy to get to their respective ships.

On the Manaphy's bridge, John sat in the Captain's seat and said, "Ensign Horner, patch me through to the Titans." Ensign Horner nodded his head and patched him through and said, "Mr. President, You are patched in." John nodded his head and said, "Attention all Arceus-Class Titans, the main fleet will be jumping in first, when I give you all the signal, jump into the System we're in." John then received Confirmation from the Arceus, the Giratina, the Deoxys, the Groudon, the Rayquaza, the Reshiram, the Zekrom, the Zygarde, the Solgaleo, the Lunala, the Zapdos, the Articuno, the Moltres, the Mewtwo, the Mew, the Lugia, the Ho-Oh, and the Ships in the Regi Battle Fleet. John then ordered Ensign Horner to have all other ships launch towards the nearest System to earth, they were going home. Back with Forrest, he just landed his fighter in the Hanger storage of the Galvantula and told his first mate to follow the Manaphy towards the home systems and the defeat of the Future New Republic.

On Coruscant, Mon Mothma was in her seat and a New Republic trooper approached her and said, "Chancellor, we have detected a Hyperspace jump in sector 13, probably some remnants of the Zann Consortium, we can send the 3rd fleet to deal with them. But Mon Mothma said, "No, it's him and his republic." The New Republic Soldier was shocked to hear her say that and said, "Are you talking about that coward President Bertrand? Please, he wouldn't dare come back to the Galaxy, those who followed him were stupid to do so, and we out number his fleet. Besides, the Harbinger will short work of the shields on their ships and their ships themselves, but I'm most certain that it's just some Zann Consortium Remnants, the third Fleet is more than enough to deal with them." Mon Mothma then said, "Very well, send the Third Fleet, but if it is John and his followers, then we must move swiftly to take them out." The New Republic trooper nodded his head and walked out of Mon Mothma's office. Mon Mothma then contacted the Harbinger and asked, "How are the Upgrades going?" and the captain said, "The Upgrades are coming along nicely, the Ion Disruption Cannon has already been upgraded and recalibrated." Mon Mothma nodded her head and said, "Good, once the Upgrades are complete, rejoin the fourth Fleet." The captain nodded his head and the transmission ended.

Back with John and the Fleet, they just exited Hyperspace, entering the Sol System. Ensign Horner then said, "Hyperspace Jump successful. We did it, we're home." John agreed with Ensign Horner and said, "I know Issac, it feels good to be home. Now head to the Moon, let's hope the Outpost we set up there is still in one piece." Ensign Horner nodded his head and sent messages to the engine room to set a course to the Moon as the rest of the ships followed. John then told another Ensign, Ensign Thomas Benkert, to activate the jamming systems on his command. When Ensign Benkert asked why, John told him, "Because there is a New Republic Fleet inbound, and I don't want them calling for reinforcement, then send a Message to all of the Galvantula-Class Interdictor destroyers to activate their Gravity Well Generators on my orders." Ensign Benkert nodded his head and sent the message to The Vikavolt, The Ariados, The Galvantula, The Leavanny, The Vivillon, The Ghomadillo, The Wintpillar, The Vanitarch, and The Nimflora. John then ordered fighters to check on earth, see what the current status of the planet was. A while Later, a fighter came back into the hanger where John was waiting and the pilot said, with sadness in his heart, "Sir, Earth is… Earth is…" the Pilot was Silent for a few minutes as tears formed in his eyes before he said, ''Earth is gone sir, Scanners indicate that the Atmosphere has been changed in some way and we can't get any signs of life to come up. Mr. President, I think Earth's a wasteland." John sighed at the news and said, "Call the other fighters back, we'll need them for the battle against the New Republic Third Fleet." The Pilot nodded his head and went back to his cockpit to call the other fighters back to the Manaphy.

Soon after the rest of the fighters returned, the New Republic Third Fleet consisting of one MC80 Home One type Star Cruiser, two MC80 Liberty type Star Cruisers, three Heavy Assault Frigates, four Corona-class Frigates, a dozen CR90 Corellian Corvettes, and three EF76 Nebulon B Escort Frigates, exited Hyperspace into the Sol System. The Captain of the command Ship, The MC80 Home One type Star Cruiser the Redemption, ordered the Hyperdrives to be ready for the next Jump and told an ensign to contact Mon Mothma, but the ensign told him, "I've tried raising her sir, but it seems that our communications are down." the Captain was confused and told the Ensign to try again and have a CR90 make the Jump to the next system to scout it out. After the CR90 made the jump, it got pulled back into the system, which surprised the Captain. He then ordered all ships to be on high alert and to launch fighters. Soon afterwards, everyone heard an explosion and an X-Wing Pilot said, "Captain, we just lost a CR90!" The captain was confused and ordered everyone to find out what the hell was going on. A few seconds later, they heard another explosion, and the same X-wing Pilot reported another CR90 was down. The Pilot then said, "I saw where the shots came from Commander, but I can't see any kind of Ship. This doesn't make any…" but the Pilot was cut off and another Pilot reported that Green-3 was down and soon, another explosion was heard and this time, an A-wing Pilot reported that they just lost a Nebulon B. Just then, all the systems on the bridge started to act up, which shocked some ensigns and sent two ensigns flying backwards.

"Report, what the hell is going on right now?" shouted the captain, after which an ensign ran up to him and said, "Captain, something is affecting our systems, they can over load at any moment, we must evacuate the Redemption!" and the Captain, not willing to sacrifice his crew, ordered all hands to abandon ship and get to the Pods." As the redemption evacuated, several other ships were affected the same way, and 3 more CR90s were destroyed, another Nebulon B was lost, and one of the MC80 Libertys was lost while the other one was critically damaged. The Heavy Assault Frigates lost life support, artificial Gravity, and their engines. The last Nebulon B lost engine Power and shielding and collided with an Asteroid and was lost with all hands. The remaining CR90s tried to flee but were torn to bits from fire from all directions. As his escape pod launched, the Captain watched in horror as the Redemption exploded and caught the remaining MC80 Liberty in the explosion and pushed what was left of the ship towards earth but that part got pulled back and flung into deep space. Soon the entire Third fleet was destroyed and those in escape pods soon saw their attackers, the Poké Republic ships as they became visible.

Back on Coruscant, Mon Mothma was in her seat and the same New Republic trooper approached her and said, "Chancellor, we... we…. We lost contact with the Third Fleet, in the Sol System." Mon Mothma was silent, before she took a blaster and shot the New Republic soldier and killed him. She then contacted the Captain of the Harbinger and said, "Captain, take your ship and head to the Sol System, they are back." the Captain knew who she was talking about and told her that the Harbinger would be in the Sol System in a few Jumps. Mon Mothma nodded her head and the two ended the Transmission. Meanwhile, in the Sol System, John was looking over the Prisoners they took from the Third Fleet and said to Ash, "That was too easy." Ash nodded his head in agreement and said, "Yeah, once we saw the fleet exit Hyperspace, we both knew it was going to be an easy win." John nodded his head and asked Ash, "Has the team we sent to the Moon Base reported back in yet?" and Ash replied, "Not yet, but we should be hearing back from them soon." John nodded his head and said, "Well, I'll be in my Quarters with my wife, come get me when they establish Contact." Ash nodded his head and as John was about to leave, an Ensign ran to them and said, "Admiral, Mr. President, we received word from our spies in the New Republic, Mon Mothma has ordered the Fleet Killer-Class Destroyer to head here to find out what happened to the fleet we just destroyed, estimated time of Arrival is a few Rotations at the speed it's going." John then said, "Guess it's coming here to try and Destroy us." John then looked at Ash and said, "Bring The Arceus, The Giratina, and The Deoxys into the System, let's see how they fare against this new weapon of Mon Mothmas'." Ash nodded his head in agreement and contacted The Arceus, The Giratina, and The Deoxys.

A few hours later, the Harbinger jumped into the Sol System and her captain said, "Scan for any enemy ships and launch fighters, I want to find the third fleet and figure out what happened to them." As fighters launched and the system was scanned, one New Republic Ensign on Radar shouted, "Captain, scanners are picking up dozens of pieces of Debris, readings show that they belonged to ships…" the Ensign was silent for a few moments before he finished his sentence and he said, "...In the third Defense Fleet." The Captain was shocked and said, "Impossible, scan again!" and the Ensign said, "I did sir, twice, the scanners show the same thing all three times. Captain I hate to say it, but the third Defense Fleet is gone." the Captain slowly sat in his chair before he said, "Send this Message to Mon Mothma, "Entered the Sol System and did immediate scanning, found remnants of the Third Defense Fleet, completely Destroyed, no survivors detected."" another Ensign sadly nodded his head and sent the Message.

Soon after it was sent, Alarms started to go off and the Ensign on the scanner shouted, "Captain, three Contacts just appeared and are moving towards us." The Captain then ordered all hands to their Battlestations and ordered the Ion Disruption Cannon to be primed and ready to fire. Soon, the crew members on the Bridge saw the three contacts, three ships that they didn't recognize the Design of. The Captain ordered an ensign to scan the ships and the Ensign said, "Captain, They have some advanced weaponry and bare the Emblem of the former Poké Republic." The Captain smiled and said, "Even with those 'advanced' weapons, If they fight for that pathetic excuse of a Government then this will be an easy fight, All fighters attack." and all of the Launched Fighters flew towards the three ships. When the fighters got close, all three ships shot lasers from the front, destroying most of the attacking fighters as the rest broke off the attack and one Pilot said, "They have Laser Cannons that took out most of our fighters in one barrage! We need to use the Ion Disruption Cannon!" The captain agreed and ordered the people manning the Ion Disruption Cannon to lock onto one of the ships and when they had lock to fire the cannon. They followed that order and when they did fire, it unleashed a beam that caught two New Republic Fighters Off guard and destroyed them and the beam struck the middle ship.

"DIRECT HIT ON MIDDLE SHIP!" shouted the crewman manning the Ion Disruption Cannon. The Captain smiled, thinking that it was only a matter of time before they saw the ships explode. But, to his horror and everyone on the ship, when the beam from the Ion Disruption Cannon Decayed away, they all saw the three Ships still there in one Piece. The Captain was furious and he shouted, "HOW, HOW IN THIS GALAXY COULD THEY HAVE SURVIVED A DIRECT HIT?!" that was when the New Republic Ensign on the Comms said, "Captain Pucker, we're being hailed." and Captain Pucker ordered the transmission onto the Screen and John appeared with Ash behind him. John then said, "Greetings Captain, I am…" but he was cut off by Captain Pucker who said, "I know who you are. President John Bertrand, former President of the Poké Republic, exiled from this Galaxy with those who follow you, returning to this system means you come for a fight. Didn't you learn what happened after we destroyed that Pathetic excuse of a Defense Fleet over the planet you call Sirius." John nodded his head and said, "I know, but back then, I didn't have my new Ships, say hello to the three Arceus-Class Titans that led the continued production of their class." soon the three ships that the Harbinger fired a beam at and that took down most of the Harbinger's Starfighter Compliment appeared on the screen. John then said, "These three Arceus-Class Titans are The Arceus, The Giratina, and The Deoxys, as you can see, the weapons systems and shielding are highly advanced, which in turn caused your Starfighter Compliment to be devastated down to a few fighters and that Ion Disruption Beam you shot at the Giratina toughened them up. You see, the Shield Generators we use now are of my own design where Ion blasts or in your case, your main cannon, actually make the shields stronger. Now it's their turn." Soon, more alarms went off and an ensign told Captain Pucker, "Captain, we've been target locked." As soon as the ensign said that, the three Arceus-Class Titans fired one shot from their main cannons and all three shots stuck the Harbinger in three locations, on in the Portside, another stuck the Starboard side, and the final shot went into the Barrel of the Ion Disruption Cannon and caused it to explode and sent an Ion Feedback to all of the Systems and caused them to all shut down, and soon, the Harbinger was dead in space.

On the Manaphy, John ordered the ship to connect to the Harbinger and had the Marines prepare to board the Ship, so they can power up the Self destruct button and destroy it before it can power up again. After the Manaphy moved into a position to board, she extended the Boarding tube and attached to the Harbinger. Meanwhile, on the Bridge, Ensign Horner approached Ash and said, "Admiral Ketchum, we have received a transmission from the Team we sent to the Moon Base." Ash held his hand up and said, "I want John to hear it when I hear it, so hold onto it." Ensign Horner nodded his head and waited. Back with John, he was leading the Poké Republic forces onto the Harbinger and they saw that the crew was having trouble staying grounded to fight back. Luckily for John and his forces, they had magnetic boots so they could walk fine as they moved to the Engine Room and took Prisoners. There were some troopers who were able to get their feet planted and were able to fire at the Poké Republic forces, but killed when either John deflected the blaster fire back at the New Republic Crew, or were hit by fire coming from the Poké Republic forces following John. John then ordered forces to take the bridge, the secondary Bridge, the Armoury, and the Infirmary, he then said that he would lead the forces to the Engine Room.

Within a few minutes of them Boarding the Harbinger, the Poké Republic forces captured the Fleet killer and John personally killed her captain. After getting the prisoners off and having the Manaphy detached, instead of self destruction, John ordered The Arceus, The Giratina, and The Deoxys to fire at the harbinger again, since their main weapons are finished cooling down, and all three Ships fired their main cannons, and all three shots struck the Harbinger, destroying her and sending her remains hurtling into deep space, and thus, the Sirius Defense Fleet was avenged.

Later, on the Bridge of the Manaphy, John walked on and was approached by Ash who said, "John, we received a transmission from the team we sent to the Moon Base, I waited for you to get back so we could hear it together." John nodded his head and said, "Of course, let's hear it." Ash nodded his head and the two walked over to Ensign Horner and John said, "Play the transmission we received from the Team at the Moon base." Ensign Horner nodded his head and began to play the transmission. Soon, the Lieutenant John sent to lead the Team to activate the Moon Base appeared and he said, "Admiral, Mr. President, if you are seeing this, then this message managed to get to the Manaphy. The entire Crew that was stationed here is gone, except for a technician and two guards. There's something here in the outpost, some kind of Alien that we've never seen before, we already lost Jenkins,Garfield, and Mijoleskey. They were all taken by those things. Peterson, Jameson, and I are the only ones left from the team. we're holding up in the command center with the remaining Crew, we need immediate Evac, please respond." Ensign Horner then said, "That was a few Hours ago sir, during the Boarding of the enemy ship."

John looked at Ash and before he could ask, Ash said, "I haven't sent a second team to investigate, I was waiting for you to get back." John nodded his head and said, "okay, I'll lead the team down to investigate, when we get to the command center, I'll send our message to our allies and have them begin the second Galactic Civil War and free the Galaxy from Mon Mothma's Grip from the Manaphy, in case the Base is completely overrun." Ash nodded his head and said, "Be careful John." John Nodded his head and said, "I always am." the two then shook hands and Ash watched John walk off the Bridge.

In the Hanger, John got marines from the Manaphy and a few still alive A.R.C. Clone troopers from the 313th Legion onto a transport. As then Transport took off, John said, "Alright boys and girls, listen up. This is a rescue/Recon mission. As of a few hours ago, we lost contact with the base there with the Transponder we'll use to contact our allies in the New Republic to rise up and help us free the Galaxy from Mon Mothma. We sent a 6-man team to investigate it and heard nothing back from them. However, just recently, we received a Transmission from Lieutenant Tony Howardton, leader of the six-man team, he and two other members of his team are held up in the Command Center, while three others are, until we find them or their bodies, M.I.A. I'm going to have the Transport land us in the Hanger and leave just in case that whatever caused us to lose contact with our team there wants to try to leave the moon. I'm Also having the Simisear, The Glalie, and The Snivy on standby to provide orbital Barrage and fighter support. The plan is simple,if the base is compromised, then we will transfer the codes we're going to send to our allies to the Manaphy and when we begin our march towards Coruscant, we'll send our codes then. But the main reason for this mission is rescue. Everyone got that?" and everyone nodded their heads, causing John to say, "Good, lock and load everyone." Soon the Transport entered the Hanger of the Moon base and John led the rescue team off. Then the transport took off and one pilot contacted John and he said, "Mr. President, we are away and will await your call for pick up." and John replied, "Copy that, I'll let you know."

John then said to his team, "Let's get moving." everyone nodded their heads and followed John out of the Abandoned Hanger. When they entered the Hallway connecting the Hanger to the Rest of the base, it was dark. John was then contacted by the Simisear and the Captain, Captain Breo Esi ( **A.N.: This is the same Breo from when John commanded the Red Devil Strike Group, figured give him more page time, plus he never got a last name** ), said, "Mr. President, we are detecting some kind of Metallic Object a few clicks north of the Outpost, I'm sending a team of fighters to investigate." but John said, "Negative, once we find our people and transfer the codes to the Manaphy, I'll have the Transport take us there." Breo acknowledged John and said, "Be careful commander." John nodded his head and the transmission ended. John was then told by two Soldiers that the door entering the Base was secured. John then walked through the Door into the Dimly lit hall and said, "Okay, Who has the map of the Facility?" and one soldier, a human said, "I do Mr. President." John then looked at the Soldier and said, "Okay Private Booell, let's take a look." Private Skycort Booell nodded his head and pulled out the map of the Station and John said as he pointed to several Blue Dots, "Okay, we're here, all blue dots are friendlies." John then pointed to three Blue Dots and said, "The Command Center is here, with Lieutenant Howardton, two members of his team, and three of the base's personnel. We follow the marked path and we can get to them quickly." Another Private, a Sullustian named Siud Frollod, said, "Mr. President, what does a Red dot mean?" Private Frollod then pointed to a red dot near Lieutenant Howardton and his team. John then said, "Unknown contact, we need to double time it to the command Center, MOVE IT!" John and the team then ran towards the command center. Along the way, John tried to contact Lieutenant Howardton and when he made Contact with him, John said, "Lieutenant, you have an unknown contact right near you, might be the same thing that took your missing teammates, hunker down in the control Center, and shoot anything that's not human or says justice when you say freedom." Lieutenant Howardton acknowledged John and hunkered down with his squad. As John and his team made their way to the command Center, John sensed something was watching them. When they finally got to the Command Center, Something grabbed another Private and dragged him off as he screamed and one soldier, A Duros Sergeant named Far Kerrad shouted, "Lar!" and John said, "We'll find him later, right now, we need to get inside the command Center." After getting everyone in the command center, they came under fire before someone shouted, "FREEDOM!" and John replied with, "JUSTICE!" Then they all heard a voice say, "Mr. President, stand down men." John stood up and saw Lieutenant Howardton, his team, and the two security guards and technician stand up and they all saluted John who said, "At ease men." everyone who saluted John followed his orders and were at ease as Lieutenant Howardton Shook John's hand and said, "Good to see you sir." and John said, "Same here Lieutenant."

John then walked over to the two security Guards and Technician, who were A Human Female, A male Rodian, and A male zabrak. John then said, "State your Names and Positions." The Human Female was the first to speak and she said, "Kha Skas, of Clan Skas of house Vizla, Security Guard of engine room." then the Rodian Spoke and he said, "Dat Sho, Security Guard of Command Center." and finally, the Male Zabrak said, "Groto, Chief Engineer of the base." John then said, "Okay, what exactly happened here?" and Dat said, "It all happened so fast, we detected something land on the surface a few clicks north of here, a team was sent to investigate with Kha here being on the team." then Kha said, "What we saw was some kind of spaceship, nothing like we've ever seen before. It's design wasn't in our databases of ships from every galactic faction, so we decided to investigate." then Groto said, "When they went inside the ships, they found some strange Egg like things and brought a few back here." Kha then said, "I also found some kind of markings on the wall but I couldn't decipher them in time before we got called back to the base. When we got back that was when things started to go wrong."

"We placed the things we brought back in the Science Wing and let the Eggheads in there try to figure them out," said Dat. Dat then said, "A few hours later, all contact was lost with the Science Wing, then we started to hear weird things in the Vents and sent some mouse Droids to investigate, during which, all of them were destroyed and the power to the lights was cut. Soon, people started disappearing until it was just us and Shaida Avo. when Lieutenant Howardton's team showed up, that was when we heard a deafening Screech and we lost three of his team and Shaida. We then came here and boarded up the Vents and rerouted Power back to the lights here." John nodded his head and said, "Okay, do you know what these creatures look like?" and everyone shook their heads and John heard Howardton say, "No one here could get a glimpse of them, they've kept to the shadows." John then looked at Private Booell and said, "Bring up the Map and add the Ventilation shafts to the map, plug it into the main computer." Private Booell nodded his head and plugged the map into the main computer and it popped up with the Ventilation shaft on it and several red dots appeared. John then said, "Okay, so they outnumber us, are we able to send a transmission to any of our ships?" and Howardton said, "that message I sent you Mr. President took up a lot of Power, I don't think we would survive another attempt." John nodded his head, knelt down and took a Data box out and said, "Then we take this with us, we find our missing people and blow this base of the face of the Moon." Then Howardton said, "It's highly unlikely that whoever is taken is to be seen alive again, everyone could be dead, besides, look at the number of red dots, that equals the Crew plus my three men and one extra, no one is alive." Sergeant Kerrad was speechless as he stumbled backwards as he said, "Lar."

Soon Sergeant Kerrad backed up to a boarded up vent and John saw a red dot near that vent and he looked at Sergeant Kerrad and shouted, "FAR, GET AWAY FROM THAT VENT!" Soon, a Black, exoskeleton hand broke through the boards and grabbed Sergeant Kerrad's leg and he screamed as he fell and John rushed to help him, along with everyone else. John yelled pull and they pulled forward, soon a spider like creature appeared and crawled up the leg of a Staff Sergeant and wrapped itself around the Sullustian's face and he tried to get it off him. John then took his lightsaber, ignited it, and cut the arm of the creature that had Sergeant Kerrad's leg and they heard a deafening screech and John looked at the Table and saw a red Dot run away from their location as Lieutenant Howardton and Private Booell got that spider like creature off of the sullustan. After making sure Sergeant Kerrad was alright, John walked over to the Sullustan and asked, "Staff Sergeant Emb, you okay?" and Staff Sergeant Lun Emb said, "Yeah, that thing was sticking something in my throat, but I don't know what." John then said, "we'll get you check out on the Simisear, on your feet soldier." John then helped Emb to his feet and ordered Howardton to help him out. John then reignited his lightsaber and said, "We head to the Hanger, I'll contact the transport to pick us up before we arrive. Dat Sho, take the Data box, protect it. Sergeant Kerrad, protect Dat, make sure he gets on the transport." everyone nodded their heads and got as much as they could carry.

When they were ready to make a break for it, John was in the front and he sensed that several of the creatures were near the door and there were three new Beings John didn't recognize. Soon enough, they heard the deafening screeches of the Creatures as they died and when they looked at the Map, three red Dots were wiping out the rest of the red dots and they walked right past the Command Center Door, except for one. John immediately had everyone get out of the way of the Door just before it was kicked open and the Door flew into the opposite side of the Wall. John then looked at who kicked the door and saw a Humanoid like Alien, with Technology that he once considered Advanced and long Dreadlocks and a Spear like weapon. Soon the creature walked in and one soldier was about to fire when John said, "Hold your fire!" immediately after he said that, another Creature jumped on the back of the Humanoid and bite the back of the Head, John immediately ignited his lightsaber and cut the second creature's head clean off. John then sensed someone was behind him and when he turned around, saw another creature with Dreadlocks walk up to him and john saw that his men were about to attack, but John said, "Wait men." John then deactivated his lightsaber and said to the unknown creature, "We mean you and your kind no harm, we wish to leave this place and destroy these creatures." pointing to the dead decapitated black creature. The Other Humanoid creature walked over to the body of the black decapitated creature, and after pressing a few Buttons, said, "How were you able to cut its head off without having your blade melt?" John was surprised it spoke english before he said, "I used my Lightsaber, only those skilled enough in the force can use them." The Creature then stood up, walked over to John and took out a knife. Several soldiers were about to raise their guns before John said, without even needing to look back, "Don't even think about it men." John and the creature looked at each other before he turned the knife around and handed it to John hilt first as it said, "This Blade was to show that my Son has passed his trial. But alas, he was killed. However you showed no fear when you killed the prey, I will give you this knife, and you are a part of the Yautjas, or in your language, the Predators, I am Nai'toadll, that would mean Dangerous Dagger in your language. My fellow Hunters and I will escort you to the hanger and my brother will join you." Nai'toadll then called for his brother who appeared in the Door. Nai'toadll then said, "This is O'ju, that means Killer in your language." John nodded his head and told his men, "Alright men, we are not to fire on the Yautjas. They are helping us out." John's men nodded their heads and O'ju said in their language to Nai'toadll, to which he told John, "My brother has informed me that our enemy has laid eggs in that one." He then pointed to Staff Sergeant Emb before he continued speaking, "Our prey lay their spawn inside hosts and they cannot be removed without killing the host, he must stay here." John was shocked to hear that and was going to Object, but Staff Sergeant Emb interrupted him saying, "Mr. President, I know what you are thinking, and no, if they say I'm going to die, then I'll die protecting you as you get on the shuttle, I'll stay behind to help them clear the base with what little time I have."

"Are you sure Emb, I can force you to leave." said John, but Staff Sergeant Emb said, "I have accepted my fate." John nodded his head and said, "Your sacrifice will be remembered for all time Soldier." Staff Sergeant Emb nodded his head and Nai'toadll said, "We must hurry, they will be overrunning this area soon." John nodded his head and followed Nai'toadll and O'ju back to the Hanger Bay. Along the way, John contacted the Transport and asked to be picked up immediately, and to fire anything that is not a humanoid. The Pilot acknowledged John's orders and Nai'toadll and O'ju killed more of the creatures as they got closer to the Hanger. When they finally got there, more of the Creatures appeared and Nai'toadll and O'ju shot them down as the Transport Landed and the doors opened. Soon John, the Survivors from the base, and the team John took with him, and O'ju were on board and John said, "Good Hunting Staff Sergeant!" and Staff Sergeant Emb nodded his head before firing a few more shots at the Creatures. John then told the transport Pilot to take off and when the pilot questioned about Staff Sergeant Emb, John said, "He's staying, buying us time, now GO!" The Pilot nodded his head and had the transport take off as Staff Sergeant Emb and Nai'toadll fought back against the creatures.

John then asked O'ju about the object a few clicks north of the base and after turning on what Nai'toadll had on, O'ju told John, "That Object that crashed was one of our ships that the prey managed to bring down. We had no idea this would happen." Then Dat said, "So it was your fault that we lost that base." John looked at Dat and said, "Cool it Dat, it was an accident, we can't blame them for losing the Base." then O'ju said, "They broke their containment fields and we do not know how." John then said, "Right now we owe these guys our lives, so show him some respect."Everyone else was silent as the Transport Landed on the Simisear.

A few hours later, Nai'toadll and the rest of the Predators were unsuccessful in cleansing the Base and Nai'toadll told his Brother that he was going to activate his Wristband's failsafe device. O'ju acknowledged his brother and told John, "We must get everyone away from the Moon. When John asked why, O'ju told him, "The infestation has overpowered my brother and our warriors, he is activating a failsafe that is on our Wristbands that will destroy the base and the Infestation." John contacted Breo and told him and the other ships to get a safe distance from the base, it was about to blow. As the Simisear, The Glalie, and The Snivy moved away from the base, Nai'toadll activated his failsafe on his Wristband and a few seconds later an explosion took out the entire Base.

Later, John and O'ju on the bridge of the Manaphy with Ash, Brock, Scar, Dawn, May, Max, Ivyales, Peh, Shirv, Iden, Del, Hera, an older Ezra, an older Sabine, an older Jacen, Admiral Ackbar, Johanna II, John Junior, Molly, Gary Junior, Serena, Iris, Cilan, Forrest, and Bonnie were present as well. John was the first to speak and he said, "You have our sympathies O'ju. If you need anything, let us know." O'ju looked at John and said through the translator, "Just honor my brother's memory by doing whatever you went there to do." John nodded his head and said, "Of Course, and if you want, you can help us with achieving that dream." When O'ju asked John what he was talking about, John told him, "Help us free the Galaxy from Mon Mothma's corrupt grip." Then Ash spoke and he said, "You can train our special forces members to be as silent and deadly as you." Then Brock said, "You can hunt New Republic officers and bring them to us for interrogation." Next was May and she said, "Not only that, but if you want, we can give you a bottle of liquid force and train you in the ways of the force." Then Iden said, "You would be a valuable asset to the Army." Then Scar said, "If you want, we can also give you a General's position in the Special Forces Corps." Finally, John spoke again and said, "I want to honor your brother's memory as much as possible, and you joining the Poké Republic that he fought to clean a base of an infestation that he accidently caused… well, that's the best way I can think of honoring his memory, we welcome all who are willing to join us. Will you join us?"

Before O'ju could respond, alarms went off and Ensign Horner said, "Admirals, Mr. President, Multiple ships are entering the system." just then, An entire fleet jumped into the System. John told Ensign Horner to send all of the carriers to launch fighters. He then had Ensign Horner bring up the fleet that jumped in brought up on the Holotable and when he saw the fleet, Ash said, "Our spies say that this fleet is part of the Fifth Defense Fleet. " then John said, "The Fifth Defense Fleet, isn't that fleet stationed above Kuat?" then May said, "According to our local spies, yes." John smiled and said, "Okay, tell all ships to activate their Ion Array Systems, we're going to be taking these ships." Ensign Horner nodded his head and contacted all of the Poké Republic Ships. John then looked at O'ju and said, "If you don't want to fight, I understand, I have a transport ready to take you back to your ship if you want to leave." O'ju looked at John as he walked away to command the battle from the bridge and he saw the Poké Republic ships fire Ion blasts at the incoming Starfighters that weren't using ion weaponry. O'ju then walked into the slight smaller elevator and rode it to the hanger.

Back on the bridge, John had all ships disperse all shield Power to all sides as they continued firing their Ion weapons at the New Republic ships, during which they disabled a MC80 Liberty type Star Cruiser, an MC80 Home One type Star Cruiser, a few Assault Frigates, two CR90 Corvettes, three Nebulon-B frigates, and a Marauder Cruiser-class corvette. Soon, three more New Republic ships jumped in. That was when Ash said, "That's a new ship we haven't seen before." then John said, "There could be more ships that we haven't seen before. Mon Mothma did a lot over the past 15 years." Then Admiral Ackbar called from the Home one and he said, "Those ships look like they're Mon Calamarian." John then looked at Ensign horner and said, "Get me the Arceus." Meanwhile, O'ju got in the Cockpit of the ship that he and his brother owned and watch from the cockpit to the battle that was in the distance. O'ju then received a communication request from the Pilot that brought him and the Pilot was Paul. Paul then said, "I hope you manage to get from this battle safely, a new type of New Republic ship just showed up and their guns are doing a number to our ships, but John says they are holding." O'ju then saw a shot from the battle appeared and destroyed the shuttle Paul was on and killed Paul. O'ju then said to himself, "I cannot let them die like this." O'ju then powered up his ship and flew towards the battle.

Back on the Manaphy, John saw that things were going bad and saw a New Republic X-wing flying towards the bridge and had a Target lock and before it fired, shots from below destroyed the X-wing and John saw a strange ship fly past. John was then told by ensign Horner that they were being hailed by the strange ship and when John told him to patch it through, they heard a familiar voice say, "Need some assistance Mr. President?" John smiled and said, "O'ju." then O'ju replied, "That's correct, I'm here to help you now." John smiled and he heard Ash said, "Alright!" John then said, "Okay O'ju, we need to disable those three new ships that came in, transferring all friendlies and hostile markings to your ships now." after a few seconds, O'ju said, "received, and I see the ships you spoke of, my ship is capable of disabling them in a few shots, but I'll need an escort." John acknowledged O'ju and assigned Charizard Squadron to him. John then told O'ju, "The Arceus and Giratina will take the ones on the sides, you get the middle one." and O'ju said, "Acknowledged. heading for the middle one now." Soon, the Ship O'ju was commanding began flying towards the middle ship as New Republic X-wings flew towards him to intercept him, but were shot down by Poké Republic fighters.

O'ju then received a communication request and the person calling him was Charizard Leader and Charizard Leader said, "O'ju, this is Charizard leader, we've been assigned to you as your escorts as you make your attack on that ship, where do you need us?" and O'ju replied, "Charizard Leader, you will be on my six as I make the attack run, have your squadron fly an intercept course with any enemy fighters that will try and stop us." Charizard Leader nodded his head and told his squadron, "Intercept any New Republic Starfighters, O'ju and I are making a run on the Middle ship." and all of Charizard squadron acknowledged Charizard Leader and broke off to engage enemy fighters. O'ju and Charizard Leader then made their approach on the Bridge of the ship they were targeting as saw beams of Ion blasts hit the two side ships and disabled them as O'ju fired his disabling cannons and disabled the entire ship. Then Charizard Leader said, "Nice shooting O'ju, you'd make a good fighter instructor." but O'ju said, "Sorry, but I'm already going to be instructing our Special Forces members." then John came over the comms and said, "So I guess that means you will be joining us then?" and O'ju said, "Yes, and there is something I must tell you about the transport you had take me back to my ship." and John said, "No need, I know it was destroyed and Paul was killed, his memory will not be forgotten. This battle is now over, the rest of the ships are in retreat and we're gathering the escape pods from the disabled ships. Come back to the Manaphy O'ju, so we can do the Proper procedures." O'ju acknowledged John and followed Charizard Leader back to the Manaphy.

On the bridge, Ash, Brock, Scar, Dawn, May, Max, Ivyales, Peh, Shirv, Iden, Del, Hera, Ezra, Sabine, Jacen, Admiral Ackbar, Johanna II, John Junior, Molly, Gary Junior, Serena, Iris, Cilan, Forrest, and Bonnie stood behind John as O'ju walked up to him and knelt before John. Then John said, "O'ju, as you fought for us today, you have shown the New Republic that they cannot stop us from calling people to our cause of liberating our Galaxy. Do you promise to uphold the rules and laws of the Poké Republic?" and O'ju said, "I promise." then Ash step forward to say, "Do you swear on a warrior's oath that you protect the President with your life when you are assigned to the Manaphy?" and O'ju said. "I swear." John then ignited his lightsaber and said, "Do you swear that you will help protect the Poké Republic until your dying breath?" and O'ju said, "I swear." John then said, "Then by the power invested in me by the voters, I welcome you into the Poké Republic." John then tapped O'ju's shoulders with the tip of his lightsaber. Afterwhich, John said, "Rise O'ju, Member of the Poké Republic." as O'ju rose, everyone on the bridge clapped in welcoming their new comrade.

After the Ceremony, John showed O'ju the Armory and said, "Our engineers would like to change the Color of your Armour to the colors of the Poké Republic, if that's what you want." O'ju shook his head and said, "No, this Armour is fine the way it is, but you my put your Insignia on my ship." John nodded his head and said, "We'll get that done soon." Just then, Ash ran up to John and O'ju and he said, "John, you'll never guess what we just received." When John said what, Ash said, "We received a Transmission… from earth." John was speechless, until he said, "That's… That's not possible, I was told that we couldn't detect any life signs." but Ash said, "well, we were contacted by an outpost on earth, there are survivors to whatever happened to the Planet." John smiled a big smile and said, "Get all transports ready to land on the surface, we're commencing Search and rescue, and I want the details of those new Ships in my quarters A.S.A.P." Ash nodded his head and said, "I'll get engineers inside immediately, but John, the Atmosphere, How can we deal with it?" and John told Ash, "Environmental Suits, May and Max will join me in looking in Pallet Town and Pewter City." Ash nodded his head and walked off. John then looked at O'ju and said, "Can you help us find out people?" and O'ju nodded his head and ran to his ship.

Later, in the Hanger, John walked up to a Transport with an environmental Suit on and May and Max were behind him, also in Environmental Suits, and the three got onto a transport with Soldiers and the transport took off along with other Transports. John then pressed a button that connected to all of the Transports Comms and John said, "Okay everyone, this is a Search and Rescue Mission, a while ago, we received a transmission from Earth, indicating that there are survivors on the planet. We will land in different locations on the planet and begin searching for any civilians. From other Reports, we have been told that New Republic Soldiers were stationed on the Planet so be on guard, identify yourselves as who you are and if people shoot at you, stun them, we'll identify them later. Be careful, stay safe, and most importantly, stay on guard." Soon, the Transports entered the Atmosphere, Several transports reported to John that they were having trouble keeping it steady and May couldn't even ignite her Lightsaber. Max too, John tried and he couldn't get his ignited as well.

After landing on the ground, John, May, Max, and the troopers on their transport got off, even though they couldn't smell it, the stench of death was in the air. John asked a Trooper direction to Pallet town and the trooper said, through the Environmental helmet, "According to the map, it's to the south of our current location." John nodded his head and said through his helmet, "Okay, let's get to Pallet Town and find any survivors." everyone nodded their heads and followed John to Pallet town. As they made their way into the small, abandoned like city, John sensed there were people in different buildings and ordered troopers to spread out as he, May, and Max searched Ash's old home. When they entered, they saw a small family huddled in the corner and John said, "We mean you know harm." but he saw that they were still scared. Not wanting them to be scared anymore, and risking his own like, John took off the environmental helmet and showed his face to the family, who were no longer scared. John then said, "Yes, we have returned to free the Galaxy from Mon Mothma's grass, are there others in the house?" and the Father of the family said, "No, but there are survivors in Vermillion City." After pressing a button, John got in contact with the Manaphy and ordered a transport to land in Vermillion City to look for survivors.

One cycle later, John and the Poké Republic forces found several survivors in every Region and brought them onto the Manaphy to be treated. When John asked Lilzor how they were doing, Lilzor said, "Well, whatever happened to the Planet charged them a lot, some of them have gained electric powers." that was when one civilian said, "President Bertrand." When John looked at the Person who said his name, the civilian fell to his knees and said, "Forgive me sir, I shouldn't have protested against you." Soon, other civilians walked over to John, begging for his forgiveness. John got them all to settle down and he said, "People of the Poké Republic, You saw what Mon Mothma did to the Sirius Defense Fleet and accused me of the Disaster. You were stating your Opinions and I am not angry with you because of that, you beg for my forgiveness when you don't need to be forgiven, however, to make you all feel good, I accept your Apology with an offer to rejoin the Poké Republic." and the civilians were all for that.

Later, John paid a visit to the Infirmary to talk to Lilzor. As he walked past the People in the beds, they looked at him as he was a god. When John saw Lilzor, he was wrapping John Junior's Arm. John walked up to them and said, "Now what happened here?" and Lilzor looked at John Junior and said, "You want me to tell him or do you want to tell him?" John Junior sighed, looked at his father and said, "When we went down to earth to find survivors on earth, i was on the Transport that landed near Twinleaf Town, we came under attack by some Raiders and one got me in the arm. They got me back on the transport and got me out of there, but not before another raider picked up my weapon and shot me in the stomach." John Junior then lifted his shirt to show his father the blast mark. Then Lilzor said, "When they got him back up here, I immediately got to work taking care of the shot. The Shot just barely scratched vital Organs for him to live, I patched up the burned areas and began wrapping his arm when you arrived." John nodded his head and said, "Okay." John then looked at his son and said, "I'm ordering you to bed rest son, no leaving the bed." and Lilzor said, "I agree with your father, no action for you for a while." John Junior nodded his head and laid down.

Later, on the Manaphy's Bridge, Admiral Ackbar called John on his personal communicator and he said, "Mr. President, we finished the data download from the three large ships and I was right, definitely Mon Calamarian. They are called MC85 Star Cruisers. According to records on board, Mon Mothma ordered about a couple dozen of these ships to be built." Then John said, "And we just captured three of them." Admiral Ackbar nodded his head and said, "There are more out in the Galaxy, about seven to be exact, two of them are over Mon Cala being repaired at the New Republic Space Mothma even has one guarding the Timewanderor." John nodded his head and asked, "Have we heard anything from the Mon Cala resistance?" Admiral Ackbar nodded his head and said, "Yes, and they report that everyone repairing ships there is a part of the Resistance against the local New Republic forces and are waiting on our arrival to begin their attack, they even have control of one of the MC85s." John smiled and said, "Good, we'll need their assistance in the battle against the New Republic Loyalists." Admiral Ackbar nodded his head and the Transmission ended. John then told Ash, Let's get those prisoners secured, and add the three MC85s to the Armada, their firepower will be needed if we are to attack bigger fleets with MC85s in them." Ash nodded his head and said, "Understood, and what about the Time Wanderer Frigate?" That question made John think before he said, "They'll destroy the ship before we can even get a chance to board it, which means we need another way to get on board… and I think I know how we can get on board without raising suspicions too quickly, and all it takes is an MC85." John then told Ash to contact his advisors, he was going to get Forrest back to his time, and that was a promise he planned on keeping.


	15. 15 Years in the Future Part 02

As plans for the war against the New Republic were drawn up, John ordered a special forces team to take control of the Time wanderer Frigate and invite those who harbored hatred against the New Republic's new tactics. As the Team was put together, O'ju asked John, "May I accompany the Strike Team?" John smiled and said, "I figured you would ask, that's why I already had your name on the Team's list already." O'ju Nodded his head and walked off to await his mission. John was then approached by May and Max and they said, "John, we want to command two ships." John looked at the Kirtman siblings, smiled and said, "I knew you two would ask me eventually, how about this, you both get an Arceus Class Titan. May, you will command the Groudon and Max, the Zygarde is your to command." May and Max smiled and thanked their old Master. Just then, Johanna came up to the three Jedi Masters and said, "Hi Masters May and Max." May, Max, and John looked at the Teenage Jedi and May said, "Hello my young Padawan, are you ready for today's lesson?" Johanna nodded her head and John said, "Now my dear Daughter, remember what I taught you when we trained a few days ago." Johanna nodded her head and said, "Don't worry father, I remember what you taught me." John smiled and hugged his youngest child.

Later, John sat in his quarters meditating as Dawn walked in and said, "Ah, I see the Grand Jedi Master of the Poké Republic is hard at work." John chuckled and said, "Luke isn't here, he's training some new younglings we rescued from the New Republic." then Dawn chuckled and wrapped her arms around her husband and said, "I mean you, my wonderful Husband." John smiled and the two shared a passionate kiss. John then pulled Dawn onto his lap and laid down with her over him as their tongues swirled around in their mouths. John kept his hands on Dawn's waist as he rubbed her sides before he picked her up and laid her down on their bed as they kissed more passionately. When they separated their lips, Dawn said, "Just like our first kiss." John nodded his head and said, "Just like our first kiss." They then went back to kissing each other Passionately as John used the force to lock their quarters so they could have privacy. John Junior and Johanna saw that and they both said, "Third child is in the mix." Johanna then said, "What gender do you think it will be?" and John Junior said, "My guess, it'll be a girl." Johanna looked at her older brother and said, "Really, I was going to say that." John Junior and Johanna then chuckled as the two walked away from their parents quarters.

On the Galvantula, Forrest sat in his chair as his second in command, his little brother Salvadore, walked up to him and said, "Forrest, the repairs on the Galvantula are going smoothing, she'll be at full fighting capability in just a few more hours." Forrest smiled and said, "Good, send the report to Ash and John, I want them to know that once all of the repairs are complete, we will be at a hundred percent fighting capabilities." Salvadore nodded his head and had an ensign send the message. Back on the Manaphy, John and Dawn walked out of their quarters and saw Ash standing there with his arms crossed and a smile on his face as he said, "Had some well deserved fun huh?" that caused John and Dawn to blush as John said, "yeah, well we needed something to do." Ash chuckled and said, "Okay, but anyway. I came here to tell you that Forrest reports that repairs on the Galvantula are running smoothly and they should be at a hundred percent fighting capability in a few hours." John smiled and said, "Good to know, send a reply telling him thank you for the report and that we have a plan to get him back to the time he was pulled from." Ash nodded his head and said, "But John, don't you think that we should make sure that we actually have the ship and that it works before we actually tell him about it." John thought about what Ash said before he said, "That...is a good idea. When the strike team gets ready and boards the Timewanderer, we'll need to jump a fleet in to take down that MC85." Ash nodded his head in agreement and said, "How about those three MC85s we captured and two Arceus Class titans." John smiled and said, "Not a bad choice, let's add some anti fighters and anti Capital ships into the mix as well, not to mention a Galvantula-Class Interdictor destroyer,I'm thinking about the Leavanny." Ash nodded his head and went to send a message to the ships that will attack the MC85 protecting the Timewanderer.

Later, in the Manaphy's War Room, John and his advisors went over the plan. The plan was for a small ship to jump into the System where the Timewanderer was being constructed with a team of special Forces on board and the shuttle would sneak onto the Timewanderer and take control of the bridge and then send a signal to a fleet of ships waiting to jump into the system to attack the MC85 stationed there. Ash then said, "The ships that would compose the fleet would be two of the three MC85s we captured, the Manaphy, the Groudon, the Zygarde, the Dreepy, the Drakloak, the Dragapult, the Unfezant, the Noctowl, the Fearow, the Braviary, the Magby II, the Grabworm, the Pompillar, the Bulbasaur II and the Leavanny. Let's also add the Celesteela, the Emboar, the Magmortar, the Infernape, the Blaziken, and some of the CR90s that came from the New Republic. Admiral Ackbar then said, "A fleet that size should be able to take down the MC85 that's in the Azure System." John nodded his head and said, "Yes, and with O'ju now a part of the Poké Republic, if he wants to, we can use his ship to get the strike team into the system undetected." O'ju nodded his head and said, "We can use my ship." John nodded his head and said, "Good, once you take the ship, make sure that construction continues and the systems are fully functional. Then turn her guns against the MC85's rear, disable their Engines so we can launch boarding craft and take that MC85." Everyone nodded their heads and John said, "Operation: Time Stealer is a go."

In the Azure System, O'ju's ship slipped into the system and cloaked it as he said, "Okay, we've entered the System, I have the MC85 in sight Captain Wayland." Behind him stood a human in special Forces clothing, he had Orange Hair, looked to be in his mid to late 40s and had an eye patch over his left eye. Captain Wayland walked up to him and said, "Okay O'ju, take us in." O'ju nodded his head and flew towards the Timewanderer. Captain Wayland then walked back and looked at the team that he was in command of and he said, "Okay team, Command wants the Timewanderer under Poké Republic control. O'ju is going to dock us on the under part of the ship and we'll cut a hole into the ship and sneak on board. According to intelligence gathered from our spies in the New Republic, Mon Mothma has become a Dictator and actually declared herself the new Empress of the New Republic. She's basically formed a new Empire under the Illusion that it's a Republic Still. The Battles in the Sol System are the beginning of our Rebellion against her and her new tyrannical Rule. Command wants this ship captured before they send the signal to our allies in the New Republic. Once we commander the Bridge, we'll signal the fleet to jump in and attack the MC85 from the front and we'll engage their engines, disabling the MC85 from escaping." Then O'ju said, "My ship's systems will intercept any transmission the MC85 will try to make to get reinforcements here." Captain Wayland smiled and said, "Good, Let's make sure they can't do that."

Captain Wayland then said, "I'm getting more action then I was as a member of the Sinnoh Elite Four." One Member of the team, a Kajain'sa'Nikto male asked, "So Captain Wayland, you were an Elite Four member?" and Captain Wayland said, "Yes Sargent Zil, I was. Back in the old days, I battled Trainers that came to face us from far and wide to become Sinnoh's Pokémon League Champion. Then came the Great Pokémon war against Neo-Team Rocket, I joined the Sinnoh Cell of the Pokémon Resistance and fought in many battles, lost my eye in the third Battle of Oreburgh City. After the War ended, everyone was changed, hardened, or no longer with us. I lost my best friend, Volkner, when we retook our hometown of Sunnyshore City, but at that point, it wasn't sunny anymore. Neo Team Rocket soldiers were dug in deep, we lost a lot of good men, people who shouldn't have had to die. Then after years of rebuilding and peace, the Imperial Remnant came and the Pokémon resistance was reorganized. But after John's capture, the PMR fell apart and formed different Rebel Cells on the planet." Sargent Zil nodded his head and said, "I know the rest of the story."

Flint nodded his head and soon, the Shuttle shook as O'ju clamped his ship to the Hull and said, "Captain Wayland, we're attached to the Frigate and I positioned the ship over a ventilation shaft that will allow you access to the ship's Interior." Flint Nodded his head and said, "Okay, let's get to work." Everyone on the Special Forces team nodded their heads and climbed into the ventilation shaft as O'ju sent an encrypted message to the Manaphy. Back in the Sol System, John was in the Captain's chair when Ash walked up to him and said, "We just received an encrypted message from O'ju." Ash then read the message, "Entered Azure System, have attached to the Timewanderer and team is heading into the ship, have not been detected yet. will update when possible." John smiled and breathed a sigh of relief before he said, "Good, even though these systems are not under our control, we found a hyperspace lane connecting this system to the Azure System thanks to our new scanners." that was when Ensign Horner said, "Admiral, Mr. President, we have reports from all of the resistance cells, multiple ships are leaving the systems they are in and converging on Polis Massa, destination when they all get together is the Sol System sirs." John then said, "Seems like Mon Mothma wants to throw a lot of stuff our way to try and defeat us." Ash nodded his head and asked ensing Horner, "Which fleet is the Furthest away from Polis Massa?" and Ensign Horner said, "According to the scanners from that ancient Sentry Array that we fixed, Mygeeto, so the last of the reinforcements are about a few dozen Jumps away, we out number the current fleet already there." John looked at Ash who looked back before John said, "Ensign Horner, get my advisors, I need to think this through." Ensign Horner nodded his head and sent messages to all of John's advisors.

Back in the Azure system, Flint and his team successfully snuck onto the Timewanderer. Flint then saw Wookies working as New Republic soldiers watched them. Flint then looked at his team and whispered, "Anyone here speak Wookie?" and a young Private, a male zabrak, raised his hand and said, "I do sir, it was one of the courses they taught us in the Academy." Flint smiled and said, "Good, get up here." and the young Zabrak crawled up to him and Flint led him to a nearby Wookie. When the Wookie saw him, Flint put a finger to his lips and said, "Don't worry, we're here to help you and your people, what's your name?" and the Wookie, making sure to say as quiet as possible, said, "huuguughghg raaaaaahhgh raaaaaahhgh huuguughghg aguhwwgggghhh huurh raaaaaahhgh uughghhhgh uughghhhgh?" and the young Zabrak said, "He said that his name is Trrike and he asked if we were from the Poké Republic" Flint then looked at Trrike and said, "Yes, we are from the Poké Republic, we heard of this ship's existence and came to take it out of Mon Mothma's clutches, are all the workers here wookies?" and Trrike replied, "uggguh hnnnhrrhhh huuguughghg huuguughghg uughghhhgh huurh aarrragghuuhw uuh uugggh uughghhhgh huuguughghg uughguughhhghghghhhgh wrrhw aarrragghuuhw huurh huuguughghg huuguughghg uughghhhgh wrrhwrwwhw raaaaaahhgh aaaaahnr raaaaaahhgh awwgggghhh raaaaaahhgh uughguughhhghghghhhgh aguhwwgggghhh huurh raaaaaahhgh raaaaaahhgh aarrragghuuhw huurh aaaaahnr aarrragghuuhw wuuh aaaaahnr uughguughhhghghghhhgh uughguughhhghghghhhgh aaahnruh uughghhhgh." and the Zabrak said, "Trrike said no, there are Rodians, Humans, Mon Calamarians, Sullustians, Nikto, Bothans, and Iktotchi here. They're all slaves to build this ship, then once it's done, they were told that the New Republic soldiers were going to eject them from the airlock and kill them." Flint then asked Trrike, "How many guards are there?" and Trrike replied, "huuguughghg huuguughghg aaahnruh uuh uughguughhhghghghhhgh raaaaaahhgh huurh huuguughghg uugggh raaaaaahhgh raaaaaahhgh huurh uughghhhgh huurh huurh hnnnhrrhhh uughguughhhghghghhhgh aguhwwgggghhh aarrragghuuhw aaaaahnr."

"Trrike said that there are not that many guards but he said that the soldiers had weapons and they didn't. Any weapon that wasn't being used were locked up in the Armory." Flint nodded his head and asked Trrike, "Do you know where the Armory is?" and Trrike nodded his head and said, "huuguughghg huuguughghg uggguh aaahnruh aarrragghuuhw awwgggghhh raaaaaahhgh huurh uughghhhgh aarrragghuuhw aarrragghuuhw aaaaahnr uuh." and the Zabrak translated and he told Flint, "He says that he knows where the Armory is, he did some construction work around it and memorized it's location." Flint nodded his head again, looked at Trrike and said, "If we get those weapons for you and the other slaves here, will you help us take control of the ship?"

"uughguughhhghghghhhgh awwgggghhh huurh wrrhwrwwhw raaaaaahhgh raaaaaahhgh huurh uughghhhgh huurh aarrragghuuhw huurh raaaaaahhgh uughguughhhghghghhhgh uughguughhhghghghhhgh" replied Trrike, to which the Zabrak translated into saying, "Trrike said that they will help us, and they'll even stay on as it's crew for the Poké Republic." Flint smiled again and said, "Don't worry Trrike, we'll free you." and Trrike was happy to hear that. Flint and the Zabrak then crawled back to the rest of the Team and flint asked the Zabrak, "What's your name son?" and the Zabrak replied, "Tesru, Private Tesru, sir." Flint then said, "Thank you Private Tesru, you've done well." Tesru smiled as the other members of the team congratulated him. Flint then said, "Okay, Tesru, I need you to go back to O'ju's ship and tell John and Ash what we uncovered about this ship." Tesru nodded his head and went back to O'ju's ship.

Back on the Manaphy, John was discussing the possible attack with his advisors when Ensign Horner approached them and said, "Pardon me Mr. President, but we just received another encrypted transmission from the Strike team we sent to the Azure system." Ensign Horner then read the message and the message read, "Made contact with crew building the Timewanderer, all slaves with New Republic Guards. Talked to a Wookie named Trrike and he said that there are Rodians, Humans, Mon Calamarians, Sullustians, Nikto, Bothans, and Iktotchi on board. Once ship is finished being constructed, New Republic Guards have orders to terminate slaves. An Armory is on board and once freed, slaves on Timewanderer wish to join the Poké Republic as crew of the Timewanderer, requesting orders." John placed a hand on his chin and said, "When do they think the ship will be done?" and Ash said, "It could get done at any time, we need to strike the system now." Gary, Brock, Forrest, Iden, Del, Han, Chewbacca, Hera, Sabine, Ezra, and Admiral Ackbar agreed with Ash. John then said, "I agree. Ensign Horner." Ensign Horner stood at attention as he said, "Yes sir." and John told him, "Send this message to O'ju's ship, "There has been a change of plans, the fleet is moving in now, take the Bridge Now!"" Ensign Horner nodded his head and ran to his station.

Meanwhile, Flint and his team were getting a count of all of the New Republic Guards that were watching the slaves work on the ship and who was on the Bridge and they saw the Armory. Back on O'ju's ship, Flint said, "So we know where the guards are on the ship, when we take the bridge, we'll signal the fleet to jump in." that was when O'ju said, "No need to signal the fleet." when Flint asked O'ju what he was talking about, O'ju said, "I just got an encrypted message from the president and he wants the bridge taken now." Flint nodded his head and said, "Okay, lock and load team. O'ju, there's a hanger on this ship, disengage us and fly us into the hanger and destroy the fighters there, then land so we can rush to the Armory." O'ju nodded his head and disengaged from the Time wanderer and flew towards the hanger. After entering the hanger, O'ju targeted all New Republic Starfighters and after he decloaked his ship, which caught the New Republic forces in the Hanger off guard. O'ju then unleashed his ships's weapons and destroyed the Fighters in the Hanger and killed the crew inside. O'ju then landed his ship to allow Flint and his team to disembark and run for the Armory to arm the slaves on the ship. O'ju then set the Ship to automatically kill any hostels shooting at it and joined Flint and his team. As they ran down the Corridors, the slaves on board saw them and cheered and even cut free themselves to take down the New Republic Guards. Some slaves, including Trikke, grabbed the weapons from the New Republic Guards while others armed up at the Armoury. Flint then said, "Alright, O'ju you take half of the freed slaves and take the secondary bridge and Engineering, I'll take our team and the other half of the freed slaves and take the main bridge, we're taking this ship." O'ju nodded his head and motioned half of the slaves with him and Flint did the same, Trrike followed Flint.

On the Bridge, the captain and the crew on the bridge were scrambling to try and help coordinate a proper defense when the doors opened and Flint walked through and shot the first person that drew his blaster. He was followed by his team and the freed slaves that went with him. The Captain tried to fire his blaster, but it got shot out of his hand by Flint, who now had him at gunpoint. Flint then received word from O'ju that his forces have captured the secondary bridge and the engine room, the Ship was captured. Flint then forced the Captain to watch as the Ships from the Poké Republic that would attack the MC85 jump in. Flint then asked the captain, "Are the weapons systems online?" and the Captain said, "I'll never tell you." then Trrike said, "uughghhhgh aaaaahnr awwgggghhh uughghhhgh aarrragghuuhw wuuh raaaaaahhgh aaaaahnr uughguughhhghghghhhgh uughghhhgh huuguughghg wrrhwrwwhw." and Private Tesru said, "Trrike says he's can activate the Weapons systems, he just needs a few moments." Flint looked at Trrike and said, "Do it." Trrike nodded his head and walked over to the weapons station and started to punch in commands to turn on the weapons systems. After a while, Trrike said, "uughguughhhghghghhhgh huuguughghg uughghhhgh raaaaaahhgh uugggh aaaaahnr aarrragghuuhw huuguughghg huurh hnnnhrrhhh huurh huuguughghg raaaaaahhgh uughguughhhghghghhhgh aarrragghuuhw aaahnruh." and Private Tesru translated and he said, "Trrike says that was weapons Systems are online and ready to target the enemy MC85 engines." Flint handed the Captain over to two Poké Republic special forces on his team, walked over to Trrike and said, "Target the Engines, make sure they can't escape." Trrike nodded his head and had all guns target the Engines on the MC85 and began opening fire.

On the Bridge of the MC85, a Mon Calamarian named Eckroh Aroxx, Loyal to Mon Mothma, ordered for a situation report and one New Republic Ensign said, "We lost our engines, we took fire… from the Timewanderer." the Captain looked at the Ensign and said, "What, get me the time wanderer!" when the New Republic Ensign on communications got through to the Manaphy, Aroxx saw Flint holding the Captain of the Timewanderer and Flint said, "Hello Captain, my name is flint and we have captured the crew of the Timewanderer. Surrender the MC85 to Poké Republic forces and I will talk to president Bertrand about a nice prison cell for you." and Captain Aroxx said, "I will never give up this ship to you scum." Flint nodded his head and said, "Okay, you won't have much choice." Soon, the Groudon and Zygarde fired their Ion cannons at the MC85 and caused a massive wide system shut down and the video to the MC85 cut out abruptly. The Captain of the Timewanderer was shocked as Flint said, "As you can see, we now have the firepower we didn't before, and we have the numbers to tangle with the biggest fleets you New Republic dicks can dish out."

On the Manaphy, John ordered the crew on the bridge to attach the dorking tube to the MC85 to begin boarding. As the Manaphy moved to a boarding spot, Captain Aroxx ordered all of the men on the ship to prepare to get boarded but one ensign said, "Sorry Captain Aroxx, but that won't be necessary, NOW!" Soon, all but ten people on the bridge pointed their guns at the people who didn't raise their guns. Captain Aroxx then asked, "What is the meaning of this?!" and the ensign that spoke walked over to him and said, "What the meaning of this is that we were never Loyal to the New Republic after the attack on the Sirius system, we knew Mon Mothma had gone too far and we planned a new Rebellion for when the Poké Republic would inevitably return." Back with John, the Manaphy connected to the MC85 and when the doors opened, when John saw surprised him, New Republic Soldiers standing at attention at the Entrance and they shouted, "We declare our defection and loyalty to you Mr. President SIR!" John took one step onto the MC85 and the Defectors Saluted John, who saluted back. Just then, a New Republic Captain, a Ishi Tib, approached John and said, "Greetings Mr. President, my name is Qerc Gruw, and we on board this MC85, except for a small few, wish to join the Poké Republic." John smiled and said, "So you are surrendering this ship to us?" Captain Gruw nodded his head and said, "Yes sir."

"Good, welcome to the Poké Republic." said John as they shook hands. On the MC85 bridge, John looked at Captain Aroxx and the ten New Republic personnel that were detained and watched as 10 more people were brought in and May walked up to John and said, "These are the last of the Loyalists." John nodded his head in acknowledgement and walked over to the prisoners and said, "One chance, join us, or you'll go to prison." All of the Prisoners stayed quiet as Captain Aroxx said, "These men here, they would rather die for the New Republic then to join your weak Government." John walked over to Captain Aroxx and said, "Funny, coming for you, a Prisoner of War, which happened after my ships only needed to fire two shots to disable your systems." John used the Force to bring Aroxx to his feet and he said, "Does that seem like a weak government to you?" John then threw Aroxx back to the ground and he said, "Get these prisoners to the Prison, we're going to leave the ship here to be repaired as we attack Polis Massa." Captain Aroxx then asked, "Why attack Polis Massa?" to which John looked at him and said, "To make sure the New Republic doesn't get a Fleet big enough there to threaten us."

"NO!" shouted Aroxx as he tried to escape, but he was subdued by two Poké Republic soldiers and John walked off the bridge. After detaching from the MC85, John had the Manaphy move next to the Timewanderer to get a status update. Ensign horner nodded his head and messaged the Engine Room to get the Manaphy in a position to dock with the Timewanderer. On the Timewanderer, flint was looking at the computer schematics when O'ju approached him and said, "Captain, the Manaphy is moving to dock with us and the President is requesting permission to come aboard." Flint smiled and said, "Of course, let's get ready for him." O'ju nodded his head and the two walked towards the Hanger. In the Hanger, Flint and O'ju saw a Poké Republic fighter landing amongst the destroyed New Republic starfighters and the canopy opened and a man got out and took off his helmet to reveal John. As John got down, Flint and O'ju walked up to him and Flint said, "Welcome aboard Mr. President." Flint saluted John, who saluted back and he said, "You know formalities are a pain Flint, what's the status on the ship?" Flint nodded his head and said, "Well John, we have complete control of the ship, the people building the ship are experts on how it works and wish to join us, with Trrike as her captain." John smiled and saw Trrike walk up, with a Rodian walking up to him and John said, "You must be Trrike, thank you for helping my men with the taking of this ship." Trrike nodded his head and said, "uughghhhgh aaaaahnr uggguh huuguughghg raaaaaahhgh aarrragghuuhw huurh wuuh wrrhw raaaaaahhgh uughghhhgh awwgggghhh uughguughhhghghghhhgh uughghhhgh uugggh huurh(It's an honor to meet you Mr. President, and I hope we will serve you well in your republic.)" John smiled and said, "I know you will Trrike, and may I ask who the Rodian is?" and the Rodian said, "Greetings Mr. President, my name is Stam Gina, I was once a New Republic Soldier, now I am a free slave and will fight on board this ship as Trrike's first mate, we voted and we decided that Trrike should be captain of this ship." John smiled and said, "Of course, I'm more than happy with that you all wish to join us." Then Trrike said, "uughguughhhghghghhhgh huurh uughguughhhghghghhhgh uughguughhhghghghhhgh huurh uughguughhhghghghhhgh huuguughghg aaaaahnr aaaaahnr aaaaahnr raaaaaahhgh aarrragghuuhw awwgggghhh uughghhhgh huuguughghg aaahnruh raaaaaahhgh (We still need to finish construction on the Hull and make sure that the machine that opens the time Portals works.)" John nodded his head and said, "Good, getting this ship built and making sure the Time Portal Machine is ready to send Forrest and the ships that were taken with him back through the Portal." Trrike nodded his head and walked off with Stam following him.

Back on the Manaphy, John was looking at the Timewanderer's schematics when Ash walked up to him and said, "What do you want to do about the fleet gathering in Polis Massa?" John Nodded his head and said, "If we let that fleet get bigger we could be destroyed, and they'll constantly get reinforcements as fleets jump in…. Ash get the fleet ready, we're going to Polis Massa." Ash smiled and nodded his head and had Ensign Horner send a message to all of the Ships in the Poké Republic Fleet to jump into Polis Massa. John then said, "Ensign Horner, send this message to the Galvantula and the ships that came with it into the future 8 years ago." Ensign Horner nodded his head and as he finished sending the first message, Ash said, "Forrest isn't going to like that John." and John nodded his head in agreement and replied, "I know Ash, but I made a promise to myself when he got in contact with us all those years ago that I would get him and the ships that were sent into the future from that point of time back to their right time and make sure he tells our past selves about what he learned in our current time." Ash was silent, but he knew Forrest would join the battle anyway. John knew that too.

In the Polis Massa System, several New Republic ships were arriving every few hours. The Admiral of the fleet, a female Duros Loyal to Mon Mothma named Demu Dim, stood on her command ship, an MC85 Star Cruiser called the Kalee Fury, was looking at the list of ships she would have under her command when a New Republic Ensign approached her and said, "Admiral, we have detected several ships coming out of hyperspace from two different locations, one of those locations is the Azure System ." Admiral Dim hoped it was the MC85 from the system, all her hopes faded away when she saw the Manaphy and her escorts exit Hyperspace and the rest of the Poké Republic Armada jump into the system and not long after, the Arceus Class Titans opened up and struck several ships in the New Republic Fleet. A New Republic Ensign then Approached Admiral Dim and said, "Admiral, we just lost the Sato, the Orion VI, and the Lothal's might was critically Damaged. Several corvettes were cut from those blasts and were destroyed in the Process, and we're not even in weapons range yet." Admiral dim then ordered all Starfighters to attack the Poké Republic ships. On the Manaphy, John saw the swarm of starfighters moving to engage the fleet and he said, "All Arceus-Class Titans, activate your point defense systems on my command." and when the fighters got close enough for John, he shouted, "NOW!" and every Arceus-class Titan opened fire with their Point Defense Systems at the incoming New Republic Starfighters, destroying a majority of them in the process. Then the Poké Republic Corvettes joined in taking down the New Republic Starfighters. Most of the New Republic Starfighters in the back saw what happened to their fellow Pilots in front and Immediately turned around and fled but were targeted by Poké Republic Starfighters that were led by O'ju. Charizard Leader, and Jolteon Flight, led by Wedge Antillies. ( **A.N.: Wedge was stationed on Home One when Admiral Ackbar joined the Poké Republic, Wedge was more than on board with joining the Poké Republic as well.** )

On the New Republic Flagship, Admiral Dim was shocked at the sight of her entire Starfighter fleet get demolished to a few dozen starfighters and watched as the Poké Republic fleet moved towards her forces. She then ordered all destroyers and cruisers in front and Corvettes and Frigates to fill in open spaces in between the destroyers and cruisers. Just then, the Arceus-class Titans fired another salvo and destroyed more New Republic Ships. Admiral Dim then heard about the Retribution and the defender of Mandalore being destroyed. On the Manaphy, John had the Leavanny and the Ariados activate their Gravity well generators and when they did. Two of the three Super Star Destroyers fighting for the Poké Republic came in behind the New Republic Fleet and the ships opened fire at the Fleet's rear and disabled several ships engines and destroyed even more. Soon a small fleet of New Republic Ships jumped into the System and John ordered the two SSDs to engage the fleet that recently jumped in. John then ordered the Arceus-Class Titans to fire at their discretion and they were more than willing to follow orders and May had her ship use the Ion Cannon systems on board to disable the Flag ship, Max knew what May was doing and he did the same thing. John saw that May's ship and Max's ship were targeting the New Republic Flag ship and had the Arceus power up her Ion cannon systems to help in the firing and after all three Arceus-Class Titans fired their Ion Cannon systems, the Kalee Fury was disabled.

After watching their flagship go down, New Republic Forces were in a Panic. Ships collided with each other, crews mutinied and took control of the ships they were on in the name of the Poké Republic, Ships were destroyed, and no one knew who was in charge and after 3 hours of fighting, the Poké Republic fleet had a hold on the Polis Massa System. All New Republic Reinforcements that had yet to arrive were given the order to return to their systems. John looked out at all of the death and destruction in space. John also saw several slightly damaged ships get boarded by Poké Republic Forces, taking the ships and adding them to the Poké Republic Fleet. John then heard Ash call his name and when he looked at Ash, Ash told John, "It's time to make the speech." John nodded his head and said, "Of course." John then walked over to H7, who was hooked up to the Holo communicator and John told him, "H7, broadcast on all frequencies, I want every corner of the Galaxy to hear what I have to say.." H7 acknowledged John and after a few turns at the Astromech Port, H7 signaled John that he was ready. John nodded his head and said, "Go."

Across the Galaxy, people were minding their own business when John appeared all over the Holonet. John then went on to speak and he said, "People of the Galaxy, my name is John Bertrand, President of the Poké Republic. My government and I were once Allies to your government, the New Republic, until we were betrayed and a fleet of my ships, who were caught off guard by a ship that was built by the New Republic by Orders of Mon Mothma, got destroyed by that exact ship. I did nothing wrong, but she did. She paid Pirates to attack my homeworld to try and kill us, but we stopped them, with help from New Republic Ships, smugglers, and defected Imperial Remnant ships. The battle in the Polis Massa System 15 years ago, the system from which I'm broadcasting from, was a day that we have kept in our hearts for those who died to protect our Republic, and in our minds to know that Mon Mothma has lost all trust from us. She then sealed her own grave when she destroyed the Sirius Defense Fleet and forced me to go into exile. I swore to her that I would be back and now, that time has come. I have returned from the unknown Regions with those who came with me into them and I am here to declare open war to truly bring Peace back to the Galaxy, by the removal of Mon Mothma as Supreme Chancellor and putting into Office a Chancellor that is willing to cooperate with us. We will not stop until our vengeance is satisfied and Mon Mothma is put on trial for crimes against the Galaxy, against separate Planets, and many Alien Species. Once we free the Galaxy, she will stand trial to face these charges. She has made the New Republic into a new Galactic Empire, with her as the Empress. I might get heat from planets loyal to her but I do not care. She has manipulated the New Republic into a dictatorship. During my time in the New Republic before I found out the truth of who I was, Mon Mothma and I have butted heads in the past, she hated the fact that I was in a position to rival her own power. I have tried to keep peace between our two governments, but no more. Today, we will bring peace to the Galaxy, by removing the one final threat to it, Mon Mothma and what she has become. I told my forces to treat any prisoners we take with respect and make sure they are all treated for any injuries that they sustained in battle. To those who wish to join us, rise up and free your planet. Thank you."

On Coruscant, Mon Mothma watched the transmission and she said, "So if he wants a war, he'll get one." She then pressed a Button on her table and said, "Assemble the Fleet, we are at war." but one New Republic Guard in her office said, "Ma'am, we threw everything we had into the Polis Massa system except for a few Frigates and Corvettes protecting Space Stations. Compared to the size of the banished Poké Republic Fleet, we are outnumbered and outgunned, we must get you to safety." Mon Mothma stood up and shouted, "I WILL NOT BE THREATENED BY AN INSIGNIFICANT LITTLE BOY WHO THINKS HE CAN RUN THE WHOLE GALAXY SAFELY! Get all of the Capital shipyards to get started building new ships to replace the ones we lost." Then another New Republic Guard walked into her office said, "Ma'am, we are receiving word from multiple systems, most of which are planets with Capital shipyards, soldiers declaring their affiliation to the Poké Republic are attacking our local Garrisons, there's rioting in the Streets of Coruscant, and several Senators are leaving the Senate. Across the Galaxy, Defecting ships are firing at our space stations. With most of our ships lost at the Battle that just occured, we have become dangerously spread thin across the Galaxy." Just then, a Hologram appeared of a New Republic Official in distress and he said, "Chancellor, the Wookies have revolted and are attacking our troops, they took down our Armor units and are slaughtering our infantry, requesting AssistaUGHHH!" Mon Mothma watched as the New Republic Official was shot in the back by a Wookie. Mon Mothma sat back down in her chair and said, "Have all remaining loyal units head to Yavin 4, if we are all that is left of our New Republic, then we will make a stand there." Both New Republic Guards nodded their heads and went to leave. Mon Mothma then pressed another button and said, "Bring in my personal guards."

On the Manaphy, John watched as she and the Poké Republic Fleet flew went through Hyperspace to reach their destination. As they made the journey from Polis Massa, they have been met with little Resistance from still New Republic Loyal ships, but they were no match for the powerful guns of the Poké Republic fleet. Soon John was approached by Ash and he said, "We're about to enter the System, are you sure she will be there?" and John said to his friend, "Ash, she will be there still, but she will try to get away and flee to a distant planet, either the forest moon orbiting Yavin 4, Hoth, or her Homeworld of Chandrila. Chandrila is a planet we must take with Force, knowing that the people there will resist us invading." Just as John finished speaking, Ensign Horner said, "Admiral, Mr. President, we're about to enter the System." and Ash said, "Send this message to all ships , prepare for battle once we exit Hyperspace. Have your shields raised and guns ready to fire at the enemy fleet. I don't want them to keep us from our objective, and if anyone gets eyes on Mon Mothma Personal Transport, they are to let the closest ship know her coordinates and get her in a tractor Beam." Once the Message was sent out, the Poké Republic fleet exited Hyperspace in the Coruscant system and made a bee-line for Coruscant itself. John and Ash looked out as a fleet of quickly cobbled Ships of the remains of the New Republic Naval forces moved to intercept, but John said, "Arceus-Class Titans, Ion weaponry only, we don't want to use the main cannons, Coruscant is still in our firing range, I'm trying to prevent as few Civilian casualties as possible. Once the Ion blasts disables the ship, our cannons will do the rest, OPEN FIRE!"

Following their orders, the Arceus-Class Titans began to open fire with their Ion weapons, disabling several ships and allowing the Poké Republic fleet to take down their weapons systems and engines so they could be boarded. John smiled as the fleet that was there were swiftly moving closer and closer to Coruscant, which meant closer and closer to capturing Mon Mothma and putting her on trial for her long list of crimes. John then saw the Golan Platforms defending Coruscant and he said, "Well, well, well, three Level three golan Platforms, this will be an easy cakewalk." John then pressed a button and said, "Arceus Class Titans, those Golan Platforms can take the Blast you give, they will be destroyed, but the planet won't get affected, Acrceus, Giratina, Palkia, you may have the shots, OPEN FIRE!" and the three Arceus-Class titans John said fired their main cannons and caught a few New Republic ships in the blasts and struck the Golan Platforms and destroyed them. John sighed a happy relief, The space around Coruscant was taken, now all that was needed to be taken was the ground. John then said to Ash, "Form a blockade around the Planet, nothing leaves or enters the planet's surface without our approval." Ash nodded his head and sent the order to every Poké Republic ship in the system to create the Blockade.

In her office, Mon Mothma was informed about the Poké Republic fleet forming a blockade around the planet and that was when her Personal Guards walked in, knelt and said, "We are at your service chancellor." that was when Mon Mothma said, "The Poké Republic Fleet has arrived, no doubtingly they are forming a Blockade around the planet to make sure no ship gets in or out of the Atmosphere, we will take my personal shuttle and fly it towards the Blockade while we escape in a GR75 troop transport." One of Mon Mothma's bodyguards, a male human, looked at Mon Mothma and said, "Madam Chancellor, won't they shoot at us if we don't answer them?" and Mon Mothma said, "That is why we will hit their ships with a blast from our Ion Cannons, that should give us time to escape." Just then, John appeared on the Holotable and he said, "Hello Mothma, fancy meeting you here."

"If you are here to talk, don't bother." Mon Mothma said to John, who replied, "Damn, and I was hoping to discuss terms of surrender, the first thing I was going to was that you turned yourself in for the crimes you committed against Poké Republic. I can safely assume you were told about Planets that were liberated from your forces by armies declaring themselves in the name of the Poké Republic, am I right?" and Mon Mothma replied by saying, "Yes. I was informed about that, but I can assure you that your unprovoked attacks will fail." that was when John said, "Unprovoked? You call getting justice for those who died due to YOUR UNPROVOKED ATTACK UNPROVOKED. LISTEN HERE MON MOTHMA, ONCE WE CAPTURE YOU, WE WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU PAY THE PRICE, I WAS WILLING TO OFFER YOUR FORCES SOME KIND OF PARDON IF YOU SURRENDERED, BUT NOT ANYMORE!" Soon the transmission ended and Mon Mothma said, "That pest has gotten on my last nerve, order all forces not to take prisoners and shoot any prisoners they already have taken." Mon Mothma's Personal Guard nodded their heads and sent messages to their sub commanders.

Back with John, he, along with Luke, Han, Leia, Chewbacca, May, Max, Brock, Gary Junior, O'ju, Johanna II, Cilan, Iris, Iden, Del, and Shriv were in transports leading the Attack on the ground as Ash coordinated with them from the Manaphy to provide orbital Barrages. John looked at Captain Baccara and asked, "Baccara, do have a fix on Mon Mothma's position?" and Captain Baccara said, "We have some interference, but scanners show she is still in her office with several people, I think those might her personal Guards." John nodded his head as he pressed a button and said, "Junior, we need the skies cleared as we make our attack." and John Junior said, "Don't worry Dad, my squadron will make sure that we own the skies." John smiled in the Shuttle he was in and soon the Pilot of the shuttle shouted, "Incoming starfighters, begin evasive Maneuvers." Soon the New Republic Fighters tried to shoot down the transports, but they were dealt with by J.J. and his fighter squadron with the help of Charizard Squadron and Jolteon Flight. Soon, John heard the Pilot say, "We're coming up on the landing site, the LZ is hot though." and John said to the Pilot, "Just get us on the ground." John then contacted his son and called in a danger close strafing run and right as the Transport was landing, John Junior strafed the New Republic defenses, allowing John and those that were on the transport he was on to get off and got into good defensive locations to open fire at their enemies. Within Minutes, the New Republic forces were in full retreat and the Landing Area was secured, which allowed armored units to be deployed and more Infantry on the Ground. Soon, John was approached by a Mon Calamarian soldier and said, "Mr. President, we have cleared a path to the Senate building." John Nodded his head and said, "Luke, May, Max, Leia, Johanna, O'ju, Master Raxz, Master Krust, with me. Everyone else, secure the Planet." Everyone nodded their heads and John led those of who he said towards the Senate Building where Chancellor Mon Mothma was at.

Along the way, John heard people cheering in the name of the Poké Republic. John and his team then got into a different transport and flew towards the Senate Building where Mon Mothma had moved the Chancellor Office. After John and his team got off the transport, they walked into the Senate Building where they were confronted with ten of Mon Mothma's Personal Guards. John took one step forward and said, "In the name of the Poké Republic, stand aside." one guard, a female Mon Calamarian, took out something that resembled a lightsaber and shouted, "Royal Guards, IGNITE!" Soon she pressed a button and it was in fact a lightsaber, but the blade glowed a Crimson Red. at the moment, all of the other guards took out Lightsabers and ignited them as well, all with a Crimson red and his team immediately ignited their Lightsabers and John said, " Okay everyone, remember your training, ATTACK!" and they charged Mon Mothma's Personal Guards as they charged them and they all got into duels that could be their last. O'ju kept his distance as he fought one of the guards, a Gungan Male and he said, "How mui are desa pay yousa mercenary, whatever isa, mon mothma can double it, maybe even triple it, yous choice. (How much are they paying you Mercenary, whatever it is, Mon Mothma can double it, maybe even triple it, your choice)" and O'ju said, "If you think bribing me to betray my President, you Jedi Traitor, then you are sadly mistaken." O'ju then activated his shoulder Cannon and fired it, but the Gungan blocked every blast until he was shot in the head by a Poké Republic Sniper that was just looking around. John fought a human female and asked her, "So tell me, are you a force sensitive, or do you just know how to wield a lightsaber?" and the Human said, "I was taught on wielding a Lightsaber by Holocrons, I know every technique known to exist."

"But you don't know my new technique." replied John as he started using the form of dueling he created and killed his opponent. O'ju and John then helped the other Jedi defeat their opponents. Soon, their opponents laid dead on the ground, and John said, "Find Mon Mothma, and take her to the landing zone, she will face Justice for her crimes." Everyone nodded their heads and moved into the Senate building to search for Mon Mothma. As the cycle continued, New Republic forces were having trouble holding the Lower Levels and that trouble only worked its way up to the top levels of the Planet. In the Senate Building, Mon Mothma tried to flee using hidden passageway but was cornered by May, Max, Johanna II, and O'ju and she was brought back to the Landing Area to wait for John. After news spread of Mon Mothma's capture, all New Republic forces on the planet surrendered, Coruscant was under Poké Republic control. As casualties were accounted for, John walked up to Mon Mothma and said, "We found several of our soldiers shot like they were executed, by any chance, did you order New Republic soldiers to execute my people?" and what everyone saw and heard Mon Mothma do shook them to the very Core. Mon Mothma nodded her head and said, "Yes, I ordered them to do so." John kept quiet as he nodded his head before he punched Mon Mothma across her right cheek. John then said, "You have commited war crimes, even though you never did the act yourself, you still ordered the executions of prisoners of war, that punishable by execution when you are found guilty,:

"You mean _if_ I am found guilty," said Mon Mothma, but John shook his head before he said, "No, not if, when. We have more than enough evidence to find you guilty for murder of prisoners of War. now… call for a ceasefire from your forces and i'll tell my boys to hold fire as we discuss your terms of surrender." Then Mon Mothma said, "Tell you men to stop firing first, then I'll tell my men to stop." but John said, "You honestly think I'm going to fall for that? Either you tell your forces across the Galaxy to surrender, or my forces will not stop until every ship that fights for the New Republic is disabled, captured, and it's crew sent to prisons we control, you have already lost half the galaxy, and when people hear about how the capital was just taken within a few hours, they will surrender to my forces, face it Mothma, you've lost." and Mon Mothma said, "never." John sighed before he said, "Very well." John then pressed a button on his comlink and said to Ash, "Play the transmission across the Galaxy." and Ash said, "Acknowledged John." When Mon Mothma asked what transmission John was talking about, a holoimage of Mon Mothma appeared and everyone heard, "Has he returned from his exile?" she remembered that question. She asked that question to a supporter of hers years ago. And the Supporter said, "No, we have scanned the area of space that they fled in, no incoming signatures detected at all. The weapon's power scared them Mon Mothma." Mon Mothma smiled and said, "Good, I can finally relax now. The test fire was definitely a success." then the Supporter said, "I agree, I still don't understand why the Sirius Defense Fleet, why not the Main battle group in the Sol System?" and Mon Mothma said, "Because if John were to die he would become a Martyr for his republic and they would demand vengeance. I know that if John himself saw the power of the Poké Killer Ship destroyer, then he would be too frightened to do anything about it." The Supporter then said, "I see, but what if somehow he found out about the ship though?"

"Then I'll put in the file that it's for use against the Imperial Remnant, people in the New Republic are too gullible to know the real story." replied Mon Mothma and the message played again. John then looked at Mon Mothma and said, "We intercepted that 14 years ago and we kept it to us as a last resort if you refused to surrender, but now that the secrets out, I bet a lot of people will be against the New Republic and we should be getting a call right about…" Soon John's Comlink went off and when he answered it, it was Ash and he said, "It's Over John, New Republic forces that were once loyal to Mon Mothma, all across the Galaxy have seen that transmission and are filled with complete hatred towards Mon Mothma now, the war is over." John smiled and thanked Ash for the News. Soon several Senators walked up to him and said, "President, we were once loyal to Mon Mothma, but now we see the truth and voted to have her removed as Supreme Chancellor and were wondering if you wanted the Position?" John was speechless before he said, "Well, what was the vote?"

"It was Unanimous, we would like you to be the New Supreme Chancellor." said another Senator. John smiled and said, "Very well, I accept the offer, but we will reorganize everything, it is no longer the New Republic, our new Government will be called the Galactic Poké Republic." Everyone except Mon Mothma clapped and she struggled to get free as she said, "NO, JEDI CAN'T HAVE A POSITION OF POWER IN ANY GOVERNMENT!" and John said, "Actually Mothma, I looked it up, centuries ago, Jedi were the Supreme chancellors of the old republic, from 1400 BBY until 1000 BBY, at that election year, the first non Jedi Human was elected to the Office. I think we should have that Tradition started back up, but first, there's something I need to do. ( **A.N.: The part about Jedi being Chancellor is in Legends continuity. I looked it up.** )"

Back in the Azure system, John was on the Bridge of the Timewanderer class Frigate Mon Mothma was building and heard a human say, "All systems are at peak efficiency, the Time Machine is at 100% power and all systems are stable, we're ready to send him home." John nodded his head and said, "Activate the Portal." the Human nodded her head and after putting commands in, John saw a Portal open up in the Polis Massa System. John then looked at Forrest through a Holofeed and said, "This Portal should take you and the ships with you back into the past 15 years and a few hours before the battle that took you and those ships into the future 7 years." Forrest smiled and said, "Thank you, John, for everyone that you're doing." John smiled and said, "Just get back into the past and tell my past self everything that has happened in this time period, we should split off at the point of where you got sent into the future, goodbye Forrest." Forrest said goodbye and led the remaining ships that were pulled in with him through the Portal and back into their proper timeline.


End file.
